


[DMC][DVD][NeroV]Dice to dawn安價

by aleonayagami



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-06-30 05:23:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 151,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19846465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleonayagami/pseuds/aleonayagami
Summary: https://www.plurk.com/p/nc1wtn





	1. Chapter 1

安價位置: https://www.plurk.com/p/nac0g2

其實我覺得看整噗比較好玩

尼祿看著外面陰陰的天氣，想起來最近聽妮可抱怨他打電話給但丁都沒辦法接通，大概是又被斷水斷電了，來去嘲笑…不，關心他一下好了。

雖然福圖那島跟事務所有段距離，但他尼祿是誰啊！他可是個半魔人！(或1/4....隨便啦)，尼祿抓起心愛的紅皇后跟藍玫瑰，毫不猶豫的變成魔人型態飛往目的地，雖然地上在下雨，但平流層上空可陽光普照，很快就順利到達了。  
尼祿記得現在這個事務所住了…

唔，這麼一說倒有點尷尬…但丁跟他老爸解決了那顆邪惡之樹之後從魔界回來，還附帶了他以為一輩子再也看不到的人—V，也不知道他們用了甚麼方法又把V一個大活人給弄出來的。  
而V他還不願意住在事務所，而是跟著尼祿回家了，當然不是說尼祿不願意啦…只是V偶爾會找藉口邀請維吉爾來福圖那，意圖之明顯簡直是司馬昭之心。  
在V的努力下他們這對基因父子的關係也至少能進入「今天天氣不錯」這種程度的問答，但只要是兩人獨處，就馬上進入「真英雄用眼神溝通」的狀態—大眼瞪小眼。  
偏偏V說在網路上標到一本限量版的詩集，昨天就出遠門去面交了…什麼詩集這麼偉大要面交啦！

尼祿挺起胸膛，鼓起勇氣！以電影中常見的帥氣登場方式衝破窗戶跳進事務所！結果居然看到他爸跟他叔兩人在沙發上以極近距離疊在一起，而且兩人居然舌頭交纏著！ 這是法式深吻嗎？傳說中的法式深吻嗎？還真是第一次看到呢！還是我剛認的爸爸和叔叔現場示範喔！  
尼祿完美的超級英雄破窗及超級英雄落地就這麼僵硬在當下

只見維吉爾粗魯的把但丁退開，甚至還很嫌棄似的擦了擦嘴，整了下衣服的領子，冷冷的說說：「這對你來說還太早了。」

雖然內心無比震驚，但是被父親小看的尼祿本能的豎起中指大吼「Fuck you！我已經成年了耶！」  
維吉爾眉頭一皺，還來不及反應，但丁賊兮兮的笑道：「對啊，他已經成年了。」然後壓上去繼續他被侄子打斷的好事。

眼見但丁居然不知羞恥的在他的兒子面前上演親熱戲碼，維吉爾毫不猶豫的咬了但丁一口，「Die」字還沒說完就抽出寸步不離的閻魔刀一刀捅進但丁的肚子，然後一排幻影劍唰唰唰的飛出，瞬間把但丁釘在事務所牆上！  
處理完不知死的老弟，維吉爾站起身望向剛剛滿口「Fuck you」，但似乎也被但丁的厚臉皮(或是老爸的無情連續技)給震驚的兒子，一時間不知該如何是好，他又不可能像自己人性那一面一樣靠著吟詩來緩解尷尬……面對自己兒子，一向作風狠辣果決的維吉爾居然陷入了猶豫。

看著老爸行雲流水的處決但丁之後看著自己陷入了沉默，尼祿也不知該做什麼反應才好，因為問「你們原來是這種關係嗎？」的最佳時機已經過去了，他到底應該怎麼辦啊啊啊啊啊？果然這時候只能笑了嗎？  
於是尼祿勉強自己彎出一個笑容說：「所以你們…呃…恭喜？」  
結果維吉爾的眉間皺的更深了：  
「恭喜什麼？」

面對維吉爾離所當然的疑問，尼祿又卡殼了，我說你難到不能讓這個問題就這樣過去嗎？我也不知道要恭喜甚麼啊！百般混亂之下，尼祿再次脫口而出：  
「今天天氣真好。」  
維吉爾的眉間簡直可以夾死蒼蠅了。  
「外頭在下雨。」  
「我飛來的！平流層上面天氣很好！」尼祿的反應終於順暢多了，維吉爾眨了眨眼，眉間舒展了不少。

「平流層……？雖說是魔人，要維持在平流層上的空的飛行對我和但丁來說也不容易，這是什麼樣的力量……」維吉爾眉頭又皺了起來，比起問尼祿更有點像是自言自語，尼祿都想喊救命了，為什麼他老爸滿腦子拋瓦什麼都想到拋瓦？

在沒有V救場也沒有但丁搗亂的狀況下，尼祿只能跟老爸大眼瞪小眼，顯然根本沒辦法進行正常的父子交流，維吉爾沉默了一陣子之後似乎也察覺到空氣的凝結(ˇ搭配但丁的血滴滴答答掉在地上的聲音)覺得也不能這樣讓遠道而來的兒子空手回去(話說尼祿又是來幹嘛的？炫耀他能飛上平流層嗎？~"~)。  
總之，抱持著「獎賞成績進步的孩子以及封口(雖然好像也沒必要)」這種心情的維吉爾，從懷中掏出一個皮包，拿出一張百元美鈔塞進尼祿手裡。  
「總之你沒看見。」

尼祿低頭看了看手中這筆為數不小的現金以及上頭似乎沒洗乾淨的紅色可疑污漬，又抬頭看了看昏暗的天花板(以及被釘在牆上，似乎想表達什麼，嘴巴裡卻捅了枚幻影劍而只能嗚嗚抗議的但丁)非常乾脆的抓起維吉爾的手，把錢塞了回去「你還是留著繳水電費吧。」

維吉爾瞪大了眼睛，低頭望著兒子的手，尼祿這才發現，這好像是他們父子倆第一次這麼接近(雖然是為了塞錢，便利商店店員都能做到啊！)，父子兩人尷尬的看著彼此(握著一大筆錢)的手，尼祿像是被燙傷似的率先把手抽了回來。  
而維吉爾看著被退回的零用錢(兼封口費)，又再次皺起了眉，以無人能模仿的優雅姿態轉身，將鈔票毫不留戀的放在但丁亂七八糟的辦公桌上，邁開長腿走上樓。

看著維吉爾一言不發離開的背影，尼祿瞬間有點內疚，可是他幹嘛內疚？！他有做錯什麼嗎？把自己家水電費交好比較重要吧！可惡！這都是但丁的錯！總之就是但丁的錯！  
一點都沒發現自己某方面有點開始被維吉爾給感染了的尼祿惡狠狠的瞪著還被釘在牆上的叔叔，抽出藍玫瑰就是五槍—精準的打在幻影劍上，將好歹也是事務所主人的傳奇惡魔獵人救了下來，冷冷的警告道：「馬上去繳水電費，不準買披薩。」

「咳咳…！」五肢(?)上的幻影劍被打掉讓但丁得以將自己嘴巴上那隻也拔掉，娘的維吉爾也太狠了，不就是親給兒子看嘛，有必要這麼火大嗎？總有一天要坦白的嘛，而且大侄子也適應良好嘛！還知道要兇我咧！以前還比較可愛！  
「你跟你爸越來越像了。」但丁抹了抹嘴上的血跡說著。

「有嗎？」尼祿疑惑的問著。  
「有。」但丁肯定的回答，然後把桌上的美鈔塞進口袋裡。  
「哪裡像啊……」被說跟基因老爸像似乎讓尼祿的內心有點波動，青年不知為何有點臉紅。

「這個嘛……」看著臉紅的大侄子，但丁賊賊的笑了笑。「個性火爆、戀父情結、動手比動口會。」  
「啊？什麼、什麼戀父情結！誰有戀父情節啊！」尼祿大聲的反駁著，這似乎讓但丁更愉快了，以不怕死而且也真的很難死聞名的惡魔獵人扣住了尼祿的下巴，用力的在尼祿的臉頰上「啾」了一下。  
「就只有容易害羞這種地方不像，如果維吉爾偶爾也能害羞下就好了，他都直接跳到腦羞成怒。」

「你……！」尼祿臉紅過耳根，還在手上的藍玫瑰立刻頂著但丁的下巴就要開槍，但他還來不及扣下扳機，一陣勁風藍影就從面前劃過讓但丁消失在眼前！  
只見剛才走上樓的維吉爾不知道什麼時候從哪裡殺了出來，一個乾脆俐落的瞬步連人帶刀撞向但丁，閻魔刀毫不留情的穿胸而過(前面把他釘在牆上前還只是穿過肚子而已)，好像還故意的轉了一下刀鋒，然後從右下方斜切出來，但丁鮮紅的內臟一下子掉了一地，但丁連抗議都來不及，維吉爾又一把幻影劍把但丁釘在地上！

「想死不怕沒鬼做，但丁。」維吉爾冷冷的在自家老弟耳邊說著，一排幻影劍在身邊成形。  
雖然說尼祿早就知道這兩人把家暴當情趣，但這刀也太狠了……雖然身為家內性騷擾的受害人，但尼祿依舊是目前所知最有良心且最有常識的斯巴達後裔，他認為還是有必要阻止父親謀殺親弟(搞不好還身兼……親夫？)。

「那、那個……維、維吉爾……」尼祿尷尬的開了口，可是維吉爾好像沒聽到，還加碼把但丁的黑檀木都抽出來用，尼祿連忙喊道：「父親！」

維吉爾終於停下將但丁分屍並挫骨揚灰的動作，沾著親弟鮮血的臉轉過頭望向兒子，臉上的表情平靜的一點都不像正在進行狠辣的弒親動作。  
「你先回家去，這邊馬上就結束了。」

結結結結束什麼啊啊啊啊啊啊！

「你、你等一下啊！但丁只是跟我開玩笑嘛！沒必要這樣的！」尼祿連忙上前抓住了維吉爾拿槍的手，而他之所以能這麼順利的接近維吉爾當然是因為維吉爾在兒子走過來時就撤掉了身邊的幻影劍。  
「對啊……就開玩笑……」被侄子救了一條老命的但丁宛如恐怖片似的把腸子塞回去，而他這句話同時收穫了兩個人的反應。

『閉嘴。』維吉爾和尼祿同時開口，不同的是維吉爾還加了一刀在他肚子上，尼祿只是用槍指著他的頭而已。  
馬的，真的越來越像了。

「哈哈…V，就缺你沒加入這場家庭劇了……」被哥哥和侄子喝令閉嘴的傳奇惡魔獵人反而更開心了，這下連尼祿都開始考慮是否要謀殺親叔。  
「我為甚麼要介意泰晤士河邊的人們，介意那特轄之河的虛偽水流，為什麼要在小小的恐嚇之風中畏縮？(威廉布雷克《我為甚麼要介意》)，我是否打擾了你們的天倫之樂？」這可算是說曹操曹操就到了，老樣子拿著他那本寫著「V」字詩集的詩人慢悠悠的從大門走了進來，還看了眼旁邊被撞碎一地的玻璃，彷彿在他眼前的場景還真是普通的天倫之樂一樣悠閒。

「V！拿到詩集了？有沒有淋到雨？怎麼也來了？」尼祿一見到V馬上把拯救或謀殺親叔的事情拋在腦後，愉快的起身迎向V。  
而但丁則彷彿用著輕快的語氣對V說道：「 V，救我吧，你不是代表著人性嗎？」  
而維吉爾對此的反應則是看了V一眼，然後再補但丁一刀幻影劍。

「因為仁慈有著一顆人心，憐憫有一張人的臉龐」V一邊說著，一邊迎上尼祿，輕輕的與他擁抱了一下，根本不搭理但丁。「事實上並不是限量版詩集，而是威廉布雷克的手稿殘本，我不想帶著這個舟車勞頓才過來找維吉爾的。」V將手頭上的黑色公事包晃了晃，示意東西就在裡頭。  
「沒想到你也在這邊……是有任務嗎？」

「我是來等你的！」尼祿笑了開來，根本忘了自己只是閒著無聊來嘲笑停水停電的但丁的，也忘了自家老爸跟叔叔在背後相愛相殺，極其自然的接過V手上的公事包，像是怕他被重著了一樣。

「就說他已經成年了。」趁維吉爾因為那邊進入兩人世界的小情侶分神，但丁趁著這個空檔把腸子塞回肚子裡笑了笑，然後接住了老哥照著他臉上砸過來的一拳。「還有，戀父情結，我沒說錯吧。」但丁一邊說著，一邊親了下維吉爾的手。

V看著那兩個老不修背著斯巴達家最年輕的成員又相殺變相愛本來還有些覺得好笑，但在發現尼祿的臉頰上有個淡淡的染血唇印之後就皺起了眉，擁有本尊40年記憶的人類不難想到這會是誰的手筆。  
「V？」看見情人突然皺起了眉，尼祿不明所以的喊了聲，V彎起嘴角，不發一語的在尼祿的臉頰親了一口，得到了一個臉馬上紅成蝦子的尼祿。「V、V？他們還在啊......」瞬間又回想起自家兩個長輩的尼祿有點慌張，但詩人顯然根本不想理會這種事情，他看著依舊還黏在他的男孩臉頰上的唇印，略略用舌頭濡濕了嘴唇，再次貼上那個位置，將但丁留下的痕跡抹去。

「彼此間的恐懼產生和睦，一直到自私的愛憎長。」V的手指畫過尼祿的臉頰，接著往下勾住他的手臂。「我希望你們都記得，人性不只有良善仁慈的一面，對嗎？維吉爾。」

「是啊。」維吉爾見尼祿的注意力又被V一句話拉回他們身上，又一拳砸向但丁還沒痊癒的腹部，傳奇的惡魔獵人再次摀著肚子悲鳴。「我們晚一點再來解決你跟尼祿的事情，我先解決他。」

「呃......我、我們有甚麼好解決的？」尼祿這才想起來，好像自己沒有跟基因上的父親報告自己跟他的人性面衍生物交往的事情......這都甚麼跟甚麼亂七八糟啊！？

「當然沒甚麼好解決的，尼祿，走吧，我們回家。下次再來福圖那島玩啊，維吉爾。」黑髮的詩人狡黠的笑著，拉著青年走出事務所大門，還不忘留下專門負責放話的寵物。

「我想你應該明白他的意思，維吉爾，如果你還意圖改善跟尼祿的關係的話還是需要他幫腔的，所以你根本拿他沒辦法，哈哈哈哈哈哈！」葛里芬愉快地從V身上飄出來，又在幻影劍戳上來之前消失，而門外的兩人早就在尼祿魔人化後帶著V離去了。

「我再重複一次，他已經成年了.....所以當然能自由交往，即使他交往的人是你弄出來的。」但丁躺在地上抱著肚子，彷彿很開心地笑著。「至於我們兩個老不死，當然也有資格自由交往啦。」但丁一邊說著一邊摟上了眉頭皺的死緊的老哥說著：

「那麼，來繼續剛剛被尼祿打斷的事情吧。」

年輕一些的半魔雙子吻上了他的兄長，這次，總算沒有再被捅一刀。

END

謝謝大家~~~~~感謝大家的鼎力相助~~~~雖然沒有開車但依舊美好的完結了~~~~

超感謝大家的，安價果然很有趣！從底特律時代一直看人家玩安價，不事生產也能吃到撐，現在只能自割腿肉(哭哭)這種集團創作真的很好玩！


	2. Chapter 2

https://www.plurk.com/p/naedgx

DMC5安價斯巴達家庭劇第二彈統整

其實我覺得看整噗比較好玩

春天，萬物復甦的季節，話是這麼說，事實上春天總是在下雨，加上南風導致室內總是無比潮濕。V就是被春雨吵醒的，滴滴答答的水打在遮雨棚上好不惱人，他眨了眨眼，無意識發出一聲輕哼。

被吵醒的V有些不甘願，收緊雙臂抱住了柔軟的長型抱枕，抱枕上有著星空與弦月與貓的圖案，是不知道第幾次被姬利葉看到他半夜睡不著爬起來之後拿給他的。  
「以前尼祿用的，現在他嫌孩子氣，你不嫌棄的話就拿去用吧。」姬利葉，溫柔的，像母親一樣的姬利葉。  
柔軟的抱枕讓V再次意識糢糊，在睡眠的邊緣搖搖欲墜。

雖然還想要再偷懶睡回籠覺，但今天有個預定要做的事情，恍惚間鬧鐘還是響了起來，V按掉了鬧鐘下床梳洗，一邊在腦中預演著今天的預定事項。  
他徵求了姬利葉的同意，邀請維吉爾來午餐，順便欣賞他入手的威廉布萊克手稿殘本。姬利葉對於能夠讓尼祿跟他父親關係和緩的建議從來不會拒絕，而這次跟以往不同，V還增加了個額外的目的：在維吉爾面前放閃。  
哼，想「處理」我們的事情？我就看你怎麼處理。

為了不浪費時間，V手一伸，黑色的影子在手背成形，自己則走到浴室去。  
「去叫尼祿起床。」  
「這麼不浪漫沒關係嗎？大詩人？」格里芬旋轉著亮相，還不忘調侃一下宿主。  
「浪漫並非每日為之。」V也不在意，揮手打發了格里芬去工作，換上墨綠色的薄針織外套以及黑色的丹寧褲，照樣把大片胸膛袒露在外。

格里芬輕快的振翅，穿過雨點意圖從窗戶鑽進去，卻發現窗戶關的死死的，而年輕的斯巴達在床上睡成死豬，睡衣捲到胸口，口水都流到了枕頭上去，這傢伙還真的就是個人類，哪像維吉爾跟V睡覺都有一半像蠟像一樣，格里芬停在窗台上思考如何達成任務，要得出結論不到一秒。里芬蓄起魔力，雨點跟靜電在他身邊閃著藍白色的光芒，直到他認為已經足夠的程度，扯開了喉嚨大喊，雷電穿過玻璃在室內肆虐。  
「起床啦！！尼祿！！」

可能是因為下雨又隔著玻璃，雖然已經緒力到胸口的氣囊都快爆了仍然只有貧弱的電力，但由於落點精準，相當準確的打在所有健康男性早上都會昇起的避雷針上，瞬間尼祿的慘叫響徹房間，痛到在床上打滾，而格里芬笑的跟瘋子一樣

完全是字面意義上的慘電斯巴達之孫，葛里芬在窗外大笑著，旋轉飛翔閉著眼螺旋上升：「啊哈哈哈哈啊！烤小雞！烤小雞！」

「FUCK YOU!!」尼祿強忍劇痛暴怒痛罵(真的很痛的罵)，憤怒的展開雙翼，翅膀爪子抓住了正在逃跑的格里芬往遠方拋擲，只見格里芬喊著「好討厭的感覺啊~~」變成了遠方的星星。  
這驚天地泣鬼神的怒罵也驚動了其他人，連忙來查看尼祿發生了什麼事情。

只見V的另一隻魔寵也出現在尼祿的房間裡頭，沉默的走到用四隻手捂著下體跪趴在床上的尼祿痛哭身邊，彷彿要安慰尼祿似的用爪子拍了拍尼祿的肩膀。

為什麼平平是使魔個性差這麼多……尼祿忍著劇痛，眼眶充滿淚水，伸出手撫摸影貓漂亮的毛皮，大概是同情一大早就受到致命攻擊的尼祿，影貓跳上床趴在尼祿身邊，任尼祿上下其手。

對於情人震天響的哀嚎，V只派出影貓去查看，倒不是說他不關心尼祿，只是……偶爾給他一點「刺激」也許有助……發展？  
V直接下樓到廚房準備早餐，雖然說是準備，其實也只是把姬利葉做好放在廚房保溫的燉湯加熱，烤個吐司泡個咖啡端上桌罷了。  
孩子們和姬利葉通常都一大早就吃完了，這三個不用上學的成人就比較不固定了。

準備好了兩人份的早餐，尼祿卻依舊沒有下樓，這下V真的有點擔心了，他一邊喊著尼祿的名字一邊上樓，那我們慘遭烤小鳥的尼祿現在怎麼了呢？

尼祿一邊嚕貓安慰自己受傷的心靈，一邊捂著自己莫名其妙被電結果又痛又精神的小老弟(有四隻手真好)，認真思考要怎麼樣在下樓前讓自己的小老弟冷靜點，V上樓看到的就是跟影貓一起趴在床上的尼祿，不覺失笑。

「你還好嗎？我的男孩。」V嘴角噙著一抹微笑靠在門邊，看見宿主過來的影貓完成任務回到宿主身上，只剩下跪趴在床上的尼祿。  
「V.......」尼祿欲哭無淚的看著情人。

「讓我看看？」黑髮詩人走進房間，順手帶上門，而尼祿對此的反應是縮成一隻蝦子，不管是臉還是身體姿勢都是。  
「不不不不不用了！我休息一下就好！這裡不方便看！」

開玩笑，雖然說是確定了彼此的感情，曾經看著V碎裂、消失的心理陰影太大，導致他們到現在也只有親親臉頰牽牽手，怎麼可能讓V看那種地方啊啊啊！

看尼祿縮成這樣，V笑的更開了，這老實男孩的心思他怎麼可能不懂，這些日子來他對自己的態度總是捧著怕碎了，含著怕化了，眼神老追著自己卻連牽個手都要V主動，真是……太可愛了。  
V蹲下身，右手輕輕的碰觸尼祿燒紅的臉頰和耳朵，將唇印上他因緊張而緊咬的下唇，舌尖輕輕舔上去，引導男孩鬆開他的防守，進而勾引這那因缺乏經驗而生澀的唇舌。  
而這顯然對安撫硬邦邦的小尼祿沒有任何幫助。

「V……」尼祿勉強讓自己和V之間拉出能夠說話的距離，而詩人似乎不打算讓言語阻礙他們之間的深入交流。  
「噓……讓我幫你……」V跪坐在床邊，一邊吻著尼祿一邊意圖將右手探入被四隻手防衛著的胯下，尼祿連忙用兩隻右手抓住V。  
「唔……」V皺著眉發出痛呼。

這一個輕輕的痛呼對尼祿來說比雷聲還響，尼祿嚇到放手，但兩隻左手仍死死護著褲襠。  
「你不難過嗎？」V的手被擋在外頭，只能曖昧的在尼祿的手背上劃著圈。

V微涼的氣息噴在尼祿的唇上，天人交戰的斯巴達家末裔索性雙手遮臉，一雙翅膀則大大攤著，完全顯示出男孩內心的混亂跟掙扎以及想要又不敢要的心態，V含著笑，爬到床上去趴在尼祿腿間，拉下他充作睡褲的四角褲，粉色的陰莖立刻高高的彈了出來，還灑了兩滴前液在V臉上。

「看起來沒有什麼問題。」詩人的聲音帶著吟詠般的抑揚頓挫，這讓尼祿更是羞到想要當場逃跑，但V溫涼的手握住了他的陰莖，就著前液鬆鬆的套弄了兩下，就用雙唇含住了前端，他如果想要逃的話勢必會傷到V.......是的，他甚至不認為V的牙會弄傷自己老二。

V低首斂眉，用嘴包裹著那顏色看來純情可愛卻粗壯硬挺的肉塊，舌尖在敏感的頂端打著圈，甚至直接挑逗著分泌前液的小孔，他沒有勉強自己吞下那粗長的凶器，而是用手就著溢出他口中的唾液潤滑，套弄著無法含入的長度。

「哈……V……我……我快……」而莫名一大早就被電擊的尼祿根本撐不了多久，他遮著臉，大張著雙腿讓詩人為他服務，他想推開V，又怕傷著他，反應他這個心思的一雙翅膀搭在V的肩膀上卻沒有用力，尼祿繃著大腿忍耐著射精的慾望，他得要V先退開，他不能就這樣射在V嘴裡……「V……吐出來、我、我忍不住……」

而身體年齡與精神經驗相差甚遠的人類，惡劣的用手按壓著青年的會陰和睾丸，年輕的惡魔獵人不由自主的挺起了腰，濃烈的精液毫無遺漏的進了詩人的嘴裡。

黑髮詩人抬起頭，只見他的男孩滿臉通紅的望著他，慌張地要他吐出來，而V壞心的勾起單邊嘴角，明顯的在男孩的眼前表演吞嚥的動作，這讓那雙透明的翅膀胡亂地揮舞著，完全表現出他內心的混亂。  
「這就滿足了嗎？」V四肢趴床向前膝行，墨綠色的針織外套袒露著整片胸膛，紋身沒遮住的粉色的乳尖就這樣在尼祿眼前招搖著，事實上比年輕獵人更高上一些的詩人將自己的胯部貼上了尼祿才發洩過的敏感部位，在情人的耳邊低語著。  
「我真的沒這麼易碎，吾愛。」

V話語中濃烈的感情和慾望讓尼祿氣息為之一滯，他摟住了詩人纖細的腰，吻上了那雙豐滿的唇。  
哇噢，這味道真是……糟糕，而V居然吞下去了……

噁心的味道一方面讓尼祿感動於V居然原因把這種東西吞下去，一方面又心疼愛人的付出，他一把將V打橫抱起衝進浴室，讓他坐在浴缸旁邊，扭開水龍頭倒杯水給他。  
「快漱口！還有、下、下次不要這樣做了！」  
情人的反應似乎完全超出了V的預期，他瞪著眼前的處男又好奇又好笑，本來澎湃的慾望這下子全沒了，這孩子再這樣下去總有一天V會被他搞到陽痿。

V認命的接過水杯漱口，想說今早就算了吧，反正至少有前進一壘了，別逼他逼的太緊。  
沒想到這時耳邊傳來一陣奇特的低頻轟鳴，尼祿和V同時望向聲音來處，而在尼祿還搞不清楚狀況的時候，V的嘴角已經扭曲起來了。  
「這傢伙……」  
廁所門口憑空劃出一個十字，只見維吉爾跨著一雙長腿走出次元裂縫，一出來就看到坐在浴缸邊臉色不善的V，以及穿著四角內褲蹲在V身前的尼祿。

「現在可還沒到午餐時間啊，維吉爾。」V把水吐掉，極其刻意吊起單邊嘴角笑著，要不是很清楚召喚使魔只會被秒殺，V早就把影貓放出來了。而相比起還能出言挑釁的V，尼祿根本是當機了，他的腦中不斷的重播著今天早上到目前為止的每一幕，覺得這個世界一定對他非常不友好 ，不然為什麼他老爸為什麼會開傳送門闖進他房間，還看到他穿著內褲的樣子，要是他早個三分鐘開傳送門……

「FUCK YOU!!!」腦羞成怒的尼祿瞬間變化為魔人，維吉爾還來不及說出任何話或解釋，乖孩子尼祿就狂怒斷線進入弒親模式，一雙翅膀掄起抖大的拳頭朝著維吉爾就是一拳！

正所謂薑是老的辣，維吉爾往後一退，堪堪避過兒子的攻擊，才開口想要解釋什麼，尼祿就抄起了床邊的紅皇后在手展開攻擊，維吉爾眉頭一皺，用劍鞘接下攻擊，窄小的房間根本不適合尼祿那種大動作的戰鬥方式，維吉爾顯然也知道自己有錯，不正面跟兒子交鋒，幾下過招全都用劍鞘擋了回去，但吃癟了一早上的尼祿居然殺紅了眼，頗有謀殺親父的味道。

只見窄小的房間內傢俱轉眼被斬成碎片(尼祿自己斬的，嗚呼)，內衣內褲在空中飛舞，而彷彿覺得狀況還不夠亂似的，還沒關閉的傳送門傳來了另一個人的聲音：  
「維吉爾！你為什麼自己跑了！還在生氣嗎？不就是內……哇噢！」但丁才把頭探出傳送門外，一陣劍風伴著油門聲就殺到眼前，傳奇惡魔獵人不愧是傳奇，立刻把頭縮了回去，但傳奇惡魔獵人的哥哥動手的速度更快，他伸出閻魔刀用刀鞘末端穿過但丁的衣領，一用力就把但丁拉出傳送門，直接撞在尼祿的拳頭上！

那一天，半魔人想起了，差點被侄子打斷脖子的恐怖……

但事實上根本來不及想起任何事情，但丁就被一拳揍出窗戶，伴隨著玻璃和窗框破碎的聲音飛了出去。

實實在在的擊打感讓青年恢復了神智，但眼前的狀況讓他寧願自己沒有恢復，解除了魔人化的尼祿看到的是在滿天飛舞的木屑及衣物碎片下長身而立的維吉爾，被撞破的窗戶和牆壁，以及還坐在浴缸上頭，無奈的遮著臉搖頭的V。  
而對愣在那邊的兒子，維吉爾終於有了開口的機會，「我定錯錨點了，抱歉，我先下樓去。」然後他默默地走過兒子身邊出門下樓。  
「V……」欲哭無淚的年輕斯巴達看著自家戀人

「別擔心，我會陪你一起整理。」V微笑著，閃過地上的各種殘骸，在男孩的唇上輕啄了一下。「現在先下樓吃早飯？」  
「……好」尼祿抱著自家戀人，靠在V的肩膀上悶悶的說著，他可清楚找光是整理還不夠啊……  
總之，兩人先把東西堆回房裡，挑了件還沒被弄碎的長褲換上，拿個衣櫃堵上被打破的窗戶，接著把房門關上反鎖來個眼不見為淨。

V一邊輕聲安慰著尼祿，兩人一邊黏糊糊的走下窄小的樓梯，結果一下樓就看到維吉爾跟剛才被尼祿揍飛的但丁跟像是沒事人一樣的坐在客廳與姬利葉聊天，善於交際的但丁一邊說著「維吉爾個性害羞，但卻是個好人」跟「哥哥非常的想要彌補跟尼祿的關係」之類的話換著花樣跟比喻胡吹，還一邊兄友弟恭似的拍著維吉爾的大腿，甚至不忘磨蹭個兩下，維吉爾冷著一張臉看但丁表演，但心裡頭顯然反反覆覆的演練著但丁的一百種死法。

「啊，尼祿，你醒啦，怎麼沒說你叔叔也要來呢？」被但丁天花亂墜的口才感動的熱淚盈眶的姬利葉看到尼祿和V下樓，不無責怪的說著，而尼祿只能扯開嘴角露出微笑：  
「抱歉，姬利葉，我忘了。」  
但事實上他內心完全是千萬隻草泥馬奔騰著—本來根本沒有邀請但丁好嗎？！

因為V很清楚如果只有維吉爾，他絕對會在姬利葉面前展現穩重家長的模樣；只有但丁的話，大概會充滿各種尼祿小時候的糗事等等讓人想要鑽進地板的對話；但這兩人在一起？饒是有本尊四十年記憶的V都不敢保證會發生什麼事情，比較但丁的人生樂趣似乎就是變著花樣讓維吉爾的撲克臉碎裂。  
不行，這太危險了。尼祿跟V對望一眼。

不行，這太危險了。尼祿和V對望一眼，這時，男孩的肚子卻以驚人的音量響了起來，連維吉爾都往尼祿這邊看了一眼，V笑了下，決定暫時把那兩個笨蛋兄弟拋在腦後，想來維吉爾都來這麼多次了，也不會在姬利葉面前做什麼嚇死一般人的事情，至於但丁回去會怎麼死也不關他的事情，餵飽他的男孩顯然是頭等大事。  
「雖然可能涼了，先吃早飯吧，我再幫你泡杯咖啡。」

「呃，好、謝謝你。」尼祿靦腆的笑了笑，決定多給自家的血親一點信心，轉身進入飯廳，坐到自己的位置上吃著冷掉的三明治，而V則將冷掉的咖啡倒掉重泡。  
尼祿一邊塞著早餐一邊遠遠看著正在聊天的三個人(正確來說，聊天的只有但丁和姬利葉)，一種微妙的暖意湧上心頭。

雖然還沒吃到午飯，但似乎今天增進父子感情跟放閃的目的都達成了呢(雖然附帶了戰損)，V一邊從咖啡機倒了咖啡給尼祿，一邊在男孩的臉頰上親了一口。  
「等下來幫我弄中餐，下午我幫你整理房間，不過在你有錢買一張新的床、補好窗戶之前，來我房間睡吧。」

「咦、咦？你、你房間……？一起？」純情的斯巴達末裔差點被咖啡噎到，而黑髮詩人愉悅的補充道：  
「就只是借你床一起睡而已，還是你想要更多？我的男孩。」

詩人低啞磁性的嗓音宛如海妖的吟唱，而被玩弄在鼓掌間的尼祿則脹紅了臉，試圖扳回一些男人的尊嚴：  
「如果發生了睡覺之外的事情，我可不負責……呃，不對，應該說我會負責……那個、我的意思是……」尼祿有些慌張地想要找出正確的措辭，但最後還是被詩人將了一軍。  
「放心，我會負責的。」V說著，給了尼祿一個有著咖啡味，濕漉漉的吻。

end

謝謝大家！！雖然尼祿還是沒有破處！(幹)


	3. Chapter 3

https://www.plurk.com/p/nagw8k

「！！」維吉爾睜開眼睛，沒有朦朧的夢話沒有從深眠邁向淺眠的坡道，他醒了，一如過去每次睡眠一樣，他的日常與戰鬥同在，與危險同在，一點動靜就能讓他驚醒，他的人生至今與安眠無緣，即使是與弟弟一起回到人間，過著看似平穩的生活也一樣。

但這次醒來的原因不太一樣，他做了夢，可以說是「確信」自己做了夢，將閻魔刀捅進身體裡頭分割自身的那天像是一個鐵錘一樣痛擊安眠的維吉爾，彷彿在提醒他連在床上睡著的資格都沒有。

雖然他也的確沒有在床上睡著就是了。

他在事務所大廳的沙發上抱著刀，因為昨日的奇特事件、奇特訪客。

維吉爾抬起頭，望向對面的沙發，只見對面沙發上躺著的人還在睡覺，看看時間也不奇怪，才七點，平常這時候但丁還在賴床，甚至無恥的等他弄好早餐，神魂顛倒作息不正常這件事情顯然已經跟著但丁二十幾年，並非一朝一夕而成。

雖然對面的人不是但丁，正確來說，不是現在的但丁。

這個人在昨晚像沒事人一樣走進來，然後看著他像是看到鬼一樣，一邊說著「這是什麼魔界的圈套嗎？」跟他打了起來，維吉爾花了不少功夫才制服他，同時也托了蕾蒂和翠絲之福，才讓他靜下來進行對話—這是但丁沒錯，但卻是十幾年前的但丁。

據他本人所說，他剛完成了一個任務，到魔界去打倒了阿戈薩斯—與幕圖斯鼎足而立的魔神，同時也是他們兩的殺父仇人，從魔界返回，回到事務所，本來以為會看到大胸翹臀的紅髮美女在等他，沒想到卻看到了維吉爾。

而這個粗神經的，居然在聽翠絲說但丁應該是經由時空裂縫來到未來之後，就放心的躺到沙發上睡了。

這也難怪，如果只有一個人，在魔界，是無論怎樣都無法安心入睡的。

維吉爾一邊思考著該如何讓這個過去的但丁能回到他的世界一邊慶幸但丁接了工作不在家，否則狀況應該會加倍混亂。但這個世界總是會以他最大的惡意告訴我們：會發生的事情就是會發生。  
「早安！太陽曬屁股了！老哥！」事務所真正的主人—但丁，以極其颯爽甚至欠揍的態度碰一聲推開自家事務所大門，然後看到抱著刀坐在沙發上以微妙的表情望著他的哥哥，以及—他自己拿槍指著他？！

「哇哇哇嘿老兄冷靜點」但丁急忙將腰後雙槍抽在手中，一邊喊著冷靜一邊開保險同樣指著對方。

—以下開始以Dante稱呼2D，5D用但丁。

Dante見與自己一模一樣的臉抽槍在手，毫不猶豫的扣下扳機，要說斯巴達家的男人有什麼長處—那就是習慣與跟自己長一樣的臉相殺。  
於此同時，但丁也扣下扳機，四把槍，四顆子彈在空中以對照鏡子的方式相遇，發出激烈的聲響碎裂。兩個男人毫不猶豫的朝對方射出子彈，本就已經在昨天被砸的亂七八糟的事務所現在更成了流彈的受害者，兩個只有年齡不同的男人手持雙槍，卻在一輪搶攻後同時選擇近距離一較高下，兩把黑檀木兩把白象牙作為槍械又作為擊打的武器你來我往，用本能互搏的兩人顯然分不出高下。

眼見兩個但丁鬥得難分難捨，整個事務所千瘡百孔，維吉爾不耐煩的用刀鞘擋去子彈，幻影劍在身邊成形，不客氣的射向兩人！察覺到冰冷的魔力襲來，兩個但丁往外跳開閃躲幻影劍，落地後Dante右手舉槍指向維吉爾，左手指著但丁，毫不猶豫地發射子彈，但丁則因為另一個自己的動作暴怒，瞬間變身為真魔人！  
「你怎麼敢！」但丁怒吼著檔在維吉爾面前，與自己同名的傳說魔劍在手中現型，Dante明顯的為了另一個自己的型貌震驚，那形態不同於他，力量也是他的數倍以上，而這樣的魔人正用著形狀特異，但應該是斯巴達的魔劍朝著自己襲來！

Dante立刻變身成魔人，同樣招喚叛逆大劍在手，可是但丁的攻擊力顯然遠大於他，Dante只能勉強架住但丁的攻勢，於此同時但丁飛起一腳，直接將Dante踢出向大門，可憐的大門再次碎成好幾片，伴隨著魔人的身軀落在街上。

Dante也不是個傻蛋，一連串攻勢下腦袋也冷靜了下來，對方是這個時間點的自己，顯然有了其他的際遇，因此比自己還強，甚至，還有維吉爾在身邊。Dante心中一陣酸楚，是了，如果是他也會這樣的，如果維吉爾回到自己身邊，如果有人想攻擊維吉爾，他也會如此暴怒，因此，要讓自己冷靜下來的方法只有一個了。  
Dante在地上滾了一圈，再次避過傳說魔劍的攻擊，同時一個用力的踏地，毫不猶豫地奔向似乎是想來阻止他們互鬥的維吉爾─的身後，同時解除魔人化高舉雙手！

真魔人但丁揮舞著傳說魔劍，龐大的六翼捲起魔力氣流在對方躲到維吉爾的身後時剎車，但魔劍卻已早一步劃出強勁的劍風襲向維吉爾！

只見維吉爾嘆了一口氣，右手抽出閻魔刀，舉重若輕的製造出真空區化解了劍風，沒讓那石破天驚的一劈直接劈爛事務所，自己更是連根頭髮都沒掉。但丁見狀解除了魔人化，但仍沒有放下傳說魔劍：  
「你！給我離開維吉爾身邊！」  
「......」Dante沒有說話，依舊舉著雙手往後退了兩步。  
「愚蠢，但丁，愚蠢，我第一次看到有人想殺掉過去的自己。」維吉爾冷冷地說著。

「他攻擊你耶！」但丁委屈的說著，而且甚麼？過去的自己？有任何人提到這件事情嗎？他是長得跟自己很像啦，也會變成魔人，而且......操，那好像是他十多年前的穿衣風格沒錯，所以這不是甚麼複製人把戲嗎？  
「講的好像你沒攻擊過我一樣。」維吉爾皺起了眉，他們兄弟倆可是把相殺當成日常運動在做，被但丁攻擊有甚麼奇怪的嗎？  
「......」但丁張口結舌說不出話來，是沒錯，確實他又不是沒有攻擊過維吉爾，可是這不一樣嘛！「總之！甚麼過去的我啊！為什麼過去的我會冒出來？」多少察覺到自己有點無理取鬧，但丁硬生生的轉移話題。  
「簡單來說，時空穿越，你曾經打倒過阿戈薩斯對嗎？你記得後來發生了甚麼嗎？」維吉爾收起刀，看了一眼事務所的慘狀又皺起了眉。  
「我記得就在魔界流浪了一陣子，然後找到一個次元裂縫就回來了。」

「你不記得發生過這樣的事情嗎？」維吉爾用下巴指了指放下雙手但仍沉默不語的Dante。  
「我不記得，一點印象都沒有。」但丁明確的否認。  
「時空悖論嗎......」維吉爾喃喃自語著。  
「呃，解釋一下？」  
「簡單來說，如果因為某種原因穿越了時空，那麼回到原時空之後，時間會修正你的記憶讓你不記得這件事情，避免改變未來，大概是這樣。」

但丁和維吉爾交換著釐清現狀的對話，而Dante則在一旁看著維吉爾的側臉，心中的感覺無比複雜，昨晚他實在是累癱了，在魔界流浪了一個月根本沒睡多少，一下子就倒在沙發上睡著。但現在他看著未來的自己與維吉爾......不知道該怎麼形容自己心中的苦澀與喜悅。他一直以為自己殺了哥哥......沒想到哥哥沒死，但如果哥哥沒死，「現在」的他又在哪裡？他很清楚自己當初下手有多重，即使維吉爾沒有丟了他的命，也絕對討不了好去，哥哥是否還在魔界受苦？另一方面，他又為了眼前的景象而喜悅，因為他的哥哥回家了，不管發生了甚麼事情，他回家了。

就在這麼想的同時，Dante不自覺的張開雙臂，從後頭牢牢地擁抱住還在說話的維吉爾。

被從後頭擁抱住的維吉爾愣了一下，他沒有攻擊後頭的人，因為......那是但丁，雖然是過去的他，但是他近來已經很習慣但丁各種黏在他身上了，所以沒有觸發維吉爾的本能警戒，但......過去的但丁，是這樣的嗎？或者該說，他一直是這樣嗎？一直想要接近他？擁抱他？碰觸他？  
但丁顯然也傻了，不過原因跟維吉爾可完全不相同了。

我被捅了五十多次才能抱住維吉爾而不被捅啊啊啊啊啊！！憑甚麼你馬上就能抱啊啊啊啊啊！！

但丁氣得要命，但又不能殺掉過去的自己，只好也撲上去來個熊抱，兩個但丁就這樣把維吉爾夾在中間抱著。

被兩個但丁夾在中間的維吉爾左手本能的就要去推刀鞘，這太過了、太親密了，雖然他多少已經可以克制自己想砍殺任何靠近他的東西的的衝動，但這仍是太超過了。在他推刀鞘的同時，他感受到他身上的兩個人都僵了一下，他們一定有聽到維吉爾推刀鞘的聲音，他們都知道維吉爾會發動攻擊，但Dante仍然抱著維吉爾的腰，，而但丁則摟著他的肩膀，他們一人佔據維吉爾一邊肩膀，卻留給了他雙手自由，但丁們知道維吉爾可以推開他們，甚至賞他們一人一刀，他可以……

「……」維吉爾深深的嘆了口氣，讓閻魔刀繼續掛在腰間，雙手放到弟弟們一頭亂髮的腦袋上，輕輕的揉了兩下。「我在這裡。」

維吉爾的放縱讓兩個但丁因刀鞘聲而緊繃的身軀放鬆了下來，而Dante.......他更加收緊了雙臂，維吉爾……他的維吉爾，這不是夢吧？他沒有死，沒有被自己殺掉，他在這裡(即使是未來)，他……讓自己抱著，摸了自己的頭，即使是在他們很小的時候，但丁都不記得維吉爾這麼溫和的次數有幾次，管他是不是夢，他想要更多，他的維吉爾……Dante將頭偏了偏，雙唇貼上維吉爾的耳廓，而另一個更加放肆的但丁，直接吻上了維吉爾的雙唇。

兩個大型抱抱熊越來越過分了，特別是他的那個但丁，不客氣地吻住了他的雙唇，將舌頭伸進了他的嘴裡，而身後的那個則舔吻著他的耳廓，低啞的嗓音在他的耳邊低喃著他的名字，維吉爾的雙手收緊抓住了他們的頭髮作為警告，幻影劍在空中現型，特別是他自己的那個但丁後面基本上是刺蝟等級的數量，但兩個但丁似乎都不為所動，但丁更是勾著維吉爾的舌，不住的吮吻著，刻意發出濕黏的聲響，挑戰維吉爾的理智。

帶著些許淫靡的聲音在耳邊響起，頭皮上收緊的雙手無法抑制Dante對維吉爾的想念，但眼前有「另一個人」正在親吻維吉爾的畫面讓他感到混亂，他親吻著維吉爾的鬢邊，而近在眼前的卻是維吉爾顫動的睫毛，紅潤的雙唇以及另一個人彷彿挑戰似的淫穢舌吻，他的哥哥居然如此放縱......他。  
「哥哥......」Dante忍不住伸手扣住維吉爾的下巴，將哥哥的頭強硬的扭過來，吻上那有另一個自己味道的唇，這是他第一次親吻維吉爾，即使他已經在夢中想了一千次一萬次，他的哥哥，他的維吉爾，他兇悍又拒絕他一切，永遠拿刀對著他的維吉爾，是這麼的甜、這麼的柔軟......

而對於另一個自己的動作，但丁似乎沒有太過在意，他完全可以理解為什麼Dante會這麼做，那段時間的他活得像個幽魂，在再次噬兄的傷口中打滾，打爛事務所所有的鏡子，連翠絲都好幾次受不了他直接拿槍在他身上開洞，他不介意跟過去的自己「稍微」分享一下維吉爾，基本上......大概沒有比「自己」更好的性愛啪替夥伴了，不是嗎？

維吉爾何嘗不清楚自家弟弟的心思，這傢伙自從跟維吉爾滾上床之後就各種想要挑戰他的底線，彷彿要把過去二十年的份都補回來似的缺乏下限，甚至還......算了，光是讓那種想法浮過腦海都讓維吉爾覺得大腦受到汙染。而現在突然冒出了另一個但丁能夠實現他的性幻想之一，但丁怎麼可能放過這個機會。問題在於他是否要......放縱這一切......

他仍有選擇權，Dante像是溺水的人渴求空氣一樣的親吻著他，但丁則開始解他那設計繁瑣的上衣，但他們沒有一個人箝制他的雙手，他的手抓著他兩個兄弟的頭髮，只要他認真就能扯開他們，也能隨時把他們釘在牆上，他不由自主地釋放更多的幻影劍，森冷的藍光壟罩他們三人，而那個過去的但丁卻只是更加激烈的渴求他的吻，彷彿要在倒數結束前多汲取一點他的味道以及溫度。

維吉爾用力扯開了那個過去的但丁的頭顱，在極近距離下他看到這個過去的弟弟那濃重的疲憊和絕望以及渴求，倒數結束了，他看著維吉爾，雙眼中滿溢著的情感讓他胸口刺痛。  
「門......至少......把門堵上，我沒興趣做給別人看。」  
．

「不然我們找尼祿來把門堵上怎樣，哥哥？」但丁在一邊解著維吉爾的衣服一邊輕笑著，雖然他老哥禁慾的穿著很辣，但要辦事的時候真的很麻煩....但丁好不容易將維吉爾胸前的飾布解開，正準備拉下衣服拉鍊，卻感到維吉爾本來已經收斂的殺氣大盛，所有幻影劍都朝著他身上飛去，在極近距離下根本躲不過，直接被釘在門楣上！  
Dante被維吉爾突然暴怒的殺氣震懾也停下了動作，他不太明白剛剛為什麼哥哥突然生氣，未來的自己提到的......尼祿？誰？為什麼讓哥哥這麼生氣？不明就裡的Dante依舊抱著維吉爾，壓著心中的疑問不想開口，反正是會惹維吉爾生氣的事情那就別問了，另一個自己想找死是他的事情，他......他只要能多碰觸維吉爾一下就好了。

「不如用你堵吧。」維吉爾冷冷地說著，轉身掙脫了Dante的懷抱走上樓。

維吉爾的怒氣雖然並非朝自己而來，但在這種狀況下Dante居然一時間拿不定主意是否該追上去，只好怒瞪著未來的自己，這真的是自己嗎？自己的未來居然這麼蠢的嗎？他不是應該很清楚未來的哥哥是甚麼個性嗎？為什麼要惹他生氣？為什麼可以做出這麼的......該遭天譴的、奢侈的事情？  
而被釘在門楣上的但丁一邊吐著血一邊笑著對未來的自己說：「嘿，幫個忙吧，放我下來我就跟你分享維吉爾。」然後又想到甚麼似的補充。「當然，僅限一次。」

Dante皺起眉，對於未來自己的無恥感到震驚的同時，也疑惑於未來到底發生了甚麼讓哥哥會如此地......寬容。他很清楚自己的弱點，也很清楚要攻擊哪裡會讓再生緩慢，攻擊哪邊會痛不欲生，哥哥的幻影劍看起來攻勢猛烈數量驚人，但每一把都釘在無傷大雅的位置，但丁只要稍微犧牲一下手就能把自己弄下來，頂多花上個十幾分鐘就恢復了......  
於是Dante伸手拿下掛在牆上的阿特拉斯，毫不猶豫地振臂一揮，直接將劍射出，準確地釘在但丁的胸口。  
「咳.......！」一口血沫噴出，但丁完全不可能閃躲，Dante選擇的位置可以在切穿他半邊肺部的同時破壞部分的心臟，即使是魔人都需要半個鐘頭才能復原，更別說他的手腳現在都不自由。  
「你該感謝我沒打算殺掉未來的自己。」Dante低聲說著，這是他來到這個世界後說的最長一句話。

說完，Dante毫不猶豫地跟著維吉爾的腳步上樓。

正準備要進房讓那兩個白癡大眼瞪小眼的維吉爾瞥見過去的但丁居然對未來的自己下這麼重的手覺得有些好笑，隨後Dante跟了上樓，卻在對上維吉爾視線的同時停下腳步，欲言又止。  
不知為何，維吉爾覺得這樣的他有點......可愛。  
「雖然時間有點早，但是......想吃草莓聖代嗎？」維吉爾雙手在胸前交叉，表情意外的柔和。

「我……我想跟你一起吃。」維吉爾溫和的態度給了Dante更多的勇氣，他走上樓，停在維吉爾前面兩步的位置，似乎拿不定注意是否該擁抱剛剛還在懷中的人。  
「你知道我不喜歡草莓聖代。」維吉爾別了別嘴，越過Dante走下樓，冷眼看了下一邊咳血一邊努力把自己弄下來的但丁。「不過我可以陪你吃早餐。」

可憐的5D看著過去的自己和維吉爾進飯廳，他花了 十分鐘才把自己弄下來

可憐的但丁看著過去的自己和維吉爾進飯廳，危機感讓他腎上腺素大爆發，本來Dante預計他至少得花上半小時，但才十分鐘他就掙脫了幻影劍並且拔下阿特拉斯，但丁緊張的闖進飯廳大喊：「能吃維吉爾準備的早餐的！只有我這個正牌的！」而眼前的景象更讓但丁崩潰.....  
維吉爾拿著湯匙餵他吃聖代！而且吃的是我的聖代！我準備要完成任務之後享用的！他吃了我的聖代！而且是維吉爾餵的！維吉爾甚至沒有餵過我！！

眼見但丁如同五歲小孩一樣暴怒，維吉爾更覺得好笑，怎麼現在的但丁比以前更像孩子，當然眼前這個過去的但丁也是......說甚麼希望維吉爾能餵他一口，一口就好了。  
這個過去的但丁簡直像是一個開放的傷口，每個動作每個言語都在訴說著他的孤獨和寂寞，回朔起那個時間點的自己也不好過，那時......他應該是以殘破的身軀在魔界流浪，每日掙扎求存，每日都......憎恨著但丁。  
如果跟當時的他們說，未來的自己會是這樣，有誰能信呢？基於這樣的心情他居然答應了Dante的要求，反正又不會少塊肉，至於這個時間點的蠢弟弟......唉，為什麼更蠢了呢？  
維吉爾一邊想著，一邊對著但丁嘆了口氣，又挖起一杓聖代直接塞進備戰的Dante嘴裡。

這是挑釁！活生生的挑釁！眼見維吉爾居然還加碼，但丁反而冷靜下來了，哼哼哼，他怎麼會不瞭解他老哥的個性，不就是吃軟不吃硬嘛！可惡！過去的自己根本剛好擊中維吉爾的軟肋......不行，他的目標是3P，可不是讓過去的自己跟維吉爾玩，如果玩不到3P，過去的自己也休想碰維吉爾！  
「不公平！我也要！」但丁心念電轉，把魔氣收了起來，直接拉著椅子坐到另一個自己旁邊，無視於Dante瞪大了眼睛詫異的神情。

眼見兩個人都成了五歲小孩，維吉爾又好氣又好笑，怎麼自己今天還要扮演媽媽的腳色了？算了，這確實也是......奇特的機緣。維吉爾想著，將湯匙放在桌上，伸手將兩個弟弟都摟在懷中。

Dante緊緊的抱住維吉爾的腰，覺得自己應該是在作夢，不然怎麼會有這麼溫柔的維吉爾，即使是穿越了時空也不可能會有這麼溫柔的哥哥，而但丁也領會到如果真的要實現他的性幻想，真的不能再作死了，平常只有他的時候維吉爾可沒這麼好說話......但丁壓抑著心中微妙的不滿，抬頭望向維吉爾，吻上他欲言又止的唇。

維吉爾不再反抗，反正.....他也不是沒有這個意思，從他並沒有把被但丁解下釦子的飾布重新扣起來就可以證明，他回應著但丁火熱潮濕的吻，舌與舌之間交融、纏綿，但丁清楚要怎樣才能讓維吉爾火熱起來，上排牙齒後頭的那一小塊地方是維吉爾口內的敏感處，稍為的用舌尖挑逗就能讓哥哥哼出好聽的聲音。  
而Dante，Dante當然不是處男，但是他沒有見過這樣的維吉爾，即使是剛剛與維吉爾接吻時，他也沒有多餘的心神去注意哥哥的神情，那主動回應的唇舌，以及半閉著，沉醉著的眼眸，還有嘴角滲出的唾液......Dante覺得自己的褲子緊的有點不像話。

Dante有些緊張的舔了舔唇，將維吉爾上衣的拉鍊拉下來，蒼白精瘦的身軀展現在他眼前，維吉爾似乎有點緊張的收緊了腹部，Dante將舌頭舔上了那優雅健壯卻又有點過瘦的腹部，用嘴唇膜拜著那美麗的線條，親吻著維吉爾的肚臍，那個他們曾經一同與母親相連的地方。

但丁一邊親吻著維吉爾一邊分神注意另一個自己，顯然過去的自己相當緊張而謹慎，連他都開始覺得過去的自己很可愛了，不過這可不是好傾向，他不打算讓維吉爾把太多的注意力放在過去的自己身上。  
「桌上可以嗎？」但丁稍微往後退開徵詢維吉爾的同意，年長的雙子也沒有點頭，直接挪動了下位置躺在桌子上，瘦長的雙腳則踏在椅子上，但丁則識相的把聖代挪到一邊去，哥哥不允許浪費食物，即使是聖代也一樣。  
「我沒印象當年我跟男人做過沒......你先試著幫維吉爾吸看看？」布置妥當，但丁看著似乎有點手足無措的自己，將維吉爾的褲頭解開，掏出哥哥在內褲底下半勃的陰莖。

維吉爾對於自家兄弟的無恥即使已經習以為常，卻也因為這種古怪的狀況而感到羞恥而踹了但丁一腳，但丁刻意讓哥哥踹到自己的腹部然後接了下來，悠哉的脫起維吉爾的靴子，而這一腳讓維吉爾空門大開，彷彿在邀請Dante品嘗自己的老二，Dante緊張的舔了舔唇，將手套脫下來扔到一邊去，近乎虔誠的碰觸著維吉爾淺色的陰莖，想著過去女孩子們怎麼幫自己口交，謹慎的含了進去。

可能是因為缺乏經驗也可能是因為太過謹慎，Dante的口技顯然有那麼點......搔不到癢處，維吉爾看了眼還悠哉的脫著自己右腳靴子的但丁，將左踩跨在Dante的肩膀上，低聲說道：「多用點舌頭......再含進去點，稍微咬到也沒關係，我沒這麼脆弱......」維吉爾沙啞的聲音讓Dante大膽的更進一步，他稍微讓牙齒刮到那敏感的表層感受到維吉爾因此而加重的踩踏，帶著些許汗味的陰莖讓Dante想到，昨晚他們打了一架，而那之後維吉爾就一直坐在那兒看著他，一直看著──他怎麼會蠢到沒有昨晚就把哥哥的褲子脫下來吸他呢？

「嘿嘿嘿，別真的用吸的，那會有點難過，雖然維吉爾是喜歡疼一點的沒錯，但你進度也別太快了。」但丁熟練的脫下維吉爾的靴子，那種確信自己佔據優勢的語氣讓Dante有些不快，他怒瞪著未來的自己，但因為嘴裡還含著維吉爾的老二顯得沒甚麼氣勢，更糟糕的是，這個角度讓但丁想起哥哥幫自己口的神情，挖喔，他現在在是對著自己硬了嗎？這傾向不是很好啊。

Dante瞪了一眼之後就不想理未來的自己了，比起那個讓自己都覺得很墮落的未來，還是維吉爾比較重要，他大著膽子含得更深，將維吉爾不小的老二含到底，鼻尖碰觸到他銀色的恥毛，維吉爾逐漸急促的呼吸和不自主挺動的胯部似乎在鼓勵他做得更多，他扯直了喉嚨用喉底的肌肉包覆著頂端，吐出，然後再來一次，起初他還無法掌握那個訣竅，但兩三次之後他就知道該如何把握空隙呼吸，維吉爾滿意的感嘆出聲，手指不知何時又搭到了Dante的頭上，抓緊了他的頭髮。

看著過去的自己學習得如此快速，但丁也不知道自己心裡的感覺到底是甚麼，但可以肯定的是他不喜歡被冷落，他放下脫好靴子的右腳，從另一個方向坐上桌子真堅固啊桌子兄...，將維吉爾抱在懷中，輕輕啃舔著他的後頸，滿意的引來一陣輕顫，以及.....哇喔，維吉爾這是射了嗎？

Dante連著幾下毫無顧忌地深喉以及但丁突如其來的襲擊讓維吉爾懺抖著射了出來。

Dante連著幾下毫無顧忌地深喉以及但丁突如其來的襲擊讓維吉爾懺抖著射了出來，維吉爾連忙將Dante推開，使得濃稠的精液有一半射到了他臉上，Dante有點傻愣地看著維吉爾發洩後還硬著、被自己吸得泛紅的陰莖，以及臉上黏膩的流淌而下的體液，用手指沾著那帶著腥味得濁液送入口中。

年輕弟弟青澀的動作讓維吉爾心中柔軟的角落被觸動，他親吻了下在自己頸後肆虐的但丁，調整著姿勢想把褲子脫下來，然後在這一剎那間愣在當場。

因為他看到了，他的兒子，該死的，正傻愣著，站在飯廳門口！為什麼他馬的尼祿會出現在這裡！！

維吉爾跟但丁心中瞬間跑過千萬隻草尼馬，但事實上這還是維吉爾自己的鍋，昨晚穿越時空的但丁冷靜下來之後，翠絲跟蕾蒂就連夜趕往福圖那島的教團圖書館查詢有沒有相關資料能夠幫助但丁回去，到現在還找不到資料，而聽說了這個狀況的尼祿多少有些擔心才趕來了，一落地就發現大門全毀，門楣上還一大灘人型鮮血，尼祿連忙到處查看自己的父親和叔叔是否安好，結果才進了飯廳就看到這副光景。

老爸跟叔叔在飯廳做愛做的事情被他撞破好事，尷尬度5星，而現場不是2個人而是3個人，有另外一個銀髮的趴在老爸的胯下(謝天謝地他剛好擋住了那個不該給兒子看到的部份)，尷尬度已經突破了天際。

尼祿發現自己反而無比的冷靜，冷靜到可以默默得往後退兩步，裝做甚麼都沒有發生，甚麼都沒有看到。

「今天天氣真好......」不知為何，尼祿很想說這句話。

即使飯廳傳來了疑似魔人化引發的破壞跟爆炸。

END

我wwwwwwwwwww不wwwwwwwwwwww知道了wwwwwwwwwwwww為什麼會這樣wwwwwwwwwwwwww

其實我早就有翠絲跟蕾蒂去福圖那島的腹案，但是我真的不知道為什麼會這麼發展XDDDDDDDDDDD我肚子好痛XDDDDDDDDDDDDDD笑死XDDDDDDDDDDDD


	4. Chapter 4

https://www.plurk.com/p/nailww

[DMC5]斯巴達家庭劇安價4

請注意CP是5V5D2D，混亂邪惡，每個人屁股裡都有東西，老二也都插了東西

今天天氣確實很好，但氣氛不太好。

目擊了奇特場景的尼祿非常冷靜地回到客廳，一同前來的V疑惑的看著從飯廳倒退走出來的尼祿，還沒開口詢問就聽到了爆炸聲以及激增的魔力波。

「發生甚麼事情了？」V有點擔心的問著，當然他不認為過去的但丁能對現在的但丁和維吉爾產生甚麼危害，但尼祿的臉色真的讓他有點緊張了。

「我不想講，我們等他們處理完。」尼祿非常難得的對V用了否定式的語氣，這感覺確實非常，非常的嚴重，V點了點頭，找了個還算完整的沙發坐下來，要尼祿也坐到自己身邊，只見尼祿乖巧的倚著V坐下，卻一臉生無可戀。

而在五分鐘後，V看到了臉色不善的維吉爾跟兩個但丁走出來的樣子，多多少少猜到了一點大概。

「我會見到別人的苦惱而不隨之陷入傷悲？」V有些刻意的發出喟嘆，對維吉爾說道：「很抱歉我們來得不是時候，尼祿非常擔心你們……但顯然是……有些多餘了。」隨即他露出了有些惡意的笑容。「不過這樣就扯平了。」

維吉爾當然知道V是在講上次闖進尼祿房間的事情，問題是當時他根本沒有打斷任何事情好嗎......他覺得頭痛的跟當初用閻魔刀把自己切開時一樣要命，難怪今早會做那個噩夢，而Dante則低著頭不敢看眼前突然出現的這兩個不認識的年輕人，只有但丁非常不滿的鬧著脾氣。

「臭小鬼，難得可以跟自己玩3P，竟然就這樣錯過高潮的維.....」但丁話還沒說完，閻魔刀就以驚人的速度捅進了他的腹部，Dante驚詫的望著身邊的命案現場，腦袋還沒辦法把維吉爾跟剛剛的溫柔模樣連結起來，未來的自己就再次被幻影劍釘到門上去。  
家爆現場並沒讓尼祿從槁木死灰的狀態中振作起來，反而是V低頭笑的很歡。

「你就是過去的但丁吧，我來向你介紹一下，這位是維吉爾的兒子尼祿，而我是......你的弟弟。」V此言一出，不只Dante，所有人都瞪著他，而用語言製作炸彈的詩人依舊笑吟吟的面對大家。

Dante震驚的望著眼前的兩個年輕人，尼祿的身上確實有非常明顯地斯巴達家遺傳，但哥哥什麼時候多了個這麼大的兒子？而這個黑髮的……一點都不像斯巴達家的人，老爸的兒子？所以是老爸離開家裡之後還外遇了？他對不起媽媽？

Dante慌張的他們又把視線投向維吉爾，維吉爾揉著緊皺的眉間說道：「別開玩笑了，尼祿確實是我兒子，但V是……一言難盡，你就稱呼他V吧。」

然而維吉爾的回答並沒有稍減Dante的混亂，姑且不論V到底是誰，但哥哥確實有兒子？但……但是剛剛、他們……未來的哥哥不是跟自己成了……情侶？那……這一切到底……  
「為什麼會有兒子？」Dante疑惑的問著，而這個指出房間裡頭的大象的問題連槁木死灰的尼祿和被釘在門上的但丁都把視線投向維吉爾。

「愛也是一種形式的力量。」如此回答的並不是黑著一張臉的維吉爾，而是始終笑吟吟的詩人，Dante不明就裏的望著對方，完全不懂為什麼會是由他回答。而明白V在這件事情上確實可以某種程度上替維吉爾代言的尼祿跟但丁立刻放棄深究。

「愛情對缺點永遠盲目，對歡樂永遠卑躬屈膝。」V繼續說著，然後將手放到了Dante的頭上，輕輕的拍了拍他的頭。「有些問題不要有答案會比較好，小流浪者」

Dante本該生氣的，因為這個年輕人彷彿把他當孩子似的摸他的頭，但……不知道為什麼，Dante有一種安心感，這感覺就像是……剛剛維吉爾展現的溫柔。於是他點了點頭，放棄深究。

但是，尼祿可不愉快了，他站起身來把V的手拉下來，充滿敵意的瞪著Dante.

Dante完全不明白為什麼哥哥的兒子突然充滿敵意的瞪著自己，只好疑惑(甚至無辜)的望著對方，這讓尼祿滿肚子火沒地方去，只好對著還掛在門框上的但丁開嗆：  
「你把自己管好！而且為什麼以前的你跟現在個性差這麼多啊！」

「干我什麼事情啊！」但丁用力把右手從幻影劍上扯下來，然後再把左手也扯下來，牆上因此又多了兩個鮮血淋漓的印子。

維吉爾覺得頭更痛了，弄了一早上還是沒吃到早餐，還多了專門添亂的，維吉爾索性不發一語的抽出閻魔刀開了傳送門來個相應不理，但他才朝傳送門跨了一步就被一隻手給拉住了。  
Dante，過去的弟弟，一臉驚恐的拉著他的手。  
「你要去哪裡？維吉爾。」

「……買早餐，現在自己弄太晚了，尼祿也還沒吃吧？」維吉爾如此說著，但Dante仍沒有放開他的手。「我馬上回來。」他拍了拍Dante的手，Dante這才甘願將手鬆開，維吉爾終於能夠穿過傳送門。

但就在這一瞬間，Dante再次抓住了維吉爾的手，跟著維吉爾一起穿過次元裂縫，然後傳送門就這樣關了起來，留下面面相覷的但丁、尼祿和V。

「呃，那現在要怎麼辦？ 所以是不是還要送以前的你回去？或是交換把現在的你送回去交換行不行。」尼祿抓了抓頭看著但丁。

但丁看著過去的自己如此橡皮糖，本來還想要玩3p的心警鈴大作，抽出傳奇魔劍在空中劃了兩下—當然畫不出個鳥，但魔劍變化成重機，但丁二話不說跨上重機飛奔離去。

「我說現在是怎樣啊……」尼祿喃喃自語著，而V依舊悠然自得的笑著。「我看他們一時回不來了，我們來看看有什麼可以吃的。」  
「……喂，V。」  
「嗯？」  
「那個……過去的但丁，你好像……挺喜歡他的？」

V眨了眨眼望著尼祿，噗哧一聲笑了出來。  
「你說甚麼呢，我只喜歡你一個。」V拉住青年的失而復得的右手，用自己的臉頰蹭著他的掌心。  
尼祿傻傻的笑著，親吻了所愛之人的嘴唇。

於是V翻了翻冰箱，欣慰的發現至少有雞蛋和穀片可以充飢，顯然維吉爾有努力試著讓自己活得像人類，而就在他動手煎好兩個荷包蛋之後就看到維吉爾跟Dante拎著一個紙袋回來。  
「我不是說了我會買嗎？」維吉爾皺眉。  
「但丁追過去了，我以為你們會……有些突發狀況。」V用煎鏟在空中比劃著。「但丁沒碰上你們？」

「我去義大利買的，他要怎麼碰上我？」維吉爾冷笑了下，倒不是說他有料到但丁會追上來，只是本能的不想在事務所附近買早餐，倒是省了個風波。  
維吉爾看著泡好咖啡跟早餐穀片坐在餐桌邊等荷包蛋的尼祿，將紙袋裡頭的熱壓三明治拿出來遞了一個給尼祿。  
「這間……很好吃，你沒有不吃的東西吧？」

「呃……謝……沒有……」尼祿有些尷尬的接過三明治，道謝的聲音細若蚊鳴，知道這是他父親努力拉近距離的舉動，卻沒辦法更自然的展現謝意，就連從妮可手上接過咖啡都能更自然啊啊啊啊啊！  
但維吉爾似乎也沒有更多的要求，逕自把三明治拿出來擺著，而V乾脆順手多煎了兩個荷包蛋，四個人默默的吃著早餐。

和平的早餐時光在三分鐘後被摩托車的轟鳴和但丁氣急敗壞的聲音打破，一邊碎念著「維吉爾居然沒有去平常回去的店裡買早餐」一邊走進飯廳，然後看到這四個人居然排擠他似的吃著早餐。

維吉爾無奈的看著精神年齡五歲的弟弟，指了指Dante旁邊的空位示意，但丁看了下空位，大步流星的走向維吉爾，低下頭用舌頭舔掉了維吉爾嘴邊的三明治碎屑。

維吉爾眉頭一皺，慘遭父親跟叔叔親熱畫面霸凌的尼祿想著但丁又要被釘在牆上了，沒想到維吉爾只有朝但丁的肚子揍了一拳，而且感覺還沒什麼殺傷力。  
「吃你的早餐，你喜歡的巧克力熱壓三明治。」

但丁示威的舉動除了為他賺到一個肘擊以及對侄子產生霸凌效果外沒有任何意義，因為他要示威的那個人－過去的自己，正埋頭苦吃他那目測大概有五份的熱壓三明治，在魔界除了不能好睡之外更沒有什麼東西能吃，Dante只覺得自己餓壞了。

而示威失敗的但丁悻悻然的坐回自己位置上吃自己的份，可惡，為什麼只有兩份？

「呵呵……我先報告一下我們出來之前翠絲和妮可的進度。」見相關人等都到齊了，V負擔起了解說的任務。「目前找不到關於時空裂縫的資料，正確的說，切裂空間的方法已知就只有閻魔刀能辦到。」

「但是魔界本身就存在不穩定的時間流。」維吉爾補充。

「是的，所以我跟翠絲的基本推測是，空間的裂縫湊巧與不穩定的時間流折疊了，才導致Dante從過去的魔界來到未來的人間，如果要讓他回去，其實我們不需要找到相同類型的時空裂縫，只要讓Dante進行『時間』的移動就可以了。」V繼續說道。

「講得簡單。」維吉爾啜了口咖啡。

「沒錯，目前並沒有時光機，所以這條路也行不通，反而運用魔界時間流跟閻魔刀兩者比較可行，我建議再觀察個幾天，妮可也興致勃勃的在查了，如果真的沒有結果的話，我們再考慮這個方法。」V下了結論。

兩個本來就是同一個人的魔王候補直接做出了結論，另外三個人也只能點頭如搗蒜的表示同意。  
而Dante當然也就只能暫時住在事務所裡頭—跟但丁住同個房間。

吃完了早餐之後，兩個但丁被打發去整理混亂的事務所，並且被威脅再弄亂就一起掛在門框上當左右門神，而維吉爾則跟V和尼祿一起到福圖那島去找資料，一整天居然也平安度過了。

一整天過去了，仍舊一無所獲，維吉爾本來想繼續找下去，卻被V勸回家。  
「你不擔心他們拆了整間事務所嗎？」  
「反正又不是我的房子。」維吉爾如此回答，但仍是開了次元門回去了。

而就在他跨出次元門的同時，兩隻人型犬迎了上來。  
「維吉爾！我們整理完了！」但丁挺起胸膛說著，而Dante則是默默的站在一邊，眼神卻死死追著他。  
「知道了，反正是你房子，要不要整理好是你的事情。」維吉爾彎起嘴角，不管兩個弟弟，直接上樓回房。

「不給我個獎勵的擁抱嗎？維吉爾。」但丁三步併作兩步跟在維吉爾後頭，Dante也連忙跟了上來，維吉爾可清楚這兩人的心思才不是討什麼抱抱。維吉爾一邊想著，一邊揪住了但丁的衣領給了他一個唇吻。「我希望你們都洗好澡再過來，髒死了。」

兩個但丁對望一眼，再不知道維吉爾是什麼意思他們都可以自宮了，兩人連忙衝進浴室，連門都不關熱水也不等就開始洗澡，還沒放棄3P性幻想的但丁還幫另一個自己擦背，只怕他身上留了什麼魔界的臭味讓維吉爾心情不好，兩個大男人三加五除二沒多久就洗了個乾乾淨淨，一個人一條毛巾連衣服都不穿頭髮也不吹乾就衝到維吉爾房間去。  
只見維吉爾穿著T恤和便褲側躺在床上，似乎在翻閱著今天找到的資料書籍，看見兩個急色鬼連頭髮都沒吹乾就跑過來不覺失笑。

「洗這麼快是有沒有洗乾淨？還有，先去把頭髮吹乾，我不想把床弄濕。」維吉爾笑了笑，眼睛又放回書本上。

「誰還管頭髮啊！我老二都硬了！」但丁決心不再陪維吉爾玩花樣了，他走上前抽掉維吉爾手中的書，用嘴堵住兄長的抗議。

Dante按耐著衝動，抓起毛巾將頭髮迅速的擦乾，踢開把哥哥的上衣脫掉的但丁，露出恐怕是他穿越後的第一個笑容然後吻上了維吉爾。

被踹開的但丁也不在意，反而悠然的拿起維吉爾的吹風機發出巨大的噪音吹頭髮，而Dante則努力無視於但丁的影響，賣力的親吻著哥哥。

Dante的吻毫無章法，雖然不至於像個小處男，卻像是沒有明天似的在拼命，維吉爾扯住他依舊濕亮的頭髮，調整著Dante的步調與節奏，引導他用舌頭與自己共舞，甚至反過來侵入他口中挑逗著他，他很清楚但丁剛好跟他相反，敏感的位置在舌根，挑逗個幾下就能讓他硬起來。

Dante在維吉爾的引導下也無法分神去注意但丁的干擾，他專心的追逐維吉爾的舌頭，把硬挺的下體在維吉爾的褲襠上磨蹭，毫無遮蔽效果的毛巾很快就掉在一邊，白皙挺翹的臀暴露在空氣中，但丁看著過去的自己的臀部吹了聲口哨。

不得不說2D這種狀態從上一噗攻君地位就岌岌可危了

好吧，顯然大家從上一噗也可以看出來，這個沒節操的覺得自己也不錯搞…

但丁把吹風機放在一旁，從維吉爾的床頭櫃拿出潤滑劑，痞痞的笑了笑。  
「看樣子維吉爾今天想來點不一樣的，對嗎？」也不需要維吉爾有回答，從自家哥哥的動作他就知道他的想法了，過去的自己確實是想當的可愛，但丁都有點懷疑這個人根本是平行世界來的，因為他根本不記得自己有這麼可愛的時期。  
但丁漫無邊際的想著，一邊將潤滑劑倒上Dante的臀部，過去的自己因此而僵硬了下，回頭看著但丁。

只見但丁對自己挑了挑眉，這讓Dante心頭火起，一腳踢開但丁，他可不需要未來的自己來湊一腳，他只要哥哥就好。  
「Dante。」維吉爾卻似乎並不這麼想。「不讓他幫你準備的話，等下會很痛的，雖然我們很習慣了但是......也許第一次別太痛比較好？」維吉爾言下之意非常的明白，甚至帶著如果不接受他的規矩的話就下床的意味，Dante咬了咬下唇，有些委屈地看著維吉爾剛剛與自己唇齒交纏的紅潤嘴唇。

「知道了......」Dante低聲說著，再次向維吉爾索吻，維吉爾微笑著親吻著他，雙手在Dante濕潤的銀髮中交叉，而白白被踹了一腳的但丁苦笑著跪到床尾，有些報復似的用雙手掰開Dante的臀辦，把剛剛淋上去的潤滑劑推進那個又緊又熱的小洞，意識到這是真正的「操自己」這件事情並沒有讓但丁沒了興致，反而有點興奮，這可跟他一開始預訂的3P不太一樣，不過只要維吉爾高興，他也不是很在意這個問題。

「嗯......」菊穴第一次被侵入，雖然但丁並沒有很粗暴，卻仍然讓Dante感到不適，畢竟那裏本來就不是拿來做這種事情的，他開始疑惑於自己到底為什麼要做這種事情，但維吉爾的親吻又奪去他思考的空間，同時間維吉爾的雙手也不斷的在他身上點火，他沒有刻意去刺激任何地方，只是緩慢的從他的肩膀往下欽巡，細密的熨過他身上的每一吋肌膚，光是這樣Dante就覺得自己硬的發痛，胸前的乳粒也為之聳立，當維吉爾的手來到他的陰莖時，Dante得繃緊了身體才能阻止自己馬上射出來，而這當然也讓在他後穴肆虐的手指存在感更加明確。

「維吉爾......」Dante喊著兄長的名字，聲調因為但丁無情又堅定的擴張而動搖，而那明顯的，隨著更多的潤滑劑根手指越發明顯的咕啾聲響讓Dante感到混亂，熟悉自己敏感點的但丁毫不留情地朝著那個會讓他極樂的點猛攻，Dante的腰簡直快要撐不住自己的身軀，他可從沒讓任何人這樣玩過他的後穴。

「好孩子......你做的很好，現在躺下。」維吉爾在Dante的耳邊低語著，長腿一夾將過去的但丁翻倒在床上，Dante沒有乾透的頭髮在維吉爾的枕頭上散開，那從昨晚開始就一直用著恐懼、謹慎到後來變成希冀、期望的眼神看著他的藍眸此時盈滿著慾望與淚水，維吉爾低下頭親吻著Dante的眼眸，拉過他平常使用的靠枕墊在Dante的腰下，接著毫不猶豫地挺進但丁為他準備好的密穴。

－  
但丁不得不承認，那是一幅宛如圖畫般的景象，通常只要沒有在做愛時錄影這種怪癖，人是沒機會看到自己做愛時的樣子的，就算有，也不會是等身大兩個大活人，但丁當然也是第一次見到。  
他看到維吉爾那遠比他精瘦的身軀，擺動著有力的腰肢操著身下的有著同樣臉孔的人，過去的他比現在的他更像維吉爾，比較年輕、精幹，甚至沉默寡言，他的雙腿牢牢夾著維吉爾的腰，皺著眉頭迎接他的突入，他可以看見也可以理解過去的自己對維吉爾的渴求，而這些情感讓他願意三言兩語下就作為被操的人躺著，拉著維吉爾的身軀緊貼著自己不願分離。

但丁沒有馬上加入他們，而是讓到一旁套弄著自己，看著兩張與自己的相同的臉在眼前上演色情影片足以讓但丁興奮，特別是當維吉爾精準的的擺著他的腰，將他那與自己相同大小和長度的老二抽出來又頂進去的時候足以讓但丁想起來他老哥操他時的感覺，就像他的閻魔刀一樣精準而致命。  
而該死的，他老哥已經很久沒操他了，只因為他懶。

沒錯，在床上但丁通常是那個負責體力活的人並非因為什麼男性自尊之類的無聊原因，單純是因為維吉爾他馬的懶！他願意每天準時起床維持良好作息但是懶的在性事上付出必要以上的勞力及做出任何增添情趣的花樣！  
難得因為過去的自己而讓他老哥有了操人的興致，不好好把握可不成。

「你知道嗎？老哥，你兒子和V還沒搞上，我是不是該叫他們來實習？」但丁一邊說著一邊把過量的潤滑劑倒在自己下體上，站在床邊一隻腳跨在床頭櫃上擴張自己，被維吉爾精準無情的抽插著的Dante迷濛的看著未來的自己將手指插入那窄小的穴口，彷彿在提醒自己剛剛但丁就是這樣用手指玩他的。

「你再滿嘴跑火車，今晚實習的就是你。」維吉爾皺著眉，這愚蠢的傢伙還沒受到教訓嗎？他可沒興趣讓兒子參觀自己做愛。  
「喔……維吉爾，別這麼古板，我知道你喜歡我那些下流的小花樣跟想法，只是懶的去做而已。」但丁抓著維吉爾的頭髮讓他抬起上身，舌頭探入兄長的口中與之糾纏，刻意發出下流的聲響，表演給過去的自己看，維吉爾也因此停下了動作，粗大的肉刃將他撐開卻停下了抽插，累積的快感像是倒了八分滿的水就停下，更糟糕的是維吉爾跟他親吻卻又不是跟他親吻，Dante不滿的挺起上身，加入了另外兩人唇舌交纏的局面，三張類似的臉淫糜的交換著舌頭與唾液，直到但丁主動往後讓開。

「瞧，你很喜歡，他也是。」但丁一邊說著一邊握住了Dante被冷落卻依舊硬挺的老二，用拇指刺激著濕潤光滑的頂端，食指則扣弄著傘狀部的下方，Dante因此而倒吸了一口氣，咬著牙忍耐射精的慾望，但丁笑著將過去的自己上身壓下，直接跨坐到對方身上面對著維吉爾。  
「來吧，難得來一次，盡興點吧。」說完，但丁扳開自己的臀瓣，毫不猶豫的將Datne的老二納入體內。

「唔……！」當自己的陰莖完全沒入但丁火熱濕潤的窄穴時，維吉爾也帶著惡意狠狠的撞了他一下，剎時Dante本來死守的精關一瀉千里。  
一下子就被內射讓但丁打了個冷顫，他回過頭看著過去的自己，只見Dante用手臂遮住自己的臉，胸口激烈的起伏著。

「別害羞，我第一次一邊操維吉爾一邊被他尾巴操的時候也沒撐多久。」雖然Dante看不到，但丁還是對他眨了下眼，而他話語中提到的名詞讓Dante挪開了手臂。  
「尾巴……？」

「對，尾巴。」但丁笑了笑。「你如果讓維吉爾操高興了，也許他會讓你看，對吧，哥哥。」  
維吉爾不置可否，拉開Dante的大腿再次操了起來，剛才發洩過的Dante因此而呻吟了出來，但丁用膝蓋撐著自己，夾著臀部讓Dante變軟的陰莖不至於滑出體外，又方便維吉爾操弄。  
但丁吻著規律挺動的維吉爾，一邊感受著後穴裡頭陰莖的搏動一邊擼動自己的老二，在Dante的陽具完全硬起之後他撐起膝蓋在對方的陰莖上操著自己，而過去的Dante只能被動著承受這些，在維吉爾和但丁的夾擊下發出近乎嗚咽的呻吟。

Dante不自覺的挺起腰，在但丁坐下的同時插入更深處的地方，發現過去的自己進入狀況讓但丁興致更高了，他摸著維吉爾的尾椎，手指探入緊窄乾澀的甬道，無視於維吉爾警告的眼神，用沾著自己前液的手指戳刺著哥哥的後穴。  
「來嘛，維吉爾，讓他看看，而且你差不多也累了吧，讓我們做剩下的工作嘛。」

「你是不太小看我了？」維吉爾挑眉，夾緊了但丁插入體內的手指，三個男人取得了新的韻律，很快的維吉爾在但丁的手指和Dante的穴內得到了高潮，後穴第一次被內射的Dante不由自主的仰起頭呻吟，卻在但丁刻意的箝制下沒有再一次射精。  
而Dante還沒從自己被哥哥射精的震撼中回過神，本來還騎在他身上的但丁就突然被什麼打飛了出去，自己的老二毫無預警的被迫脫離火熱的穴道，在冷風裡挺著。  
「嘿！維吉爾！」但丁抗議的聲音從耳邊傳來，但Dante沒空分神裡他，因為被但丁一直擋著的哥哥終於又出現在他面前了，他剛射精過的陰莖有些垂軟，與他一樣是漂亮的嫩粉色，而更讓人注意的是那條應該是從尾椎延伸出來的粗大尾巴，閃著如同藍寶石般的光芒。

「喜歡你看到的嗎？」維吉爾在床上跪起向前膝行，那條尾巴本能的為了取得平衡而左右晃動，上頭的光芒也隨之流動，帶著倒鉤鱗片的尾巴看起來危險又美麗，維吉爾一邊朝著Dante還硬著的老二緩緩坐下，一邊用尾巴尖端劃過Dante的胸膛，惡劣的戳刺著挺立的乳尖。「我說了，再滿嘴跑火車你就實習去。」  
維吉爾吊起了半邊的嘴角望著但丁，逕自在Dante的老二上晃動著。

Dante望著在他的陰莖上挺動的維吉爾，莫名的幸福感讓他感覺到自己簡直要落下淚來，他撫上了在胸前挑逗的粗大尾巴，伸出舌頭舔上那尖銳的末端，而那似乎讓維吉爾十分敏感，挺動的韻律也隨之緩慢，Dante索性摟住了維吉爾的腰，將他翻倒在床上，而兄長縱容的微笑著，一邊將尾巴尖探入他口中。

但丁顯然不把維吉爾要他實習這種話當一回事，他動了動剛剛被尾巴甩擊的位置，確定沒有任何損傷，便走到床邊一同舔舐著兄長流光閃爍的尾巴。  
Dante跟著維吉爾的尾巴在他口中戳刺的頻率操他，哥哥的穴溫度稍低卻比但丁更緊，他的呼吸因為尾巴的阻礙而顯得有些困難，唾液不住的沿著鱗片流下，而維吉爾的尾巴隨著Dante的操幹越戳越深，彷彿要戳進他的肺部。

而阻止維吉爾玩過頭的是但丁，他在尾端幾乎要全部沒入另一個自己的喉嚨裡時將左手魔人化扣住了尾巴，他知道哥哥在部份魔人化的同時也會變的更暴虐更血腥一些，如果維吉爾不打算讓場面變得太搖滾，那阻止他就是但丁的義務。

不過Dante似乎不怎麼在意，反正他們本來就是這樣的生物，只是沒了阻礙他呼吸的尾巴，Dante更能以自己的韻律操幹維吉爾，他抓著哥哥果於細瘦的腿將之分開，狠命的在維吉爾的窄穴中抽插，他的尾巴因為這樣的刺激而甩動著，卻又被但丁箝制，維吉爾的雙腳因此在床上無措的踩踏著，但丁更加碼用魔人化的雙手刮過鱗片的交接處，引發維吉爾的怒吼。

而但丁對此的措施是將那致命的尖端插入自己的後穴中，然後把自己的老二塞進維吉爾的嘴巴裡。

「哈、哈……」Dante喘著粗氣，後穴流淌著維吉爾射在他體內的精液，而他美麗的哥哥嘴巴裡還含著另一根陰莖，那個人的屁股裡則是他的精液……Dante開始懷疑自己以後還能不能有正常的性愛生活了。

而彷彿能讀到過去的自己的心思，但丁一邊扣著維吉爾的頭讓哥哥含的更深，一邊抓起過去的自己，貼著他的唇低語著。  
「以後你會知道，這才是我們的正常。」

Dante因此而射了出來。

－

尼祿他媽的一點都不想來這個鬼事務所。

曾經這個地方有他理想中的男人典型，傳奇的惡魔獵人，後來他才知道這個沒規矩的老不修是他叔叔，甚至跟他爸搞在一起，好吧這樣也就算了，自從那個過去的但丁穿越過來之後，簡直是天天白日宣淫。

可是尼祿又非得來不可，因為經過翠絲、蕾蒂跟妮可三位偉大的女士三天不眠不休的努力之後總算有了眉目，藉由他的那個time breaker搭配閻魔刀也許可以把但丁送回正確的時空，而他怎樣也不可能讓三位女士進入這個耽於逸樂的事務所。

而受到教訓的尼祿，非常謹慎的敲了事務所的大門三分鐘，才等到了但丁一聲「吵死了！自己進來！」。

而進門之後他看到的是在老位置上翹著二郎腿的但丁，以及在沙發上看著書的維吉爾。  
沒有第三個人。

「怎麼，有事嗎？小鬼？」但丁面色不善，一臉喜歡的玩具被搶走的表情。  
「妮可他們的研究有結果了，要我來通知你們，維、維吉爾也要一起去，需要閻魔刀。」

「不用了，你沒看到嗎？他不見了，回去了，乓的一聲，莫名其妙，我甚至還差點被拖進去。」但丁聳著肩，而尼祿選擇不去問是在怎樣的狀況下他也差點被拖進去，不然他一定會很後悔。

「所以……就這樣了？結束了？」尼祿一頭霧水的望向維吉爾，後者抬頭望著他，講手上的書闔了起來。

「是的。」維吉爾的回答如同他的刀鋒俐落。

「好吧，那，我通知翠絲他們可以回來了。」維吉爾的回答也直接斬斷任何尼祿了解詳情的打算，他舉起雙手示意話題結束，往後退了兩步準備離開。

「等一下。」維吉爾叫住了尼祿，後者緊張的站在原地，維吉爾望著他，表情似乎有些柔和。「要不要……吃個點心再走？」

尼祿瞪大了眼睛望著維吉爾，彷彿不能理解自己聽到了什麼，良久，他才小心翼翼的點了點頭。

事情似乎就這麼結束了。

事後，尼祿私底下問過但丁，是否記得有發生過這件事情，得到的答案是否定的。

「根據維吉爾的推論，這是一種時空悖論，我們因為某種原因知道了未來的事情，而時間流為了不讓自己被紊亂，就會將未來的事情糢糊掉，我自己對當時的印象只有穿過了次元裂縫，然後就莫名其妙的到家了。」但丁如此說著。

「聽起來還真是苟且……」尼祿歪著頭。

「不過我回來之後心情很好，我總覺得有什麼事情值得期待了，雖然說不出來是什麼，但總之我很愉快，連飯都能多吃兩碗。」但丁笑道。

「難怪寬度差這麼多……」尼祿喃喃自語著。

「年輕人別囂張，等你時間到了也會寬起來的。」但丁搓了搓尼祿的頭，結束了那次談話。

至於在某個時間，某個夜晚，某個縱慾後的耳鬢廝磨中的低語，也因為時空悖論而只有一個人記得。

「你得回去等我，等那個還在流浪的我，可能還要很久，很久……但是，你得等我回家。」

end

因為我這把年紀只想要寫HE，甜甜的或好笑的都可以，色色的也很好

我也超感謝大家，底特律時代都在蹭別人的安價，自己玩才知道不容易XDDD 等下要開無聊的會乾脆再開一價好了(幹)


	5. Chapter 5

[DMC][DVD][NeroV]Dice to dawn安價 5

https://www.plurk.com/p/nakt60

V的房間在閣樓。  
由於他是比較晚入住的那個，這樣的安排並不奇怪，雖然尼祿說可以跟V換房間，但V表示他並不需要。  
他不討厭閣樓，雖然要走上來是久了點，但高處會讓他心安(維吉爾的影響，無法擺脫)，特別是尼祿還為他換了窗子增加採光，因此閣樓並不陰暗。

他的書桌位置也安排的很好，尼祿幫他裝了足夠亮的桌燈，不過現在是中午，不需要開燈，V吃完飯之後上樓看書，在春日的陽光下不自覺的閉上眼。

輕快的敲門聲將V從假寐中喚醒，V揉了揉眼睛，嘴角自然的泛起微笑，會這麼敲門的只有孩子們而已。  
「請進。」V說著，門立刻被打了開來，只見一個女孩抱著一本書興奮的看著V，那是院裡的孤兒之一，12歲的莎莉。  
「V！我有新故事書了！幫我念！」

「好啊，我看看。」V接過書，還沒看到書名，光封面的彩圖他就知道是哪本書了—雙眼被挖去的石頭王子雕像—快樂王子。

「……從前，從前，有一個城市裡頭，有一座美麗的雕像，他有藍寶石的雙眼，貼著金箔的身軀，他美得金碧輝煌，大家都叫他快樂王子。」V讓孩子坐在他房間的地板上，低啞的嗓音緩緩的念誦著這個其實並不快樂的故事。

V看著孩子發光的眼眸遲疑著，也許……也許可以不讓內容這麼的不快樂？  
「某個秋天，有隻可愛的燕子……有次他要休息的時候，看到了那個快樂王子的藍寶石眼眸流著眼淚，就跟他說：王子啊王子，你為何哭泣呢？要不要跟我說說看，我跟尼祿騎士會幫你的。」  
當V說到尼祿騎士的時候孩子—莉莎咯咯的笑了起來，他當然知道故事書裡不會有尼祿騎士。  
「那燕子該不會叫V吧？」莉莎笑著說。  
「燕子有V一樣的尾巴，我想，我們可以叫他V。」  
「王子說，他煩惱於自己是個冰冷的石頭，只能站在這裡吹風日曬，他多想像騎士尼祿和燕子V一樣環遊世界啊！」V一邊思考一邊說著，莎莉笑的都快躺在地上了。  
「你這樣笑還要不要我說故事啊？」V溫溫的說著，莎莉連忙乖巧的坐好，忍著笑請V繼續。

「燕子說，那麼王子你給我個信物吧，我帶著一起環遊世界，就如同你環遊世界一樣了。王子說，那麼這樣好了，我不小心掉了一顆左眼珠，你讓尼祿騎士帶著，這樣你們看到的風景就如我看到一樣了！」  
「為什麼左眼會不小心掉下來啊？他該改名字叫迷糊王子了！」莎莉咯咯笑著。

「也許…他就是個迷糊的王子呢。」V微微笑著。「然後燕子跟尼祿騎士帶著王子的眼睛一起旅行，可是王子啊，他很善良，他看到的不是世界美麗的風景，而是受苦的孩子、飢餓的乞丐、窮苦的母親，於是他要燕子跟騎士把他身上的金箔撕下來給受苦的人們，好讓他們能換到麵包。」

「……但是王子就變醜了，很多人喜歡金色的東西，不喜歡石頭。」莎莉低語著，一邊玩著自己的黑色辮子。  
「是的，王子因為失去了金箔而變醜，連本來喜歡快樂王子的人都不喜歡他了，雖然有很多人受到幫助，但是沒有人知道是燕子和騎士一直把王子的金色衣服撕給他們，王子甚至失去了另一隻眼睛。」  
「……我以為你要故意編一個快樂的結局給我，可是聽起來還是不怎麼快樂。」莎莉有些沮喪。

「不，王子依舊是快樂的。」V闔上了書，輕輕的說著。「他失去了很多東西，但也幫助了很多人，所以他非常快樂。而且他給尼祿騎士的眼睛仍然被騎士保管的很好。而且那些漂亮的金箔啊，原來是束縛他靈魂的牢籠，當他把那些一一分給別人時，他的靈魂就被解放了，他終於完成他的願望，跟尼祿騎士一起環遊世界，雖然他沒了可以饋贈的金箔，但尼祿騎士的善良還是能幫助足夠多的人。」

「於是……快樂王子、尼祿騎士和燕子V，從此過著幸福快樂的日子。」V如此結尾。  
「V你亂編。」莎莉嘻嘻笑著。

「你拿著你知道的故事要我唸，我總得加一些新的故事？」V用手指支著自己的臉頰，將書還給莎莉。  
莎莉將書接了回來，思考了一下問道：「V，你是不是不喜歡快樂王子的故事？我是說本來的。」

「該怎麼說呢，我......喜歡王爾德，他是個很棒的創作者。這樣的故事或許剛開始有些沉重，不過最後，燕子跟王子都得到了回報。」V用手指玩弄著自己的頭髮，低聲地說著。「他們明白對自己最重要的事情，得到自己足以奉獻生命的愛，那樣的故事很美，但是......如果可以的話，我還是喜歡從此幸福快樂的結局。」

(補一下設定，大概12歲左右)莎莉歪了歪頭，狡黠的笑著，因為你跟尼祿是幸福快樂的嗎？

「這個嘛......你覺得呢？」V笑著將視線投向門口，莎莉跟著望過去，只見銀髮的斯巴達之子滿臉通紅地站在那兒。  
「咳，我當然是很幸褔的。」尼祿裝模作樣的咳了一聲。「你是不是該下去睡午覺了？莎莉。不睡午覺下午打瞌睡的話我可不管你。」  
「略~~」莎莉對尼祿吐著舌頭，但也知道自己不下去不成，姬利葉雖然溫柔又善良，但是從不允許他們翹課打瞌睡的，於是他踏著輕快的腳步鑽過尼祿的身邊跑下樓。

「你偷聽多久了？」V笑道

「......尼祿騎士。」尼祿紅著臉小聲地說著，他洗完碗想上樓睡個午覺，沒想到莎莉跑來找V念書，尼祿想說等一下也無妨，沒想到V居然把他們自己編進故事裡頭了。  
「喜歡我編的故事嗎？」V站起身來展開雙臂環住

「喜歡。」尼祿毫不猶豫的回答。  
「為什麼喜歡？」V追問。  
「......不知道，就是喜歡。」尼祿正氣凜然的回應。

「好吧，不知道就算了，來睡午覺，我都等你等到睡著了。」V也不深究，直接把對方拉上床，因為只是午睡，V只踢掉了拖鞋就躺上床了，而尼祿也一樣拖掉了拖鞋，看著V讓出的半邊床位有些緊張。  
自從五天前把自己的房間砸了之後(還記得第三價嗎？尼祿魔人化意圖謀殺親父結果砸爛自己房間)，他就住到V的房間來了，最近每天都跟V睡在一起，除了晚上共枕之外連午覺也是，之前V明明不怎麼午睡的，現在卻都故意等他一起上床睡午覺。

但是，他們之間的進展依舊是O，除了那次被葛里芬電到差點擦槍走火之外，尼祿一就沒有對V做些甚麼，即使他們睡在同一張床上。

「怎麼了，快上來啊。」V側躺著，春日的陽光透著窗簾從他背後灑落，為詩人以黑色為基調的色彩鍍上金色的光芒，他想起了剛剛V所編的全身鍍著金箔的快樂王子，尼祿其實很清楚，V就是快樂王子，他犧牲了自己的一切去換回維吉爾，如果維吉爾不把他帶回來，那他就會像變成石像的快樂王子一樣被所有人遺忘。

「……V」尼祿一邊呢喃著詩人的名字一邊躺上床抱著對方，這讓V有些訝異於尼祿的親密，要知道這個小處男睡在他床上規規矩矩連大氣都不敢喘一個，就差沒拿個抱枕隔在他們中間以示清白了，如果一個尼祿騎士可以讓他抱上來，下次就來個尼祿王子好了。(至於尼祿皇帝就跑錯棚了)  
V把頭靠在男孩的頸間呼吸著他的溫暖的體味，迷迷糊糊的想著。

尼祿沒有說話，只是將V抱得更緊，緊得像是要揉進身體裡一樣，眼眶一酸，不自覺的流下淚水。  
男孩吸鼻子的聲音和過緊的擁抱讓V有些慌了手腳，他像是安慰做惡夢似的孩子一樣的拍著他的肩說道：  
「嘿，你快讓我喘不過氣了，就算我改編的很好也沒必要感動到哭吧？」  
「我沒哭。」尼祿悶悶的說著,手上的力道馬上放鬆，但仍把V圈在懷中。

V捧著尼祿的臉，輕輕的吻著他的額頭、眉間，以及眼角，苦鹹的液體讓V的舌尖滾燙。  
「好了，別難過了，要是你不喜歡這種故事，下次我給他們念皮諾丘。」V一邊安撫尼祿一邊思考著到底有什麼觸動了男孩溫柔易感的心，想來想去果然是因為《快樂王子》吧，其實王爾德的結局也不算是壞結局，對於有信仰的人而言，人間的榮華不比天上的榮耀，拋下了金箔的牢籠才能獲得靈魂的永生，他只是將王子和燕子死去的部份給抽掉了，然後讓尼祿騎士成了拯救王子和燕子的人。

「我沒有不喜歡，我只是……想到你。」尼祿用自己的額頭靠著V的，後者想了一下笑了起來。  
「我沒有快樂王子這麼無私，尼祿，我是個除了自己之外什麼都無法思考的人，我所做所為只是為了讓自己安心，我甚至因此而傷害你。」V的右手描繪著青年的臉龐，吻上了他的唇。「我感謝維吉爾給我……又一次機會，雖然這本來就是他的錯，好了，別難過了，笑一個？」

尼祿聽話的扯出一個笑容，這讓V覺得又好笑又無奈，中午的陽光烘烤他的背部，但他懷裡頭的太陽卻在傷春悲秋。  
「你再胡思亂想的話，我可要做些什麼讓你沒辦法用腦袋了。」

「什、什麼？」V明顯帶著性暗示的語句和嗓音讓尼祿的臉立刻紅了起來，這讓V笑的更歡。  
「比如……當個乖寶寶喝奶？」V將自己本就沒什麼遮蔽作用的針織外套拉開，重重紋身下的蒼白皮膚上挺立著兩點明顯的粉紅。

「別、別鬧了……」尼祿臉紅過耳，連忙把V的衣服拉好  
「別、別鬧了……」尼祿臉紅過耳，連忙把V的衣服拉好。  
V眉頭一挑，索性翻身將尼祿壓在床上，將右乳湊到尼祿嘴上。  
「乖寶寶，把嘴張開，別讓媽咪難過。」V用著絕對「不媽咪」的低啞嗓音說著，考慮到他跟尼祿之間有那麼點詭異的「我與我爸的人性」關係，讓V這樣的動作更帶了寫背德感。

「真的別鬧了V！」被直接貼肉攻擊讓尼祿緊張了起來，他抓著V的雙手將他推開，慌忙的坐起身大喊著。  
尼祿的音量甚至嚇到了自己，他從沒這麼大聲對V說過話，顯然V也愣住了，他默默地望著尼祿，輕啟雙唇：

「你討厭我嗎……」V勾起半邊嘴角微笑著，與其說是哀傷不如說是一種『啊，果然是這樣啊』的適然感，彷彿他可以放棄些甚麼，不用再去爭取些甚麼。  
「不、V、我不是……」  
「嗯，我知道你不是故意的。」V依舊笑著，甚至輕輕拍著尼祿抓著自己手臂的手。「只是我有點痛，可以放開嗎？」  
「啊、對、對不起…！」尼祿像是被燙傷似的把手縮回，V攏了攏衣服，翻身對著窗戶躺下。  
「沒關係，午安。」

「不……那個、V、我只是…再這樣下去我會停不下來！你可能會受傷，你會受傷欸！」尼祿跪坐在床上，看著V宛如胎兒般縮著自己的脆弱背影更不敢去碰，而剛剛自己失控抓住的地方已經在黑色的紋身下泛起紅痕。

「那時他中了煩惱之矢，心上受了深深的箭傷，使他一生的事務，就是將箭頭拔除。(為什麼邱比特是男孩)」詩人呢喃著詩句，一如他往常的聲調般柔和優美，但他的身軀又更加的蜷縮起來。「那是你給我的唯一一道傷，除此之外，你傷不了我……所以……請……暫時……讓我一個人就好……我馬上就好，只是午睡而已。」

「V……」尼祿完全不知道該怎麼辦才好，他怎麼會不知道他自己傷了V，只是……思緒翻騰下他伸手握著V抓在他自己手臂上的手，抓著頭無措的沉默著。

「我真的沒事，尼祿，別理我。」V平淡的說著，但窗玻璃上倒映出的面容卻出賣了他的心情，他墨綠的眼瞳落下眼淚，為了忍住嗚咽而不願意再開口說話。  
「V .......你知道我愛你的，我、我只是害怕讓你受傷，真的，本來以為我能夠控制了、但上次……我發起脾氣來甚至沒發現自己在砸房間……我、我不知道如果我失去控制的話會怎樣。」尼祿想要握緊V的手卻又不敢，V手掌下蓋住的掌印觸目驚心的提醒尼祿他只不是過稍微激動了下就對V造成了怎樣的傷害，他簡直不敢想像自己在激情下會對V做出怎樣的事情。

「……」V深深嘆了口氣，轉過身來望著尼祿。「我無意讓你為難，抱歉，好好的午睡被我搞砸了。」他一邊說著一邊在尼祿的唇上落下一吻。「我想不論我保證幾次我沒這麼脆弱都沒用是吧，尼祿騎士？」

「我……再等我一陣子好嗎？我會學會好好控制自己不傷到你，然後、我、我們就來更進一步，好嗎？」

「你把我說的像是個性飢渴的人。」V歪起單邊嘴角笑著。「事實上我只是……作為一個影子，一個回聲，想要跟你有更深的聯繫而已，更深、更久、更完全。」

「……」尼祿這才想到，V從根本上是一個不存在的人，他的記憶不是他的，他沒有屬於自己的過去，卻已經決定把自己的未來與尼祿一同建構。而他等於在拒絕V與他建構未來的努力。尼祿深吸一口氣，下定決心將V壓倒在床上，只見黑髮詩人訝異的望著他，雙眼不住的眨動著。

尼祿吞了吞口水，腦袋裡頭轉著那些曾經看過的黃片，卻不太確定哪個派的上用場，要知道他過去二十年來都是個鋼鐵直男，怎知會栽在V一個男人身上(而且有一半算他老爸)。  
他想了想，決定從剛剛他拒絕做的事情開始，他緊張的拉開V本就半敞的針織外套，將舌頭湊上粉色的乳尖輕舔著。

「嗯……」V輕輕的哼出聲，雙手抓住尼祿的臂膀，鼓勵他繼續施為，尼祿只好努力會想色情影片中那群男優都是怎麼舔女優乳房的，一邊用舌頭不斷在V的右乳打著圈，一邊用手指玩弄左乳。

「哈……」V收緊了雙手，雙腿不由自主的在尼祿的腰側蹭著，尼祿濕熱的氣息讓他全身癱軟，粗糙的舌面刺激著對男人來說沒多大用處的乳粒，卻帶給V過度的感覺。他根本就不知道乳頭的刺激會這麼的強烈，這跟維吉爾記憶裡的經驗根本不同，那個死面壅就連記憶裡的場景都一派溫冷。  
但尼祿，他的男孩，光是用舌頭舔他就讓他心臟幾乎爆衝，男孩新生的右手揉捏著另一邊，那洽到好處的疼痛讓V呻吟出聲。

V的聲音似乎讓尼祿有些擔心的抬起頭，V舔了舔唇，雙手壓上男孩的頭，雖然力氣根本不足以對他造成任何影響，但意思卻已經夠明白。  
尼祿低下頭吸吮著那顏色開始變深的乳尖，發出的嘖嘖聲連他自己都有點害躁，但V收緊的手鼓勵了他，他想要給V更多、更多。  
他交互著刺激兩邊的乳頭，把那本來是淺粉色的漂亮肉粒吮的深紅，因為他的口水而閃著濕淋淋的光芒。  
他抬起頭，看見他的詩人胸口急促的起伏著，本來白皙的面孔泛著紅暈，他再次低下頭吮吻愛人的唇舌，讓彼此胯下硬挺的慾望交疊。

「我、我要繼續了，就算被看到了，我也不會停下來的。」尼祿試圖說點什麼床上的葷話，卻說得結結巴巴。V不由自主笑了開來，帶著臉上未退的紅暈輕啄了一下尼祿的嘴唇。  
「五分，再努力點，我喜歡腳踏實地做事的人。」

「居然這麼低……」尼祿嘟囔著，過低的分數似乎激起了他的好勝心，決定直奔重點拉回分數，老大不客氣的連同內褲拉下V的褲子，把剛才綺旎的風光吹的一乾二淨，V笑著踢掉自己的褲子之後用腳底踏著尼祿火熱硬挺的胯下，用腳趾勾著他的褲腰。  
尼祿吞了吞口水，將自己的褲子拉下，V渾圓的腳趾隨之畫過他乾澀硬挺的陰莖，尼祿覺得自己以後可能不太敢看V的腳了。

當彼此的徹底裸裎相對後，尼祿再次趴在V的上方，結實的身軀擋住窗外的陽光，彷彿一個不動搖的碉堡，V崇拜的用雙手在男孩的肩膀逡巡，劃過起伏的胸膛和結實的腹肌，接著來到銀色叢林中挺立的粉色肉柱。  
由於得用左手撐著自己，尼祿僅用右手模仿著V的動作，在經過胸口時還忍不住捏了一下剛剛被他吸腫了的乳粒，最後來到與他同樣興奮，只是被黑色恥毛襯托出的深色老二。

尼祿不由得想著類似如果召喚夢魘的話這裡會不會也變成銀色之類的問題，握住了V勃起的陰莖，他的陰莖跟他的手一樣的冷，而尼祿希望他熱起來。  
「過來點，男孩。」V顯然與他有類似的想法，他調整姿勢讓彼此胯下相貼一深一淺的肉柱頂部相觸，乾澀的雙手在彼此的老二上套弄，過大的摩擦力讓他們動作困難，V正想開口提醒，就聽到了翻找抽屜的聲音，V抬頭一看，只見尼祿居然運用了他的特殊優勢-另外兩隻手，從抽屜翻出了潤滑劑。

「我必須說……這令人印象深刻。」V努力忍住笑意，而尼祿的臉已經紅到快滴出血了。  
「你真的在床頭櫃放著這個我也印象深刻，本來我只是想找乳液之類的……」藍色的半透明翼手拿著的是保險套和潤滑劑，尼祿接過翼手遞來的潤滑劑把它打開，不客氣的擠在彼此的陰莖上。  
「被你發現我計劃污染清純優秀的惡魔獵人了。」冰冷的潤滑劑讓V打了個激靈，彼此的手借著滑膩的潤滑液總算能夠順暢的擼動，而咕啾黏稠的聲音讓尼祿根本不敢再低頭看彼此的下體，而是吻上了情人豐潤的雙唇。

「尼祿……」V在情人的唇下呢喃著，左手抓住了尼祿撫慰他性器的手，引導他來到後方的入口，右手則用拇指挑逗著尼祿敏感的繫帶和鈴口。  
尼祿緊張的吞著口水，手指沾著潤滑劑在窄小的洞口前打著圈，在找到那個因緊張而翳張著的穴道之後探入了食指的前端，V本來替尼祿撫慰的手因此而收緊，後者因此痛呼了一聲。

「抱歉……」V連忙收手，尼祿搖頭笑道。  
「我皮粗肉厚沒關係，倒是你……這裡……沒問題嗎？」尼祿一邊說著一邊往後退，抓過一旁的抱枕墊在V的腰底下，意識到那也是自己小時候愛用的抱枕時感到有點羞稔，但更讓人緊張羞恥的果然還是現在正在做的事情……  
V大張的腿在他眼前毫無防備的展開，深紅從陰莖和囊袋延續到臀穴的入口，那又緊又窄的地方光吃進他一根手指就緊的要命，真的……有辦法插進去嗎？

「多弄點潤滑劑……」看出了尼祿的猶豫，V羞恥的開了口「別怕，我疼就會跟你說，我們約好的。」

V的鼓勵讓尼祿增加了信心，他掰開V的臀瓣，然後倒上更多潤滑劑，甚至在抱枕上弄出了一灘濕漬。托四隻手的福，尼祿完全有辦法一邊扳開V有彈性的雙臀一邊用手指擴張。

「可、可以再加一根……再進去點……稍微、上、不對、下……！」當碰到那個讓人愉悅的點時V不由自主的踢動著，這讓尼祿擔心了起來。  
「V？會痛嗎？」  
「不、不是……那個……很舒服……那個位置、可以……多刺激一點。」V用手臂遮著臉，吞吞吐吐的說著毫無羞恥的話語，為了不讓尼祿誤解任何訊息，他根本沒有什麼裝嬌羞的空間，等於是肉體上承受著愉悅的同時又要親口報告自己的一切感覺，這樣的狀態讓V覺得頭腦發燒，整個人都快要失去理智。

尼祿聽明白V的話之後老實的用手指在抽插的同時更加刺激那個位置，而V顫抖著挺立的陰莖證明了他沒有說謊，他已經伸了三根手指進去，只要稍一用力就能撐開洞口看到裡頭，而V的老二仍然硬著流水，這樣的認知讓尼祿也硬到快爆炸。

「好、好了，可以了……」V的聲音幾乎帶著哭音，尼祿低下身拉開V擋住臉的手臂，只見愛人滿臉通紅的流著淚。

「想要我進去嗎......？」一般來說是用來讓戀人感到羞恥的話語，對尼祿來說卻是真正的疑問，雖然已經開三指了，但好像還是很難…「真的可以了嗎？」  
V抬起腳踹了下尼祿的腰，咬著牙說道：  
「再不插進來我就放Shadow咬掉你老二，反正你也不需要了！」

好了，沒有比這個更明確的訊息了，尼祿將手指抽了出來，V那受到足夠擴張的洞口因此而明顯的開闔著。

尼祿吞了吞口水，拿起剛剛放在一旁的保險套，沒想到才準備拆開就被個黑影從手上奪走……應該是剛剛V威脅要咬掉自己老二的那隻。

「直接進來……我想直接感受你，尼祿。」  
「好、好的……」尼祿連忙在自己老二上弄了更多的潤滑劑，謹慎的將頭部頂上那個窄小的入口。

尼祿緊張、謹慎的看著V的小洞把自己碩大的老二吞進去，即使這麼多的潤滑劑跟擴張都可以看出來那穴口被撐大到極限，V緊抓著尼祿的前臂分擔痛楚，指甲因過度用力而泛白，當全部的長度都進去時，V跟尼祿都是一頭冷汗。  
「V.......你還好嗎？」尼祿用手指碰觸著他們交界的地方，那小洞密密的包覆著他的所有，尼祿得用上所有自制力才不至於丟臉到射出來。

「你的……好熱……」V覺得有些發暈，屁股裡頭滿滿的塞著尼祿火熱的肉棒，尼祿的手指在邊緣劃著的感覺讓V更加意識到自己被塞的多滿，他們連結著，被同源魔力，甚至…同樣的血源……「動一動……」V喃喃說著，終於能夠放鬆的手指落在尼祿的手背上，尼祿反過來與V十指交扣，低下身去親吻失神的愛人。

「哈……」尼祿動的很謹慎，彷彿只要大力一些V就會因此而散架，他緩緩的抽出再插入，用著溫和到宛如春日陽光的速度，V雙腿夾著男孩的腰，隨著謹慎的律動晃蕩，尼祿漂亮的翅膀穩著他的腳，淡藍色的雙翼在陽光下閃爍。  
天使……V恍惚間這麼想著。

尼祿沉重的呼吸著，強忍著衝刺的慾望，V的身體牢牢的吸著他的陰莖，緩慢的動作讓尼祿得花上更多的心神壓抑射精的慾望，他想要好好表現，讓V快樂，他不想讓他受傷……  
他的汗水滴落在V的臉上，V舔了舔苦鹹的汗水，在尼祿的耳邊呢喃著：

「感受我…這些...快感、痛楚...這是...我存在的證明，My Boy……不要害怕我散去，在你的懷中我得以完整……給我更多，讓我感受你的所有、你的力量……求你……」

「V、V…」尼祿吐著愛人僅有一個字母的名字，所有的自制力終於在那個「求你」下潰不成軍，他緊扣著愛人的手賣力衝刺著，V缺乏肌肉的胯骨被尼祿撞的生疼，若不是因為翼手抓著他的大腿，想必他早已癱軟在床上，但幸福感盈滿他的胸臆，他的愛，他終於得到了他的愛人，在身體裡、在靈魂裡，他為他而生，也要有他才能完整。

「尼祿、尼祿…用你的愛填滿我……直到我無法思考……詩句成灰……！」V的呢喃因尼祿將他抱起而中斷，年輕的半魔人將愛人抱在懷中，坐姿讓他吃的更深，激烈的快感讓V的腳趾都為之蜷曲，尼祿讓黑髮的詩人環抱著自己，由下而上的刺入詩人的體內，V的思考逐漸散亂，連呻吟都變得無力，只剩下從鼻子發出的微弱哼聲，而擁有作弊般的四隻手臂的青年一邊用手套弄著他的慾望，一邊抱著他操，當V第一次忍不住射出來時，青年彷彿贏了什麼比賽似的開心。  
「尼祿騎士得一分。」尼祿將手上的濁液展示給V看，而V不由得失笑。  
「你早就贏了從現在到未來的所有分數了。」

「那麼……我可以再做一次嗎？」初嘗情慾的青年把手放回愛人垂軟的陰莖上，混著潤滑液和精液的手發出稠啾的聲音撩撥敏感的慾望，V親吻著尼祿的鼻尖喘著氣說道：「這次都還沒結束就想下次？」  
「你說了所有分數都是我的。」尼祿一邊說著一邊提高了速度，他像是催著紅皇后的油門一樣一下一下的撞擊著V的深處，V射精後敏感的身軀絞緊，呼吸急促到彷彿隨時都會停止，而青年全身都染上了情慾的顏色，尼祿像是在激烈戰鬥般的喘息著。「It's my turn now,V.」  
V差點因這句話而去了第二次。

他們整個下午都沒有離開V的房間。

當然不是說他們真的操了一整個下午，他們其實花了更多時間去探索彼此身體上的細節，甚至還真的稍微午睡了一下(雖然身體黏呼呼的)，嘴上說著想再來第二輪的青年冷靜下來就開始顧慮起詩人的身體狀況，直到詩人再三保證，就差沒再次放貓放鳥威脅才開啟了第二輪。

V沒有下樓吃完飯。

而姬利葉和妮可的眼神讓尼祿打了盤飯菜就落荒而逃。

尼祿的房間在兩個禮拜後裝修好，但他始終沒有回去睡。

end

阿嬤們煮紅豆飯啦！

阿罵們都好開心真是太好了，乖孫都有吃飽(淚眼)話說這我是第二次寫乖孫破處了呢

是說目前的基調延續下來NeroV組真的有夠純情，所以DanteV或什麼混亂邪惡的狀況真的很難出來，這價如果前面成功回娘家的話還有機會，不過顯然噗神自己都煞車踩到煩想要上車了

Nero純情的程度就是第一噗那樣被親個臉頰就要殺人的程度(抹臉)


	6. Chapter 6

[DMC][DVD][NeroV]Dice to dawn安價 6

https://www.plurk.com/p/nac0g2

姬利葉計畫去湖邊露營，很不錯的行程呢，其實這個行程是帕蒂提供的，快要邁向19歲的女孩擁有一間樸實的湖間別墅，因為但丁錯過了他的18歲生日party，他決定用但丁無法拒絕的方式邀請他來。

今天是星期五，原定回合的時間是上午9點，福圖那島組與事務所組約好直接在目的地回合。

時間到了九點，帕蒂小姐穿著他漂亮的白色薄紗洋裝，戴著可愛的大草帽，在別墅前迎接客人，但沒想到，不管是福圖那島組還是事務所組，都沒有出現。  
帕蒂小姐委屈的別了別嘴，打了妮可車上的電話。

「...Devil may cry」V慢悠悠的聲音從話筒傳出，但背景的聲音安靜的不正常，帕蒂在腦袋裡頭迅速地轉了一下這次從福圖那島出發的人員名單，雖然這聲音他不是很熟，也沒有見過面，但應該就是他了。  
「你是......V嗎？」  
「是的，請問哪裡找？」V的措辭堪稱有禮，帶著幾分五月病似的慵懶。  
「我是帕蒂！邀請你們來湖邊別墅度假的帕蒂！你們為什麼都還沒到啊！」

「一點小意外，別擔心，小小姐，很快就能處理好了，也請順便幫我們向但丁致歉。」  
帕蒂聽見詩人以柔和的聲音說著，然後本來一片寂靜的背景音突然傳來不屬於人類的狂吼以及建築物倒塌的聲音，帕蒂對這類似的狀況可是再熟悉不過了，不過，有尼祿在，應該是沒甚麼問題的。  
「他們也遲到了。」帕蒂如此想著，一邊順口抱怨著，電話的彼端沉默了一下，聲音再次傳來。  
「我會幫你聯繫他們，請耐心等待，小小姐。」

V掛上電話，只見不遠處以熔岩和石頭組成的火焰巨怪歌利亞與尼祿纏鬥著，其實今天一切都很順利，準時起床、準時上車，就是在路上發現了強烈的惡魔氣息，雖然不願意遲到，但要尼祿把這種事情放著不管他也做不到，於是就變成了尼祿去查探狀況，而V則留下來保護姬利葉和孩子們的局面。  
直接展開戰鬥也是理所當然的事情，但居然是歌利亞這種大惡魔倒是有點出乎預料了。V如此想著，轉過頭去對姬利葉微笑。  
「帕蒂小姐打來的，他關心我們為什麼遲到。」  
「是我不好，我該先聯繫他的。」姬利葉有些歉疚的低聲說著，而之所以悄聲說話，全是因為三個孩子都在睡覺......最大的孩子才15歲，最小的10歲，全都靠在影貓身上熟睡，剛剛的巨響剛狂吼似乎完全沒有影響到他們。

「不，這種事情也沒人會料到的，那我去看一下尼祿的狀況。」V給影貓使了眼色，影貓則擺了擺尾巴作為回應，走下車就看到妮可正一邊看著實況惡魔獵人大戰歌利亞一邊吞雲吐霧。  
「呦，情聖，不去幫幫他嗎？」  
「尼祿能自己處理。」V微笑，然後又收斂起了笑容。「另一邊比較麻煩......」

事務所那邊，有一把可以穿越次元，開傳送門當任意門的那組也遲到了，因為因為閻魔刀不在主人手上插在主人弟弟的肚子上，閻魔刀主人被新魔劍釘在桌子上。

這場兄弟相殘的悲劇在惡魔獵人事務所每天發生，不過通常都是以但丁被釘在牆上作結，難得老弟居然發狠把老哥也釘在桌上，顯然是發生了很嚴重的事情才是。

只見肚子裡頭插著閻魔刀的傳奇惡魔獵人咬著牙將刀拔出，用著痛心疾首的控訴的語氣怒吼：  
「你為什麼不讓我多帶一點草莓聖代！」  
而傳奇惡魔獵人的雙胞胎哥哥也拔出了本來是與父親同名，現在ͅ則是與弟弟同名的傳奇魔劍怒吼著。  
「你該死的整個行李箱幾乎都是草莓聖代！」

在怒吼之後兩人把剛剛才從肚子上拔出來的劍朝對方投過去，比起攻擊更像是交換武器，然後無視於肚子上的血滴滴答答流了一地，再次刀劍相擊。  
而一旁穿著抹胸及熱褲的人造魔美女則一邊喝著冷飲一邊翻著雜誌，把滿天飛的幻影劍視若無物。

這對話聽起來像是但丁的錯，事實上維吉爾也非全然無辜，一向努力維持良好作息的維吉爾偏偏在今天睡過頭，甚至是但丁察覺時間來不及而去喊他起床，維吉爾還提出要檢查行李有沒有不足的部份才有這麼一齣。  
要知道他隨便揮個兩刀就能回來拿，哪有必要整什麼行李，更別提去管但丁的行李裝了什麼了。

「哥你就是不吃草莓聖代才會滿腦子I NEED MORE POWRRRRRRRRRR ！！」但丁當頭劈下魔劍，不只拉長了power一字的尾巴還自帶回聲，維吉爾一個刀花擋去攻擊，極近距離下用刀柄重擊但丁肚子還沒癒合的傷口再送他一個居合斬，肚子再次裂開還能看到粉色的脂肪。

「我把你變成草莓聖代塞到行李箱好了。」維吉爾冷冷的說著接著再次揮出一刀，但丁閃身躲開然後牆上的掛畫因此遭了殃，但丁抽出白象牙開了兩槍，怒吼道：  
「你有辦法變的話，倒不如老實點面對你兒子！別拿我的草莓聖代說事！」

維吉爾被說中心事，臉色更加陰冷，一整圈幻影劍以驚人的數量顯現，全部對準了但丁—裝滿草莓聖代的行李箱。  
「Die」

「NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!」但丁大聲慘叫著撲向他的行李箱，無數幻影劍全部戳到了但丁背上，把他戳的活像隻藍色螢光刺蝟，維吉爾冷冷的看著但丁說道：「愚蠢，但丁，愚蠢，沒有力量你甚至無法保護你自己和草莓聖代。」

「孩子們，再不出門等一下沒午餐吃喔～點心也沒有。」 翠絲闔起了手上的雜誌，用著溫和的笑容和語氣說著，本來殺氣騰騰的維吉爾瞬間像是被戳了針的氣球似的萎靡，但丁也悶悶的趴在已經分不清楚是草莓紅還是血紅的聖代上。

「走吧……」維吉爾低聲說著，閻魔刀在空中劃出了傳送門，直接踏了進去。而翠絲則抓著但丁的領子，無視於傳奇惡魔獵人口中吐著血泡的悲鳴，將他一起拖進傳送門。  
「草莓……聖代……」但丁的手伸了出來，卻只能看著傳送門在眼前關上。「至少讓我拿回冰箱啊……！」

那麼，請問福圖那島組到了沒？前五骰吉>兇就到 (lots)

踏出傳送門時，只見尼祿他們已經到了，正在和湖邊別墅的主人打招呼，而V站在次元裂縫的前方「迎接」他們。

「噢，我想父親遲到並不是一個好示範。更何況當這個父親想去哪就能去哪的時候。 翠絲照顧兩個超齡兒童辛苦了，噢，嗨，但丁。」 V臉上掛著刻意的笑容。「你們得先把身上的血弄乾淨，今天還有孩子在，我不希望你們嚇著他們。」

「……」維吉爾皺了下眉，對於自己的人性面各種諷刺無話可說，他本就不是個喜歡用言語爭辯的人，某種程度上更可以說是沉默寡言，為什麼自己的人性面這麼伶牙俐齒，甚至還有越來越惡劣的傾向？「借一下浴室。」維吉爾說著，也不等任何人同意就直接走向妮可的車子，而翠絲則把但丁扔在地上，用腳推了推因為失去草莓聖代而萎靡的但丁。  
「去，把自己弄乾淨。」

「…媽幫我洗澡澡。」今年即將奔4的傳奇惡魔獵人，抓住美豔人造魔的腳踝，展現出只有4歲的精神年齡。

說時遲那時快，在翠絲跟V揚起了眉毛的同時，一把刀從妮可車子的方向破空而來，但丁連忙打了個滾，閻魔刀就這麼「刷」的一聲插在地上，刀鋒反射著森冷的光芒，然後又馬上飛了回去。  
「……知道了知道了孩子的爸。」但丁嘴上嘟囔著，然後又躲過了接著而來的兩發幻影劍，乖乖的走到妮可車上。

「……我想我們先去見房子的主人吧。」V捏了捏眉間。  
翠絲打量了下V,只見他穿著黑色的針織外套，套著休閒的丹寧褲，似乎有什麼話想說。

翠絲搖了搖頭，「自從維吉爾回來但丁的心智年齡似乎更低了。」  
「……我不知道，在維吉爾的記憶裡頭，但丁似乎一直都是這樣。」V沉默了下，朝著帕蒂的方向走去，翠絲彷彿明白了什麼，露出了微笑，然後信步跟上。  
「麻煩的一家人呢，你們。」  
「喔……請更正。」V搖了搖右手食指。「不包含尼祿。」

「翠絲！這邊！」帕蒂遠遠的看見V和翠絲連忙揮舞著雙手，翠絲帶著笑容迎了上去。  
「帕蒂，好久不見。」  
兩人簡單的寒暄之後帕蒂東張西望著，然後問道：  
「但丁呢？」

「正在洗鴛鴛浴，現在只祈求不會洗到車爆炸。」翠絲聳了聳肩笑道，尼祿一聽臉就黑了一半，帕蒂則不明究理的回問：  
「鴛鴦浴？」

「帕蒂，能麻煩你去陪一下孩子們嗎?或是幫他們介紹一下環境，我去把但丁和我父親帶來。」只見尼祿露出了燦爛的笑容，直接迴避掉帕蒂的疑問，轉身就準備朝著妮可的車子走去。

尼祿靠近車邊就聽到了蓮蓬頭的水聲，嗯，聽起來很正常，他謹慎的拉開車門的縫，只見維吉爾站在V習慣站的位置正在整理衣袖，他穿著一件簡單的白色襯衫，扣子規規矩矩的扣到領口，還套著藍色的馬甲，搭上黑色的西裝褲看起來一點露營度假的感覺都沒有，倒像是……參加什麼正式聚會之類的。  
沒看到但丁，想必是在浴室裡頭。  
「嘿！尼祿！但丁在裡面嗎？」見一切正常，尼祿正想離開，沒想到帕蒂的聲音突然出現在他後面，尼祿連忙回頭比著噤聲的手勢，但帕蒂顯然不肯合作。

「幹什麼偷偷摸摸的！我等他好久了！」帕蒂嘟著嘴，但丁刻意躲過他的18歲生日宴會讓她一直很在意，這次直接把整群人邀過來，他又姍姍來遲，帕蒂實在是覺得有點委屈。

尼祿連忙想帶走帕蒂，但顯然已經來不及了，維吉爾從車內將門拉開，冰藍的眸子望著眼前兩個人。

本來想逃跑的尼祿這下子跟老爸正面交鋒，而且帕蒂在旁他根本不能跑，誰知道他老爸會不會對帕蒂做什麼！不，不是什麼色色的那種什麼，是刷刷兩下的那種什麼，可是帕蒂其實也是見過市面的，他畢竟跟著但丁東奔西跑過一陣子，操，話又說回來帕蒂知道我老爸是誰嗎？  
尼祿心中奔騰過千萬隻草泥馬，結果一開口居然是風馬牛不相及的一句話：  
「啊，嗨！老爸！帕蒂說他要嫁給但丁！」

「是的！但丁說等我到十八歲！我今年就要十九歲了喔！」帕蒂挺起胸膛說著，而維吉爾為此挑了挑眉，下一瞬間，帕蒂又搖了搖頭，誇張的聳肩嘆氣。「但是仔細想想，但丁太老了，頂多只能當我爸。你就是但丁的哥哥維吉爾嗎？」  
沒想到少女自己化解了危機，但尼祿仍然不敢放下警戒，他眼睛盯著維吉爾搭在刀柄上的左手，眼睛眨也不敢眨。  
「是的，我是但丁的哥哥，但丁對我提起過你，初次見面。」維吉爾一邊說著，右手執起了帕蒂的左手，給予了一個過於鄭重的吻手禮。「作為父親的話，但丁也許是不錯的人選，但作為丈夫的話，也許你應該慎選對象。」

被當成淑女對待的帕蒂一下子紅了臉，胸膛裡頭的一顆心臟簡直要跳出來了，特別是維吉爾又帥又紳士，他等下一定要跟但丁炫耀！  
而尼祿一方面為了老爸過頭但至少沒有出亂子的言行有點安慰，一方面不知為何覺得心裡酸酸的。

這不是明明就能夠好好地跟人對話嗎.......為什麼跟我說話就沒幾個字就句點.....

尼祿顯然沒發現他跟維吉爾無法對話他自己也有一半的責任。

「那麼但丁他在洗澡？」帕蒂紅著臉摸著自己的手背，顯得相當開心。  
「......來的路上有點意外，衣服弄髒了。」維吉爾用了相當模糊的說法，但帕蒂點了點頭表示理解。  
「你們這種頭髮顏色的人總是會引來魔界的覬覦呢。」大魔法師艾倫洛威爾的末裔少女有些無奈說著。  
維吉爾點點頭，撕了他的嘴也不會說出單純只是兄弟倆為了草莓聖代不應該放這麼多在行李箱裡頭而打架而已。

給不知道的朋友，帕蒂是動畫角色，他是大魔法師的後裔，面對惡魔也能臨危不亂

「聽說我要當爸爸啦？看看是哪位小可愛啊？」只見但丁腰間圍著毛巾從淋浴間走了出來，帕蒂歪了歪身子想從維吉爾的旁邊往後看，卻被尼祿遮住了眼睛。「走吧，小小姐，髒東西看了會長針眼的。」  
「啊！你把我當小孩子！我18歲了！而且早就看過但丁的裸體了！」

帕蒂雖然一邊抗議著但還是跟著尼祿離去，再次留下了這對雙胞胎兄弟。

維吉爾把車門關上，回頭看著擦頭髮的但丁，說道：「你是甚麼時候被看到裸體的......」  
但丁沒有停下擦頭髮的動作，隨口回答道：「那小妮子之前常到事務所來晃，有幾次沖涼出來剛好被他看到了。」說完他停下了擦頭髮的動作望向維吉爾：「很在意？」

「只有我可以看到......」維吉爾低語著，然後哼了一聲，勾起了半邊嘴角。「你以為我會這麼說嗎？我只是不想斯巴達家出了戀童癖。」  
「隨你說吧，我知道你愛我，就跟我知道你一點都不想來卻還是一邊準備了正式衣服一樣，雖然穿那套衣服來露營實在是有點過頭了。」但丁也不在意，就這麼嘻皮笑臉的說著。

維吉爾下意識用左手拇指頂了下刀鞘，卻沒有進一步動作，但丁則一派輕鬆的說：「老哥，開個洞回事務所吧，我總得拿到新的衣服穿，總不能穿這套破衣服給我的大姪子丟臉吧？」

「......速去速回。」維吉爾抽刀在空中劃出了傳送門，然後在但丁除了穿好衣服外還拎了一皮箱草莓聖代回來的時候，非常準確地朝他雙腳各給了一發幻影劍以示懲戒。

而那邊，帕蒂回到房子後就非常有活力的帶著大家參觀不大的別墅，而尼祿似乎有些悶悶不樂的走到V的身邊。

「怎麼了？我的騎士。」V將手放到尼祿的臂膀上安撫似的輕拍著，尼祿所幸歪著頭靠上了V的肩膀。  
「沒事。」  
「騙人。」  
「真的沒事，他沒做錯事，沒錯壞事，跟別人講話都很正常，真的沒事。」尼祿看著不遠處輕快地介紹房子的帕蒂低聲說著，他不想破壞氣氛。

「假如在時機成熟前你把它捕捉，你無疑將擦拭悔恨的淚水。」V輕聲低語著。

「我不懂......甚麼意思？」尼祿皺起了眉，雖然他喜歡愛人唸詩的聲音，但有時候他的隱喻實在令人費解。  
「我的意思是，對一個人生中有一半的時間不需要說話的人來說，他還是有在進步的，再等他一下吧。」V勾上了尼祿的手臂微笑著。

尼祿也對著V微笑，V總說他是他的太陽，那麼V對他來說，就是夏日微風般的和煦舒適，不可思議的是，這個人居然是從他父親身上分出來的。  
「可是他讓我不知所措......我希望我能好好回應他，為什麼我跟你就沒這個問題？你們本質上不是同一個人嗎？」

「我確實擁有他的記憶，但卻是他拋棄的部分，這點說來，我們是同病相憐。」V跟尼祿一邊跟著帕蒂介紹屋子的行列最後走著一邊小聲說話。「對我來說那些記憶比較像是圖書館的書，不去翻的話就只是存在，只是偶爾會有某些東西觸動我，那些記憶就會不受控制的展現在我眼前，我......常常很慶幸，那些東西只是記錄，不會給我"感覺"。有些事情如果有感覺的話，一定很糟糕。」

「.....你很少跟我提這部分的事情。」  
「也許是因為歌利亞來襲的事情吧，我......感覺其實不是很好，他們的母親死去的記憶被觸動了，看到翠絲的時候感覺更糟糕。」更別說還有個混蛋喊翠絲媽媽當開玩笑。  
「你還好嗎？」這下換尼祿為V擔心了。

「我沒事的。」V對著尼祿微笑，然後確定沒有人看著他們，偷偷的印了一個吻在尼祿的唇上。「因為我有你。」對V而言，其實維吉爾的感覺如何，真的不重要，但他不希望他的男孩難過，如果賣賣維吉爾的慘可以讓尼祿感覺沒這麼糟，他不介意把維吉爾塑造成一個集世界上所有悲慘於一身的慘劇男主角，更何況有部份也是真的。

==

但丁和維吉爾回來時，帕蒂的小小天地之旅已經結束了。

「我們要開始午餐的分工！同時也要準備晚上的營火還有晚餐！」帕蒂如此宣布。

被尼祿封為首席大廚的姬利葉自然承擔了讓美味安全的飲食大使責任，所有的女性也都自然地被劃到這個範圍(雖然翠絲對做飯根本毫無概念，根據但丁的說法，他唯一會的料理是泡麵)，V和帕蒂則被賦予了照顧孩子的任務，自然粗重的工作就落到了三個大男人身上─是的，V被排除在大男人之外。

三個大男人被分配到的工作是但丁釣魚，尼祿砍柴跟挖地瓜，維吉爾生火。而尼祿對於這個任務分配頗有微詞，但被帕蒂無視了。

首先來看看但丁的狀況吧，被分配到釣魚的但丁先去找了釣竿，  
找到釣竿了卻沒有魚餌，但丁也懶的找了，決定就帶著釣竿直接釣，願者上勾

正如葛里芬所說，從沒看過一個戰士有這麼好的狗屎運，雖然沒有魚餌他還是釣到魚了，雖然只有四條，但至少不是0。

尼祿則去砍柴了，事實上應該說是撿柴，剛砍下的木頭因為濕氣重其實不好生火，他一邊碎碎念著自己被兩個長輩霸凌一邊用用四隻手快速收集乾柴，一邊撿柴一邊丟給翼手抱著果然十分神速。  
撿到差不多足量的柴之後尼祿回到了預定生火的位置，看到了他父親。

只見他父親不知何時居然已經收集了一堆柴火(切口平整，顯然是剛伐的木)，尼祿深呼吸了下，腦中預演著「用乾柴比較好」之類的對話，一邊慢慢的走過去。卻見維吉爾站在火堆前面色凝重，突然間魔氣暴漲，變身為真魔人！  
尼祿大吃一驚，以為周遭有惡魔出沒他卻沒注意到，四下張望卻什麼都沒看見，心下立刻跳出了「是不是但丁又惹他了」之類的想法，但所有的推測都在維吉爾拿著火煤棒靠在自己真魔人的角焰旁而粉碎。

只見火煤棒在藍焰的烘烤下一秒點燃，尼祿這才腦中跳出了「藍色的火焰溫度最高」這樣的小學物理知識，確認火煤棒點燃的維吉爾彷彿沒事人一樣的解除魔人化，將火煤棒丟入火堆生火，全身上下跟他今天在車裡頭看到的一樣乾乾淨淨，只有袖子被捲到了手腕上。  
雖然不想承認，但是－超帥的啊！他老爸！

尼祿難以自抑的流露出了驚訝的眼神，身為一個前教團魔劍士他可是野外求生的高手，但可從沒想過有這種生火方式！只不過他自己的魔人化也沒有火就是了。  
這時維吉爾似乎也發現他了，他把視線從燃起的火堆中抬起，對兒子那發亮的眼神感到有點窘迫，難倒是剛剛變身生火被看到了嗎？那果然對習慣人類生活的人而言不太尋常？  
心念電轉下維吉爾站了起身，丟下一句「火昇好了」就起身離開。

「父……父親！」尼祿有些猶豫的喊著，聲音其實不比說悄悄話大多少，但維吉爾仍是停下來望著他，尼祿不由得把維吉爾和V做了比較，維吉爾站著的姿態像是一把還沒出鞘的刀，他的左手似乎永遠都不會離開刀鞘，永遠警醒週遭，但V卻連走路時都會看著書，把劍杖當作雨傘甩來甩去。  
尼祿愛著V那種慵懶鬆散的氣息，而他也不得不承認，維吉爾作為一個男人，真的是，帥爆了。「剛剛……點火的方法，蠻帥的……」尼祿低聲說著，也不確定對方到底有沒有聽到，但維吉爾的嘴角確實彎起了一個弧度，讓尼祿的心口稍微暖了起來。

「那個……我也能弄出火來嗎？我的意思是，其實我對魔人化搞不太懂！應該、應該有什麼是我不知道的吧？像但丁啊、他不是可以兩段魔人化？我是不是也能二段變身？」尼祿一邊說著一邊緊張的把柴往火堆裡扔，眼睛四處亂飄不太敢看向維吉爾，只怕自己問了什麼蠢問題被笑，良久尼祿發現說話的只有自己，有點緊張的抬起頭，才發現維吉爾又走回來挨著火堆坐下，默默地看著尼祿。

「魔人化是……魔力的燃燒與放大，它是把你本身的潛能放大再增幅的成果，除了你的魔力之外，你的感情也會影響它，所以魔人化的外型並不會完全固定……即使不算上我跟但丁融合了斯巴達和閻魔刀的結果，我們的魔人化型態也非一成不變。」維吉爾嘴巴裡的話題在「帥」跟「力量」之間滾動了一下，最終還是選擇了他熟悉的議題。

「擁抱與接受自己身為惡魔的那一面，放任殺戮的本能，但你得握著韁繩，因為沒有理智的力量無法長久維持，我們的魔力不是火山，我們需要補充，不能隨意浪費，我想你不難發現魔人化之後容易飢餓。」

「所以但丁才會天天三個披薩也吃不胖嗎？」尼祿試圖說笑，但沒有得到比較活潑的反應(好吧，他有這個心理準備)  
「我會建議慎選營養來源，姬利葉的料理營養均衡，你不需要攝取垃圾食物，在極端狀況下，惡魔尚未散逸的屍體也可以食用，尼德霍格幼體也可以生食。」維吉爾看著火焰說著近乎喃喃自語的話，輕描淡寫的內容所暗示的內容讓尼祿有點反胃，他知道維吉爾在說的是純粹的「經驗談」。  
尼祿又想起了V所說的，維吉爾作為人類活著的時間其實很短、太短了。

「所以……如果你希望魔人化型態能發火，從魔力增幅的方向下手是一個，另一個就是強烈的情感刺激，用比較詩意的說法，大概就是靈魂的形狀吧。」維吉爾繞了一圈並沒有忘記尼祿本來的疑問，他抬頭看著站在火堆邊滿頭大汗的兒子，他那雙半透明的翼手仍張在後頭，彷彿昭示主人內心不安似的搓著手。「但我認為你現在的狀況很好，沒有必要刻意改變。」

「靈魂的形狀...嗎...。」尼祿重複了對方最後一段話，抬頭看向父親。「這樣說，如果我也開始欣賞詩集之類的，也許我戰鬥起來會變得比較像你...？」  
維吉爾望著他的兒子，白晝的火光並沒有強烈到足以在他的臉上留下太多熱能，但他的臉看起來還是有些發紅。  
「不，我不這麼想。」

對話至此嘠然而止，柴火噼啪碎裂的聲音充填了父子之間的空間，讓本來應該很尷尬的沉默變得有了奇特的溫度和緩衝，尼祿不自覺收起了翅膀，坐在火堆邊看著維吉爾的側臉，想著這也許是個好機會。

「呃……那個……我可以問一下……你跟但丁是怎麼回事嗎？」良久，尼祿終於鼓起勇氣開了口，而這聲音恐怕不比蚊子叫大多少，在木柴燃燒的聲音下尼祿甚至有點懷疑維吉爾是不是沒聽到，不，他根本希望維吉爾沒聽到！

「……」維吉爾沉默的皺著眉，時間長到尼祿足以懷疑他真的沒聽到，準備說自己要去挖地瓜好逃離現場，沒想到維吉爾還是開了口。「我們是兄弟。」  
尼祿眨了眨眼，抓了抓頭，想來這就是他能得到的全部答案了，但沒想到維吉爾繼續說了下去。  
「另一層關係，就像你跟V那樣。」

尼祿的臉再次爆紅，他沒想到自己跟V的關係已經暴露了，應該是他老爸開次元門那次知道的吧？總不是V告訴他的吧？慢著，V跟他老爸本質上是同一個人，該不會他老爸能夠跟V有心電感應之類的吧？如果是的話那……想到這邊本來漲紅的臉瞬間刷白，尼祿不由自主脫口而出：  
「那我們現在是甚麼關係……？」

維吉爾看著兒子一下紅一下白的臉色，皺緊的眉頭反而鬆開了，正當他打算開口時，帕蒂的聲音打斷了他們的對話。  
「尼祿！維吉爾！吃飯了！哇你們昇好火了！太快啦！晚餐才要露營啊！」帕蒂踏著輕快的腳步來到火堆邊，V則跟著三個邊撿石頭一邊扔來扔去的孩子慢慢走在後頭，尼祿還來不及扼腕於維吉爾夭折的回應，帕蒂就飛起一雙秀目對尼祿說道：「地瓜呢？」  
「啊。」

「啊咧！我就寬宏大量的原諒你吧，先去吃飯，下午再去挖。」帕蒂抬起下巴笑著，維吉爾看著，突然有些覺得但丁當帕蒂父親這種說法確有合理之處，他身上可以看到一些但丁的影子。  
說來諷刺，沒有後代的但丁，確實比他更適合作為父親。

「維吉爾！我們去找但丁！」帕蒂一邊說著一邊極其自然的拉住了維吉爾的手，那一瞬間尼祿覺得背上的汗毛全都豎了起來，但在任何事情發生之前，一道黑影降落在維吉爾的肩膀上，撲騰的翅膀老大不客氣的在維吉爾頭上肆虐。  
「我就不相信那個在湖邊睡懶覺的胖子可以釣到什麼東西！我們來去嘲笑他！」

那種讓尼祿汗毛倒豎的感覺消失了，維吉爾自然的掙開被帕蒂握住的手，揮開在肩膀上吵鬧的魔鳥，然後再反過來牽著帕蒂。  
「走吧。」

「剛剛是發生了什麼事情……」尼祿抓了抓後頸還沒消下去的雞皮疙瘩，只覺得明明應該很熱的火堆居然無法帶來一點暖意。

「我會提醒帕蒂不要這麼做的。」V走了過來，輕輕的拍著尼祿的背。「當然，孩子們也是。」

「……」身為一個優秀的惡魔獵人，尼祿當然知道剛剛維吉爾是動了殺氣，但只不過是被帕蒂牽了手反應怎麼這麼大，一開始不是還行吻手禮的嗎……尼祿看著自己的手，有些不明白維吉爾的反應所謂何來，振翅的就從頭上傳來，然後一雙腳爪抓著他的頭皮。「怎麼了，想讓爸爸牽你的手收嗎？」  
格里芬用著極盡挑釁的噁心語氣說著，尼祿笑了笑，手完全沒動，翼爪暴起從後頭抓住了格里芬。  
「我想帕蒂不會介意把烤地瓜改成烤小鳥。」

「嘎嘎！我介意啊啊啊啊！」格里芬嘎嘎怪叫著，而但丁已經拎著魚、釣竿，並且牽著帕蒂的手走過來了，而維吉爾在一旁跟著，手上沒有任何東西。

尼祿看著他們，有種他們才是一家人的錯覺。

「他進步很多了，我的騎士。為他開心，也給自己機會。」V一邊說著一邊牽起了尼祿的手，在愛人的臉頰上輕吻。「我又不是小孩子，才不會才不需要什麼牽手的機會。」尼祿鬧著彆扭，掙開了V的手朝撿石頭的孩子們那邊走去，招呼他們往飯廳去。  
V看著自己被甩開的手，用拐杖擋下了經過身邊的維吉爾。

「那孩子鬧彆扭的樣子真是和你一模一樣呢。」V微笑著，笑意卻沒傳到眼睛。「有時候真希望你學一下你弟的坦率啊。」

「……我學但丁才可怕吧。」維吉爾有些不明究理的望著自己的人性，V似乎也被自己的想像給噁心到了，揉了揉自己的眉心。  
「唉……總之，試著跟他親近點好嗎？像個真正的父子。」  
「真正的父子，又該是什麼模樣呢？」維吉爾喃喃地說著。「我已經忘了父親的樣貌了。」

「這個嘛……先從牽牽手摸摸頭還有親額頭開始好了。」V認真的思考著。  
「……你確定？」維吉爾眉頭皺到快可以夾死蒼蠅了。

「我就先幫你這一次吧。」說完V舉起手臂彈指，黑色的大貓立刻現身，朝著尼祿的方向飛奔而去，只見孩子們因為新加入的玩伴興高采烈的各種吸貓，而維吉爾完全不懂這是在幫自己什麼。  
「幫……？」  
「讓你兒子心情好一點，下午記得幫自己贏一些分數回來。」V一邊說著一邊拄著拐杖跟上，留下維吉爾在腦中想像著預演著關於「牽手摸頭親額頭」的畫面。  
在無人的湖邊，維吉爾深深的嘆了口氣。

看起來有進展的父子關係簡直跟跳舞一樣進一退二呢。

午餐時間平安的渡過了，但丁的四條小魚中午就吃光了，午餐過後自由活動，下午四點再集合準備晚上的露營。  
大家吃完飯之後在做什麼呢？

午餐時間平安的渡過了，但丁的四條小魚中午就吃光了，午餐過後自由活動，下午四點再集合準備晚上的露營。  
但丁二話不說找了翠絲一起吃草莓聖代，本來要幫忙姬利葉的尼祿跟V被推出廚房，於是在前廊給孩子們唸詩，尼祿在旁邊抱著影貓一起聽V唸詩，春日的午後陽光暖的叫人昏昏欲睡。

「你啊，髮捲綴晨露；俯望的臉，透出明鏡晨窗，你天使的目光......」詩人吟詠著春天的詩句，影貓的尾巴隨著韻律拍動，尼祿的心情也好了不少，果然他才不需要甚麼老爸呢，他這麼多年來都把姬利葉的父母當自己的父母，才不需要到這時候才跟那個傢伙培養甚麼感情.....  
尼祿昏昏欲睡的想著，直到屋子的前門打了開來，一雙長腿無聲地邁出屋子，尼祿因為那個人望向這裡又全身僵硬。

他試圖裝做自己沒看到，把臉埋進影貓的毛皮之中，野獸卻低吼了聲像是在跟維吉爾打招呼，連孩子們都把視線投向了他。  
「午安，維吉爾。」在福圖那島時早就看過維吉爾的孩子們乖巧地打招呼，姬利葉對禮節十分的要求，甚至還曾經考慮過是不是要讓孩子們喊他「維吉爾叔叔」，最後在但丁的大笑和維吉爾的堅持下作罷。  
「午安。」維吉爾簡單的回應，然後沉默地望著眼前的陣容，尼祿在心下唸叨著「快離開快離開哪邊涼快哪邊去」，但維吉爾卻不打算走了似的，指了指地板上的一個空位說道：  
「我可以加入你們嗎？」

「當然，請坐。」V微笑著，而尼祿則把頭埋在影貓的身上發出意味不明的聲音，大概是不表反對的意思，維吉爾也就當作他贊成了。但就在自己準備要坐下時，V卻刻意伸腳擋住了維吉爾準備要坐的空位，影貓則挪了下身子空出一小塊地方。  
「......」維吉爾看著V。  
V微笑著看他。  
維吉爾深吸一口氣，跨到影貓旁邊的位置坐下，等於父子倆挨著影貓坐著。

「機會難得......維吉爾幫我們唸首詩吧？」V瞇著眼睛露出有點過於燦爛的微笑，把手上的詩集遞給他。

「……」維吉爾接過詩集，隨意的翻過一頁，又翻過一頁，似乎是在尋找著什麼比較好念的詩，孩子們眨巴眨巴著眼睛看著他，就連尼祿也緊張了起來。  
「你啊，以強力穿過我們的溪谷，請勒住你的烈馬，讓他們的巨鼻，少噴出些灼熱的鼻息！你啊，夏。」維吉爾正經八百的將文字唸出，不帶任何抑揚頓挫跟情緒，孩子們愣愣的看著維吉爾，好像第一次知道原來有人可以這樣唸詩的。

「嘶-嘶--」只聽得V突然發出了怪聲，所有人把視線投向他，卻見V歪著頭說：「嗯？我學馬叫很奇怪嗎？我是在伴奏呢 。」  
孩子們因為V的插科打諢發出了笑聲，維吉爾似乎也沒有覺得不愉快，反而繼續念了下去。  
在笑聲中穿過的吟誦聲似乎變的柔軟了些。  
「常在此搭起金色的帳篷，常常入眠在橡樹下，那時我們快樂的注視著你紅潤的肢體和茂密的頭髮」  
尼祿望著維吉爾嚴肅的看著詩集的側臉，心裡面也知道這是維吉爾努力嘗試著與自己拉近距離，他不由自主的抓了抓影貓的毛皮，覺得自己也真的不該再小孩子氣了。  
當維吉爾用著四平八穩的語氣唸完「還有那抵禦酷熱的月桂花環」時，V帶頭鼓掌，孩子們也非常配合的一起拍著手，而維吉爾則只是點了點頭，看不出任何表情。

「那個……下一首讓我念吧？」尼祿伸出了手想要接過詩集，維吉爾望著他，將V的詩集交到了他手上。

「咳哼。」尼祿清了清喉嚨，特別翻找了他之前翻過認為特別適合孩子的一首詩。「當孩子們的聲音從草坪傳來，歡笑聲聲飄蕩在山崗，我的心中就一片安寧，周身都覺得寧靜安詳」尼祿頓了頓，斜眼偷看他父親的表情，只見他低頭看著自己的手，手指輕撫著影貓的皮毛，彷彿確實認真的在聆聽，而他的愛人則微笑著鼓勵他唸下去。  
尼祿深吸一口氣繼續唸著，雖說念的是威廉布萊克的《保姆之歌》，但其聲調鏗鏘簡直可稱為慷慨激昂，聲音之宏亮連在飯廳吃著第三個草莓聖代的但丁都探出了頭。而當他看到自家老哥那個不會錯認的，就算在擼貓也挺的老直的背影時，嘴裡的湯匙不知不覺的掉到了地上。

當尼祿把最後一句「山丘間回音四起」唸完時，他得意的環視著著孩子們跟V。

當尼祿把最後一句「山丘間回音四起」唸完時，他得意的環視著著孩子們跟V。後者舉起了手準備鼓掌，說時遲那時快，一個張狂的聲音打斷了V的掌聲。  
「真不錯啊！尼祿！可惜念的沒有我好！」只見但丁突然出現在尼祿背後，抽走了他手上的詩集，以莎劇演員的風格朗誦道：「我沒有姓名，我只有兩天大」(V突然幾不可聞的嗆咳了一聲)

「那我怎麼叫你？我幸福歡欣，歡樂是我的名，甜蜜的歡樂降給你！」但丁一邊唸著一邊走到了維吉爾面前，不知道從哪抽出了一朵玫瑰遞出，維吉爾眉頭一皺，沒有做出任何反應，而但丁繼續唸著。「美妙的歡樂，甜蜜的歡樂才兩天！」但丁走到孩子們面前，這次居然拿出了三朵雛菊，一人送了一朵。「甜蜜的歡樂！我稱呼你！你甜甜的笑了，」這次但丁繞到V的面前，V勾起了一抹非常刻意且毫無誠意的笑。「我歌唱那一刻！當甜蜜的歡樂降給你！」最後，但丁跳到了尼祿面前，宛如男主角一般展開雙臂迎接聚光燈。  
孩子們的掌聲立刻響起，三個大人的掌聲才隨之跟上。

只見尼祿雙眼無神的拍著手，雖然可能還不至於到想謀殺親叔，但已經認真在思考是不是要在他的草莓聖代裡頭加料了；而V笑的一派燦爛，腦中則不斷的想像著各種但丁的死法，並且仔細的挑選出比較不會嚇到小孩的手法列入考量，反倒是維吉爾看著這樣的但丁，似乎有些懷念的笑了。

但丁誇張的躬身行禮，V為了不讓自己的殺意付諸實行，決定帶著孩子們離開現場。  
「好了，我們感謝但丁叔叔的表演，接下來大家一起跟尼祿去挖地瓜好不好？」V熟練的哄著孩子們，尼祿也明白但丁這麼一齣戲讀詩時間就算是完了，反正他確實也得去挖地瓜，不妨就走吧。  
「那......我們，先走了。」尼祿對維吉爾道別，雖然還有些僵硬，但似乎是有那麼一點自然了，應該。  
「我會再把火昇好。」維吉爾點了點頭，如此說道。

尼祿和V就這樣帶著小孩們去菜園挖地瓜了，而維吉爾看著尼祿的背影欲言又止，最終還是保持了沉默。  
「別再看啦，再看眼珠子就要掉出來啦。」但丁在維吉爾的面前揮了揮手。「一起唸詩？看樣子進展還不錯嘛。」

「你還好意思。」維吉爾皺起了眉。「V他殺氣都冒出來了，你也真行。」  
「但是你看起來還挺高興的。」但丁一屁股坐在影貓本來的位置上，當然影貓已經跟著主人走了。  
「只是……有點懷念而已，我給媽媽唸詩的時候，你總喜歡在旁邊鬧。」

「是說如果我沒瞎，剛剛我美麗的哥哥是不是笑了啊？」但丁笑著靠近維吉爾，雖然一開始他十分抗拒這次的家族旅行，但顯然與尼祿的幾次交談讓維吉爾的心態正面了不少，整個人也柔軟了下來。  
「如果你再鬧尼祿，我笑了也救不了你，某方面來說V比我還惡劣。」維吉爾微笑道。  
「為什麼都是你會差這麼多啊？」但丁仰天嘆了口氣，說真的，但丁確實多少覺得V有點棘手，對他而言，他老哥跟本攤開的書沒兩樣，但只剩下人性的V卻難以捉摸。

「因為他愛的是尼祿。」維吉爾站了起身，拍了拍屁股上的灰塵，然後朝著只剩下餘燼的火堆走去。  
而讀懂了老哥潛台詞的但丁，笑著跟了上去。

晚餐非常順利，帳篷也架的很好，帕蒂弄來了一台電子琴，V則帶了一把小提琴，開始了最後的請君入甕。

「我記得維吉爾會彈鋼琴，對吧，要不要與我合奏一曲？」

「……我會的可不多。」維吉爾說著，走到了鋼琴邊坐下。

「……我會的可不多。」維吉爾說著，走到了鋼琴邊坐下。  
「我清楚的很，就來首卡農吧。」V笑了笑，將弦搭在琴上；而維吉爾看著鋼琴，雙手放到了琴鍵上，良久，才彈奏出第一個音。

毫無疑問的，V也好，維吉爾也好，都不是專業的音樂家，但是沒有人在乎這個問題，他們聽著維吉爾的琴聲由生澀逐漸順暢，聽著V偶爾綴以花俏的飾音，喝著可樂、啤酒或果汁，躺在地上看月亮。

「你奶奶最喜歡的就是卡農。」但丁在尼祿的身邊說著，他的眼睛沒有望向營火也沒有看著月亮，而是望著維吉爾。「她希望我學鋼琴，可是我受不了坐著彈那種東西，所以維吉爾一個人把鋼琴和小提琴都學了，我長大之後才自己學會吉他。」

尼祿因此而望向翠絲，只見人造魔美女正啜飲著啤酒和妮可低聲的聊著天。  
「別看了，翠絲不會，而且你敢叫他奶奶他絕對把你劈成兩半。」但丁笑著。「我本來以為我這輩子沒機會再看到維吉爾彈鋼琴了。」

尼祿將視線收了回來，有些意外於傳奇惡魔獵人此時所展現的柔軟，也許，這就是家族的力量吧。  
年輕的魔劍士看著V與他的父親，打從心底露出了微笑。

END


	7. Chapter 7

7

三天兩夜家庭旅遊第二天，突入了小時候的雙子穿越時空！

https://www.plurk.com/p/nara99

溫馨的露營夜沒有任何意外，三個孩子住同一個帳篷鬧到半夜，但是對此抱持體諒的大人們也由得他們去。  
女士們同一個帳篷進行閨蜜對話，男士們睡同一個帳篷，但維吉爾跟本沒進去睡。但丁倒是睡的很自在。

「別管他，他在陌生的環境不睡覺的。」但丁如此說，V點頭表示同意，於是四人帳篷就只睡了三個人，尼祿睡中間，但丁跟V睡兩側。  
但丁最後還是把「這樣四捨五入也算我跟維吉爾陪你睡」這句話鎖在肚子裡以延續晚上營火會時的良好氛圍。

第二天早上六點，天空泛起了魚肚白，整晚在火堆邊抱著閻魔刀的維吉爾發現了第一個起床的人，會是誰呢。 (dice)

第二天早上六點，天空泛起了魚肚白，整晚在火堆邊抱著閻魔刀的維吉爾發現了第一個起床的人，果不其然是女士帳篷的姬利葉，她穿著連身洋裝當睡衣，外加一件薄外套阻擋晨起的寒氣，她發現了維吉爾坐在只剩餘燼的營火旁，對他打招呼。

「早安，維吉爾。」  
「早安，姬利葉。」  
兩人進行著平淡而有禮的交流，幾次受V邀請到福圖那島吃飯，兩人已經算是相當熟識了。

姬利葉望著維吉爾抱著刀的坐姿，不自覺有些想起自己的哥哥，當他第一次見到尼祿這樣介紹維吉爾的時候就這麼想，因此姬利葉總對維吉爾有種親切感，以至於言語中也比較—直接一點。  
「你跟尼祿吵架了嗎？」

維吉爾望著教團聖女，有些訝異的揚起眉。  
「不，為什麼你會這麼想？」  
「喔……因為你沒在帳篷裡睡，我以為你們……起了爭執。」姬利葉老實的說著，他不認為維吉爾是早起，他的身上甚至有結起的晨露，證明他坐在這裡很久了。

原來如此，維吉爾這麼想，但事實上他只是無法在陌生的地方入睡罷了，維吉爾沒有掘地三尺就不能確認一個地方足夠安全，即使他知道與他同眠的四個人都不可能加害於他(排除但丁偶爾會冒出來的低級惡作劇)，他仍無法入睡，更甚者，他覺得自己有必要……保護他們。  
「我們沒有吵架⋯⋯應該說，我們連吵架的機會都沒有。」維吉爾沉默了一下之後說著，姬利葉是個好女孩，他沒必要知道這些事情。

「......那你會想和尼祿吵架嗎？」姬利葉在維吉爾對面坐下，一雙溫暖的眼睛望著他，他知道維吉爾的意思，吵架其實是一種溝通的手段，只是可能粗暴了點，更可能會造成人們心中的傷害，但有時候，有些事情，必須要爭吵、憤怒，甚至哭的面紅而斥才能解決，對尼祿跟維吉爾來說，長久以來根本不存在的父子關係，也許需要的就是這個。

「不。」維吉爾乾脆地否認。他們第一次真正見面就戰了一次，兒子的力量讓他感到欣慰，但他並不想與尼祿爭吵。  
他跟但丁從小吵到大，甚麼事情都能成為導火線打個鼻青臉腫，然後晚上又拉著手睡覺，他們真正無可轉圜的分歧只有那次在塔頂的爭鬥，然後一別就是二十年。  
但尼祿不是但丁，他不是，這個孩子太過柔軟易感，他沒辦法用這種方式跟他相處。

「真是麻煩呢，男人。」姬利葉微笑著，他想起克雷多，想起他哥哥總是把尼祿當孩子訓斥，然後又要她去安慰尼祿，而尼祿也清楚克雷多知道這一切，男人們就總是彆彆扭扭的不想直接表示關心，彷彿要他們低頭就是要他們的命。姬利葉也不想再為難維吉爾，事實上他們父子之間也並非毫無進展，也許不該操之過急。  
「願意幫我弄早餐嗎？」  
「......我能幫上的不算太多。」  
「喔，別擔心，我不會讓你碰調味料的，幫我擺盤子就好。」  
維吉爾跟著姬利葉進了廚房，以木造為基調的廚房溫馨的居家感讓維吉爾有些暈眩，事務所的廚房在維吉爾的堅持下至少不會永遠塞滿了披薩，但也頂多只是作為洗碗的地方而已，他跟但丁的廚藝都止步於十歲小孩能夠學會的範圍，大部分都是叫各種外賣，還有微波食物。  
姬利葉從冰箱裡頭掏出要使用的食材，維吉爾至少認得出花椰菜、紅蘿蔔、馬鈴薯等等，還有昨晚烤剩下沒吃完的肉、玉米，維吉爾幫他把材料放到中島上，姬利葉請他先去拿兩件圍裙來用。

維吉爾看了一下吊在牆上的兩件圍裙，一件是小紅花，一件是黑底白色格紋，他毫不猶豫地拿了黑底白色格紋的那件，將小紅花的遞給姬利葉。但雖然已經穿了樸素的圍裙，這種東西還是讓維吉爾覺得有幾分彆扭。  
「我們要作蔬菜燉湯和三明治，再加上一點早餐水果，請幫我把蔬菜切成小塊。」  
「多小？」維吉爾對這個計量單位皺眉。  
「呃......兩公分大就好了。」姬利葉一邊說著一邊熱鍋準備煎蛋，當維吉爾把馬鈴薯、紅蘿蔔跟各種蔬菜分門別類整整齊齊的切成兩公分大給他時，姬利葉笑了出來。「你跟V的切法一樣呢。」  
維吉爾選擇不做任何回應。

維吉爾以非常高效的方式協助姬利葉準備早餐，除了燉湯還需要時間之外，三明治跟水果很快就處理好了，維吉爾自然負責起了端餐盤擺桌子的工作，到飯廳時他看到了(rock-paper-scissors)猜贏說說

維吉爾以非常高效的方式協助姬利葉準備早餐，除了燉湯還需要時間之外，三明治跟水果很快就處理好了，維吉爾自然負責起了端餐盤擺桌子的工作，到飯廳時還沒人，透過窗子看出去，剛好看到V跟尼祿去孩子們的帳篷叫人，大概不久之後就會過來吃早飯了吧。

維吉爾將圍裙脫下掛回去，暗自慶幸沒人看到他穿圍裙。

當姬利葉和維吉爾張羅的差不多時，V跟尼祿已經趕這孩子們到飯廳了，正好維吉爾正把一大鍋燉湯端上桌。

「二位早安，早餐非常豐盛呢。」V微笑著打招呼，一邊招呼孩子們入座。  
「早安！姬利葉！我聞到味道了，是蔬菜燉湯吧？看樣子今天會很飽......」尼祿還沒踏進飯廳聲音就到了，當他看到那一大鍋蔬菜燉湯是在維吉爾手上時眼睛都快凸出來了。「早、早安，父親。」  
「早安。」維吉爾淡淡的回應，把燉湯放到桌上。  
「早安，親愛的，其他人還沒起床嗎？」姬利葉拿著碗幫孩子們盛湯一邊問著。  
「我們出來的時候但丁還在睡。」V一邊回答著一邊坐了下來。「我們有看到妮可、帕蒂跟翠絲，可能去盥洗了，等下就會來。」  
「哎呀，那尼祿幫我去喊一下但丁先生起床好嗎？」  
「不用了，我去。」維吉爾搶在尼祿有反應前就開口，然後信步走出飯廳。

維吉爾走向帳篷，但人還沒到，幻影劍已經在身邊逐漸成形，直直比平時多出了三倍的量。  
「起來了，但丁。」維吉爾說著，然後毫不猶豫地把幻影劍全部射向帳篷。

「一大早這麼兇殘，難道是想要了？」但丁痞痞的聲音不出所料的傳出，維吉爾正想諷刺個兩句，卻看著拖著滿背的幻影劍的但丁趴著揭開了帳篷，而他底下護著兩個孩子。維吉爾先閃過了「孩子們甚麼時候跑出來了？」的想法之後才發現不對，那兩個並非是姬利葉帶來的孤兒，而是......  
「這是怎麼回事......」

他不會看錯，銀髮、那張臉......那是小時候的他們。

「我不知道，剛剛醒來就發現這兩個在這裡了，然後又感覺到幻影劍只好直接撲上去了，可不是我打算對自己小時候做甚麼啊。」但丁小聲地說著，維吉爾也手一揮撤掉了幻影劍，那兩個，毫無疑問的，兒時的他們，如同天使一般的閉著眼睛睡覺，兩個人的手還牽在一起，應該是他的那個孩子抱著詩集，而應該是但丁的孩子手上抱著一把劍。

從小就喜歡穿著黑色襯衫跟長靴的他，以及穿著白色襯衫(然後弄得很髒)跟短靴的但丁。

「上次是以前的我，這時候是兩個小時後的我們，我開始懷疑是不是有甚麼能夠操縱時空的惡魔在我們身邊胡搞了。」但丁的音量依舊不大，顯然是怕吵醒了兩個小孩。

「不能讓別人看見。」維吉爾如此說道，然後毫不猶豫地把鑽進帳篷然後直接把帳篷開口拉下來，於是兄弟倆在帳棚裡頭對著過去的自己大眼瞪小眼。  
「那現在怎麼辦？」但丁問著，他也沒了主意，過去的自己還能拉來3P，小時候的自己能幹嘛？他並沒有戀童癖好嗎？啊，不過小時候的維吉爾.....

以下Vergil跟Dante代稱小時候的

「不能讓別人看見。」維吉爾如此說道，然後毫不猶豫地把鑽進帳篷然後直接把帳篷開口拉下來，於是兄弟倆在帳棚裡頭對著過去的自己大眼瞪小眼。  
「那現在怎麼辦？」但丁問著，他也沒了主意，過去的自己還能拉來3P，小時候的自己能幹嘛？他並沒有戀童癖好嗎？啊，不過小時候的維吉爾.....還真是可愛呢......「其實被發現了也不會怎樣啊維吉爾，讓你兒子看看你小時候有甚麼不好？這麼可愛。」說著但丁就俯下身來在Vergil臉頰上親了一下，然後「鏘」的一聲，閻魔刀銳利的刀鋒架在他脖子上。  
「想死嗎但丁。」

「就親一下嘛小氣......」但丁舉起了雙手，然後兩人對望了一眼，同時將視線集中在Vergil身上，但丁笑了開來。「雖然不成熟，但確實是你小時候呢，維吉爾。」  
「你那臭嘴親下去連死人都會被你吵醒。」維吉爾將閻魔刀收起來，在窄小的帳篷能夠順暢的發刀收刀已經是近乎神技的動作。「我們知道你醒了......Vergil。」

只見小小的Vergil警戒的睜開了眼睛，一雙靈動的雙眼在兩個毆吉桑臉上逡巡，那個剛剛偷偷親自己的歐吉桑笑得一臉猥褻，又靠過來想跟他說話，Vergil下意識就拿著詩集打了下去，那個猥褻的歐吉桑震驚的看著他，而另一個看起來比較嚴肅的居然笑了。但更讓Vergil在意的是.....  
「那是閻魔刀嗎.....？」

「你可以自己確認看看。」維吉爾看著小時候的自己，那脆弱怯懦的樣子讓他有些厭煩，他記得這個時候的他比起練劍更喜歡讀書，雖然爸爸早就將閻魔刀給了他，他卻不像但丁一樣會時刻將武器帶在身邊......直到......直到甚麼來著？維吉爾覺得腦袋裡頭似乎有團迷霧，心念電轉間，他倒轉刀柄將刀遞給幼年時的自己。

「......」Vergil接過刀，過長的刀身加上他坐在地上的關係，刀鞘理所當然地在地上拖出了聲音，他緊張的看了一下身邊還在睡的但丁，知道自己沒有吵醒對方之後繼續觀察著閻魔刀，沒錯，那是閻魔刀，是他的閻魔刀，重量、刀柄的花紋，還有母親為他纏的飾帶......他再次抬頭望著眼前兩個人，銀色的頭髮，淺藍色的眼睛，相似的面容，以及那個嚴肅的歐吉桑與父親類似的氣質，還有......剛剛他的確聽到猥褻大叔喊這個嚴肅大叔「維吉爾」。

「所以你是但丁？」小小的Vergil幼嫩的眉間扭在一起，一臉嫌棄的望著但丁。

「所以你是但丁？」小小的Vergil幼嫩的眉間扭在一起，一臉嫌棄的望著但丁。  
「是啊，怎麼，太帥了認不出來？」但丁裝模作樣的撥了一下自己的頭髮，而且不知何時還咬了朵玫瑰在嘴上，維吉爾摀著臉，思考是不是該多戳他幾劍。  
Vergil看又看了下睡在身旁的但丁，本來嫌棄的表情似乎增添了幾分同情，他將閻魔刀還給了維吉爾，又抱起了自己的詩集。  
「所以......這是未來？你們......幾歲？」

「當然是永遠的十八歲啊。」但丁又撥了撥頭髮，而不管是大的還是小的維吉爾都直接無視了他。  
「很不幸的，是的，這是未來，還記得在醒來前發生了甚麼事情嗎？」維吉爾問道。

「我......我記得我在家旁邊的樹下讀書，Dante說要來找我練劍，我不理他，他就搶走我的書，我追著他......然後......我看到但丁掉下去了，好像是一個大洞，然後我也跟著掉下去了。」  
但丁和維吉爾互望一眼，他們彼此都記得這件事情，但他們的印象中是困在洞裡頭直到半夜，擔心的媽媽帶著鄰居一起幫忙找到了他們，可不記得有穿越時空這種事情，想必是時空悖論的傑作。

「唔......Vergil......？」說話間，但丁似乎也被吵醒了，他揉了揉眼睛，先看到了自己的哥哥，然後才看到了兩個陌生的......大人？

「這、這裡是哪裡，怎麼有可疑的大叔？」Dante連忙想把劍握在手中，但劍鋒卻馬上被但丁抓住了。  
「維吉爾，人家說你是可疑的大叔喔。」但丁認真的說著。  
「怎麼看都是你比較可疑吧？」維吉爾挑眉。  
「Vergil！幫我！」Dante見自己的劍居然被簡單的抓住連忙向兄長求助，只見Vergil嘆了一口氣說道：

「愚蠢，Dante，愚蠢至極......」Vergil搖著頭，明明才不到十歲，嘆起氣來就有四十歲的風範。「爸爸真是白把叛逆劍給你了，你不會看一下狀況嗎？他們就是我們，未來的我們。」

「嘿，你真的從小就這樣欸，就不能對我再溫柔一點嗎老哥。」但丁誇張的嘆了口氣，將叛逆劍塞回小時候的自己懷裡，與閻魔刀不同，叛逆劍擁有相當良好的變形功能，當年父親給他之後就自動變成了適合他的大小，後來也常被他拿來跟摩托車甚麼融合來玩，跟自己的相性非常好，顯然叛逆劍也受到時空悖論的影響而沉寂，不然剛剛他抓那一下應該可以讓叛逆劍有所共鳴才是。  
「那你最好先擁有被溫柔對待的資格。」維吉爾哼了一聲。

Dante抱著叛逆劍，看了看Vergil又看了看但丁以及維吉爾，這個邋遢大叔是未來的自己？而這個.....看起來很酷的大哥哥是以後的Vergil？Dante看著未來的維吉爾，只覺得他跟爸爸有點像，但又不太一樣，爸爸比較溫柔，總是會低下身來摸摸他們兄弟的頭，這個未來的維吉爾跟Vergil一樣不喜歡笑，可是感覺更健壯、更強，不像Vergil一樣總是抱著書，他拿著閻魔刀的感覺......好......帥啊！

Vergil看著Dante傻傻的張著嘴看向未來的自己口水都要流下來了，想要張口說些甚麼，肚子卻不爭氣的響了起來，只見所有人都把視線望向自己，Vergil抱著詩集，臉整個都快紅到耳根去。  
Dante似乎想要嘲笑Vergil，結果一開口自己的肚子也叫了起來，果然不愧是雙胞胎。  
維吉爾跟但丁互看一眼，心想也不能就這樣下去，正準備去拿些早餐過來吃時，尼祿的聲音在帳棚外響起，同時拉開了帳篷的門簾。  
「但丁？還沒起來嗎？父、父親你也在裡面嗎？」

「慢著。」維吉爾冷冷的說著，尼祿本來要拉開帳棚的手立刻縮了回去。  
「呃，那個，姬利葉等你們吃早餐，不要弄太久。」尼祿非常刻意的咳了兩聲，顯然是誤會了甚麼，維吉爾覺得頭好痛，特別那兩個小鬼聽到“早餐”眼睛都放光了，而且為什麼那個小但丁還拉著自己的衣角啊？  
「馬上來。」維吉爾嘆了口氣，掀開帳篷鑽了出去，順手牽了Dante的手。  
而但丁有樣學樣，不，是加倍過分，他直接抱住了小Vergil，無視於孩子掙扎著把他的臉推開的動作，開心的鑽出帳篷。

本來以為這兩個老不修又在白日宣淫的尼祿戰戰兢兢不敢動不敢說話連大氣都不敢喘的看著他的兩位長輩鑽出帳篷……兩……咦！？  
只見維吉爾手上牽著一個跟他很像的銀髮小孩，而但丁則抱著一個跟他很像但一臉嫌棄的小孩，張大了嘴巴說不出話來，這是怎麼回事？

「你、你們給我搞出了弟弟？」震驚之下？尼祿脫口而出。

「哈哈哈哈，雖然我的性能力確實很強，但你老爸可沒辦法生那麼快。」但丁無視於Vergil的掙扎大笑著，維吉爾臉色一黑，正準備要說什麼手上卻一緊。  
「放輕鬆點，沒事的。」維吉爾拍了拍Dante的頭，他想起來了，他弟弟從小愛哭愛跟路，什麼事情都要拉著他一起做。  
「說來話長，這是小時候的我。」維吉爾指了指但丁懷中掙扎的自己，這時Vergil一腳踢上但丁的下巴 ，終於得以掙脫落地，Dante也連忙跑過去牽著哥哥的手。  
「至於這個，是小時候的但丁。」

「所以……跟上次一樣，時空穿越什麼的？」有了上次的經驗，尼祿馬上進入了狀況。  
「看來是。」維吉爾點頭。

「呃......那個你們好？我是尼祿。」尼祿很認真的思考該說些什麼，「一起吃早餐吧？」他決定先將介紹自己跟維吉爾的關係這件事放在之後處理。  
但是他小看了小時候的維吉爾聰慧的程度，只見Vergil看著長大的自己問道：  
「這是我兒子？」

「……」維吉爾看了尼祿一眼，表情和緩了下來。「是的，令人引以為傲的兒子，你有聽到他叫我父親對吧？」  
尼祿還在猶豫該怎麼回答，冷不防就被維吉爾來這麼一句，心情激動到無法言語，連翼手都蹦出來手舞足蹈，兩個孩子看著那半透明的翅膀張大了嘴發出讚歎，這讓尼祿更加慌張，燒紅了臉偷偷望向父親，只覺得眼前非常不妙的迅速糢糊起來，連忙糢糊的說了句「我去請姬利葉多弄兩份三明治！」就慌忙轉身走回屋裡。

但丁吹了聲口哨，維吉爾則用鼻子哼了口氣，但兩個小煞星的重點顯然不在父子之情的交流。  
「那是翅膀嗎？是翅膀嗎？Vergil的兒子有翅膀！所以我們也有嗎？！長大的我們也有嗎？！」Dante興奮的拉著維吉爾發問,Vergil雖然沒有表現出興奮，但泛紅的臉已經說明了他內心的激動。

「算是有。 吃完飯你們想知道什麼，我們再一個一個回答。 現在先去洗手。」維吉爾指了指屋子外頭的洗手台，兩個孩子就小跑步過去洗手了。

「為什麼都對另外的我比較好。」看著兩個小的遠離，但丁低聲抱怨著，維吉爾挑了挑眉。  
「你需要我牽你的手嗎？」  
「不只小的這個啦！」  
「......」維吉爾揉了揉眉心，拉住但丁的衣領，飛快的在他唇上啄了一下。「他們又不能隨時有這種待遇。」

但丁反應快速的將維吉爾的頭壓回來加深這個吻，但他老哥不給面子的用刀鞘撞了他的橫隔，但丁咳了一下，有點不甘願的嘟囔著。  
「理性上知道不代表我不會生氣啊……」

「愚蠢。」維吉爾不客氣的說著，邁向兩個洗好手的過去的自己。將他們帶往飯廳。

而一進入飯廳，維吉爾就發現自己忘了一件很重要，很重要的事情了。

「媽媽！」只見Vergil跟Dante興奮的朝著翠絲所在的位置奔去。

「媽媽！」只見Vergil跟Dante興奮的朝著翠絲所在的位置奔去。  
翠絲看著兩個小鬼眉頭皺了起來，先一步發現不對的是Vergil，他拉住了Dante，警戒的瞪著翠絲。  
「你不是媽媽。」  
而翠絲沒有對著兩個小孩說話，而是朝著但丁說著。「但丁，你又惹出什麼麻煩？」  
「為什麼又我？我什麼都沒幹！」

「不明原因的時空穿越，這是小時候的我們。」維吉爾開始有點累了。只見Vergil警戒的拉著Dante一步步退回維吉爾和但丁身邊問著未來的他們。  
「她是誰，她不是媽媽。」

「當然不是，媽媽比較美！」但丁高聲說到，崔絲丟來了一個殺人眼刀，但顧忌現場還有普通孩子所以沒有發作，維吉爾覺得頭快痛死了。  
「她叫翠絲，是......我們先吃完飯再說好嗎？你們餓了吧？」

「呵呵，來吧小朋友，這邊坐，有好喝的燉湯和甜甜的水果喔。」姬利葉適時的介入了這場動亂，不愧是熬過大小事件的教團聖女，而三天兩頭就看尼祿殺惡魔的孩子們顯然對所謂「穿越者」存在著好奇，三雙眼睛滴溜溜的盯著他們瞧。

而兩個小時候的雙胞胎顯然餓慘了，Dante吃得有如狂風掃落葉，而Vergil則是有禮貌的小口吃著，但比起量來也毫不遜色。

早餐餐桌上飄著孩子們好奇的詢問，還有大人們的低語，但房間裏頭的大象總要在餐後解決才行。

維吉爾皺著眉頭，左思右想怎樣也找不到比較恰當的解釋翠絲身份的方法，他朝著自己的一半人性投去目光，只見V回以一個挑眉，兩人眉來眼去好一陣子，連尼祿都有點吃味了。

「幹什麼啊你們。」尼祿低語著。  
「沒事，你爸要我幫忙解決房間裡的大象。」V一邊說著一邊啜了口湯。  
「啊？」  
「總之……先看著辦吧，畢竟那個孩子，可是我的原點。」  
尼祿這才想起來，眼前這人是他老爸的人性，而大半輩子都作為惡魔而活的人，其人性的養成都在幼年期。  
唔，他對老爸的小時候越來越感興趣了。

V見兩個孩子吃的差不多，連水果都吃掉之後，他對著小Vergil說道：  
「哈囉，Vergil ,Dante我叫“V”。」V如此說著，成功的一次引來雙子的注意力。  
「好奇怪的名字。」Dante一邊咬著叉子一邊說著，Vergil在桌底下踹了他一腳。  
「對不起，我弟失禮了。」  
「沒關係，他一直都這樣。」V微笑道，但丁瞪大了眼睛表示不滿，但在說出任何話前也被維吉爾踹了一腳。  
「我沒有過說他名字怪！」但丁小聲對維吉爾抱怨。  
「閉嘴。」維吉爾塞了他一口草莓。

「我注意到你有本詩集，你喜歡詩嗎？」V對著Vergil說著。  
「……是的，我喜歡。」Vergil有些警戒的看著V，他的眼神上上下下露骨地把V觀察了個遍，似乎有點難以決定這個人是屬於有害還是無害那邊的。  
「那麼，願意跟我討論一下關於威廉布雷克的詩作嗎？我的週遭沒什麼人願意跟我討論詩，唯一一個稍微能夠講上兩句的最喜歡的也就只有"力是永恆的歡娛"這句話。」  
「天國與地獄的婚姻。」Vergil說出詩句的出處，眼神顯得有點興奮。

「你很清楚，關於他對彌爾頓的彌賽亞的見解你有何看法？」V說著完全不該是跟十歲以下孩子談論的話題，但Vergil卻興致勃勃的跟他對談，還表示了身為斯巴達之子的他對文人描寫的地獄有何看法，其他人已經受不了這個話題離席，紛紛主動收拾餐具，Dante跟尼祿則已經無聊到開始打哈欠。

「……這樣算有解決嗎？」但丁在飯廳外牆一邊偷聽一邊打著哈欠。  
「不算。」維吉爾則抱著刀站在一旁。  
「繞了我吧，真的要跟過去的我們解釋翠絲的事情？」  
「就當作是媽媽的遠房親戚吧。」  
「……難得你這麼苟且。」  
「反正他們回去就忘了。」  
「是啦。」但丁又打了個哈欠，然後望著兄長皺的死緊的眉頭。「怎麼啦維吉爾。」  
「……你還記得，我們掉進大洞的事情吧。」  
「記得啊？但我不記得穿越的事情。」  
「那你還記得，那天是在掉進洞裡的幾天之後嗎？」維吉爾問道。

「……我記得是過兩天吧。」但丁好像明白他哥哥想說什麼了。  
「三天後的下午，但丁。」維吉爾說著。  
「……我們可以改變這個。」但丁站了起來。  
「不。」  
「維吉爾……」  
「我說不。」  
「維吉爾，你不想救媽媽嗎？」

「…」維吉爾望著但丁沉默了一會，沉重的嘆了口氣。「我們就是辦不到，但丁，即使我們說了，他們還是會忘掉，忘掉未來，忘掉翠絲，時空拒絕被改變。」  
「但是……我、我記得當時……我從魔界……這個時空回來之後，雖然什麼都不記得，卻覺得有了改變，有了希望，如果我們利用這點……」但丁努力的組織語言，他想改變這個，維吉爾這麼聰明一定可以想到辦法，他一定可以……  
「我很驚訝，但丁，你有用腦子思考。」維吉爾挑了挑眉。  
「操！我跟你說認真的！」  
「但用得不夠多。」維吉爾還在繼續。  
「維吉爾！」

「如果你記得的話，我從掉進洞裡的隔天開始，就連洗澡都會帶著閻魔刀。」維吉爾依舊抱著刀，就好像刀是他的一部分，他就是刀，而確實他現在的魔人型態完全融合了閻魔刀。「在此之前，我更喜歡帶書。」維吉爾將視線投入窗內，只見但丁剛剛過大的音量似乎引起了裡面人的注意，V像他們比了個噤聲的動作，不過本來已經睡著的Dante還是揉著眼睛被吵醒了。

「你的意思是……」  
「時空影響的結果就是現在的我們，但丁。」維吉爾說著。「我想念媽媽，但那就是不可能……我太弱了。」

「才不是你，是我們。」忍不住嘖了一聲以示不滿，但丁試圖降低自己的音量，「少把全部往自己身上攬，臭老哥。」 但丁又倚牆蹲坐了下來，是的，他想起了了，那天之後維吉爾就把一直擺在刀架上的閻魔刀取下來了，而閻魔刀比維吉爾的身高還要高，但丁因此還嘲笑維吉爾，於是他們進行了一場被老媽痛罵的比試。  
他哥哥用刀鞘，自己的叛逆劍則刻意變化為鈍鋒劍對打，ͅ他第一次知道老哥認真起來是什麼樣子，他全身好幾個瘀青，還很慘的摔在地上扭了腳，因此光明正大的獨佔了母親的照顧。

確實那改變了所有事情，如果那天維吉爾在屋內，也許他們可以全都逃過一劫，或者那天他像平常一樣在外頭打木人玩，維吉爾則在讀書，他跟維吉爾的命運會就此交換，如果他們……

「有事嗎？。」突然，維吉爾打破了沉默，用刀柄敲了敲窗戶，只見V站在床邊，而尼祿的翼手一邊一個抱著兩個小煞星，顯得滿臉無奈。  
「他們說你們在吵架，我說你們在溝通，我們開了個小小的賭局，贏的那邊可以吃掉冰箱的草莓聖代。」V笑著說。

「都錯了，我們在談情說愛！還有草莓聖代誰都不准碰！」 但丁聽到有人要動他的草莓聖代馬上跳起來，維吉爾則毫不客氣的順手給了但丁胸口一刀。  
「你不說話沒人會當你啞巴。」  
眼前殘暴的兄弟鬩牆畫面似乎震驚了過去的兩個自己，尼祿連忙用手遮住兩人的眼睛但已經來不及了，眼見但丁還嬉皮笑臉的捏著閻魔刀的刀鋒把刀抽出來，Dante跟Vergil眼睛瞪大到都快掉出來了。

Vergil震驚的看著未來的自己毫不留情的給弟弟一刀，其動作順暢近乎本能，他就知道未來的自己絕對重複這個動作幾百次了……自己的弟弟未來蠢到動不動就被自己捅嗎？呃，捅不死？  
於此同時，Dante則直接嚇哭了出來。  
「Vergil.......」Dante從翼手上搖晃著想站起來，尼祿連忙讓兩個人靠近一點，他牢牢抓著Vergil的手，一雙眼睛盈滿了淚水，又倔強的不肯掉下來。「以後你都這樣對我的嗎？」

「唉，我跟你說啊，你還不懂啦，現在的維吉爾他一害羞就會這樣。」但丁靠在窗框上摸了摸過去自己的頭。「你以後要多跟維吉爾說真心話知道嗎？這要他才會習慣。」  
維吉爾眉頭一皺，拇指在刀鞘上推了一下又收回，取而代之用幻影劍扎穿他的腳底板。  
身為人性的V真的覺得即使他們不會記得也不可以讓他們留下陰影，做了一個決定。  
「這樣吧，來，這個給你。」V伸出手，將Dante抱到了維吉爾懷裡，然後把Vergil放到但丁肩膀上。「了解一下你們未來的兄弟，去，現在。」

「你不會捅我吧？」Dante坐在維吉爾懷裡，不由得感到有點害怕，雖然他又酷又帥，就跟他哥哥一樣(確實是他哥哥沒錯)，但是……他哥哥並不會亂捅人，他甚至不跟他練劍。  
「不會。」維吉爾簡單的回答，心下卻疑惑這是要了解什麼，如果是把過去的自己帶去灌輸力量的重要就算了，他要對小但丁說什麼？  
另一邊，Vergil嫌棄的說「我不想跟他在一起」拼命的爬回尼祿的翼手上，而但丁不改輕浮的說「唉呦別害羞嘛，叔叔親一個♡」之後得到詩集的當頭痛打。

「當然，為了避免出意外，我們有保母跟著。」V咳了兩聲，得到所有人的注目禮。  
「保姆？」  
「我跟維吉爾一組，尼祿你跟但丁一組。」

然後我自己講我覺得翼手左右各坐一個正太雙胞胎的尼祿超可愛

「什麼？不是單獨培養感情嗎？」但丁大聲喟嘆，然後腳底板上的幻影劍又多了兩發，Vergil則一詩集又揮過去阻止但丁抱過來。尼祿自然的用一雙翼手把Vergil托到離但丁遠一點的位置，一方面好奇著年幼的父親，二方面也給自己讓Vergil遠離但丁毒手的任務。  
維吉爾看了自己那笑吟吟的人性一眼，深深覺得這人跟他分開越久自己越搞不懂他在想甚麼，但不用單獨跟年幼的但丁相處也是好處吧……維吉爾輕輕地嘆了口氣。

雖說Vergirl對這樣的分組實在很有意見，但死死抱著尼祿似乎讓他取得不少安全感，終究還是答應了這樣的結果，更何況他對未來的但丁怎麼會長歪成這樣也不是完全毫不在意……  
但小Vergil死活不靠近自己似乎讓但丁想要扳回一城，跟帕蒂打聽了別墅裡的書房位置，要尼祿把人抱到書房去。

帕蒂用懷疑的眼神看著詢問書房在何處的但丁，得到答案是要讓過去的Vergil去看看時似乎有點釋然，畢竟跟著但丁逃命的那段時間他可沒見到但丁看過色情雜誌之外的書籍。  
於是帕蒂親切地帶他們到地下室帶著非常有鍊金術士後裔風格的石製大門門口，然後以咒語開啟大門。

「哇啊……」Vergil發出了喟嘆，連但丁和尼祿都儍了眼，很大，那跟本不是書房，是圖書館光是算這裡全部有幾本書就可以算到眼花，一眼看過去就看到魔法、魔術、科學、占卜、武器、料理等等的區域標示。」  
「你知道嗎？帕蒂，我本來想像的是小小間的，很可愛的，可能擺了幾本流行雜誌跟粉色言情小說什麼的那種……而不是圖書館。」但丁吹了聲口哨，而然後得到帕蒂一個驕傲的笑容。  
「你以為我是誰啊。」  
「是是，帕蒂大小姐。」但丁聳了聳肩，尼祿則放下了他幼小版的父親，看著他直奔神秘學的那櫃而非文學櫃。

尼祿跟過去，只見Vergil在在類似「龍」、「天使」、「飛行」等等之類的書前面停下，一本本翻出來然後再找一找放回去。  
「呃……你在找跟翅膀有關的書嗎？」

「嗯，比起這個老Dante，我對你的翅膀比較有興趣。」Vergil稚嫩的聲音跟長大的他一樣平靜穩定，卻在尼祿的心裡投下萬丈波瀾。

尼祿心中波濤洶湧，整個心臟漲的滿滿的—為什麼小時候的父親這麼可愛啊啊啊啊啊啊！！  
「那個……等下你想去飛一飛嗎？」

「我也有翅膀喔！」Vergil還沒回答，但丁的聲音就冒了出來，只見傳奇惡魔獵人擺出了精神年齡五歲歲的態度雙手叉胸鼻子噴氣，不甘願的聲明著。

「愚蠢，叔叔，愚蠢。」尼祿翻著白眼喃喃自語著，一邊伸開半透明的藍翼展示著，Vergil抬頭看了看尼祿背後亮眼的藍光，又看了看不服氣的但丁，又往尼祿那邊靠了一步。「可是我對尼祿的翅膀比較有興趣。」

Vergil的肯定讓尼祿的翅膀越發張揚，整個學起大力水手展示翅膀肌肉(?)而帕蒂在一旁悶笑到快斷氣。

內褲果然還是比較難ww

「現在是聯合起來欺負叔叔我就是了。」但丁挑著眉，眼神似乎有點危險的瞇了起來，只見但丁抽出叛逆劍頂著自己胸口。「我真的是太傷心了」  
「耶？你要做什麼？」Vergil完全不明白為什麼但丁要拿劍頂著胸口，登時緊張了起來，而熟知真魔人變身程序的尼祿白眼都快翻到頭頂了。  
「有點長輩的樣子好嗎？但丁。」  
「現在就是要讓你看長輩的樣子啊。」但丁一邊說著一邊把叛逆劍朝著胸口捅下去，Vergil和帕蒂的尖叫隨之響起，而尼祿用翼手護住了兩個脆弱的普通人，不讓他們收到魔力風暴的波及。

「……這是……魔人化？好像跟之前不太一樣？」帕蒂喃喃自語著，他看過但丁的魔人姿態，所以倒不至於太訝異。「但為什麼要拿刀捅自己啊……」

而對魔人化一無所知的Vergil瞪大了眼睛望著眼前散發驚人威壓與魔氣的六翼赤色惡魔，更加抱緊了胸前的詩集，雙腿不自覺的顫抖著。  
那是對絕對力量的恐懼，求生本能的哀鳴。  
「這是目前我魔人化的最終型態，Vergil。」然而但丁似乎沒有注意到，他一把抱起了Vergil，飛出了圖書館。

「Dante......」角質化的外骨骼粗糙堅硬，被加速度擠壓的Vergil不由自主的貼在但丁身上，顫抖著呼喊年幼弟弟的名字。  
但丁突然來這一齣也大出尼祿意料之外，他下意識喊了聲「Fuck you！」也魔人化追了上去！

「看吶Vergil！這就是力量！」但丁長嘯著扶搖直上，甚至將Vergil拋的老高的又接起，炫耀著自己的力量。  
而Vergil被嚇到只能縮成一團任但丁玩拋接，雖然但丁確實有注意到別讓Vergil受傷，但小小的心靈已經烙下了傷痕。  
如果我有帶著閻魔刀，而不是這本沒用的詩集的話……Vergil忍著淚水不讓它潰堤，斯巴達家的男孩不哭，絕對不哭，死也不哭！他不會死的！未來的自己還有兒子！還有一雙漂亮的藍色翅膀！但丁他只是仗著自己年紀大力量大再欺負我……

尼祿在後頭追趕著綁架爸爸的變態叔叔，他到底能不能追到呢？來替尼祿加油吧！10骰中有6骰大於 (dice12) 就能追上！

尼祿爆發所有的魔力緊追在但丁後方，但簡直就像是在嘲笑年輕半魔人的努力似的，六翅龍翼的機動性和持續力遠比他的雙羽翼強，無論怎樣都沒辦法追上！

那麼我們先把小Vergil的命運放在一邊，當時分組的時候，維吉爾跟V把Dante帶到了湖邊的樹下。

「聽好，沒有力量，你連保護自己都做不到，連這一點也做不到的人，何談保護對自己而言最重要的東西？」維吉爾在樹下站定，左手將閻魔刀交到右手，用未出鞘的閻魔刀指著但丁。「讓我試試你的力量吧。」

「……維吉爾要跟我練劍嗎？」Dante並沒有被遠比自己高大的維吉爾嚇到，反而一臉興奮躍躍欲試的將叛逆劍握在手中，要知道Vergil總是喜歡看書多過於練劍，自從爸爸離開之後他的練劍對手只剩下不會動的木人，能和活著會動的人練劍多好啊！那個人還是未來的，又酷又帥的維吉爾！(Dante下意識把自己看起來比較老的事情拋諸腦後)  
而V則將影貓呼叫出來，一邊涼涼的在樹下看戲，也好在維吉爾控制不住力道之類的時候伸手救援。

維吉爾微微的彎起嘴角，回想起當年的自己熱愛知識多於力量，對於不愛動大腦的但丁總是諸多不耐煩，因為但丁永遠無法發現自己的問題。  
維吉爾優雅的揮下刀，因為身高的關係完全是居高臨下，但是Dante毫不畏懼，大吼著將叛逆劍揮向未來的兄長。  
這顯然無關勝負，這只是練習，就像當年他們的父親教他們練劍一般，V一邊看著一邊想，也許該建議維吉爾也跟尼祿練練手。

「觀察狀況，而非一昧前衝。」維吉爾一邊說著，一邊擊中Dante的左臂。  
「我比你高，用上段架勢簡直愚蠢。」維吉爾將Dante掃倒在地上。  
「瞻前不顧後。」Dante的頭中了一擊。  
維吉爾一邊講述但丁的確定一邊攻擊，而年幼的半魔毫不在意，越戰越勇，可能是想到接下來他們兩人所要面臨的命運，維吉爾非常的有耐性。

但就在此時，但丁暴漲的魔氣吸引了維吉爾的注意，Dante趁虛而入卻被掃倒在地。只見真魔人化的但丁從小屋破門飛出，維吉爾眉頭一皺還沒搞清楚狀況，魔人化的尼祿跟著疾追而至！

「怎麼回事……那兩個不是陪Vergil去書房嗎？但丁在幹什麼？」維吉爾喃喃自語著，但丁一下子就飛的老高，然後耍特技似的轉來轉去，尼祿則氣急敗壞的猛追，依稀還可以通過「Fuck u 但丁！把我爸放下來！」之類的喊聲。  
多明白啊。

「……」維吉爾揉了揉眉心，森冷的魔氣在周身圍繞，Dante看著眼前優雅又強大的未來哥哥化為雙角烈焰的魔人，四片雙尾翼下穿出流轉著晶藍光芒的鱗尾，他應該要害怕的，但不知道為什麼他不怕，他知道這個人不會傷害自己，即使他拿著劍鞘就可以把自己打得鼻青臉腫也一樣。  
「那傢伙在欺負你哥哥，想親自替哥哥報仇嗎？」維吉爾看著眼前臉色潮紅，興奮的望著他的但丁，不自覺的有了些惡作劇的想法。

Dante聽到了欺負哥哥四個字，興奮的表情轉為憤怒，握緊了叛逆劍大喊著：「誰都不准欺負哥哥，就算是未來的我也一樣！」  
維吉爾魔人化之後的臉看不出表情，但他拎起了Dante，要他抱緊自己。  
「走了。」

Dante只覺得風壓跟重力像是要把他的五臟翻過來一樣的強烈，讓他連眼睛都睜不開，待得能夠睜開眼睛時，他發現維吉爾在半空中停了下來，而綁架(?)他哥哥的未來自己也停在不遠處。  
「啊，維吉爾，你也帶過去的我上來玩嗎？」紅色六翼魔人右手抱著他哥哥，說得一派輕鬆，本來Dante是應該為了自己未來有這麼帥氣的魔人化外型而興奮激動才是，但Vergil彷彿失去意識般的在但丁手上縮成一個球的樣子讓年幼的半魔大為光火。  
「放開我哥哥！」Dante大吼著。

「等一下，為什麼連我都衝著我發火？」但丁被吼的莫名奇妙，現在是怎樣？不可以魔人化帶以前的自己飛嗎？可是維吉爾也帶小時候的他飛了啊！  
「因為你就是個蠢蛋，但丁。」維吉爾說著，大概也判斷出Vergil的狀況了，他大概很小就能夠操作一部分的魔力，也因此對魔力的感應遠比但丁來得好，這種感應在真魔人的強大威壓前，大概是直接感受到生命威脅了吧 。

「為什麼又罵我蠢！小時候的你可愛多了，他喜歡翅膀我就帶他飛上來！對吧Vergil？耶…你……」但丁似乎終於發現懷中的孩子不對頭，那不是單純嫌棄他是個滿臉鬍渣的糟老頭的表情，而是被恐懼和痛苦充滿卻又強忍不落淚的神情。「你還好嗎？Vergil？」  
「給我死開！變態！」隨著一聲怒吼，魔人化的但丁臉上迎來一記鐵拳，他的手稍微一鬆，懷裡的Vergil就被另一個人接去。  
只見尼祿氣喘吁吁，連魔人的藍臉都快被氣紅，用雙翼比了兩個大大的中指，然後抱著Vergil降落。

但丁似乎意識到自己做了什麼，同時他老哥就來到他眼前，那條漂亮的尾巴一記重擊打在另一邊臉頰上，Dante也趁機補上一拳，但真魔人堅硬的外骨骼反而讓抱著手痛呼起來。  
但丁沒有反抗，他立刻降落在地上，只見Vergil被送到V的身邊，正靠在影貓的毛皮上蜷縮著。  
他蹲了下來，看著臉色蒼白的Vergil，還沒道歉，另一個身影落在他前面，Dante持著叛逆劍擋在他前面。  
「就算是我也不能欺負Vergil！」  
但丁看著自己無奈的笑了笑，然後望向他身後的Vergil說道：「我很抱歉……哥哥。」那個總是讓人覺得很輕浮的，長大的但丁，露出了彷彿他弟弟每次闖禍後道歉的表情。  
啊，是了，他們是同一個人啊。  
愚蠢的，不喜歡思考，愛撒嬌的但丁。

「……你也要向尼祿道歉，不然不原諒你。」Vergil想了一想，虛弱的說著，但丁腦袋裡飛快的轉著，卻不知道他為什麼得跟尼祿道歉，尼祿也是一臉茫然。  
總之，還是先道歉吧。  
「對不起了，大侄子。」但丁鄭重的低頭，尼祿連忙揮著手：「不，那個，我不知道你有什麼好道歉的，呃，總之，我原諒你。」

「跟尼祿道歉是因為你給他添麻煩。」Vergil似乎看穿了但丁的想法。「既然你道歉了，我就原諒你吧。」Vergil微微一笑，伸出手摸了摸但丁的頭，但他牽著自己時空的那個兄弟的手還在微微發著抖，Dante因此而惡狠狠的瞪著未來的自己。

「是的，哥哥大人。還有小隻的我別再瞪我了啦~我知道錯了~」但丁一邊說著一邊搓了搓小Dante的頭，對他說道「這樣很好，別忘了你們要保護彼此，別忘了Vergil其實也不永遠都是個鐵人。」  
但丁說完就又被維吉爾的尾巴搧了一下，然後兩個孩子用著跟看尼祿的翅膀相同的眼神看著只有尾巴部份魔人化的維吉爾。  
可、可惡，部份魔人化了不起啊。

不用刪啦，我覺得集體創作最好玩就是這樣，我保留彈性,我自己腦中的比較像不良少年蹲姿XDD

「好了，這麼折騰都累了吧？休息一下？我給大家念個詩？」V拍了拍手吸引大家的注意力，然後拿出了他的詩集，Vergil敏銳的注意到了那本詩集……是他的詩集,比較舊了，但卻是他的詩集沒錯。

Vergil疑惑的看了看維吉爾又看了看V，開口道：「你很珍惜那本詩集呢，我也是。」  
V笑了一笑，說道：「嗯，因為是維吉爾給我的嘛，說是當作尼祿的嫁妝。」

Vergil疑惑的看著V，又看著另一個張嘴愣住的當事人，不太能明白V的意思。  
「我的意思是……這是維吉爾把他作為人類最珍貴的部份送給我的紀念。」V一邊說著一邊在尼祿臉頰上親了一下。「所以別擔心，維吉爾沒有亂丟你的詩集或是隨便送人，即使他沒什麼時間讀書……好了，想聽什麼呢？」

V看著Vergil，似乎不意外他挑了這首詩，維吉爾坐在一旁看起來一點表情也沒有，但丁依舊是那副調調，反而是尼祿皺起了眉，似乎想到什麼不好的回憶，V拍了拍尼祿的手，低緩柔和的嗓音開始朗誦這首名為《愛情與和諧》的詩。

愛情與和諧交融，縈繞著我們的心靈，當你我枝葉相錯，根與根也相連相並  
Dante和Vergil一起靠在影貓的肚腹上，在V開始朗讀時就昏昏欲睡，他握著哥哥的手，頭靠在Vergil的肩膀上，跟維吉爾練劍的些許疲憊和疼痛在身體裡作祟。

歡樂在我們的枝頭棲息，鳴得響亮，唱得甜蜜；像輕悠的流水在我們腳下，天真與善美相聚在一起。  
但丁把維吉爾拉到一邊，確定兩個小煞星被影貓擋著絕對看不到他們，吻上他哥哥緊抿的雙唇，直到他軟化輕啓，美麗強悍的尾巴在但丁的腳上繞起。

你有金色的果實累累，我披一身美麗花朵，你的香枝使大氣芬芳，還有海龜在那邊做窩。  
尼祿輕輕的揮去夏日甦醒漸增的飛蟲，不讓他們落在詩人蒼白的皮膚上，他的背靠著詩人，除了用耳朵也用身體感受詩的韻律。

哪裡他孵卵和晡育幼仔，愜意的聆聽她的哀歌，你可愛的樹葉中有著愛情：我聽到他言語。  
稍遠一點的地方，姬利葉帶著孩子們游泳，她在岸上照看他們，就怕他們發生什麼意外。

那裡他安著迷人的香巢，用睡眠將黑夜打發過去；那裡他整天玩耍和嬉笑，還在我們的樹枝間遊戲。  
不知何時，Vergil也閉上了眼睛，頭靠在他年輕一些的兄弟身上，用髮膠固定後梳的頭髮因為早先暴亂的飛行而散亂，增添符合年齡的朝氣。

早上十點可不是個正確的午休時間，但沒有人在意也沒有人糾正，詩人輕輕的闔上詩集，替未來還有很多挑戰、很多別離、很多死亡與血腥的雙生子，留下未來的平靜。

end

謝謝大家QAQ 幼雙子真的好棒…話說第二天的午餐都還沒吃到就破千了XDDD


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://www.plurk.com/p/nav7ne

[DMC][DVD][NeroV]Dice to dawn安價 8

Vergil從假寐中醒來的時候，天氣正好開始變的有點熱。  
他的弟弟睡到整個人趴在他身上流口水，他仍然背靠著柔軟的大貓(是的，他知道牠應該是黑豹)，而黑髮的詩人則坐在一邊，靠在樹上讀詩。

影貓的尾巴甩動著，詩人因此而望向Vergil微笑著。「早安，睡一下感覺有好點了嗎？」  
「……嗯。」維吉爾點了點頭，不知為何有點想起母親，母親也總是在一旁看著玩鬧的他們溫柔微笑。啊……說到媽媽…  
「那位……很像媽媽的翠絲……他是媽媽的親戚嗎？」

剛剛故意不解決的大象居然自己來找他來， V促狹的笑了笑，說道「你覺得，她除了外表像媽媽以外，還有哪裡像呢？」

Vergil歪著頭想了想，說道：「你比較像媽媽。」  
V聞言瞪大了眼睛，低著頭悶笑出聲。  
「我可不這麼認為，不過還是謝謝你，我很高興。」V壓低了聲音以免吵醒Dante，啊，母親，美麗又溫柔的母親，V…從未認為自己像過母親。  
「所以他不是母親，這我知道，但是他看起來很像……」Vergil說著，低下頭思考了一下。「而我已經有兒子了……」Vegil看了一下還在自己肩膀上流口水的但丁，猶豫了好一陣子，終究還是開口詢問：「媽媽他，死了嗎？」

「他還活著喔。」V微笑著指著自己的胸口，往日的記憶永遠鮮明到令人心痛，如果能夠讓母親的影像任時空消磨也就算了，但近在眼前的翠絲卻時刻提醒他母親的音容笑貌，自己在福圖那島離翠絲還算有點距離，維吉爾大概心情很複雜吧。  
可能就是因為這樣維吉爾才希望讓他來處理，畢竟這種事情說謊也不是說實話也不是，V一邊對應著溫情而又不失誠實的說法，一邊在腦袋裡頭想著要編造母親是如何過世的，果然還是病逝比較好吧，尼祿都這麼大了，母親若還在世也已經70多歲了吧……  
V的思考活躍的非常迅速，卻忘了一個相當致命的問題。  
「……V你是媽媽的什麼人？」Vergil眉頭皺了起來，疑惑的問著。

「姑且也算是家人吧……」V苦笑著，唉，真的是和平日子過習慣了，忘了剛出生時那要隱藏自己身份的日子，居然下意識的……把自己當成維吉爾了，果然是……很麻煩啊……  
「媽媽是生病死的嗎？」  
「是的，Vergil，是的。」V撒了謊，然後又補充一句。「但你要相信我……他到最後一刻都很愛你。」V伸出了手，輕撫著Vergil落下的髮絲，他記得這個年齡的自己……不，維吉爾，總是跟但丁在爭奪母親的愛，總是懷疑母親是否比較偏愛但丁，墜入魔界的日子這個問題會在他有思考餘力時出現，折磨著他被一次又一次的死亡拖向崩潰的神智。

「……」Vergil點了點頭，眼神望向打起呼來的但丁，沒有再針對這個問下去。「未來的我們呢？還有尼祿？他們去哪裡了？」

「他們去釣魚了。」V指了指遠方三個銀色頭髮的斯巴達，都各拿著一根釣竿，好像……在比賽？

「他們去釣魚了。」V指了指遠方三個銀色頭髮的斯巴達，都各拿著一根釣竿，好像……在比賽？「要去看看嗎？」  
Vergil點了點頭，本想把但丁搖醒，V就把他們兩人都抱到影貓的背上，一起慢悠悠的晃過去。  
「戰績如何啊？」V悠哉的問著，只見平常都是懶得回答的維吉爾居然先淡淡的回答了「4條」，而但丁別了別嘴，用右手比個「1」，尼祿更別說了臉色難看到極點，根本沒回答。  
好吧，這挺明白的。

湖邊沒有遮蔭的地方，鄰近正午的陽光越形毒辣，兩個小孩加上一個基本上是人類的詩人才看了一下就有些受不了，很想在V面前表現一下的尼祿還因為用力過猛拉斷一次釣線而收到叔叔不留情的嘲笑，於是V決定拿兩個小孩當藉口告辭以給愛人留點顏面。  
沒想到這時尼祿突然大喊著「大魚上勾了！」，猛的拉動釣竿，這次釣線沒扯斷，一個漂亮的弧度從水裡帶起一個龐大的黑影，而在那個黑影落地之前，動態視力極度優秀的三個半魔人就知道這可不是什麼大魚。  
那根本不是魚。

尼祿眼明手快的把釣竿一扯，往沒人的風向扔，當那個物體重重落在地上的時候，那個腐臭味連身經百戰的半魔人都覺得噁心，更別說兩個孩子直接乾嘔了起來，V便招呼影貓讓他們離遠一些，自己過去跟三個斯巴達一起搞清楚這是什麼。

這東西即使是在魔界見多識廣但丁和的維吉爾都為之皺眉，頭顱的部分披著白紗 額頭位置有荊棘纏繞 臉頰附近明顯是魚腮，肉已經腐爛掉了，但是從頭骨的構造來看應該是靈長類，浮腫腐爛的上半身從露出的骨骼判斷也是靈長類的肋骨，四肢纖細，以靈長類來說應該是人類的比例，指甲厚而長，看來是可以發揮抓撓功用的構造。這看起來已經死去並且腐爛良久，膨脹的肚腹因為剛才粗暴地摔在地上而破裂，因此而臭氣沖天，本來住在這東西肚子裡，以腐肉為食的水生昆蟲和小魚因此而在乾旱的草地上死亡。

可能是因為過去的自己在旁，加上要挽回早先失去的形象，但丁將叛逆劍招喚在手，但維吉爾阻止他做出無聊的傻事。  
「我在魔界沒看過這種惡魔，看起來......有點像是幻想生物的半魚人之類的東西，只是腐爛了。」維吉爾一邊說著一邊招喚出數把幻影劍確認這東西已經死的不能再死了，只是這幾劍又戳出了一堆腐爛的屍水，氣味更加噁心。  
而身為現場最孱弱的V此時終於忍不住噁心到一旁嘔吐，把早餐都給吐了出來，不過其實現在也消化到沒剩多少了，看這東西大概只是個屍體了，尼祿也不想管它，直接去關心V的身體狀況，這讓但丁在心裡頭腹誹了一聲「馬子狗」。

「好吧，既然維吉爾都這麼說了，應該沒有立即的危險性，總之燒掉好了。」但丁一邊說著一邊拿出了三節棍調整為火焰功能，飛快的幾下擊打，地獄犬的魔火無視於腐爛屍體的潮濕猛烈燃燒，惡臭越發明顯，連維吉爾和但丁都退開了一步。

被趕開的Vergil跟Dante遠遠的都可以聞到那種惡臭，心下也明白是在保護自己，所以就乖乖的坐在影貓身上等著，只見大人們商議了一陣子之後，似乎還是決定把「那個」焚燒了，因為高熱的關係臭味越發強烈，但不知為何，那個被焚燒的東西似乎......正隨著火焰......改變了形狀？

維吉爾眉頭一皺，右手搭在刀鞘上揮刀而出，閻魔刀劈開了火焰，而火焰再次依照物理法則燃燒，閻魔刀沒有沾上任何東西，他很清楚，除了空氣和火焰，他甚麼都沒有砍到。  
但丁見老哥出手，自己也出手了，只不過他比較乾脆，他直接朝著還在燃燒的屍體劈下去，劈是劈到了，但毫無意義。  
"那個正在改變形狀的東西並非符合物理法則的東西"，因為他們焚燒了屍體而甦醒了。  
「V，你知道這是甚麼嗎？」尼祿對著火焰中升起的......人體開了兩槍，但一樣如泥牛入海毫無反應。  
「咳......要我說的話，我會說那看起來像幽靈。」V呼喊了葛里芬，雷鳥一邊喊著「BBQ TIME!!!」一邊發出了雷電，屍體被打的爛到不能再爛，但人體卻越發明顯了。  
「這算是大白天見鬼了啊，V，那東西不是惡魔，是幽靈喔！」葛里芬簡單的下了定論。

維吉爾發出數十道幻影劍將屍體斬碎，但丁則切換了冰節棍將之冰凍，但"那東西"已經完全成形，它看起來像是個穿著破碎新娘服的屍體，長長的舌頭拖到了胸口，在虛空中飄盪著，呻吟著。  
「這個嘛......我確定自己是惡魔獵人，而不是幽靈獵人，那個書讀得多的，有沒有甚麼方法？」但丁再次切換了攻擊模式，但依舊無用，但奇特的是，那個幽靈也沒有展開攻擊，只是發出低低的哀哭。

V還沒回答，只見另一個聲音傳了過來。  
「用月之塵炸彈將之實體化就可以攻擊了，只是日間妖靈還要有後續處理動作才行。」  
這個聲音並不屬於現場任何一個人，維吉爾握刀在手釋放殺氣，只見湖中小船的登船處上居然有個正在縮小的傳送門，而前方有個顯然是裏頭跑出來的男人。  
「我恨傳送門。」那是個銀髮的男人，年齡......看上去四五十歲左右，但不知為何無法判定，他身上的衣服像是中世紀電視劇裡頭的皮甲，左眼上有個明顯的刀疤。

https://images.plurk.com/QkDN2y7PKnDMmhYzYbeaB.jpg 大家看一下老傑的樣子<<<<

「你是誰？」維吉爾皺眉望著那個銀髮的男人，左手推刀出鞘，而但丁看著那個消失的傳送門，好奇對面是何方，不過甚麼都沒看到就關起來了。而因為變故突起的關係，影貓將年幼雙子馱向成年人們的身邊，Dante毫無危機感的對於從傳送門登場的人感到興奮，喃喃著「好帥喔，那個皮甲、還有疤！」之類的話，而Vergil朝著三個斯巴達提出疑惑：  
「銀色頭髮？那是我們家的親戚嗎？」

說實話，但丁好像還真有那麼點懷疑，當你消失了二十年的禁欲老哥突然有了兒子，對於自己的親戚數量產生疑惑也是理所當然的事情，但顯然那個人很確定自己跟斯巴達家沒有血緣關係。  
「我是利維亞的傑洛特，一個狩魔獵人，我不認為我是你們的親戚，我應該來自.....另一個世界。」自稱傑洛特的銀髮男人比了比後面已經被關起來的傳送門這麼說。「看樣子你們似乎有點困擾，需要幫忙嗎，那個東西？」

身為斯巴達家的男人，當然是非常不願意認輸的，但正如但丁所說，超脫物理法則的東西不是惡魔獵人的管轄，即使是穿牆的剪刀手仍可以用物理手段解決，但這東西顯然不行。  
不過還好，現場有個基本上不怎麼被斯巴達家的倔降概念束縛的人。

「狩魔獵人(Witcher)....聽起來是與巫師相同語源的字，我想您應該是專家吧，那就有勞您處理了，我不像另外兩個老中二吝於向別人求助的。」V微笑著，然後果不其然收到兩個老中二的瞪視。

「好，那麻煩你們稍微退後一點，我先請問一下這附近曾經發生任何新娘結婚前慘遭橫禍的事情嗎？」銀髮的狩魔獵人走了過來，他將背後的劍抽在手中，維吉爾判斷那是一把不是作為一般用途的劍，除了上頭所鑲刻的異世界符文之外，看起來像是銀.....看來不同世界在驅除邪穢之外還是有共性的。  
「不知道，事實上，我們是來度假的，這個.......是剛剛從水裡釣出來的。」V苦笑著，那男人走近V手指的方向，臭味仍在空中環繞不去，但是那個本來應該是屍體的東西卻已經被斬成稀爛。

「該怎麼說呢......通常日間妖靈是因為將婚女性慘遭橫禍，其怨念揮之不去，纏繞於屍骨以及某種特定的紀念物上，我已經看到屍骨了，問題在於紀念物，應該還在水底吧。」狩魔獵人繞著妖靈周邊行走觀察著。「他的兩頰構造不是人類，看起來像是水鬼，甚麼時候水鬼也能成為日間妖靈了......」傑洛特喃喃自語著。「簡單來說，一勞永逸的方法就是再找出紀念物，與屍骨一起焚燒就好了，日間妖靈只在白天出現，危害不算太大，不靠近他的話通常不會發動攻擊。麻煩的是如果沒有熟知這附近歷史的人，大概很難找出正確的憑依物，麻煩再後退一點。」

「看樣子總之得先問一下房子的主人了，嘿，小朋友，可以讓一下大貓嗎？」但丁一邊說著尼祿就把兩個孩子抱起來了，顯然過去的雙子十分熱愛被翅膀抱著的感覺，當兩個孩子下來的瞬間影貓朝著房子的方向飛奔而去。  
「你們看起來不是普通人。」傑洛特如此說著。

「我們也是獵人哦☆」 但丁對穿越時空的狩魔獵人豎起大拇指，而有著一雙貓眼的穿越者似乎對但丁刻意散發的魅力和開朗毫無反應的點了點頭。而影貓已經馱著房子的主人到了。  
「怎麼回事啊？但丁！剛剛我還聽到槍聲，姬利葉先把孩子帶去房子裡了！」帕蒂的聲音隨著影貓的接近而更加明顯，而這時任男士們火燒刀砍都毫無反應的日間妖靈突然發出了尖嘯，朝著帕蒂襲去！

「帕蒂！」但丁迅速地掏出雙槍，尼祿也本能地掏出藍玫瑰，子彈卻毫無意外地穿過了妖靈，葛里芬的雷電也落空，影貓在日間妖靈襲來的時候立即停下並用尾鞭攻擊，帕蒂抓緊了影貓的毛皮以免被慣性甩出去，所有的事情都在眨眼間完成，卻因為物理法則的不同而無能為力；傑洛特的反應慢了一些，在惡魔獵人們的攻擊發出之後才丟出月之塵炸彈，銀絲與魔藥讓妖靈的形體產生了實體化，冷靜觀察狀況的維吉爾這時揮出了次元刀，將妖靈一刀兩斷！

妖靈發出了哀號消散，驚魂未定的帕蒂還趴在影貓的身上，看著眼前的妖靈發出焦臭味消失，她還有餘力可以打趣：「我大概是這個世界上最多惡魔獵人保護的幸運女孩了，我絕對要寫在祖譜上留傳給後代！」

見帕蒂沒事但丁也鬆了口氣，隨即朝搶了所有風頭，被過去的雙子用崇拜的眼神看著的兄長說道：「你怎麼可以搶我尾刀！」  
維吉爾連白眼都懶得翻了。  
「所以這樣就結束了？」維吉爾看著傑洛特。  
「不，日間妖靈只是暫時被擊退而已，所以還是要把遺物找出來才能永絕後患，而且看那妖靈的反應，或許確實跟這位小姐有關。」傑洛特如此說道：  
而看眼前突然出現一個活像中世紀古裝劇跑出來的人，帕蒂的反應是？

而看眼前突然出現一個活像中世紀古裝劇跑出來的人，帕蒂脫口而出：「哇！你比但丁帥！」  
「甚麼？」莫名其妙躺著也中槍的但丁一臉震驚，尼祿已經躲在V後頭偷笑了，Dante一臉神情複雜的樣子看看未來的自己又看看傑洛特，似乎有點不甘願的樣子，以致Vergil拍了拍弟弟的肩膀，還說了句：「你以後要好好打點自己，你看未來的我還是比較帥」之類看似安慰實則補刀的話。  
「好啦，不開玩笑了，都要吃飯了你們又刀又槍的嚇誰呢，剛剛那個看起來像是幽靈的東西還有這位先生是怎麼回事？幫我解釋一下吧。」帕蒂笑道。

V先建議大家移動到陰涼的地方，然後一邊當起解說員的腳色說明事情經過，帕蒂不愧是九歲就被惡魔追殺的大煉金術師後代，很快的理解了狀況。  
「所以說就這麼剛好，尼祿釣起這個幽靈屍體的時候，這位先生穿越了次元而來，而他知道怎麼處理的方法。」帕蒂簡單的統整。  
「是如此沒錯，但小姐你的說法似乎將我當作了兇手。」  
「唔......該怎麼說呢，我媽買下這間別墅兩三年了，我們每年過來也沒有發生過類似的事情，與其說您是兇手，不如說，我懷疑那個屍體是跟你一起來的，至少是同一個世界來的。」帕蒂如此說著。

「原來如此，也有道理。」傑洛特同意。「那麼只有潛到湖裡找遺物一途了，只要將遺物與屍骨在正午時一起焚燒，妖靈就會失去憑依的物體散去。」

「欸老哥，要不要我們來比誰先找到？」但丁躍躍欲試的提出了邀請，維吉爾直接賞他一個白眼，殺惡魔比賽可以，翻湖底淤泥比賽？算了吧。  
「你自己比。」  
「那這樣算但丁得一分喔！」但丁還不放棄。  
「隨你吧。」  
眼看老哥不想陪他玩，但丁也有點興致缺缺，但是，顯然，還有其他人有興趣。  
「我們也可以去湖裡游泳找東西嗎？！」Dante雙眼放光的問道，而他旁邊的Vergil沒有積極表示否認，想來可以算是贊同。

大人們面面相覷，似乎是在思考關於這兩個小孩有沒有可能因為甚麼原因死在這裡的可能性，最後還是因為帕蒂的一句話讓大人們下定了決心。  
「早上我們去湖裡玩的時候是甚麼問題啦，所以應該沒甚麼危險.......但是總不能只有他們下去吧？而且要找的大概是甚麼東西啊？」  
「根據我自己的經驗，這類妖靈的憑依物都是女性裝飾品之類的東西，手鐲、項鍊、胸針都有可能。」傑洛特回答。  
「這樣吧，那我一起下去好了，帕蒂，有沒有甚麼潛水用品可以借用的？」思考了一下，果然還是斯巴達家最年輕的成員奮勇爭先。  
「加我一份，兩個大人。」但丁舉手，雖然老哥不想比賽是有點遺憾，不過在年輕的老哥面前表現一下，挽回點分數也不錯。  
「當然我也會下去......你們有甚麼便於在水中使用的道具嗎？」傑洛特問道。

「唔.....別墅裡頭沒有這麼多潛水裝備啊......」帕蒂似乎有點煩惱。

「你們先去吃飯好了。」根本沒打算下水的維吉爾看了下陽光的位置這麼說。「裝備的事情我處理。」說完，維吉爾毫不猶豫地揮刀斬開空間，還來不及看對面是甚麼地方，維吉爾踏進去消失了。  
「剛剛......他是隨便的就開了個傳送門？」傑洛特似乎十分震驚。  
「其實也不是隨便開的，他手上的刀具有開啟傳送門的功能，只是要經過一定程度的修練，不是揮了就開。」V笑吟吟的回答，傑洛特似乎若有所思。「總之，傑洛特先生也一起來吃飯吧，我相信姬利葉中餐煮了不少，更別說我們還有五條多出來的魚。」

中餐在孩子們(其實，也加上大人)對狩魔獵人的好奇中結束，維吉爾也很快地帶著一整個推車的潛水裝備回來，而所有人都識相的不去問是怎麼來的。

說是潛水裝備，維吉爾也只重點的帶了背負式的氧氣鋼瓶和蛙鏡等呼吸用具而已，不過以打撈不算太深的湖來說應該也算是夠了，他還另外弄了長柄夾給下水組的人。  
「不然你們要怎麼找？用手扒？」斯巴達家最年長的男人這麼說。

V跟維吉爾在岸上等了大約一個鐘頭後，沒有體力的年幼雙子首先被尼祿拖了上來，而完全無法決定到底是甚麼東西可疑的但丁只在被尼祿拖上來時慌忙的抓了一團泥吧，Vergil跟尼祿的成果很像，Vergil帶上了一個陳舊的玉石手環，而尼祿拿了滿佈黏糊藻類的金手鐲。  
而但丁，接著上來的但丁，極為有自信的亮出了一條內褲，受到了全體一致的白眼。

你好歹也拿條女用的上來啊......維吉爾想殺人的心都有了。

而又過了半個鐘頭，狩魔獵人才拿著鑲著珍珠和漂亮飾品的髮簪悠哉地上岸。  
好吧，顯然專業的贏了，而且專業的球員兼裁判，說他自己贏，你能怎麼辦？

「這樣準備就算齊了。」傑洛特把去掉了泥巴跟水藻的髮簪放在被但丁冰凍的屍體碎塊旁邊。「明天正午的時候我們舉行儀式，將兩樣同時焚燒，屆時日間妖靈可能會再次出現阻礙儀式進行，只要阻擋他到焚燒完畢就好，我這邊還有兩個月之塵炸彈，由你們帶著，這個炸彈能將妖靈實體化，就可以進行物理攻擊了。」  
「這聽起來好棒，我可以問成分嗎？」帕蒂興致勃勃的詢問。  
「可以，但有些材料來自於我那個世界的怪物，所以這邊應該是無法取得的。」傑洛特這麼說。

「等到明天中午啊.......好吧，我會告訴姬利葉跟小鬼們暫時別靠近這裡了，今晚大家都回屋裡睡，雖然說是日間妖靈，也沒人敢保證有沒有其他東西跟著來。」尼祿如此說著。

「耶？所以遊戲結束了？」Dante如此說著，剛上岸的年幼雙子馬上被尼祿跟V抓去洗澡，此時正穿著帕蒂不知道哪裡抓來的短褲和白色襯衫，以及輕便的夾腳拖鞋，僅僅用毛巾擦過的頭髮在陽光下閃著濕潤的光芒，似乎還對於湖內尋寶遊戲意猶未盡。

「遊戲後也要適當的休息，這是為了下一次遊戲。」V低頭輕輕在Dante的鼻子上點了一下，唔，小時候的但丁還是挺可愛的呢。「我建議你們去睡個午覺，晚上......也許我們可以玩個桌遊。」  
「我喜歡桌遊，家裡都沒人陪我玩。」Vergil顯然非常感興趣。  
「因為我搞不懂那些規則啊！煩死了！我們就不能做些乾脆的一決勝負的事情嗎？」Dante嘟著嘴。「Vergil你就是太弱了才會被未來的我嚇到啦。」

「愚蠢，但丁，愚蠢。」Vergil不愉快的瞪著但丁，順手把詩集往他頭上敲下去，被敲的但丁自然不甘示弱，但也沒有蠢到直接拿叛逆劍去砍他哥，而是直接赤手空拳的揍了Vergil一拳，兩個孩子就這樣你一拳我一腳互毆了起來，V在一旁看傻了眼，對，他是記得小時候他們很容易打起來沒錯，但是現在還有大人在旁邊就直接鬥起來也太沒規矩了......

「咳咳。」V咳了咳兩聲，但顯然兩個小鬼打的興起根本沒發現，V嘆了口氣，索性叫出影貓，用觸手鞭把兩個孩子分開來。  
「討厭Vergil！你都不陪我練劍！」  
「我才討厭你！一直煩我讀書！」  
兩個人雖然一人被一根觸手吊在空中還是棄而不捨的繼續吵，齜牙咧嘴的想朝著對方衝過去，而剛洗完澡的但丁頂著一頭濕髮、穿著背心短褲沒有形象地坐在沙發上吃著他最愛的草莓聖代一邊說道。  
「不用管他們啦，V，打完就沒事了。」  
「......」V揉著眉心，他也知道他們打完就沒事了，但是不阻止小孩打架可是違反姬利葉的規矩的......  
如果是大人打架呢？

「既然你們這麼喜歡打......不如讓大人打給你們看好了。」V狡猾的笑著。

「咦？」雙子同時發出了代表疑問的聲音，只見V笑得更加開心了。

======

於是，下午四點，一個非常適合運動的時間，他們一群人又聚集在樹下(遠離屍體)，而尼祿非常疑惑的看著自己手上的木刀。  
「我其實不是很能理解為了不讓年輕的爸爸跟但丁打架，就乾脆由我們打給他們看這種邏輯。」  
XDD

「就算是當年的我也是會喜歡這種事啊。」V給了尼祿一個wink，俏皮可愛的卻只讓尼祿胃痛，因為他的對手，光看就會覺得胃痛。  
相對於藍色角落(?)的尼祿選手，紅色角落的是最年長的斯巴達，尼祿基因上的父親。  
此時他手上拿著的是剛剛用來挖寶的長柄剪頭取下的木棍，依舊穿著那套把他的腰身跟腿修飾的如同超模一樣的西裝馬甲背心，似乎在跟但丁進行一些應該跟V差不多的談話。  
「為什麼他會答應這種事情？如果是但丁我還能理解。」尼祿小聲的質問V。

「這個嘛......這個答案需要你自己去尋找。」V在嘴唇前豎起了食指，然後拍了一下尼祿的背，最年輕的斯巴達挺起胸膛硬起頭皮，以赴死的覺悟走向賽場中央。  
雖然說是賽場，也只是在空地上用樹隻畫了一個看起來應該還夠活動的空間而已，而所有的度假成員都來湊熱鬧，姬利葉和孩子們大聲地替尼祿加油，而維吉爾的加油聲則是只有但丁的，然後還再喊出「維吉爾加油！」的同時被戳了一把幻影劍，因此連唯一的加油聲都沒有了。  
而其實也不怎麼清楚會引發這種狀況的年幼雙子也是興奮地等待著，還開啟了小小的賭盤。  
「我賭維吉爾贏！」Dante挺年長的哥哥，彷彿忘了剛剛他是那個說現在的Vergil弱的人。「那我賭尼祿。」Vergil則賭未來的兒子。

好吧，這也不是他們第一次戰鬥，說來他們第一次見面就打過一次了，那時他還贏了，但是尼祿沒有蠢到認為自己真的比較強，當時但丁和維吉爾已經互鬥到強弩之末，自己只不過是占便宜撿了尾刀而已。  
不過他也不至於認為自己比較弱就是了。

「我來說明比賽規則，由於這只是表演賽，所以雙方都不准魔人化，只有一部分也不行，不准使用大會(?)給予的武器之外的武器，先在對方手上取得兩分的人勝。」V在場中央揮舞著拐杖說明。「裁判是我以及但丁。特別注意請不要試圖殺死對方或裁判跟觀眾喔。」

「選手請就位！」帕蒂拿著鍋子和湯瓢喊著，臉上閃著興奮的光芒「等下鐘響的時候同時比賽開始，請大家瞪大眼睛看了！」  
在帕蒂營造緊張感的同時，尼祿與維吉爾已經隔著一段距離在場中就定位，Vergil看了一看問身邊的但丁道：「為什麼他們都是左手拿武器？」  
「喔，尼祿的右手有點特殊，所以用左手拿武器，至於維吉爾啊，這傢伙不管拿什麼東西，都當成同一樣東西在用。所以呢……我賭維吉爾拿第一分。」  
「預備……開始！」帕蒂說開始的瞬間敲下了鍋子，而就近乎是同一瞬間，一個沉重的，彷彿用棍棒毆打布袋的聲音響起，斯巴達家最年輕的成員跪倒在地，左手拄著劍支撐自己，而最年長的，同時也是身為父親的那個人，已經來到他身後，而那木棍還好好的待在他左手上。

「耶？剛剛發生什麼事情了？」姬利葉和孩子們顯然完全沒看見剛剛的事情，這也不是什麼有錄影的賽事，只能一頭霧水的交頭接耳。  
「喂，維吉爾，這是表演賽！不要太快下手啊！總要讓大家看清楚嘛！」但丁大喊著，而一如預料的飛來了幻影劍，傳奇惡魔獵人隨意的避過。「規則說了不要試圖殺裁判啊！」  
「你又殺不死。」維吉爾淡淡的說，回到了自己的角落等尼祿站起。

「我來解說一下好了，維吉爾用的劍術是日本那邊傳來的，尤其最擅長居和斬，是一種從平常姿態迅速展開攻勢的刀法－這是他最擅長的刀法。」V若有深意的笑著。  
「要命……根本是只會這一種吧……」尼祿捂著肚子站了起來，因為維吉爾拿的是棍棒，尼祿誤判了對方可能會使用的招式，沒想到他就算拿著棍子照樣給你發居和斬。

「一法通萬法通，你還有得學，年輕人。」維吉爾淡淡的回應著，而青年的嘴角勾出如同狼一樣的笑容。  
「少得意，老頭子。」

年輕的半魔人吸一口氣，怒吼著衝上前，一劍揮去被維吉爾擋下的同時壓低身子一個掃腳，維吉爾往後退一步讓掃腿落空，尼祿攻勢不停，宛如旋轉的陀螺一般轉身又是一劍！  
「尼祿加油！」幾個漂亮的動作讓加油聲又復活了，尼祿更是來勁，宛如不斷加速的車輛往前衝，即使沒有紅皇后的油門在手，青年的的內燃機依舊是力量滿滿，而與青年大動作的攻擊更顯得維吉爾的細膩與優雅，他在尼祿宛如暴風般的攻勢下如同柳樹般輕盈，間不容髮的躲避著。

尼祿怎麼看不出來維吉爾是真的刻意在讓自己有所表現的，這讓他想起第一次見到但丁的時候，那傢伙也是只拿一隻手對付他。  
「你們他馬的真的是雙胞胎兄弟！」尼祿大吼著連人帶劍往維吉爾撞過去，而在維吉爾閃身的同時硬是用力蹬地改變了方向往旁揮劍，維吉爾橫刀擋下，於此同時尼祿右手拉住了維吉爾的領子，狠狠地用自己的額頭撞向維吉爾的！

兩個半魔人的頭殼相撞發出了令人牙酸的聲音，維吉爾捂著額頭後退，尼祿也壓著頭嘿嘿嘿的笑著。  
「尼祿一分。」

「尼祿好厲害！」這下兼具野性與機智的反擊讓Dante忘了自己是壓維吉爾贏，大聲的替尼祿喝采，而Vergil則抱著詩集抿著嘴，壓抑著激動的情緒，但打從心底覺得自己真的是—有夠帥的！

「這樣就是一比一了。」尼祿不羈的笑了笑，將用力過猛而千瘡百孔的木劍拄在地上，而維吉爾的木棍卻彷彿絲毫無損，尼祿認真觀察才發現，維吉爾將魔力覆蓋在木棍上。

「喂！這樣不算作弊嗎？」尼祿指著維吉爾對V問著，V歪了歪頭說道：「規定只有不准魔人化跟不可以使用大會給予的武器之外的武器，並沒有規定不能使用魔力。」

維吉爾看著兒子氣急敗壞的樣子歪起一邊嘴角笑了笑，將木棍往後一扔，雙手平攤。  
「我可以乾脆不用。」

「那我也不需要！」尼祿一邊喊著一邊把木劍往旁邊扔，還打到了正在跟年幼的自己解釋戰鬥的但丁。

「OK，這是邀請是吧？」總覺得這幾天莫名其妙吃一堆悶虧的但丁折了折手指，準備下場教某人甚麼叫做尊敬長輩，幻影劍就這麼飛過來刷刷刷在他眼前釘成一排。  
「別理他，我們繼續。」尼祿活動著肩膀，捏緊了拳頭站穩腳步，雙眼直直地盯著他父親，跟閻魔刀對戰還算有經驗，但他可是第一次看維吉爾空手格鬥，一點底都沒有。而更糟糕的是，他自己的空手格鬥經驗也不怎麼樣，克雷多的指導以劍術為主，他的空手格鬥說穿了就是打架而已。  
「嗯......」維吉爾擺開架式，與但丁較高位的起手架式不同，維吉爾的雙手擺在胸前左右的位置，雙足不丁不八的站著，看起來甚至有點隨意。  
眼看父子倆有那麼一點認真，但丁聳了聳肩又坐回去，打擾老哥跟兒子培養感情會遭天譴，他還沒這麼不識相。

「怎麼，未來的自己怎樣，很強吧？」但丁改向身邊的Vergil搭話，才把興奮的臉色泛紅的孩子注意力拉過來。  
(解釋一下沒讓劍飛來的原因，閻魔刀好像不吃這套，紅皇后沒有這個功能XD)

「嗯！這樣就可以保護媽媽和但丁了吧！」Vergil小聲地說著，似乎不想讓旁邊的Dante聽到。「我是斯巴達的兒子，當然是很強的，一定會的，還有那個長翅膀的樣子......要怎麼樣才可以學會呢？」

看著Vergil雙眼閃閃發光的樣子，但丁一時間有點不知所措，其中一個問題根本不能回答，即使Vergil回去就不記得了也不能回答！「這個.......長翅膀的樣子叫做魔人化，等你長大就會了。」

「當然，你很努力保護他們了。」但丁還在猶豫的時候，在一旁聽到對話的V，在Vergil額頭上落下一吻，並揉了揉他梳得整齊的銀髮。  
「......」但Vergil卻失去了剛才觀賽時興奮的光芒，聰慧的他從但丁和V的反應就知道那只是個安慰，也就是說.......「我不夠努力.......其實我自己也知道......對不起讓你們回答這種問題，可是我會從現在開始努力的，不可以都一直讓但丁贏嘛。」  
Vergil誤會了，他以為他們猶豫的原因是因為但丁比他強，但丁保護了他們，但事實上現實更為殘酷、恐怖，他們沒有任何人能夠保護任何人。  
「.......嗯，你沒問題的，因為，你看，未來的你很強啊。」V微笑著說出謊言，啊，善於說謊真是好事啊。

而但丁將視線別過去，怕自己說出任何不該說的話，他索性開始解說戰況。  
「那，你們看，他們的戰鬥方法完全不一樣對吧。」Vergil成功的被轉移了注意，而沒注意到Vergil陷入自我厭惡，一直屏氣凝神看著場內兩人的Dante興奮的回答：  
「嗯！我不是很懂但是......維吉爾好厲害！尼祿完全碰不到他！」  
說碰不到其實並非準確的描述，事實上應該稱為「無法作出有效攻擊」比較準確，但對這個年紀的Dante來說顯然是太困難了。

「尼祿那小子八成是自學的打架戰法，憑本能多過技巧，也缺乏有效的防護，全靠著年輕的蠻力，對付一般人或惡魔沒問題，但對上維吉爾是行不通的。」但丁隨意的晃著手指。「你們有發現哪裡不同了嗎？」  
「未來的我......在等待尼祿攻擊，然後趁勢反擊。」Vergil說道。  
「沒錯，據我所知這不是拜師學藝的結果，完全是維吉爾自己摸索來的，他靠自己找出了用最低的消耗找出最大戰果的方法，後來他有去結合到目前世界上以此為目的的武術強化自己，特別是他耐心很好，只要他有心就可以跟你耗一天，所以我一點都不想跟維吉爾鬥拳，那才不是比拳，是比膀胱容量。」  
但丁說著笑，兩個孩子吃吃的笑了起來，傳奇惡魔獵人也稍微鬆了口氣。  
當然，尼祿則是徹底的，不可能鬆口氣。

攻勢完全被化解了，不管尼祿從哪個刁鑽的角度攻擊，維吉爾都有辦法對應，而他唯一不能確定的只有維吉爾是不是連後腦杓都有長眼睛─因為他根本不可能繞到他後面去。過了幾招之後他就知道維吉爾在拳法上其實與但丁類似─以逸待勞，伺機反擊。  
他還記得第一次看到但丁使用拳套的時候他有多訝異，這個彷彿以最華麗最誇張最盛大為戰鬥宗旨的人居然是使用這樣的拳法─直到他耐心耗盡換成以腿法為主要攻擊手段為止，嗯，腿法華麗的要命。  
維吉爾的腿法卻很單純，攻守合一，沒有多餘的動作甚至沒有多餘的呼吸，無論尼祿使甚麼小手段都無法擊破他的耐心，即使他還幾次趁踢擊時用腳挖起地上的沙土攻擊這種小手段。  
維吉爾連眉頭都沒皺一下。  
而尼祿已經好幾次被他的反擊掀翻在地上，而兩個裁判居然都不認為這樣算維吉爾得分，這到底是玩他還是玩維吉爾啊！？

看著對他齜牙咧嘴的兒子，維吉爾心中卻是意外的......不，應該說是預料之中的愉快。他的孩子，確實有著不負斯巴達之名的強韌與衝勁，這孩子與他跟但丁都不同，如果說但丁是張揚的獅子，那尼祿就是兇狠的狼，對於勝利的執著一如獵食，維吉爾非常欣賞踢砂土那幾下，若不是現場有未成年兒童，或許尼祿會用更多小手段吧，他的拳腳一看就知道是巷弄裏頭打架練出來的，而巷弄裡唯一的規矩就是弱肉強食而已。

「你做的不錯。」思及此處，維吉爾淡淡的說著，他們的距離足以讓聲音只有他們聽見，而完全沒有料想到他父親會突然來這句話的尼祿，徹底愣住了。

「......」完全預料之外的，率直的、當面的誇獎，以及維吉爾的笑容，讓尼祿當機了一下，然後在戰鬥之間一度因為精神集中而消失在意識裡頭的觀眾聲音又回來了，咦？為什麼這聽起來不是歡呼？怎麼好像是發生了甚麼意外的事情一樣？他們都聽到父親稱讚他了嗎？現在是怎麼了？  
「........因為尼祿犯規！維吉爾獲勝！」帕蒂的聲音隨著一串敲鍋子的聲音闖入尼祿的耳膜，他犯規了？甚麼？他甚麼都沒做啊？

V慢悠悠的走過去，貼在男孩耳邊說「...尼祿，我開始在想下次我們上床的時候，我可以試著愛撫你的翼手。」同時輕輕吹了一下他的耳朵，然後尼祿才發現自己不曉得什麼時候炸出了那對羽翼，甚至整隻都因為詩人的惡作劇染成了粉紅色。  
「嘿V，公然調情也犯規！維吉爾再加一分。」 但丁則跟著起鬨，本來還在訝異尼祿怎麼突然犯規輸掉的大家都笑了起來，尼祿整個人只想挖過地洞鑽進去。  
太不成熟了……只不過是被誇獎一下而已，他一定對我很失望……  
尼祿一邊遮著臉一邊蹲了下來，詩人還加碼摸了摸他的頭，羽翼帶著還沒退掉的粉紅萎倒在地。

看自己的兒子情緒如此浮動固然是讓維吉爾感受到男孩的不成熟，但某方面來說，自己居然能讓這孩子如此動搖……心裡實在是也有點高興，雖然維吉爾認為自己一生都不能當個好父親，過去的缺席也無法挽回，但至少已經有稍微彌補了一些吧。  
「這次勝負先保留了，下次找沒有人類觀眾的時間繼續吧。」維吉爾上前，想要摸尼祿的頭卻又怕他尷尬，手終究落在男孩的肩膀上。但另一個他顯然就沒有這個顧忌了，雖然自己賭輸了，但他還是很開心，他半跑半跳到已經快把自己縮進地心的尼祿眼前，學著他父親斯巴達的方式揉了揉尼祿的頭，然後連萎在地上的翼手也一倂摸了摸。  
「我覺得你很厲害。」Vergil這麼說，然後還補充道：「只是未來的我更厲害一點。」  
「呃…嗯…謝謝你，父親……」尼祿蹲著不敢抬起頭來，當然他是在喊大的那個問題是小的那個也在旁邊所以是兩個一起喊了所以他在喊一個十歲小孩爸爸嗎？  
雖然尼祿把頭埋在膝蓋裡，但堪稱手舞足蹈的翼手卻把他紛亂的心情表現的一覽無遺，V笑了笑正想提醒尼祿該把翅膀收起來了，卻聽到孩子們的喊聲：  
「我也要摸！」只見孩子們一口氣撲上來，全都掛在尼祿身上撒嬌，憑什麼超越時空的人可以獨佔摸尼祿的權力啊！同樣有銀色頭髮也不成！  
「哎呀……你們別欺負尼祿啊。姬利葉笑著，但也沒打算積極阻止的感覺，Dante也加入戰局，於是現場五個未成年直接上演尼祿翅膀摸免錢大賽，成為小孩們爭奪對象的尼祿哭笑不得的左閃右躲，要是扯得下羽毛的話他的翅膀只怕馬上就禿了。

維吉爾和V往後退回到但丁旁邊，讓尼祿和孩子們玩)或被玩，帕蒂在旁邊表現出大人的模樣，與姬利葉一起做著口頭上的無用阻止。而另一個次元的訪客傑洛特也只是表情溫暖的看著眼前的歡樂景象。

「明明我的翅膀比較帥，為什麼不摸我的。」但丁看著小時候的自己跟Vergil都掛在尼祿身上，覺得有點吃味，Vergil看到自己的樣子居然還差點哭了…  
「哼，等你有辦法部分魔人化吧，看你真魔人的樣子只會嚇死小孩。」維吉爾冷笑著。  
「嘖，不可能斯巴達戳下去還部分魔人化啊，真不公平，為什麼只有你們可以這樣做。」

「因為我比你強。」維吉爾毫不猶豫的說著，閃著藍晶流光的尾巴炫耀似的甩了甩，從後頭拍了拍但丁的頭。

「好吧，尾巴play的特權就交給維吉爾囉。」 但丁一邊說著一邊將手鑽進維吉爾尾巴與臀部的交界處，維吉爾幾不可查的顫抖了一下，立刻收回尾巴並且賞了但丁一肘。  
那邊鬧尼祿似乎也鬧夠了，姬利葉催促大家洗手吃飯，晚餐是好吃的咖哩飯。  
而一直沉默著的異界來客這時也開了口：  
「維吉爾先生，晚餐之後能借一下時間嗎？」  
「不用加先生，感覺很怪……」維吉爾皺了皺眉頭。「有事嗎？」  
「想跟您商討一下，用你的刀和開傳送門的能力送我回原本世界的可能性。」傑洛特說道：「我是被傳送門丟過來的，女巫們的傳送門固然方便，但有時似乎會接錯地方而發生這種事情，之前看到您隨手就開傳送門去想去的地方，應該有辦法算我回去？」

「……我並不是想開去哪裡就開去哪。」維吉爾眉頭皺更深了。「基本上我要開傳送門必須符合幾個條件，第一個就是有明確的"錨點"，可以是人也可以是地點，但必須要我認識或去過；不然就要借助法器或儀式的力量，而我並不知道你的世界在何方。」  
「如果有法器的話呢，像這樣的東西。」傑洛特從腰包中掏出了一個水晶，維吉爾接過打量了一下後遞回去。「也許有機會，但得等我們解決那個日間妖靈。」  
「沒問題。」狩魔獵人似乎鬆了口氣似的點了點頭。

似乎下午鬧尼祿鬧的夠本了，孩子們吃完晚餐又鬧了一陣子就愛睏了，尤其是在湖裡頭挖寶挖了一陣子的雙子一邊玩桌遊一邊打瞌睡，於是所有人就被姬利葉趕去洗澡睡覺了。

至於維吉爾跟傑洛特研究了老半天傳送門，開了數十個錯誤地導致魔力消耗嚴重而疲倦，以至於不想跟但丁玩尾巴play這件事情，就又是另一回事了。

end


	9. Chapter 9

https://www.plurk.com/p/nb48tu

穿越時空，也沒辦法拯救自己的未來─管他去死啦，爽就好  
愉快的DV野戰(沒有互攻)以及尾巴PLAY

弄了一晚上錨點總是有所偏差，傑洛特在第二天早上向工程師藝術家求助。  
「聽說您對各種法器跟機械有研究，我想請您協助一下，將這個水晶的能量增幅以穩定錨點。」

「嗯，可以啊，我先吃個早餐。」妮可答應乾脆的程度活像沒認真聽對方要求什麼。「啊，對了，先付錢啊。」  
傑洛特因此而有些煩惱。  
「但我沒有你們世界的貨幣，可以用其他東西抵用嗎？」

「好啊，你有什麼好東西？」開玩笑！異世界的素材耶！聽起來多炫啊！限定品！獨一無二！妮可興奮了起來，好像都忘了要吃早餐了。  
「能夠讓妖靈定型的炸彈跟素材和配方怎樣？你們似乎對妖靈類的怪物比較沒有辦法。」傑洛特說著。  
「哎呀，你也真是個會做生意的人啊傑洛特先生，那我們去我車上好好談談吧！」只見妮可愉快的拍著傑洛特的背……或屁股，真的連早餐都忘了吃了。  
另一邊，因為不想自己去問妮可的維吉爾在湖邊抱著劍坐著，似乎在想些甚麼。

「你該休息一下，老哥。」吃飽睡好的但丁起床後跟著老哥的氣息來湖邊，隨意的在維吉爾身邊坐下。「我知道你在陌生的地方睡不著，但這裡好歹有我在啊，我這麼不能讓你信任嗎？」

「長年來的習慣了，很難說改就改。」維吉爾說著，稍微放鬆了自己往但丁身上靠。「我讓傑洛特去找妮可幫忙了，如果能做出增幅器的話應該能找到正確的錨，先收拾掉日間妖靈再嘗試開門，在中午之前我不想多花力氣。」

「要不要先去房裡休息？」但丁壓低了聲量，像是怕吵醒了維吉爾難得放下的警戒，兄長難得顯示的疲倦讓但丁有那麼點想要佔維吉爾的便宜，但最終還是關心佔了上風。

「嗯。」維吉爾簡單的應了一聲卻沒有動作，但丁大著膽子摟著兄長的腰，沒有被幻影劍攻擊，低頭親一下，也沒被攻擊。完了，這恐怕不只是累了，維吉爾整個人都不對勁。  
「你真的還好嗎維吉爾？要不要我抱你去房間？」說完但丁就真的作勢要抱起維吉爾，然後終於如願地收到一個肘擊。  
「我在想他們......我們的事情。」

「煩腦也要吃飽睡好再說啊 ，早餐我給你帶去房間吃，聽但丁叔叔的話好嗎？」但丁笑著在兄長耳邊說著。「那兩個尼祿跟V照顧著呢，他們可愛尼祿了，也許……也許我們可以留他們久一點？」但丁終究沒忍住後半段話，他知道這只會讓維吉爾為難，他不該增加維吉爾的煩惱。「唉，當我沒說，走吧去房間休息，不然我真的要抱你去了。」

維吉爾沒說話，只是站起身來，用眼角看了但丁一眼，然後邁步回房，但丁欣賞了一下哥哥堪比超模的長腿之後趕忙起身跟上。  
「我瞇一下，11點半叫我起來，別連你都睡著了。」維吉爾頭也不回的對趕上的但丁這麼說。

「親愛的兄長大人，請放心交給我吧。」但丁裝模作樣地說著，不知從哪又生出一枝玫瑰咬著，維吉爾哼了一聲沒有多說甚麼，老實地進房間補眠了。

時間到了11點半，除了傑洛特與斯巴達家的人們和妮可都出現在湖邊，翠絲則在房子裏頭負責處理突發狀況(當然，也是因為不想出現在小時候的雙子面前)，剷除日間妖靈的過程順利到不值一哂，基本上只要掌握住規則，找出正確的遺物燒掉，在其間阻擋妖靈的侵擾，除掉日間妖靈是非常容易的，更別說現場有四個以上的鬼見愁。  
重頭戲是之後的事情─切裂正確的次元讓傑洛特回去。

昨晚他們忙了一晚毫無結果，最後得出的結論是閻魔刀無法利用傑洛特給予的水晶定住錨點，因此才有了要妮可做增幅器的想法，而自喻為武器大師、藝術家的妮可，有更好的主意。

「手套......？」維吉爾看著妮可交到手上的東西，那是有點類似尼祿的機械臂的道具，但卻是中空的，所以稱之為手套應該會比較洽當，上頭還有個用來鑲嵌水晶的結合座，妮可表示這絕對不是抄襲某好萊屋大片，而一群不看電影的斯巴達家族則是毫無反應的點點頭而已。  
這年頭連說笑話都不容易了啊。

唯一看電影的經驗就是小時候跟著母親看萬花嬉春和第凡內早餐的斯巴達家長男毫無反應的戴上手套，催動魔力使之產生增幅，維吉爾雖然嘴上沒承認，但心裡不得不為妮可加分，設計成手套的增幅器確實可以讓閻魔刀更直接的接觸到水晶的力場，有助於搜尋正確的錨點。

「不錯吧？上次那個過去的但丁來的時候啊，不是說要把他送回去嗎？我準備的方法就是這個，把Ragtime改造成手套來使用，可惜那個傢伙沒用到就回去了，這次送小傢伙們回去可以用用看。」妮可得意的挺著胸膛準備接受讚揚，而兩個小的完全不知道妮可在說甚麼，大的那兩個聽了妮可已的話反而感覺有點憂鬱似的，喜歡跟妮可唱相聲的尼祿故意挖了挖耳朵當沒聽到，只有V鼓掌......聽起來反而諷刺意味超深刻的。  
「你們這群忘恩負義的斯巴達！我要收兩倍的價錢！」妮可暴怒。

「不是這樣的，妮可。」V微笑著。「就是因為相信你的能力，他們兩個才不知道該不該高興吧。畢竟.......當他們回去時，要面對的就是必然到來的宿命了。」  
「......嘖。」妮可咋著舌，也沒再多說甚麼，閉上嘴看維吉爾準備切裂次元。

尋找不熟悉的錨點顯然與平時維吉爾隨手就開傳送門的方式不同，他拿著刀，冰藍的魔氣在周身瀰漫，兩個孩子似乎被這種強烈的魔氣壓制而產生本能的畏懼，尼祿便將小時候的長輩們用翼手保護起來。  
當維吉爾揮刀切開空間的瞬間，熾熱的，完全不同密度的空氣從另一邊吹襲而來，另一個白髮的女子率先出現在了次元門的另一邊，大喊著：  
「傑洛特！是你嗎？」  
「希理！」  
顯然他們找到了正確答案。

「非常感謝你們這段時間的相助，這次的意外比我想像的還短。」狩魔獵人回頭向維吉爾點頭致謝。「祝你們一切順利。」  
「你也是。」維吉爾簡短的說著，然後摘下了手套上的水晶丟給傑洛特。「你那邊看起來不比魔界好過，我希望這道門再也不會打開。」  
「我比你更希望如此，再見了，惡魔獵人們。」  
當狩魔獵人與白髮的女子一同穿越次元時，維吉爾再次揮刀將次元門縫起，結束了這個短短的意外事件。

「所以我們可以回家了！」眼前酷炫的場景雖然看了很開心，但是Dante果然第一個想到的還是他們終於能夠回家了。  
「媽媽應該很著急吧。」Vergil抱著書，雖然看起來很冷靜，但終究還是想要回家的。

「當然。」維吉爾淡淡地說著。「我會送你們回家。」

回家的路很遠，而且依照目前妮可和維吉爾所能掌握的技術，他們只能選擇切開時間或空間，同時定兩個錨點的風險太大，即使是維吉爾也不想在這件事情上逞能。

所以他們得搭妮可的車到紅墓市，姬莉葉跟孩子們由翠絲另外叫車護送回家。

原本尼祿是打算跟姬莉葉這邊的，卻被拒絕了。  
「他們很喜歡你，雖然是他們自己小時候，我也不認為你那兩個長輩能照顧好小孩，你就去吧。」

更重要的是，V堅持要去。  
「你別看你爸一張死人臉，碰上家族的事情跟瘋子一樣，我有不好的預感。電影裡頭跟時間旅行扯上關係的事情總是一堆爛帳，謹慎一點好。」

「不好的預感?都要到最後一刻了，我可不想又出事。」尼祿皺起了眉，這讓V歪著頭看了他一下，用食指輕點他的眉間。  
「別學他，我想應該不至於太糟糕，我想，你在的話更好，你能提醒他們........重要的是現在和未來，不是過去。」  
「我以為你是詩人，說話卻像哲學家。」  
「喔......詩人往往是哲學家，尼祿。」

他們花了半天開到紅墓市，在事件過後半年，紅墓市的重建腳步總算開始了，兩個孩子透過車窗看著這一片到處都在興建中的工事張大了嘴巴。  
「為什麼這麼多房子都在蓋？有這麼多人要搬進來嗎？」Dante的雙眼放光，在他們小時候紅墓市還只是個小市鎮，別說高樓了，連公寓都鮮少高過五層樓，這就是斯巴達會選擇這裡做為藏匿妻兒地方的原因。  
「一定會有圖書館吧？」Vergil好奇的張望著那些建築中的鷹架。  
他們現在不至於發現這個城鎮遭受了毀滅性的打擊，但看到老家時，再怎麼樣都知道家裡出了問題的。  
維吉爾有點後悔沒有早點整修老家了。

當道路開始考驗妮可的技術跟乘客的三半規管時，很難去分辨雙胞胎臉上的震驚表情是針對妮可的駕駛技術還是外頭斷垣殘壁，道路毀廢的慘況。

「到了，下車。」當妮可說了這句話之後，雙胞胎基本是用滾的下車的，當他們把肚子裡的早餐都吐出來的時候，發現眼前的景況讓他們想連膽汁都一起嘔出來。  
傾頹的，燒焦的房子，雜草叢生，沒有打理的庭院，這裡沒有人住，至少沒有一個正經的活人住。

「這是怎麼回事！為什麼會這樣！為什麼......為什麼家變成這樣？」出乎意料的，Vergil比Dante更早一步爆發。  
「你們不住在這裡嗎？」Dante望著未來的自己，他知道母親死了，Vergil跟他說.......他問了V，V說母親病逝了，Dante為此跟哥哥抱在一起好一段時間，但他們都能理解那是「未來的某一天會發生的事情」，但肯定不是眼前這個狀況，這是被毀壞的、被惡意摧毀的。  
看到未來的自己雖然有點傻，未來的哥哥雖然依舊很兇其實讓Dante很安心，因為他們「在一起」，但為什麼「家」不見了？

「…對不起，如果我有更多力(Po)……」維吉爾開口，但還沒說完就被V用拐杖制止。  
「如果有更多力量(Strength)，或許就有能力保護這個家了」V用眼神提醒對方你因為追求Power差不多也拆了一次自己老家，不愧是半個維吉爾，根本以心傳心。  
「你們看到外面都在重建了對吧？事實上半年前有發生一次空襲，恐怖分子直接用飛機砸的。」但丁臉不紅氣不喘地把921事件移花接木過來，說真的，這種事情要不是真的發生過他大概也想不出這種藉口。  
基本上過去的小雙胞胎跟他老哥現在瞪著他的眼神都挺精彩的。

「剛好他們兩個去探望尼祿了所以不在家。」V順暢的接著，這下連尼祿都一臉震驚了。

rice37: 沒關係啦，重點是但丁是用921聯想的，畢竟倫敦空襲是二戰時候的事情了嘛

「為什麼人類要做這種事情？」Vergil震驚的看著大人們，他出生的時候人類與人類之間的戰爭已經離他很遠了，他不清楚人類的歷史中，人類自相殘殺的死亡人數遠比惡魔殺得多。

「因為他們本來就會這麼做。」V摸了摸兩個孩子得頭，如果不是他們基本上完全是胡扯亂講，這還真挺有些哲學深意的，但尼祿這時光壓抑自己翻白眼的衝動就竭盡了全力，只好轉過頭去不看兩個小鬼，而他老爸別過頭的理由大概也差不多。

「我們該準備了，你們先到旁邊去。」多少有點逃避過去的自己再提出任何他無法回答的問題的意味，維吉爾示意但丁跟著他進屋子，而兩個男人再次走進漸滿了黑色乾涸血跡的大廳，讓他們看到這個的話，他也不知道該怎麼解釋了。

「這個位置最不穩定，適合做空間的切裂，但同時也有另一個問題，正因為太不穩定了，如果出了點差錯，定錯了錨點，可能會打開另一扇往魔界的門。你在旁邊稍微注意一下。」維吉爾說著，將妮可改造好的Ragtime戴上，他撕下了一頁詩集當作錨點的觸媒使用，感覺上只像是塞了一張摺疊起來的紙片在基座上，一點質感都沒有。維吉爾也想過動用他們兩個的項鍊，但考慮到那兩個項鍊可能會打開另一扇門，就讓維吉爾放棄了這個念頭。

「......維吉爾你聽我說，或許我們真的可以，真的可以做點什麼？至少，至少救上他們......救救......媽.....」但丁本來已經放棄了，他真的已經放棄了，但是走到這裡，走到母親的肖相畫面前，他才知道自己還抱持著希望，真的沒有可能嗎？從過去到未來的人會忘掉未來的事情避免改變時空，那麼......從未來到過去的人呢？會發生甚麼事情？真的甚麼都無法改變嗎？

「什麼都無法改變，我試過了，記得我說過魔界有混亂的時間流嗎？不穩定，偶爾會出現，充滿惡意，我偶然一次看到過，就在那一天，我不顧一切地穿過去把那些東西全部送回地獄，以為自己是個正義的英雄，然後發現自己的世界什麼都沒有改變，我依然在魔界，那時我還沒學會用閻魔刀切割次元，累得要命，一出來就被一群惡魔伏擊。」維吉爾望著畫像淡淡的說著，可是但丁可以想像的出來，當他發現甚麼都沒有改變的時候，他的哥哥有多絕望。

「因為時間不是這樣跑的，你們真的應該看看電影，流行的那種，還有時間簡史，尤其是當你們打算切開時間的時候。」  
「你應該慶幸你在走進來之前就說了話，不然會出事的，妮可。」但丁翻了翻白眼，回頭望著不請自來的科學家。  
「怎樣？不行喔？那東西我做的，我總要親眼看一下運作結果吧。」妮可一邊說著一邊想點起了煙，然後指尖一涼，煙直接去了半截。  
「這裡禁菸。」維吉爾冷冷的說著。「時間不是這樣運作的是甚麼意思？」

「史帝芬霍金，量子物理學，多重宇宙論，平行世界！」妮可悻悻然拋棄了香菸，手舞足蹈的說著。「假設這個世界發生了A事件，就是你們以前小時候曾經發生的不幸事件，導致了現在的你們；但某件事情卻導致了A事件沒有發生，那會怎樣？」  
「但那已經發生了。」但丁皺眉。  
「不不，你們沒有聽懂我說的，量子力學的多世界解釋是一種主要的量子力學解釋，在由此解釋方式中的眾平行宇宙共有一個關於時間的變數.....」  
「說英語！」維吉爾冷冷的說。  
「我喜歡鋼鐵人，感覺真好。」妮可沒頭沒腦的說著，好吧至少鋼鐵人但丁知道。  
「好，你喜歡鋼鐵人，然後呢？講清楚一點。」  
「簡單來說，你們剛剛講的，維吉爾曾經改變過的那個歷史並不是你們自己的歷史，而是創造了另一個歷史.....一個你們的童年慘劇被某個人拯救了的世界。」

「……我不懂你在說什麼。」難得維吉爾直接的承認了他不明白的事情。「你的意思是……我確實救了某個人，只是……並不是這個我？」  
「正確。」妮可擺出來孺子可教也的表情。  
「所以，如果我們去改變他們的過去，那……」但丁接著說。  
「會改變他們的未來，但不會改變你們的，時間拒絕被改變，但，可以創造出另一個時間。當然這只是理論，因為無從證明，當你們回到原本的時間之後，你們的世界－不會產生改變。」

「想試試看嗎？」妮可說完，確定基本上眼前這兩個人還是聽不太懂他在說甚麼，決定直接拋出疑問。「去改變一個你沒辦法證明的未來，至少你當下可以爽一下？享受當救世主的感覺。」  
「那不會付出任何代價嗎？像是......某個人不會出生之類的？」詩人的聲音涼涼的加入了對話，葛里芬停在他的肩膀上，一臉沒他事的樣子，但顯然剛剛V派了他來偷聽。  
「不會，這個世界的不會，那個跟你每天黏來膩去，在閣樓的房間打吵死人的炮那個還會在。」妮可毫不遮掩的說著，這讓V非常刻意的咳了兩聲。

「縱使這裡不會有任何改變，你們也想去嗎？」就像幫助陌生人一樣，事實是一切都毫無改變，V心裡有股說不上來的複雜感。事實上他確實有料到可能但丁或維吉爾會想到要去改變過去，所以才跟過來的，他......他不能忍受任何改變過去而使他的尼祿不存在的狀況，而且，這也代表他可能「不存在」。但如果不會改變他們現在所處的世界，那麼，他也沒有理由去阻止，只是......好吧，他也被繞暈了。果然跟時間扯上關係的就是爛帳。

「我不懂太複雜的事情，但是，這代表我有一次救到媽媽的機會的話......我想不到不去做的理由。」但丁聳了聳肩，將叛逆大劍招喚在手中。「老哥救過一個了對吧，有這個機會為什麼不做呢，讓那兩個小子一直這樣天真可愛也不錯嘛，說不定維吉爾長大真的會變成詩人甚麼的喔。」

「那麼也許我愚蠢的弟弟可能連惡魔獵人的工作都沒了，就只是一個笨蛋。」維吉爾低頭笑了笑，將閻魔刀握緊。當時自己為改變了未來但一切都沒變的絕望感他還記得，但如果，如果有某個世界的母親跟他們因此而得救的話……也很好，不是嗎？

「我其實很希望你們在商量什麼會影響到我出生的事情的時候可以知會我一聲的啦。停，妮可，我有聽到，我們所在的現在不會改變。」尼祿阻止了想說話的妮可，身邊跟著將幼小雙子馱在背上的影貓，而雙子似乎正陷入不正常的沉睡。  
「我讓他們睡著了，因為我本來判斷我們可能會有點……不太好看的場面。」V拉高了半邊嘴角笑著。「所以，你們要先把他們帶回去，然後在那邊等到那一天再回來？還是直接殺進那一天？」  
「沒有選項，他們從什麼時候來，就只能回什麼時候去，雖然沒有前例，但我可以肯定的是，我無法對錨點做出微調，大概只能回到這本詩集本來存在的時空。」

維吉爾握緊了閻魔刀，今日第二次催動大量的魔力，Ragtime…開始吸收周圍的光芒，彷彿正在催生一個黑洞，而它確實也如黑洞一樣在吸收著維吉爾的魔力，跟單純的斬開次元壁不同，「時間」這個龐大且絕對的怪物在拒絕維吉爾，拒絕閻魔刀！  
但丁將手也伸了過去一同握住閻魔刀，恐怖的拉扯感把魔力從他身上吸走，他們簡直像是被高壓電吸住一樣完全無法掙脫。

「……！」尼祿連忙也想衝上去幫忙，卻被V用拐杖擋住了，當然他可以簡單甩開這種障礙，但……  
「你有別的事情要做。」V指了指周遭，明明閻魔刀還沒揮出，但周遭的空間已經開始扭曲，薄弱的結界被稀釋，魔界開始與此處相接，以RAGTIME為中心，次元已經被干擾了。  
「妮可，找掩護！」

尼祿將紅皇后與藍玫瑰拿在手中，保護現場唯一的普通人，V的兩隻使魔也開始待命。  
「哇噢哇噢哇噢，這可精采了，不比當年開鐵門寧格爾時差啊，這個感覺大概是接到了很難纏的地方喔！」格里芬聒噪的說著，抖著羽毛開始緒力，空氣中閃起了劈啪的靜電聲。「也對啦，如果你們意圖接那個時間的話，當然也代表會離當時的接點很近呢。」  
葛里芬的聲音聒噪到尼祿給了他擦過耳邊的一槍來逼他閉嘴，但握著閻魔刀的斯巴達雙生子甚至沒辦法分神注意他的碎念，他們已經催動了足以魔人化的魔力，卻如同在沙漠裡澆花一樣有去無回，但丁甚至叫出了斯巴達，從劍裡頭吸取魔力，仍如杯水車薪。

其實我有股衝動想開骰子來決定是否能成功開門，但是都寫到這邊了還失敗連我自己都會很幹

「臭老頭……」但丁看著眼前在瘴氣中晃蕩的家族畫像，突然怒從中來，咬著牙吼道：「好歹為了救你老婆出點力吧！」從魔劍斯巴達中所灌入的力量隨著但丁的怒吼增幅，維吉爾一口牙幾乎咬碎，從但丁那邊灌來的大量魔力達到定點的同時，維吉爾發出了狂吼，將次元斬揮出！

「快過去！這邊我們處理！」於此同時，已經開始有惡魔侵入薄弱的次元壁，V毫不猶豫召喚夢魘摧毀了第一批，讓影貓將小時候的雙子送到他們眼前。「代我向媽媽問好。」

「跟奶奶說，他的孫子就要結婚了，現在過得很幸福 ！」尼祿一槍開在一隻奮力鑽過次元的鐮刀怪頭上，紅皇后手起刀落，油門催下去，將鐮刀怪的頭劈成兩半！  
「什麼時候的事情，我沒聽說。」維吉爾深呼吸了三次才把整句話說完，牙齒因為用力過猛的關係被咬出一口鮮血，看來格外駭人。  
「Well……I thought that was the plan all along(這個嘛…本來不就是這麼計劃的嗎？)」V輕快的說著，葛里芬大笑著轟出五道霹靂柱，夢魘則轟出了雷射光波，要不是但丁和維吉爾還沒把小時候的自己抱下來，影貓大概也會開個大什麼的。

「老哥你如果不服輸的話大不了我們兩個也來辦一場婚禮嘛！」但丁一邊笑著一邊抱起了過去的維吉爾，唉呦他的哥哥真的從小又軟又香，就是個性太傲嬌。「可惜花童得先送回去了，走吧，老哥，另一個給你，我的手還在抖呢。」

「......」維吉爾瞪了V一眼，也抱起了還在沉睡的Dante，魔力的過度耗損讓他的手也在抖，而他們還有事情要做。「好好看門。」說完，維吉爾衝入了時間門，但丁給了兩個晚輩一個WINK之後也跟了過去。

然後妮可看著那個沒有關起來的門，以及越來越多，源源不絕湧上的的惡魔問道：「我可以問個問題嗎，兩位。」  
「你問。」V一邊說著，一邊處決了一個惡魔。  
「他們多久之後才會回來？」  
「......三天。」V苦笑。  
「哇喔，我得讓他們出婚禮的所有費用。」尼祿說著。

「我會送結婚禮物的，叫格里芬再電你一次好嗎？」V甜甜的笑著，葛里芬一邊喊著烤小鳥、烤小鳥，一邊發出雷電。

「怎麼感覺你在生氣啊！？」尼祿朝著一隻Fury跳去，紅皇后漂亮的插在惡魔的腦門上，雷電驚險的……打在他身後的蟲子身上。  
難道V其實不想和我結婚？可是他剛剛說在計劃中啊？還是覺得我讓維吉爾和但丁出婚禮費用不夠慎重？

「問你自己。」V冷冷地回答，影貓的觸手鞭極度危險的從尼祿身邊劃過，躲在一邊的妮可為了自己的生命安全著想，決定提示這個蠢蛋一把。  
「白癡！你是求婚了沒有啊！」

妮可的話如同地獄蝙蝠的火球砸在他頭上，啊，好像真的砸過來了，尼祿一邊分神避過火球一邊朝著地獄蝙蝠開了兩槍，剛剛講到甚麼？他沒有求婚！為什麼他會覺得他們應該就要結婚了？他這都哪來的信心？他甚至沒有去買過求婚戒指也沒有偷偷量過V的戒圍！尼祿一邊閃過火球一邊摸了下口袋，別說戒指了，大概只有金魂石有點價值。

「尼祿！」V難得拔高的聲音敲進了他的意識邊緣，他用劍杖擋開剪刀死神的刀，下一瞬間劍杖刺穿了本來並不存在的幽體，剪刀死神發出了哀號消散。「別發呆了！我沒逼你做任何決定，把注意力放在敵人身上」。

而尼祿，在這些日子相處下來他早就知道了V這種可愛的小手段，假裝退卻，假裝漠不關心甚至假裝受傷，等著他上鉤。  
......他樂於上鉤。  
「V！願意跟我結婚嗎？」尼祿靠近V的身邊，一邊劈開靠近V的鐮刀怪一邊說著。

「......」尼祿張了張嘴，本想再說些甚麼，卻發現自己好像變得有點像但丁那個老不修，所以決定閉上嘴巴，妮可再一邊看了白眼都快翻到頭頂去了，好吧，如果他們能專心殺怪來保證他安危的話，就別管那些這小倆口鬧彆扭的問題好了。  
反正床頭吵床尾和嘛。

====

另一邊，踏出了時空門的雙子，陷入了筋疲力盡的憂鬱感中。他們將年幼的自己抱進那個他們摔下去的坑洞，好讓一切回到他們離開時的狀況，如果順利的話，時空的作用會模糊他們的記憶，他們將不復記得這兩天的種種，只留下虛影般的感情在心中。  
接下來的三天他們得守在這個門的前面，避免有其他人─也就是他們母親靠近，直到追殺他們母子的惡魔前來為止，然後把那群廢物全踢回地獄，回到他們毫無改變，但只有「救了母親」的虛榮感流在心中的現實裡。

而現在的他們也只是靠在樹上守著不能關閉的時空門而已，因為連維吉爾都不敢保證他們能夠有足夠的魔力再開啟這個門一次。

而光是坐著等簡直太為難但丁了，而且還要坐三天，於是他趁著四處走動觀察環境及結界強弱的維吉爾走過身邊時，飛快的打了一下他老哥的翹臀。

「......為什麼你能跟個沒事人一樣？」維吉爾沒有像平常一樣對弟弟的騷擾施以攻擊，他得恢復力氣，事實上但丁也是一樣才對，但為什麼他......可以這麼的......跟平常一樣？維吉爾打從心底感到疑惑。  
維吉爾的態度讓但丁愣了下，唉他還是喜歡哥哥動不動就對他家暴，因為在那一刻，維吉爾總是生氣勃勃(各種意義)，但也許現在確實不是適合的時間吧，但他還是希望......維吉爾稍微放鬆一點。  
「因為現在我們在這裡啊，老哥，就算幕圖斯那個老不死直接來，又有甚麼好怕的？」但丁伸出手，這次不是為了性騷擾，而是碰觸維吉爾與他隨著年齡產生了些許差異的臉，但依舊能簡單的看出他們是雙胞胎。「我們兩個聯手，甚麼時候失敗過？」

維吉爾努力想要微笑卻失敗了，反正他本來就不擅長微笑。是的他們不可能失敗，但是他不知道該如何向但丁描述他心中的不安，也許他曾經有過信手捻來盡成篇的年齡，就如同那個甚麼都還沒經過的孩子一樣整天抱著書，現在的他卻是個連組織語言都感覺到疲倦的靈魂。  
「他們不會記得我們，也不知道我們是誰。」維吉爾這麼說著。「我們做的事情無法對我們的世界造成改變，但是，我同樣不知道會對他們的世界造成甚麼改變。」

「沒有人能知道未來如何，但我確定不變的是我愛你，從我還是個沒長毛的小鬼開始就愛你，只是我自己不懂。」但丁收緊了手，在維吉爾的唇上偷了一個吻。「媽總是擔心我們一直在吵，一直打架，我相信他看到我們感情這麼好會安心的，對吧。」

「好啦好啦，我愛母親，我也愛你。」維吉爾回應著，嘴角不自覺的露出了剛才努力想擠也擠不出來的微笑，但丁再次給予維吉爾一個吻，這次可不是淺嚐輒止。  
「維吉爾，我說真的，有沒有辦法能讓我們一邊在這地方打一砲卻又不會讓對面的乖姪子偷窺，也不會被老媽或過去的我們還是住隔壁那個家裡一堆書的老頭突然經過看到我們的方法？

「.......」維吉爾幾不可聞的嘆了口氣。「事實上，我正準備做這件事情，被你打斷了。」斯巴達的長子推開弟弟，拿出刀在地上畫記著甚麼符文，但丁默默的看著，嗯，完全不認識那東西，總之維吉爾以時空裂縫為中心畫出了一個有點複雜的符文，然後對他說：  
「我要你的血。」  
「沒問題。」但丁毫不猶豫地伸出手，讓閻魔刀在上頭劃深可見骨的一刀。  
「沿著我劃的符號走，用血填滿。」  
當但丁的寫充滿了符文之後，血液也都滲透進了土壤，看起來甚麼都沒有變，但維吉爾似乎很滿意。  
「雖然沒辦法瞞過比較高等的惡魔，但這個符文能有效的讓一般人忽略這個地方，但那也只是欺騙他們的感官而已，發出太大的聲響還是會被注意到。  
「這代表你不能叫太大聲？」但丁把手接回去，從後頭抱著他哥哥。

「我不是為了做這個的。」維吉爾又嘆了口氣。「就算我們訂死在這邊三天，如果有人經過還是無法解釋的，所以本來就有必要做點防護措施。」  
「但我們可以有效利用防護措施對吧？維吉爾。」但丁把頭埋在維吉爾的肩窩，嘴唇貼在他那要命保守的高領衫上頭，用舌頭和牙齒輕輕的吮穩舔咬著。

「你的血弄髒我衣服了。」維吉爾淺淺笑著，卻沒有掙開但丁的手，他非常疲倦......使用了太多魔力、缺乏睡眠，前者尤其致命，他可以一個月不吃不睡，但開啟時間通道耗費掉他身上幾乎所有的魔力，他需要休息，或是......一點補充。  
「那你幫我治療一下？舔舔就好了。」但丁將手抬到他兄長面前，切割整齊的斷面早就開始癒合，要復原不需要一分鐘，很快的就連傷疤都沒了，根本不需要治療─而血中充滿了魔力。  
維吉爾張開口貼著但丁的手臂，他用舌頭舔去滴落的血，吸吮從血管中奔流而出的溫熱體液，滲入喉嚨的液體飽含魔力，維吉爾細膩的沿著切口舔食，而但丁就趁著這個時候解開他哥哥那充滿禁慾象徵的複雜上衣，伸進去撫摸他結實完美的胸膛。

胸前的撫觸讓維吉爾略略分了神，當但丁把手指捏上他乳尖的時候他發出了淺淺的呻吟，而當但丁打算把手收回來時，維吉爾咬了他一下，將本來整齊的傷口咬開，用舌頭探入、舔食肌肉與血管的斷面，作為回應，但丁捏著他乳頭的動作也跟著粗暴了起來，勃起的陰莖頂著維吉爾的臀部，磨蹭著喚醒兄長的慾望。

手上的疼痛基本上跟搔癢沒兩樣，維吉爾的舔咬跟小貓一樣撓的他慾望蒸騰，他索性扣著維吉爾的腰跟脖子把他推向了靠他們最近的樹上，維吉爾的嘴上跟下巴都是鮮血，但他仍意猶未盡的舔著唇，用手指將下顎上沾染的血液抹去，想要送進自己口中。  
而但丁扯開他的手，在維吉爾抗議之前咬破嘴唇送上去。

但丁的嘴唇滲出的少許鮮血根本無法解維吉爾的渴，他吸吮著對方的唇舌，好幾次差點直接把但丁的舌頭咬斷，查覺到對方的恢復速度比他更快這點更讓維吉爾有些不甘，乾脆用力的咬下去，吞吃掉那一小塊被他咬下的舌頭，更多的血湧入維吉爾的口中，但丁對此的反應卻是笑著拉開了維吉爾的拉鍊，把他已經硬挺的老二解放出來，為他手淫。  
「慢著.....」維吉爾用力的把但丁推離一些，這讓後者露出了難以置信的神情：  
「維吉爾你不能吃了不付帳。」但丁有點委屈的說著，而維吉爾給了他一個白眼，以及一個命令。  
「躺下。」

但丁疑惑的挑了下眉之後照做，春天的草地有著可以算是怡人的香味，而當但丁躺好之後，看著他哥哥背對著他跨在他身上，然後緩緩的蹲下那雙大長腿，把他那翹在小腹上的老二壓在但丁臉上。自己則趴下來解開但丁的褲子，而那火熱的硬挺在解放的一瞬間打在維吉爾臉上。  
維吉爾用沾著快要乾涸的血液的手乾乾的套弄了他兩下，感覺到但丁的大腿緊繃，然後張開了嘴，將光滑濕潤的頂端含了進去。

兄長難得的主動和乖順讓但丁興奮的要命，維吉爾那粉色的陰莖和囊袋在他頭上晃蕩著，像是吊在驢子眼前的胡蘿蔔，但胡蘿蔔可不會幫驢子含老二，當維吉爾那溫軟的唇含著他頂端的時候，但丁不得不收緊了臀部才能忍住射精的慾望，而當維吉爾毫不猶豫的張大嘴，將他的老二整根吞到底，用喉嚨的底部按摩頂端的時候，但丁居然馬上忍不住射了出來，而維吉爾似乎嗆了一下，發出嗚咽的聲音，一邊調整呼吸一邊把但丁射出來的濁液都吞了進去。

雖然一下就射是有點丟臉，但在維吉爾一邊吞精又一邊搖動頭部吞吐他老二的狀況下很快的又硬起來，但丁想低頭看看維吉爾吞他的樣子，卻被自己的肚子擋住而無法如願(唉，心寬體胖嘛)，雖然很想對維吉爾的老二投桃報李，卻又想要專心的感受維吉爾的服務，但丁的心中迴盪著這種美妙的糾結，雙手抓著維吉爾渾圓挺翹的臀部揉捏。

但丁一邊揉著一邊將維吉爾的臀部往下壓，好讓那漂亮的，被忽略的陰莖落到他眼前，可是但丁並沒有直接去舔維吉爾的老二，而是含進了一邊的陰囊，把那渾圓的球體含在口中玩弄，維吉爾的鼻子發出哼聲，吐出了但丁的老二，改用舌尖去描繪，舔弄那肉柱上的血筋，一邊將他的臀部往下壓，好讓但丁能不用抬頭就能褻玩他的下體，但丁一邊舔又一邊用手玩弄著維吉爾的睪丸，那挺翹的鼻梁則頂著頂著維吉爾的會陰，刻意忽略兄長泛著前液的老二和暗示著下壓的臀部。

「看來你今天是打算一個人先射到沒力是吧」維吉爾啞著嗓子，略帶氣音的話語搔癢著但丁的陰莖頂部，用舌頭舔去了頂端的殘液，當然血液中的魔力比較豐富，但是用精液補充一向是......別有趣味，他輕輕咬了下冠狀溝的部分，隨即猛力的含到最深，舌面按壓頂弄著陰莖的下緣，喉嚨則不客氣的擠壓，甚至藉由幾個吞吐加入了近乎無情的吸吮，這讓躺在草地上的但丁發出了呻吟：「維吉爾你來真的嗎？」，但丁吐出了口中的球體，手掌握上了那被刻意忽略的陰莖，用乾燥的手掌給予近乎疼痛的套弄。

維吉爾的回答是緩緩的、仔細的，將但丁的老二從口中滑出來，然後給予一個在頂端的舔噬，沉重卻又溫涼的氣息隨著說話的聲音噴在他的陰莖上。  
「你可以試試。」

但丁不試，他不怕挑戰，但他更熱愛享樂，如果這種享樂是把他哥哥操的亂七八糟那就更好了。  
但他依舊不打算去碰維吉爾的老二，他撕下了哥哥的褲子─反正等下可以用魔力再生，引來了對方的一個報復性的咬噬作為抗議，而當但丁將舌頭貼上維吉爾的菊穴時，他感到維吉爾的喉嚨傳來了微妙的震動。  
他當然知道，他禁慾又高傲的哥哥喜歡被舔穴，即使他會在之後的接吻說但丁髒死了，從而拒絕跟他接吻。  
那又怎樣，他可是但丁。

他將舌頭直接探入了維吉爾緊閉的菊穴中，模仿著陰莖抽插的動作來濕潤那個小洞，當然他的舌頭並不夠長，但作為前戲能做到有效的潤滑就好，他甚至有點想這樣魔人化，因為魔人的舌頭可以更深的探到維吉爾的肚子深處，攪弄他的腸子，讓他發出混雜疼痛與快感的呻吟，當然魔人的陰莖維吉爾吞不下去，他往往只能含著頂端弄濕它，然後等待那根有菱角和鱗片的老二撕扯他的內部。

偶爾他們會這樣玩，但不是今天，不會是在躺在過去童年時曾經奔馳的草地的今天，但丁決定溫柔地把他哥哥舔開，用很多的舌頭和唾液，再加上但丁自己的血也沒關係，再加上一根手指，或許兩根，讓那裏柔軟到能毫無障礙的吞下他的老二，他不打算去吸維吉爾的陰莖，他今天至少要直接把他操出來一次，在他們幼年就遠離的家旁。

「唔……」從後穴傳來濕潤軟濡的觸感讓維吉爾的腰為之一軟，他弟弟總知道他的弱點在哪裡，他知道他沒辦法抵抗那彷彿從內部傳來的搔癢和暖意，他忍不住又將臀部下壓，讓但丁更加深入，他的臀部夾著但丁高聳的鼻梁，那帶著暖意的鼻息和噴在他柔軟的皮膚上，又讓他回過神壓抑著自己的動作，而但丁那帶著笑意的震動從他緊貼著自己肚腹的胸口傳來，維吉爾決定無視這個。

維吉爾的身體在他的舔弄下化開，但丁更進一步用右手往上按壓著維吉爾的尾椎股，自從他老哥的魔人化多出一條尾巴之後，他的尾椎就特別敏感，維吉爾腰再次塌了下去，連本來口舌並用，深喉吸吮的花樣都忘了要施展，他的兄長吐出但丁的陰莖，臉埋在他雜亂的銀色恥毛中呻吟，還伸出舌頭假裝他只是換著舔其他地方去了。  
他倔強又可愛的哥哥，他的維吉爾，他的。  
但丁終於放棄了用舌頭繼續玩弄維吉爾的想法，他抽出了舌頭，換上三根手指抽插著已經夠柔軟的穴道，一邊拍著他哥哥的屁股。  
「需要換個姿勢嗎？我比較好服侍你。」

「隨便你......」維吉爾垂下了睫毛，任但丁把他翻倒在地上，扯掉他已經被撕了個大洞的褲子，讓維吉爾側躺著，把他的左腳拉到自己肩膀上掛著，將被維吉爾再次舔硬的老二送進他柔軟的穴道，滿意的看著維吉爾在被進入的一瞬間閉上了眼睛，懺抖著承受他的脆弱與美麗，但丁大概永遠也看不膩這個。  
但丁的動作很緩，緩的足以讓維吉爾徹底感受他抽插的力道與深度，維吉爾的手輕輕抓著草皮，迷濛的雙眼沒有焦點，但丁親吻著他的腿，一下又一下的撞進他的內裡、他的靈魂，他一次都還沒有高潮，陰莖硬的發痛，但感覺卻很好，好的莫名，但丁的手撫過他的尾椎，向上按壓著他的脊椎，然後再往下逡巡，用拇指扳開那個他正在抽插的穴，彷彿在觀察他的哥哥是怎麼吞下他的陰莖，是不是還能吞下更多。

「哥哥。」但丁親吻著他的大腿內側。「給我看看你的尾巴好嗎？」他的手指再次沿著他的頸椎往下畫，維吉爾甚至沒有多思考些甚麼，他自然的，將自己的尾巴隨著但丁手指的軌跡顯露，那一排從頸椎以下延伸出來的藍色尾巴流光閃爍，彷彿追著但丁的手指顯現。

但丁抓著那美麗的尾巴，從尾端細膩的，緩緩的向上舔，逆著鱗片上行的後果不可避的讓他的舌頭被刮傷，紅色的鮮血很快地滲入藍色的角質下消失無蹤，而與那緩慢、溫柔甚至帶著點膜拜和犧牲意味的舔吻相對比的是但丁開始加速的抽插，他扣著維吉爾的腿快速的撞擊著，肉體拍擊的聲響迴盪在黃昏的樹林中顯得更加清晰，維吉爾張大了嘴呼吸，沉重的氣息替代了刻意壓抑的呻吟，快感因為激烈的抽插與但丁在尾巴上的舔吻而迅速累積，部分魔人化的結果是神經敏銳度的衝突和難以統合，但丁的血沾染在他的尾巴上更是毫無幫助，細微魔力的導入讓他又麻又癢，他呼喊著弟弟的名字，像是壓抑著憤怒，又像是壓抑著慾望。  
對他們而言，兩者總是這麼相似。

「但丁.......」他伸出左手想去撫慰自己的陰莖，但卻被但丁抓著往他的後頸拉，然後壓下身子來迫使他的腿張的更開，簡直就像是自己把但丁往下拉似的，這姿勢讓但丁可以更有效的挺著腰插維吉爾完全敞開的身軀，他將自己因為逆鱗而上導致鮮血淋漓的嘴送上去給維吉爾，後者不自覺的將尾巴纏到但丁的腰上，彷彿自己也在幫助他操自己。  
好吧，他確實這麼做了。

「維吉爾......」但丁的發音因為受傷的唇舌而有些模糊，但維吉爾仍知道弟弟在呼喊自己，他用聲音、用身體、用鮮血呼喊他，在他的體內攪動他，在以為永遠不可能回來的家，幼年時嬉戲的地方操他，用他的力量和陰莖填滿他。「你願意為我射嗎？」

這遠不是個命令，甚至稱不上是個請求，但維吉爾仍然射了，他硬的發疼的老二像是瞬間被打開開關一樣的吐出了精液，猛烈到甚至沾上了他的下巴，維吉爾大口的吸著空氣，然後又被但丁的吻掠奪，斷斷續續的吐著精的老二終於得到了撫慰，但丁的手包裹了他，就著他射出來的精液套弄他，用同樣的頻率在他的後穴衝刺撞擊，刺激他因為高潮而更加敏感的身軀。

而當但丁的魔力跟著精液填滿他的同時，維吉爾覺得自己是如此的......圓滿。  
於此同時，他放任自己的神經鬆懈，閉上了眼睛。

查覺到維吉爾暈過去的但丁一瞬間有點慌張，他緊張的查探兄長的身體和魔力徵象，發現雖然已經灌了一些給他，但仍相當的微弱，當然這跟但丁自己現在的魔力不算充沛也有關係，只是維吉爾恢復的速度還是慢的叫人擔心，仔細一想，維吉爾等於是承擔了兩人分，不，加上斯巴達的話是三人分的魔力在他體內奔流，然後揮出次元斬的，他完全過載了，難怪會暈倒。  
但丁因此而有些自責，但這點良心很快就喂葛里芬吃了(葛里芬:不，我不吃那種東西，謝謝)，因為哥哥的體內這麼溫暖，疲倦到無力逞強的他又是這麼的柔軟。  
他將哥哥的腿放下，調整姿勢把維吉爾圈在懷裡，一邊用衣服稍微的擦拭他身上的精液，維吉爾總說他討厭黏糊糊的感覺，至少這點他幫得上忙。(無視於他的衣服上有披薩的油漬的話)。

而維吉爾被他一頓翻動居然完全沒醒，顯然是累到骨子裡去了，早上雖然逼他到房間休息，但他閉著眼睛卻沒有睡著，但丁也很清楚。  
好像......很久沒有看到維吉爾睡這麼沉的樣子了。但丁這麼想著，輕輕吻上維吉爾顫動的銀色睫毛，放任自己的陰莖埋在哥哥的身體裡頭，而這是為了讓但丁他能好好的警醒周遭，可不是甚麼意圖睡姦哥哥之類的，他發誓。

－  
跟大部分人的印象不同，但丁其實是個很有耐性的人，當然，如果沒有耐性的話，他要怎樣才能熬過漫長的無為，只為了等待誰的回來或是誰來帶走他。  
而他現在抱著他失去了半輩子的兄長，躺在過去只能存在於回憶中的草地上，他完全有耐性能從黃昏熬到白天，把他哥的頭髮數量都數完。

－才怪。

好的他確實很有耐性，也一開始很滿意於把累到尾巴就這麼收起來(有點可惜)的哥哥保護在懷中，自己的老二像是安在專屬的劍鞘裡頭一樣放在老哥身體裡頭，一切都很美好，直到月亮東昇，體內的魔力跟獸慾也跟著開始直線上升為止。

維吉爾還在睡，甚至更往他懷中窩了些，但丁用哥哥自己的大衣遮掩他裸露的雙腿，只有他知道那下頭蓋著的漂亮腿部還含著他的老二。  
但丁輕輕扳動維吉爾的頭，他的雙唇微啟，規律的吐出呼吸，雙眼下方的陰影依舊深的叫人心疼，但丁輕輕的在哥哥的眼瞼上吻了一下，引來維吉爾一聲不自覺的夢囈。

「……」好的，維吉爾光嗯那麼一聲就可以讓他更硬，但丁對自己的下限又有新的認知了。

與醒著時銳利又嚴肅的維吉爾不同，睡著的他多了一份脆弱的美，而更重要的是，他對自己的信任，把安全徹底交給他的信任，自己當然不能辜負……  
但丁吻上了維吉爾微開的唇，左手收緊了抱在他腰上的手，讓哥哥徹底嵌入自己懷裡。  
稍微的……趁他睡著時插一下，不算辜負信任吧？他本來就插在裡頭了，只是開始做活塞運動而已。

但丁一邊想著一邊調整維吉爾的姿勢，讓他趴在地上，敏感的胯部直接接觸草皮讓維吉爾皺了下眉，但並沒有更多的反應，但丁大著膽子擺動胯部，將老二抽出直到只有龜頭埋在裡面，再完全插入，為了不發出太大聲音，但丁沒有插到底，而是採用了上身貼著維吉爾挺腰抽插的方法。  
「嗯……」即使如此，本來被塞滿的後穴變成活塞運動的摩擦還是吵醒了維吉爾，即使大腦還沒醒來，本能也告訴他是誰壓在他身上亂來。「但…丁……」維吉爾模糊的吐出同胞兄弟的名字，得到的卻是一下直没至底的撞擊和響徹夜空的肉體拍擊聲。  
「早安，哥哥。」但丁在維吉爾的耳邊說著，雖然有點可惜，但既然醒了，那就正式來吧，但丁一邊想著，一邊扣著維吉爾的右手，臀部快速的擺動，抽插著維吉爾還溫暖濕潤的穴。

哥哥要讓但丁做完嗎？還是給他點懲罰 (dice)

「你......混蛋......」不清楚自己到底含了但丁那根東西多久，但可以肯定的是他的後穴本能的包覆著那根火熱的老二，熟悉他敏感點的但丁準確的幹到點上，雖然不反對被幹，但是反對不明不白就開幹的維吉爾抽出腰間的閻魔刀反手朝但丁的肚子捅進去，但顯然這無法阻擋但丁火熱的慾望。  
「很公平，我插你，你捅我。」但丁左手握著維吉爾緊抓著刀柄的手，從但丁肚腹留下的鮮血浸染了他們的手，而但丁持續的抽插等於主動把自己的肚子當作閻魔刀活塞運動的受體，但丁粗重的喘息在維吉爾的耳邊伴隨著濕潤的舌頭侵入他的耳道，鮮血的味道再次讓維吉爾感覺到來自肉體深處的飢餓。

但丁一個猛力衝刺讓維吉爾不小心又射了一點點出來，不想就這麼輸給但丁的維吉爾咬牙忍住，臀部也因此絞緊，但丁趁這個時候讓維吉爾的手拖離閻魔刀，同時將自己的老二也抽開那緊咬著他的甜蜜穴道，用嘴含了一下沾滿了血的刀柄，插入因含著他太久，還敞開著的後穴。

但丁突然來這一下讓維吉爾完全沒料到，還在強忍快感的身軀一下子沒了填充物，緊接著被插入了溫涼的刀柄，那一直陪著自己征戰沙場，自己無比熟悉的刀柄在插入的瞬間被腸肉包覆，意識到但丁用什麼幹自己的時候屈辱和興奮混雜成激烈的快感，讓維吉爾喊叫著射了出來，才剛得到休息的身軀因為快感而震顫著。

「操，老哥你平常都用閻魔刀自慰的嗎？口味這麼重啊？」但丁轉動著刀柄，上頭的銘文刺激著敏感的腸道，維吉爾伸手抓住但丁的手腕，卻沒法阻止他的動作。「看來我不加油一點不行啊。」帶著點妒意的聲音鑽入維吉爾耳中的同時，但丁抽出刀柄然後再次直没至底，維吉爾咬著牙抽搐著又射出一股精液，好了，這下但丁真的嫉妒了。

「光憑你的老二怎麼可能滿足我⋯⋯？」維吉爾喘著氣，單邊嘴角勾起一抹笑容，這笑法讓人完全確定V確實是他的一部分。想到V就想到他大侄子搞上了V，也就是搞上了維吉爾，所以他大侄子比較能滿足維吉爾嗎？  
滿腦子跑火車的但丁這一跑都不知跑哪裡去了，臉色整個陰晴不定，維吉爾趁著時候搶下刀，翻身將但丁坐在身子底下。  
「別拿閻魔刀玩，白癡，還有我才沒拿刀柄自慰過。」

「那我魔人的老二可以滿足哥哥嗎？」但丁一邊說著一邊魔人化，本來會收在襠部外骨骼裏頭的陰莖因為勃起中魔人化的關係而宛如凶器一般挺立在外，又大又粗的魔人陰莖頂部是鮮紅色的肉質龜頭，但過了冠狀溝往下就是角質化的表層，甚至生著倒刺，維吉爾坐在他腿上的現在可以明顯的看出來，如果整根進去的話，會直接戳到將近胃部的高度。

「你以為粗就有用嗎？」維吉爾挑眉，手撫上肉質的頂端，用拇指玩弄著玲口的部分，沾染那比人類的精液要濃稠上一些的魔人體液。  
「試試看不就知道了。」因為發音器官差異，魔人化的聲音帶著奇特的嗡鳴聲，失去了細緻的變化，不過但丁刻意挺起腰讓他的魔人老二在維吉爾手中戳刺，還順道將坐在他腿上的維吉爾給抬了起來，這訊息也夠明白了。

維吉爾用他漂亮的手指掐住但丁的老二，只是以人類的手無法一手掌握。「你還記得我們是來做什麼的嗎？ 只能先用嘴陪你，蠢弟弟。」  
維吉爾皺起眉，低頭將肉質的頂部含入口中，用舌尖頂弄那滲著前液的馬眼，吐出多餘的唾液當作潤滑，好讓雙手能上下套弄著那過於粗長的魔人陰莖，角質化的皮層將維吉爾慣於握刀的手擦出血痕，維吉爾索性把自己剛剛射出來，還粘在自己肚子上的精液也都蹭到了手上，才讓動作順暢了不少。

「你確定忍得住?」但丁魔人化的血盆大口咧開一個堪稱笑容的表情，堅硬粗糙的手掌揉捏著維吉爾還沒用魔力化出褲子的性感屁股，左右手尖銳的手指一下子就插入了被他填滿了一下午的菊穴。

「唔……」雖然但丁沒有刻意想傷他，但角質化的堅硬觸感仍是讓柔軟的內壁感到疼痛，他用力咬下口中的肉質部，對但丁而言也只是搔癢的程度，意識到這點的維吉爾乾脆用牙齒去磨蹭，用力吸吮滲出的腥臭體液，再次將他的尾巴展覽出來，取代雙手捲上那粗大的陰莖套弄。  
「我善於忍耐。」維吉爾笑著，魔人的外骨骼彼此傾軋摩擦的聲音簡直讓人牙酸，維吉爾用舌頭扣弄出更多的前液，在尾巴套弄的同時用手擠壓著陰囊，但丁的手指也隨著他的動作在腸道裡頭抽插肆虐，幾下碰觸到敏感點的時候都讓他身體一震，不知不覺維吉爾的陰莖也在此勃起，在但丁堅硬的大腿上磨蹭。

「我的兄弟，你真的好辣。」但丁抽出了本來在維吉爾後穴裡安家的右手，撫摸著維吉爾的頭髮，維吉爾抬頭望向他，那狹長的眼睛因為吞吐著過大的魔人龜頭而泛著淚光，但丁將手指移到了維吉爾的嘴唇與陰莖的交界處，抬起他的下巴，低下頭親吻維吉爾。

魔人又長又寬的舌頭侵入維吉爾人類形態的口中，一下子就深入了他的喉嚨，雙子中年長的那個馬上被激起了嘔吐反射，但完全無法逼出兄弟的舌頭，那粗糙的舌像是觸手一樣的侵入到他喉嚨深處，維吉爾被逼的掉下眼淚，套弄著魔人陰莖的尾巴也因此收緊。

但丁在維吉爾無法呼吸之前撤出了他的喉嚨，他因此而嗆咳了起來，但丁黏滑的舌頭舔去他的淚水之後，雙手捧起兄長的臀部，讓他上身躺倒在自己大腿上，雖然不是什麼舒服的地方，不過但丁相信維吉爾不會計較這個。  
因為接下來他用自己的舌頭捲住了維吉爾的粉色的人類陰莖，用著與維吉爾尾巴相同的頻率在他的老二上滑動，手指也再次侵入那個張闔著的小穴抽插。

「哈……」維吉爾仰著頭，映入眼簾的是將近滿月的月亮，魔力澎湃，慾望高昇的象徵；但丁粗糙的舌面和黏滑濃稠的唾液取悅著他的陰莖，他有股衝動想要魔人化與兄弟交合，但他不能在這時候浪費更多力量，於是只好用人類之軀承受這一切……好吧，也不完全這麼人類。  
他的尾巴，還在擼動著但丁的老二，並且用尖端在鈴口逗弄，逼出更多的前液。

如果有人看到的話想必會為眼前這奇詭的一幕震驚吧，魔人宛如品嚐祭品般的用舌頭取悅人類，但看來是人類的一方卻又有一條絕非人體的靈巧尾巴。

維吉爾那僅剩靴子的白皙雙足在魔人的肩膀上踢動，挺著腰迎合但丁的舌頭，深紅色的舌在粉色的陰莖上流下黏稠的唾液，尖銳的手指再就著那些唾液操弄後穴，維吉爾很快的在雙面夾攻下射了出來，但丁這才將兄長放下……在他的老二前方。  
而維吉爾的尾巴因為剛才的高潮而軟倒在一旁扭動著。

「但丁……別……我可能受不了……等我一下就好……」維吉爾喘著氣，試圖撐起雙腿讓自己離那根凶器遠一點。

但丁內心掙扎了一下，終究良心還是站了上風，當然他也知道如果他做得太過分讓哥哥沒辦法參與救媽媽的任務的話，恐怕不是被幻影劍戳成刺蝟就能解決的，於是他耐心等維吉爾緩過氣來，再次含住他的陰莖。

當然那真的太大了，才光是頭部就佔滿了維吉爾的口腔，剩下的部分維吉爾一樣用上了尾巴，藍鱗在皎潔的月光下反射出流動的藍光，映照在維吉爾因高潮而泛紅的臉上，而他專注又仔細的服侍著但丁的老二，在但丁忍不住挺腰的時候被嗆著，然後又繼續吃它，好像他的老二是什麼美味的草莓聖代似的。

當然魔人的老二並非美味的聖代，而且魔人的體味和體液的味道遠比人類更重更腥臭，但對維吉爾而言，但丁能給他的遠比美味更重要，而全身魔力被閻魔刀抽空還沒恢復的他，，恐怕確實是，吞的有點太認真了。

維吉爾用牙齒磨蹭頂端，用手擠壓陰囊，用尾巴套弄柱身，毫無遺漏的舔去所有但丁滲出的前液，才剛被送上高潮的眼睛仍然有些迷濛的，和陰莖比起來顯得太小的嘴唇包裹著，吸吮著，但丁看著哥哥的樣貌，時不時的挺一下腰去幹他的嘴，享受他忍著但丁的無禮卻又無法把嘴從他老二上移開的瞪視(簡直媚眼如絲，毫無威力)，終於但丁在維吉爾無微不至的照顧下達到頂峰，他不客氣的把大量的魔人精液射進維吉爾嘴裡，而維吉爾無法一時間吞下這麼多，不只有一堆溢出他的嘴，更有一些直接噴在他的銀髮和臉上，甚至沾到了睫毛上。

而維吉爾認真的把這些濁液全都老實的用手指沾著吞下去，解除了魔人化的但丁將兄長抓過來親吻，分享著味道又腥又臭的吻。

「哥哥...... ❤」 但丁就像發情期的大型犬，心滿意足的讓主人幫他發洩完後，心滿意足的往維吉爾身上蹭，還一邊抹去他身上殘留的精液。「你真的該休息了，我們去清洗一下吧。」罪魁禍首貼心的關懷得到的是受害者的怒視。

「不準跟過來。」維吉爾橫了他一眼，有些顫抖的雙腿撐起自己往記憶中有著作為洩洪池的湖的方向走去，月光下那雙漂亮的大腿中間還有一絲液體沿著肌肉的線條往下流，沒入那雙過膝的長靴之中。

但丁趕緊跟上維吉爾前往湖邊。 兩人在激情過後，反而不發一語，陷入了一陣靜默。弟弟抬起頭望向前方腳步有些不穩的兄長，那人沐浴在藍色的月光之下，有種異常的神聖感。  
但丁從以前就有這樣的感覺，比起父親，維吉爾更像是母親，總是在不經意時流露出他天生的脆弱和溫柔的側臉。  
「讓我幫你吧，保證不亂來？我以媽媽的名義起誓。」但丁如此想著，三步併作兩步追上維吉爾摟住了他的腰，兄長默默的看了他一眼之後將他推開，脫下大衣和上衣，將之折好後踏入湖中。

長大了才發現這哪是湖，頂多算是個水池，甚至只到他腰際。  
維吉爾苦笑著用手舀起湖水搓掉身上黏膩的體液，自己的精液不是問題，麻煩的還是但丁的魔人唾液和精液，以及愚蠢的弟弟硬是用陰莖堵在他體內的精液，他彎下身來把手指伸進自己的後穴，試著想要把裡面的體液清乾淨，卻無法太過深入。維吉爾嘖了一聲，拔出了自己的手指，想要重新再嘗試一次。

而這時但丁也脫了衣服涉水而來，嘩啦啦的簡直是怕維吉爾不知道是他從背後靠近然後賞他一刀似的…對，他還左手還抓著閻魔刀，沒錯。  
「讓我幫你吧。」但丁從後頭抱著他，手不客氣的取代了他自己的手指朝著裡頭挖刮，冰涼的湖水因此而灌入他飽受折磨的後穴，但丁射在裡頭的東西隨著他手指的挖掏、擴張而流出，而但丁確實沒有做多餘的事情……以媽媽的名字起誓。

清理完後穴，維吉爾潛到水裡把整個頭髮泡濕，將頭髮和臉上剩下的殘液都搓揉掉，回到水面後他呼了口氣，看見但丁站在一旁望著他。  
「好久沒看到你放頭髮了。」  
「……」維吉爾望著弟弟，歲月給予他們的歷練也改變了他們的容貌，曾經只要放下頭髮他們就相似到如同對照鏡子，就是因為不想讓人分不清楚他跟但丁，他才從小就把頭髮往後梳，但時至今日卻只剩下八成相像。

「你恨過我嗎……？」維吉爾問著，當年穿著風衣敞露胸膛跟腹肌的青年已經只剩下一塊團結的腹部，胸膛倒是越來越飽滿了，彷彿是刻意跟兄長做區別的鬍子雜亂無章，他們都跟以前不一樣了。  
而這個問題，這個他始終沒有問過的問題，就這麼的逃出了他的嘴，也許是因為，沒有比他們的故鄉還更適合這個問題的時空了。

但丁愣了一下，一瞬間無法理解為何維吉爾提出了這個問題，但下一瞬間湖面的月亮提醒了他，雖然還不及那時圓，但確實，那是個月光如同今天一樣皎潔的夜晚。但丁捧起晶瑩剔透的池水淋在自己臉上，而不同於維吉爾習慣往後梳的手，但丁則是用手抹著臉，讓維吉爾看不出他的表情。「沒有，我只恨過我終究沒能在那天握住你的手。」  
「......」  
「我恨我沒有足夠的勇氣跳下去跟你在一起，我恨我又放你一個人，我恨我沒有認出你，我恨我又一次殺掉你.......」但丁的手握緊成拳，他那歷經滄桑，玩世不恭的臉露出了深藏的陰霾與瘋狂，這讓維吉爾想起了他看過這樣的表情，在那個穿越了時空的但丁臉上，就是這樣的表情。  
「而我最恨的是.......我知道那時候如果尼祿沒有趕來阻止，我是真的會殺掉你。」

「那也不是第一次了。」維吉爾淡淡的說著，抓住了但丁遮掩自己面孔的手，直視他佈滿了水滴的臉龐以及放大的瞳孔。「反正我會一直活著回來找你。」  
「維吉爾.......」但丁抱緊了剛剛還隨他的意思肏弄、用精液和唾液玷汙的兄長，現在的他又乾淨了，乾淨到沒有他的味道了，但丁吻住維吉爾的唇，舌頭探入他口中深處，那裏還有他的味道，與哥哥自己的味道混在一起，他無情的哥哥總是這樣，任何標記跟味道都無法留住他，只有進入他身體內部、他靈魂內部才能留下一點痕跡，這讓他害怕。  
他不想回到當年那樣了，那樣孤單一人，那樣惶惶不知終日，等待著不知何時才能到來的死亡，他不要。

「好了......傻子，我在這裡。」好不容易但丁終於結束了與其說是吻不如說是謀殺的咬噬，維吉爾拍著但丁的背安撫他，就像小時候但丁喊著床底下有怪物跳到他床上一樣。

「回去我要監禁你，絕不讓你再離開。」但丁笑著，語氣堪稱俏皮，可是只有但丁知道，他是真的曾經想過這種事情，在他精神狀況最不穩定的期間，他想過大概一百種徹底毀滅維吉爾的方法，其中包括怎樣在維吉爾有意識的狀況下把他一片片切下來吃掉。

維吉爾撫上了但丁的臉頰，他看起來笑著，笑意卻沒有傳到眼裡，身為兄長的維吉爾知道但丁並非沒可能這麼做。「放心，我已經不會再擅自離開了，你不需要這麼做。」他輕啄著但丁的嘴唇，然後被拉入一個深吻，但丁的舌頭纏著他，吞食他，手臂緊緊囚禁著他。「我不會再丟下你的。」好不容易維吉爾稍微拉開一點距離，但才說出一小段話就再次被吻住，「我答應你。」這句話幾乎完全說在但丁嘴裡，可是他相信但丁聽到了。  
畢竟他們都擁有同樣破碎的靈魂。  
他相信他明白的。

END

本價結束!!!!!!!又破千啦!@@@@@@@@@@@@@

下一價終於要幹正事，而不是把對方當正事幹啦!!!!!!!!

長輩組這種殺過愛過兩個人某種程度上來說都真的會下重手的跟年輕組的甜蜜蜜真的不同XDD

年輕的那個處男連用點力幹都怕

puff457: 但丁：維吉爾就是我的正事，我天天幹正事


	10. Chapter 10

[DMC][DVD][NeroV]Dice to dawn安價 10

https://www.plurk.com/p/nbbcvy

「唔……」先闖進Vergil耳中的是鳥類吵雜的鳴叫，黃昏的麻雀嘰嘰喳喳的叫著，把Vergil從迷茫的睡眠中叫醒，他茫茫然睜開眼睛，抱著他心愛的詩集蜷縮成一團，但丁在他旁邊睡的四仰八叉還流著口水，叛逆劍還掉在一邊。  
Vergil揉揉眼睛，有點疑惑的坐起來，發現自己落在一個大坑的深處，腦袋裡頭模模糊糊的，想不出來到底發生了什麼事情。

啊……好像是……跌下來了？因為但丁這個笨蛋搶他的詩集……然後……他就追了過去……接著……可惡，都是Dante的錯！  
Vergil看著旁邊睡死過去還流口水的但丁，氣不打一處來，於是捏住了但丁的耳朵大吼：「起床！！！」

「哇啊！」Dante嚇了一大跳，本能抱住了身旁的Vergil。

「哇啊！」Dante嚇了一大跳，本能抱住了身旁的Vergil，而Vergil嚇到，不客氣的就拿詩集敲了下去。  
被敲了頭的Dante不明所以的望著Vergil，還沒清醒的雙眼眨了眨，看清楚眼前的人之後生氣的嘟起了嘴。  
「幹甚麼打我！」

「不能打嗎？」Vergil皺起眉頭瞪著Dante。「要不是你搶我的書，我們怎麼會在這裡！」Vergil指著頭頂，Dante順著看上去才發現自己跟維吉爾在一個很深很深的地方，Dante努力的回想發生了甚麼事情，模模糊糊的想起.......好像......好像Vergil又不陪他練劍，就看著那本爛詩集，他、他就去搶......然後Vergil來追，接著就......掉下來.....了?

「那我們現在該怎麼辦......」Dante也知道自己有錯，可是、可是如果維吉爾願意陪他練劍，他就不會搶他的詩集啊，他只是想要哥哥多陪他一下嘛......就像......像甚麼來著？唔......頭好重喔.......Dante一邊想著一邊委屈的咬著嘴唇，眼眶裡就泛起了淚來。

「真是的⋯⋯」Vergil的語氣有些不耐煩，但他還是靠過去舔掉了但丁的眼淚，輕聲安慰他。「好啦，我看陽光的感覺應該也黃昏了......我們好像睡了很久，媽媽會來找我們的，不要哭啦，你八歲了吧，是大人了。」舌尖苦鹹的味道有點......奇特，連Vergil都不知道為什麼自己會做這種怪動作，噁......為什麼要舔眼淚啊......撞壞頭了嗎自己？

臉頰上的觸感讓Dante停止了哭泣，他訝異地看著Vergil近在咫尺的臉，眼睛眨啊眨的，完全不懂為什麼哥哥突然變的這麼溫柔，Vegil似乎也覺得有點尷尬，馬上放開手往後退，又坐到了離Dante遠一點的地方，轉過頭抱著詩集不看Dante。  
「總、總之就等著吧，我們又沒有翅膀，只能等了。」

「翅膀......」不知道為什麼，翅膀這個名詞好像讓Dante想起了甚麼，但腦袋還是一片模糊，他好像、好像覺得他們應該是有翅膀的才對，可是要等長大才會有翅膀......嗯？為什麼長大就會有翅膀？Dante覺得自己腦袋裡頭好像被塞了很多奇怪的東西，又好像甚麼都沒有，他看著Vergil的背，覺得哥哥應該有翅膀，藍色的、很大，自己的應該是紅的......像這樣的感覺

陷入思考的Dante毫無意義的發出怪聲，有點擔心的Vergil往後看，只見Dante抱著頭嗯來嗯去的。  
「你怎麼了？又亂撿東西吃嗎？肚子痛？」

Dante看著維吉爾，不自覺的伸手去摸哥哥的背，Vergil被嚇了一跳連忙往後退了一些，Dante似乎沒發現自己以前並不會這樣直接去摸維吉爾，還失落的喃喃自語著「果然沒有.....」

「為什麼亂摸我啊！蠢弟弟！」Vergil臉紅著又抄起詩集來打人，Dante無辜的抱著頭回罵：  
「你還不是亂舔我！」  
兩個孩子面面相覷，都多少覺得自己有點怪，同時沉默了下來。  
尷尬的空氣還來不及蔓延，雙胞胎的肚子就同時叫了起來。  
「我餓了……」Dante委屈的說著，Vergil雖然也餓了，但卻覺得自己要有哥哥的樣子，不能示弱，他亂翻口袋，發現自己口袋裡頭有兩顆不知道什麼時候放進去的糖果。  
「……分你一顆。」Vergil將糖果遞了出來。

「媽媽給我的，要吃吃，不要拉倒。」Vergil隨便找了個藉口，然後乾脆直接兩顆糖果都塞進Dante手裡，事實上這個糖果的包裝十分陌生，家裡根本沒有這種糖果......但是，除了媽媽給他的之外，他找不到任何把糖果塞在口袋的理由。

Vergil突然的把糖果塞過來，Dante一時沒拿穩掉到了地上，見自己好心給Dante的糖果居然被扔到地上，Vergil覺得無比委屈，索性又轉過去背對著Dante，攤開詩集來讀。  
「不想吃就算了，反正我也不喜歡吃。」

「啊、對不起！我、我不是故意的，我只是手滑了！」想不到哥哥會這麼失落，但丁從背後抱住哥哥想撒嬌道歉，卻看到了詩集翻到了「愛情與和諧之歌」看到詩的Dante，下意識的喃喃唸道：「And our roots togeter join......」嗯？他並沒有翻過Vergil的詩集啊？

「......」Vergil還是覺得很生氣，＊＊＊說一人只有兩顆，Dante馬上就吃掉了，他刻意留在口袋想給Dante吃的，卻被這樣輕率的對待......＊＊＊？  
還貼在他背後撒嬌，一口一個「Vergil原諒我啦，別生氣啦」的Dante妨礙了他的思考，總覺得有甚麼東西從意識的角落漂過去又馬上消失，是因為太餓了嗎？還是真的壯到頭了？Vergil被弄得心煩意亂的，也懶得深思，隨口說著：「好啦好啦原諒你啦，還不快去拿來吃掉，小心等下被螞蟻吃了。」

Dante想了一下，撿起來又放回口袋，沒聽到拆包裝紙的聲音讓Vergil又回頭看著弟弟。  
「怎麼不吃？」  
「……不知道，就覺得……想要留著，當紀念？」Dante抓著頭，也說不清楚自己莫名其妙的心情。「反正也沒有真的這麼餓……」  
Dante無視於自己還在叫的肚子這麼說。

Vergil眨了眨眼，不知怎得好像能理解Dante的心情，也沒有再多說什麼，便低頭繼續讀詩集。  
而見哥哥又不理自己的Dante貼了上去，把頭埋進了Vergil的肩膀。

Dante散落的頭髮搔癢著Vergil的脖子，銀色的腦袋在視線的角落卡著，奇妙的失落感和喪失感讓他沒有推開Dante，好像有什麼東西不見了，消失了，像夢一樣散佚了，剩下的只有兄弟而已。  
而那太難形容了，Vergil似乎也只能想到「一個難忘的幻象」這種拾人牙慧的說法，最終他拍了拍Dante的頭，沒有多說什麼，而是唸起了詩。  
「當你我枝葉相錯，根與根也相連相並……」

Vergil與自己相似的幼嫩嗓音帶著優雅的抑揚頓挫，跟＊＊＊的唸法很像，但果然還是＊＊＊更優雅些……但Vergil長大之後的聲音也很好聽，只是不知道為什麼，長大的Vergil不唸詩了。  
Dante的大腦飄著毫無章法的片段，越過Vergil的肩膀看到的詩集墨字一個也看不進眼裡。(雖然他本來就沒有看詩的耐性)  
其實Vergil不唸詩比較好，不念詩才會陪他練劍，他明明就這麼強，拿著閻魔刀不出鞘就能把自己打趴下，Vergil應該多跟他練練劍，才會變更強，才不會害怕他…

Dante有些不安，總覺得好像有什麼很重要的東西融化了，而這個不安讓他更加用力的抱緊了Vergil，就像他曾經緊抓著那個溫暖厚實的黑色毛皮一樣，越是抱緊他的兄弟，那個不安跟空落就越是消散，彷彿被兄弟的存在給填滿了，這樣就可以了，這才是最重要的。

隨著自己念了一首又一首的詩，身後的Dante也抱得越來越緊。  
雖然平常Dante也常常黏著他，但不是像這樣。果然是因為摔下來嚇壞了嗎?  
如果是平常的話，Vergil早就推開他了，但是破天荒的，Vergil居然有「這樣也很好」的感覺，可能是因為他的頭有點痛，而被弟弟依賴的感覺反而讓頭不痛了，他得堅強起來，他是哥哥，他要有更多力量才行。  
Vergil小小的腦袋想著，手翻過又一頁的詩章。  
也許……他以後要少看點詩了。

「明天開始，我陪你練劍吧。」Vergil突然這麼說。

「嗯！我們要變強！」Dante喜出望外的更加抱緊了Vergil，他知道他們辦的到的，因為長大的他們就是這麼強嘛！  
「你要勒死我了，笨蛋！」Vergil又抄起詩集打了但丁的頭一下，嗯，不知怎麼越打越順手了呢，難怪＊＊動不動就會捅＊＊兩下。

「才不會死咧！我們會一起變成大叔，還可以帶著你的孩子一起去郊遊！」Dante不知道為什麼就覺得這是非常可能實現的畫面，哥哥的孩子一定很可愛，很帥氣，很強，還會有漂亮的翅膀。「媽媽一定會很開心的！」  
.....

聽起來真的很棒，可是又隱約的有種微妙胃痛感，總覺得需要拿個什麼去捅某樣東西胃痛感才會舒緩些。Vergil也搞不太清楚這種感覺，手上也沒有東西適合捅人，只好用手肘撞了快勒死他的弟弟一下。  
「為什麼只帶我的小孩去玩啊，你的呢？」

「那就帶我們的小孩(our child)去玩！」Dante摸摸被肘擊的肚子，毫不在意的又貼上哥哥的背，接著又被詩集打了一下。  
「是children不是Child，叫你好好讀書都不聽。」Vergil這麼說著。  
「children或child都可以，反正我們要一直在一起！」Dante一邊說著一邊將臉埋進了維吉爾的頸窩，他相信他們一定可以一直、一直在一起的！

Dante一直鬧到累了就抱著Vergil睡著了，而穿著短袖的Dante在夜晚降臨的時候抱Vergil抱得更緊，即使是相信在原地等媽媽才是正確的Vergil都開始害怕了，直到母親焦急的聲音由遠而近的傳來，Vergil才鬆了口氣，開始大聲吶喊招來注意。

母親沒有責罵他們，而是抱著他們哭了好久，罵他們的反而是隔壁幫忙尋找的鄰居，不過Vergil跟Dante都沒有把別人的責罵聽進去。

晚上Dante離開了自己的床，堅持要跟Vergil擠同一張床，把本來維吉爾給他的糖果拿出來分他一顆。  
「讓我睡一半的床，糖果分你一半。」  
「這本來還是我給你的，笨蛋。」  
「你給我的就是我的了，嘻嘻。」  
「不是說要當紀念？」  
「用包裝紙紀念就好了啊！」

這個晚上，兩個幼小的孩子抱在一起，就如同在另一端，成年的他們以另一種方式連結彼此一樣。

－…

將彼此清理乾淨之後，但丁似乎對剛剛不小心把隱藏了這麼久的黑暗心思顯露出來有點尷尬，他對著再次把衣物幻化出來的維吉爾說道：  
「媽媽應該把我們帶回家了吧？要不要去看看？」

「……」維吉爾當然想去，但事實上他們不可以離開那個裂縫太遠，雖然剛剛設下的結局可以防止窺探，卻對比較高等的惡魔無效，而最糟糕的狀況則是只要有一兩隻闖過了尼祿跟V的封鎖，紅墓鎮的慘劇就會以另一個形式上演。

「你去吧。」僅是稍加思考，維吉爾就選擇了比較安全的方案，即使思念母親，也不能將感情置於母親他們的安危之上。

「不去？那我自己去了。」但丁挑了挑眉如此說道，而維吉爾也只是點了點頭就往時空裂縫那裡走回去，連叫他換班或是早點回來都沒有。  
彆扭鬼、死傲驕……但丁腹誹這方才還跟他水乳交融的兄長，決定來個先斬後奏，既然不方便離開—那就把媽媽帶過來！

下定決心之後但丁就隱藏氣息朝著老家走去，越走越有那麼一點膽顫心驚，雖然對於魔法、魔術方面的認知不多，但幼年完全不知道的東西現在都明白的展現在眼前，符文、陷阱、魔力遮罩……從老家周邊的小雜木林開始，密密麻麻的包圍老家，而這些之所以對他跟維吉爾無效則是因為這些東西都被設定好了不會對他們有所反應。

但反過來說，這也代表了當初侵入老家的惡魔非常強大，自己居然忘了問維吉爾是誰……真是失策，等下回去一定要問清楚。

穿過了雜木林，但丁以最快的速度穿過空地，到屋子旁邊的樹上躲著。

但丁搜索著幼年的記憶，雖然他們是獨立戶，母親對門戶的安全卻是非常重視的，總是會確定每個門都好好上鎖了才睡覺，但是－但丁是個頑皮鬼，他最喜歡做的事情就是偷溜進廚房，所以他在廚房的窗戶上有做一個小機關，能夠讓廚房的窗戶輕易的從外頭搖開。  
於是但丁摸到了廚房外頭的位置，將廚房窗戶搖開，雖然窗戶可比他記憶中小多了，他還是順利的擠了進去。

順利擠進廚房的但丁壓抑了亂翻冰箱尋找童年味道的慾望，躡手躡腳的來到二樓，媽媽的房間就在上樓最內側的主臥，只要走過去把門撬開就可以綁走媽媽了，哥哥一定會傲驕的怪他做了多餘的事情，哼哼，但是這才騙不過他，維吉爾比誰都想媽媽……  
一邊幻想著維吉爾驚喜又不敢承認的場景，但丁一邊踏上了二樓，完全忘了先查探二樓的狀況，只見 (rock-paper-scissors)第一個骰中為準 (剪刀:維吉爾，石頭:但丁，布:兩個一起)，看到但丁的時候做了 (lots) 事情

「我不會讓你越過一步的！」Vergil雙手抓著遠高過他身高的閻魔刀指著眼前的人，因為身高不夠而只能採取普通的中段架勢，甚至因為刀太重而顫抖著，但閻魔刀在手仍給他足夠的勇氣，還好不知為何，自己睡前把閻魔刀放到了床頭……他要保護媽媽，要保護Dante！

「你一個人耍帥就太不夠意思了喔！」Dante也上前一步與Vergil比肩，雙手緊握對變形後的叛逆劍，比起閻魔刀，叛逆劍因為配合他身高而變形成較適合兒童的大小，但正因如此才更好運用。

才隔沒多久就見到小時候的自己令但丁倍感親切，尤其哥哥小孩耍大刀的樣子真是可愛啊♥，為了避免護送老媽的途中有程咬金殺來，乾脆一起打包帶走好了。  
心念電轉之間，但丁瞬間消失在雙子面前，完全無視兩把武器的威脅，隨便一搭就讓他們兩人武器脫手，打昏兩個孩子一手一個攔腰往肩上扛。  
掉在地上的閻魔刀跟叛逆似乎因為時空悖論的關係也陷入沉寂，不然的話按照閻魔刀的個性大概沒這麼好說話，直接操控維吉爾的身體跟他打一架都有可能。

因為一手一個所以開門有點不方便，這時又不免羨慕起老哥的尾巴或大侄子的翅膀，為什麼就他沒有多出第三隻手呢？  
但丁一邊遺憾著一邊把右手邊抓著的Dante夾到腋下，有點艱困的去扭開老媽的房門。

而迎面而來的，是雙槍的槍口和震天價的槍響。

一

「……」維吉爾靠在樹上坐著，從屋內傳來的槍響毫無阻礙的穿過夜空傳到他耳中，他心中不祥的預感直接升級到警戒程度。  
但丁那個混蛋該不會在做什麼蠢事吧……？

哥哥還是努力相信但丁了 看樣子兒子的信任值不夠高  
(尼祿：怪我囉！)

維吉爾握著刀的手動了一下，終究還是壓抑了下來，雖然不知道但丁幹了什麼，但總不可能是對媽媽和小時候的他們開槍吧，還是相信他一次吧……

另一邊，但丁硬吃下了 1發 子彈的攻擊，子彈從前額穿過在後腦炸開，在牆壁上轟出混雜了腦漿和血液的液體，整個頭顱有 (dice10) 成變成爛泥，可見子彈的威力。

但丁應聲到底，本來扛在身上的雙子自然也摔到地上，EVA慌張的聲音似乎在喊著雙子的名字，只是但丁看不清楚也聽不清楚，腦袋完全是實際意義上的「爆炸痛」，等他的腦袋好不容易長好時，眼前的門已經關起來，媽媽、過去的他們和閻魔刀叛逆劍都不見了。

但丁捂著還在復原的臉，只覺得頭殼的深處還痛的要命，明明才一發子彈居然可以爆掉自己的腦袋，9成9是老爸留下來的武器，靠，當年媽媽有用過這種東西嗎？  
「媽……」但丁跪倒在地，無力的敲著門，從氣息他就知道媽媽他們還在裡頭。「也許很難相信……我是但丁，未來的但丁，媽 ……」  
裡頭毫無反應，顯然媽媽不相信他，可惡，頭好痛……但丁四處張望了下，發現的Vergil的詩集扔在地上，他撕下了一頁，沾著自己的血寫下「相信我」塞進門縫，希望媽媽忍得自己的字跡，但紙條才穿過門縫，又是一聲槍響，雖然不是直接打在他身上，但噴濺散射的子彈依舊打掉他一根手指。

「媽……對不起……」但丁無力的把頭跟手抵在門上，只覺得好好委屈、想哭，可惡，為什麼自己會這麼蠢這麼笨，如果是維吉爾的話一定不會搞砸的。明明只是想要保護媽媽為什麼會變成這樣。「相信我好嗎？我真的是但丁，我、我記得媽媽你最喜歡吃榛果餅乾，但因為我喜歡草莓味的，都會加草莓醬，你跟維吉爾都笑我會蛀牙。」

「我到7歲都還在尿床，還曾經偷偷趁維吉爾不知道把他的床單換成我的；我常常搶維吉爾的東西，惹他生氣被打之後哭著找你要糖吃……我曾經偷開你的衣櫃把你的衣服弄一團亂，然後找一隻貓放進來，騙說是要抓貓才弄亂的，你馬上就發現了，不準我吃當天的點心……」

「我總是把橄欖和青花菜挑給維吉爾，然後你就會生氣的要我張嘴把菜塞進我嘴裡，其實我真的沒這麼討厭橄欖，但是我想要媽媽餵我吃，所以我總是耍賴……媽……我真的是但丁……相信我啊……我們好不容易才從未來過來，我們想救你們啊……媽…」

但丁不由自主的流下眼淚，甚至不覺得四十歲的大男人還在哭有多丟人，那顆子彈殘餘的魔力還在翻攪他的腦仁，血管癒合重複著癒合又破裂，眼淚和著鮮血流下，他覺得自己像是回到了只有8歲的時候。

「卡噠」一聲，門鎖傳來了聲音，但丁不敢做任何動作，只怕又嚇到媽媽，他跪著仰望謹慎的打開門，手上還握著槍的母親，童年那一幕又回到他眼前，只是這一次媽媽不是把門關上，而是打開。

與記憶中相同的母親滿臉都是戒備，那雙綠色的溫柔眼睛盈滿了恐懼，但持槍的手卻無比穩定，她看著跪在地上，滿臉鮮血的銀髮男人，似乎想要從但丁的臉上找到任何這人說謊的證據，她明明打碎了他的腦袋，但這人卻在她丈夫特製的子彈下存活了，他的臉孔看起來有幾分像斯巴達，但惡魔可以弄出足以欺騙她的人偶。

而這個人跪在地上仰望她，雙手毫無戒備的放在膝蓋上，他再生的銀髮上是血跟腦漿，灰藍色的眼睛佈滿血絲，臉龐上滿是血淚。  
她壓下保險，槍口指著這個男人的頭，一句話也沒有說。

但丁發現自己現在的狀況連重新組織言語都很困難，腦子因疼痛、對母親的思念等等，使他無從思考。而他本能地露出了笑容，那笑容因眼眶裡飽含的淚水而有些哀戚，仰頭望著他深愛著的母親......「媽，我好想你......對不起我搞砸了，如果是維吉爾他一定可以做的更好對吧。」

「……我說過，你不用跟維吉爾比的，但丁。」EVA勾起嘴角，一滴淚珠滑下了臉頰，槍也跟著放下。「天啊，你看起來比斯巴達還老。」

「媽媽⋯⋯」但丁喊著他的母親，緊抱住她痛哭 ，把滿臉鮮血腦漿跟眼淚都擦在了媽媽的睡衣上，他知道這樣很丟臉，可是他忍不住，可惡，一定是因為頭痛的關係，臭老爸一定在子彈裡加了什麼奇怪的料，他止不住眼淚也止不住哭聲，上一次像這樣哭就是在那一天，他終於從衣櫃裡頭走出來的那一天，他也是這樣抱著媽媽哭，而媽媽動也不動，動也不動。  
但是這個媽媽會動，還活著，媽媽摸著他的頭髮安撫他，說著「你都幾歲了但丁，斯巴達家的孩子怎麼能這樣呢？唉，我真的不知道你幾歲了，別哭了啊，是不是頭疼啊？」  
EVA把這個看來比她老公還老的兒子抱在懷裡，手上滿滿的都是血跟腦漿，她拉起薄外套的下襬擦著但丁的臉，向但丁道歉。  
「抱歉啊，剛剛看你打昏了他們，我就一時緊張，直接對你的頭開槍了，你還好嗎？」

「媽媽也是為了保護我們，我沒問題的。」但丁笑了笑，母親在他心中一直都是這麼的美麗、堅強，這次……一定要救到母親。「維吉爾在外頭等，媽媽願意來一下嗎？」

「維吉爾也來了？當然！但是，他……他怎麼不進來？」Eva一邊用手扒著未來的小兒子的頭髮，有些擔心的問著。她自認為一直很努力的對兩兄弟公平，但她也知道身為哥哥的維吉爾由於不怎麼擅長撒嬌，一直以來都都覺得她偏心弟弟，而弟弟則是覺得自己比不上哥哥，不管哪個都讓她操心，都這麼大了，這種心結到底是更好還是更壞了？

「有一點不好說明……我們是穿過閻魔刀砍出來的時空裂縫回來的，那個……有可能會有惡魔穿過來，維吉爾得看著它。」但丁簡單的說明著，還不忘加上一句。「他一直很想你。」  
聽到這句話的Eva愣了下，彷彿在思考些什麼似的沉默了，但即隨又掛回了笑容。  
「好啊，當然你不介意他們一起去的吧，都搞成這樣了，我可不放心他們兩個獨自留在屋裡了。Vergil、Dante，出來吧，沒有危險了。」Eva回頭對房內喊著，只見一個衣櫃櫃門緩緩的打開，小雙胞胎滿臉警戒的瞪著坐在地上被媽媽抱著摸頭的銀髮男子。

Vergil護著Dante從衣櫃走了出來，手上依舊抓著對他來說過長的閻魔刀，剛剛奇怪大叔跟母親的對話他們沒聽到多少，倒是有聽到怪大叔的難聽哭聲……為什麼怪大叔還抱著媽媽啊？媽媽被威脅了嗎？果然是壞人吧！  
「你到底是誰！放開媽媽！」Vergil用童稚的聲音喊著，Dante也抓著叛逆助威。

「Vergil、Dante，把刀放下來，別擔心，這是未來的但丁，來，快過來。」Eva用還拿著槍的右手示意孩子們到他身邊，看到母親手上還有武器，Vergil至少有點相信母親不是被脅迫的，只是這個人……滿臉都是血，這麼的紅，比剛剛還要……可怕。  
奇特的恐懼感突然湧上了Vergil的心，而這樣的恐懼催動了Vergil上前拉開母親擋在她前面。  
「不管你是未來的Dante還是我，不要靠近媽媽。」

Vergil拉開母親的同時，Dante也上前與兄弟並肩而立，但丁一方面有點懷念一方面又有點遺憾，不久前還跟他們玩鬧的孩子現在完全忘了他們，雖然Vergil還是一樣怕他就是了……  
「別擔心，我不會害你們。」但丁努力的表現出人畜無害的樣子，可惜滿臉紅紅白白的一點效果也沒有。  
「唉，但丁……大但丁？你先去洗把臉吧，我也換個衣服先，來，你們也是，別把刀指著人家，走，換衣服。」Eva推著兩個孩子進房換衣服，但丁抓了抓頭，心裡頭暖絲絲的，笑得跟傻子一樣，起身走向記憶中的浴室打理自己。  
這可是今晚第二次洗澡了。

但丁簡單的把自己身上的血洗掉就下樓等待母親，到了大廳時，他不由自主的望向掛在牆上的家族肖像畫。這時還完整的，沒被燒毀的肖像是斯巴達唯一留下的樣貌，他們的父親沒有留下其他的照片，也沒有與他們的合照，宛如一個幻影，當這張肖像畫被燒毀後，連父親的樣貌都在但丁的腦中淡去。  
現在一看，父親的樣貌跟現在的維吉爾居然相去不遠，當然這也代表了但丁他跟自己的父親非常相似。  
但是媽媽卻說自己看起來比較老。  
嗯……是沒錯啦，自己確實是有那麼點刻意放縱了，腹肌也早就團結成一塊了，維吉爾卻還有六塊……是不是該認真減個肥什麼的？

樓上傳來的腳步聲讓但丁稍微從減肥這種光想就覺得餓的事情轉移開來，他看向樓上，只見母親穿著他那件寬鬆舒適的居家洋裝披上披肩，小時候的自己一如以往的拿著叛逆劍，而Vergil……那個之前還抱著詩集的哥哥，已經抱著比自己身高還高的閻魔刀不放了。

只見小時候的自己和Vergil擋在母親面前一臉警戒的走下樓，但丁一邊忍不住想苦笑，又一邊覺得安慰。  
但丁蹲下望向仍有警戒的幼小雙子們說道：「幸好還有你們在，你們一定可以好好保護媽媽的，對吧？」

「當然！」被突然蹲下的但丁嚇一跳，雙子同時掄起刀鞘一左一右從但丁頭上敲下去，但丁猝不及防的來這麼一下也只能苦笑，反而是Eva生氣了。  
「你們兩個孩子！我有說過不可以隨便打人吧！」  
「……對不起，媽媽。」兩個孩子乖乖的低頭道歉，Dante還加碼抓著Eva的裙子說下次不敢了，而Vergil則只是道歉之後乖乖的低頭站著。  
清楚自己小時候就是個喜歡耍手段吸引媽媽注意的人跟親眼看到自己耍手段跟媽媽撒嬌還真是兩回事，連他自己都想打小時候的自己一拳了。

「真是抱歉，走吧，我們去見維吉爾……大的那個。」教訓完孩子之後，Eva如此說著。

一行人在但丁的領導下在月光下行走著，不被允許在這麼晚的時候踏出家門的雙子有點感動的看著皎潔的月亮，Eva一手牽著一個柔聲要他們小心走路，但丁在稍前的地方帶著路，心上非常雀躍……直到他發現老哥的魔氣幾乎是爆炸性的增長為止。

「等一下。」但丁擋下了母親，看了看他們現在的位置，離家已經好一段了，但離雜木林還比較近。看樣子進雜木林躲藏會比較好。  
「怎麼了嗎？」Eva問道，警戒的伸手抓住了後腰的槍。  
「狀況不對，維吉爾的殺氣很重，媽媽你們先在這邊等著，我去看看，你們兩個，照顧好嗎媽媽。」說完，但丁立刻魔人化飛向維吉爾的所在地，而紅色的魔人樣貌讓雙子陷入了一瞬間的呆滯。

「哥哥，你覺不覺得有看過……那個？」Dante說著。  
「嗯……好像有點不一樣，但是……」在哪裡看過呢……

而魔人化的但丁穿過雜木林來到裂縫前花不到三秒，但他眼前看到的不是交戰中的維吉爾，也沒看到任何敵人，只有一個魔人化，完全字面意義上的火冒三丈的維吉爾站在那裡。  
「為•什•麼•你•把•媽•媽•帶•來•了，愚•蠢•的•但•丁，我還天真的相信你會好好的看媽媽一眼就走！」

「因為我愛她……你明明也想見她的。」但丁解除了魔人化，走向七竅生煙的維吉爾，他才不會管哥哥是不是又要捅自己哪裡一下或很多下。  
「我們都愛媽咪，都想保護媽咪。」 他伸手擁抱哥哥，角質化的外骨骼就跟他的個性一樣硬，他堅強又脆弱的哥哥。  
「……」  
「而且……」  
「而且怎樣。」維吉爾咬著牙回應。  
「媽媽很香喔。」

「……DIE」只見維吉爾完全肉眼可見的暴怒起來，左腳往後一退左手推刀出鞘，但丁閉起眼睛等待老哥直接把他劈成兩半，但幾下刀風從身邊掠過，卻沒有一刀落在自己身上。  
但丁疑惑的睜開眼睛，只見老哥已經收回了魔人化，但眉頭仍皺到可以夾死蒼蠅，周遭高度相差甚多的雜木林發出的傾軋的聲音，宛如骨牌效應一樣的嘩啦啦倒下。

大範圍次元斬，維吉爾的殺招之一，但是……如果抓對角度鑽進颱風眼，就不會受到任何傷害，當然，發招的人刻意避開你也是。

「維吉爾……」  
「我不想讓你全身是血嚇到媽媽。」  
「呃，事實上剛剛媽媽一見面對我腦袋開一槍所以已經看過了。」  
「……」維吉爾瞪大了眼。  
「這個嘛，顯然是把我當成入室強盜之類的，我懷疑那是老爹製作的子彈，我現在頭還在痛。」但丁聳了聳肩。

「都多大了還要讓媽媽教訓你？愚蠢，但丁。」 維吉爾有些幸災樂禍的笑了下，但仍把手覆上去查探了下。「感覺上是有點惡意的詛咒，但對你來說應該不會持續太久，就算是一點教訓吧，走吧，媽媽他們在哪裡？別讓他們一直留在外頭，太危險了。」  
「就在……」正當但丁想要指路時，卻看到了剛剛母親藏匿的方向倒了一大片樹林，而母親雙手舉槍，指著這裡。  
但這次她沒有直接開槍了。

「維吉爾……是維吉爾嗎？」EVA放下了槍，勾起了一抹微笑。「你長這麼大了。」

「……是我，媽媽。」維吉爾站在當場，想要移動卻半步都跨不出去，他想要吶喊卻喊不出聲，想要逃跑也無法轉身，他只能愣愣的看著他最愛的，卻曾經恨過的母親走到他眼前，用她那綠色的眼睛望著他，柔嫩的手掌撫上他的臉。

維吉爾突然想通了，那個跟自己一點都不像的半身，他的眼睛來自於誰。

「你……長得好高了，是不是比但丁還高一點？可是怎麼這麼瘦？有好好吃飯嗎？」EVA雙手捧著兒子的臉，墨綠的眼睛泛著淚光。  
「……」維吉爾望著母親，雙唇欲言又止的張闔著，最終化為了一句簡單的「嗯」。

「噢......我的維吉爾。」她的兩個孩子都還安好，比孩提的他們成熟許多，但不管如何都是她的兒子。她輕撫維吉爾的鬢角，然後緊緊抱住維吉爾。「你怎麼這麼大了還在鑽牛角尖呢？」

一切都是那麼的不真實。他可以感受到從母親身上傳來風信子的香氣，還有、午後為他們準備點心時，稍稍沾黏到身上的果醬的香甜。原來但丁說的是指這個。  
但是自己配的上這樣的香氣嗎？  
自從離開媽媽和但丁的那天開始，他就只知道追求力量，不斷追求力量到忘了為什麼要力量，忘了要保護的人，拋棄要保護的意念，鬥爭、失去、破碎，到最後連那脆弱的人性都主動切割捨去，即使但丁不怪罪自己，即使尼祿原諒了自己，他又有什麼立場去擁抱母親？  
思及此處，他甚至失去了擁抱媽媽的勇氣，只是低下頭輕輕的用額頭蹭了蹭。

但是Eva卻不容許兒子這樣的逃避，他抓住了兒子消瘦卻有力的手，即使她清楚兒子的手絕對有辦法輕易的弄斷她脖子或折斷她的腰，她仍不由分說的讓另一個時空的長子雙手圈住自己的腰，輕輕的在維吉爾的臉頰給予一吻。

但丁毫不猶豫的走過去，從母親背後環著對方，而嬌小的母親足以讓他的手能夠攀到維吉爾肩上，一口氣抱住兩個人。  
兩個覺得有些被排擠的小雙胞胎似乎有點吃味，Vergil索性抱著Dante來證明自己沒輸(雖然到底是沒輸什麼也沒人知道)，Dante則喃喃自語著「怎麼老是哥哥比較帥…」這種意味不明的話。

「好了，都快被你們悶死了。」良久Eva笑著這麼說，但丁才不甘願的放開母親和兄長，Eva看著相似卻又不完全相同的兩個孩子，溫柔的表情泛起了淡淡的悲傷。  
「你們越來越像你們爸爸了。」

「我才不像那個老頭！/我還比不上父親。」兩個人同時回答，而心中對父親的敬意截然不同的兩人互望了一眼，嘴角抽搐了一下，然後又同時轉頭別開眼，這讓EVA歡快的笑了起來。「呵呵，你們兩個還是一樣，來，Vergil，Dante過來。」

終於被母親注意到的兩個孩子馬上奔向母親身邊，一人一隻手抓住母親，大有「不准跟我們搶母親，臭大叔！」的氣勢。

但丁挑眉，「我可是來救你們」這句話還在喉嚨滾，肚子就捱了維吉爾一肘。  
「你跟母親說過我們為什麼會來了嗎？」維吉爾問道。  
「嗯……好像沒有……」但丁心虛的說，隨即想到了藉口。「我覺得你說比較詳細。」

「只是……想見媽媽而已。」維吉爾找了個非常拙劣的藉口，如果單純只是要說明現實的話他或許能辦到，但是要說到指東話西，顧左右而言他，他跟他人性的那一面恐怕有相差三個檔次以上的能力，這又是他不能理解的部份。  
但他也不願意就這樣的把血淋淋的事實就這樣在母親面前攤開。

「在說謊這件事情上頭，你的技巧一直毫無進步，維吉爾。」Eva抽出了被Vergil抓住的右手，輕輕的拍了拍他的肩膀(可能是因為要摸他的頭得踮腳的關係)。「我死了對嗎？應該會是這幾天的事情，你們為了這個而來的。」

「媽？」Dante不安的拉住母親的手。

對於母親的猜測，實際年齡已經永遠超過母親的兩個男人卻只能像做錯事的孩子一樣咬著嘴唇搖頭，Eva無奈的笑了笑，換了個問題。  
「穿越時空很不容易吧。」她望著維吉爾身後宛如黑洞的空間。「你們打算待幾天？」

「兩天。」維吉爾回答。  
「所以是兩天後，我的忌日。」  
「媽？」年幼的雙子瞪大了眼睛，驚恐的仰望著母親。  
「但你們沒事，那就好了。」Eva拍了拍兩個孩子的腦袋，臉上完全看不出任何恐懼的影子。「兩天很久，回家休息吧，我應該能整個客房出來，也差不多該吃早餐了，我想你們的口味沒有改變吧？」

「不，我必須看著這個缺口。」維吉爾努力的挑選適當的言語，然後像是突然想起了似的補上一句。「謝謝你，媽媽。」  
「這樣吧，媽，雖然還早，要不要野餐？很久沒試過了！」但丁故作開朗的說著，完全無視在他自己的時間線前兩天才野餐露營樣樣來過。  
維吉爾皺了下眉想說什麼，Eva就拍著手贊同。  
「野餐很好！乾脆來露營好了，Vergil、Dante，我們很久沒野餐了吧，來，我們去吧東西找出來！」斯巴達家最偉大的女人用著完全不容分說、辯解跟拒絕的態度加碼，維吉爾眼睛瞪大到不能再大，但是面對母親，維吉爾根本不知道該怎麼拒絕。

Eva趕著小雙子回家找露營用具，Danteͅͅ興奮的一馬當先跑回去，Vergil欲言又止的回頭看了他們一下，終究什麼都沒說的跟上母親和兄弟。

目送著母親離去，維吉爾始終不發一語，良久，他揉了揉眉頭，跳到了他剛剛休息的樹上坐著，連理都不理但丁。

「鬧什麼脾氣啊……明明自己也很想見媽媽，比起偷看，能抱到媽媽不是更好嗎？」但丁不服氣的碎碎念著，索性對著維吉爾喊道：「你可以想想等等怎麼跟媽說你有個兒子，然後她孫子說最近要結婚了。」

「……你不懂嗎？但丁，你是把他們置於危險之下。」對於弟弟輕鬆寫意的態度，維吉爾恨的連牙都要咬崩了，他居然還跟自己開玩笑？結婚？尼祿跟V？可惡，爸爸我是不會答應的！

「我倒覺得把他們放在身邊保護才是對的，而且……我們應該把實情告訴他們，讓他們有心理準備才是。」

「你要怎麼跟他們說？他們又憑什麼要相信我們。」維吉爾皺眉，他本就不擅長言詞，但丁才是那個舌粲蓮花的人(不論好壞)，居然要推給自己解釋……他有什麼臉面去解釋那一天之後發生的事情。

「我覺得這完全不是問題，畢竟“我們”已經出現在這裡了，而且我們不需要說太多，只要說重點，並且套個合理的說詞，我們倆的劇情都套得上就好。」但丁飛身上樹，在維吉爾的旁邊挑了根能撐住他的樹幹。「媽媽完全沒必要知道我們的世界發生過什麼，她只要知道，有惡魔來襲，而她努力保護我們而喪命，這樣就可以了。」

「……」維吉爾的眉頭仍然沒有舒展。  
「嘿，哥哥，我知道你在想甚麼，但是老媽沒有那麼脆弱，你知道嗎？剛剛他還沒看清楚我的臉就朝著我的眉間來一槍，死說活說都不相信我是未來的，我差點要被她蹦第二槍，最難的問題已經跨過去啦！倒是那兩個小鬼好像真的什麼都忘了，一副我們要搶媽媽的樣子。既然都已經相信我們是未來的，你還有什麼好擔心的？」

「......」維吉爾撇過頭不看但丁，「那時候我親眼看著她死去而我無能為力，我甚至憎恨她。」維吉爾的嘆息幾乎不可聞。「我做這些只不過是自我安慰或贖罪，這樣就可以了，我……並不想面對她。」  
「……」但丁抓了抓頭，無奈的聳肩。「好吧，你這麼堅持我也沒辦法，我處理，你就在這邊當啄木鳥，我負責講話！但是，讓他們在我們身邊就近保護比較安全，這沒意見吧？」

但丁做出了讓步，維吉爾也不再堅持，他點了點頭，閉上眼睛假寐。  
而但丁看著彆扭的維吉爾，唯一能做的只有苦笑。

EVA回來時已經日上三竿了，還開著車子，將帳篷、烤肉架、鍋子等有的沒的東西都搬了過來，明顯下定決心要實踐露營的決定。

「讓我來幫你吧！媽！」但丁馬上獻殷勤，扮演起年長男性的角色接過重物拜訪，母親則鋪開了野餐墊，將早餐的三明治和牛奶都擺好。

「先別忙了，過來吃早餐吧！」EVA笑著招呼大家吃飯，而當所有人都規規矩矩的坐在野餐墊上時，只有維吉爾還坐在樹上。

「維吉爾，不來吃早餐嗎？」EVA喊著。  
「……」維吉爾默默地挑下樹，走到但丁旁邊坐下，EVA滿臉笑容的拍著手請大家開動。

某種程度上來說，氣氛有點尷尬，尤其是某個人，但丁都有點想要打他老哥一拳了，連跟尼祿吃飯都沒這麼尷尬。  
他可是餓壞了，拿了夾滿滿的豬肉三明治就塞，媽媽的廚藝真的是太美味了，可是他老哥卻不知道在想甚麼，拿了麵包卻沒吃。  
Vergil一邊小口的吃著自己的三明治一邊警戒的看著維吉爾，而餓的狠了的Dante則吃完了自己眼前的那份，看Vergil吃得慢，就伸手去拿Vergil眼前的麵包。  
「啊！那是我的！」  
「呢不是不粗嗎？」Dante滿口麵包的說著，Vergil氣不過，伸手去掐弟弟的臉，而Dante則打了回去，Eva無奈的在他們兩人頭上各敲了一下，兩個小煞星才安靜下來。

「真是的，你們不會現在都還這樣吵吧？」Eva笑著問道。  
「不，基本上我吃的東西維吉爾不愛吃。」但丁回答。  
「口味變了這麼多嗎？維吉爾。」這個問題直接朝維吉爾投去，一直逃避母親眼神的長子將視線拉回母親臉上說道：  
「我不挑，所以……妳不用管我。」  
「維吉爾……」Eva看著自己的兒子，擔心之情溢於言表，而這種擔心並非單純針對維吉爾顯而易見的疏離和反抗態度而來，而是Eva很清楚，維吉爾雖然彆扭又倔犟，但對身為母親的自己一向ͅ十分乖巧有禮，從沒表現出這種明顯的叛逆，到底在她死後發生了什麼事情，為什麼兒子的個性更孤僻古怪了？

「你不用擔心我，我的母親已經死了，你不是我母親。」維吉爾冷冷的說著，但丁還塞著三明治的嘴巴因為這句話嗆到，連忙拿起牛奶灌下去，只聽得維吉爾還在說：

「在我的世界，母親在兩天後會因為惡魔的入侵死去，我掉進魔界，但丁則被妳藏起來，好好的活在人間，別誤會，我沒有怪妳，當時妳也無能為力。」維吉爾冷冷的，語氣平緩的陳述，不只Eva，連Vergil和Dante都被這一番話給震懾住了，但丁終於緩過氣來吼著他兄弟的名字。

「維吉爾！」

「你不是要老實告訴他們嗎？這就是實情。」維吉爾看也不看但丁一眼，逕自站起身來。「我們來到這裡是因為那兩個小鬼不知道為什麼掉進了我們的未來，送他們回來的路上順手幫忙而已，即使我們救了妳，我的媽媽已經死掉的事情不會改變，你不是我們的母親。」

「住嘴！維吉爾！」但丁握緊了拳頭。  
「你也認清現實吧但丁，這只是個扮家家酒，你終究要離開這裡，在這個女人身上尋求溫暖……」  
「維吉爾！」但丁一拳揍了過去，而早料到但丁此舉的維吉爾輕易的擋了下來。  
「愚蠢之舉。」

「不准用那種方式說媽媽！」始終盯著長大的自己的孩子抓起了身旁的刀站了起來，Vergil白嫩的臉氣的通紅，似乎隨時都準備要拔刀捅維吉爾一刀。「我討厭你！我才不相信你是長大的我！」

「我當然不是。」維吉爾吊起單邊嘴角冷笑著。「你會幸運的在母親的照料下長大，而我的母親已經死了。順帶一提……」維吉爾轉向小時候的自己，一個字一個字的說著：「我也討厭你。」

(dice) 誰會先對維吉爾的話有所反應，他做了什麼 (bobei)

beetle2922: 是的xd被你抓到了，他討厭無力的自己

果然是Dante，可是你一口氣把現場所有人都罵了(抹臉)

Vergil愣了一下，但在他能想到任何反駁之前，先反應過來的是Dante  
「王八蛋！不准罵媽媽和哥哥！」Dante一腳踹在維吉爾腿上，卻像踹到鐵柱似的震得自己發疼，但他仍咬著牙瞪著維吉爾，忍著腳疼擋在母親和兄長面前。

「哼。」維吉爾冷哼ͅ一聲，將手上的麵包塞進但丁手裡，轉身離開雜木林。

「媽媽……對不起，維吉爾還在恨自己，請你不要生他的氣……他……他不知道自己在說什麼ͅ。」  
「……但他說的是事實，對嗎？」EVA看起來並沒有生氣，反而更多的是疑惑。  
「……是的，是真的。」但丁坦承。  
「該怎麼說呢……剛剛他說了不少讓我迷糊的東西，所以我們一項一項來，來，你們兩個也坐著。」 雙胞胎依言坐下。「先從“掉到未來”開始吧，我怎麼不知道你們有一趟時空旅行呢，孩子們。」EVA看起來在笑，但笑意卻沒到眼睛裡去，Dante認得著這笑容－警告表情1號－媽媽有點生氣。

「沒有！我們沒有啊！他騙人！我不記得有這件事情！」Dante連忙否認，但Vergil卻彷彿想起了什麼。  
「所以，那不是做夢？」  
「什麼？」  
「夢，黑色的大豹子……還有……三對翅膀的紅絲惡魔。」  
「還有藍色的羽翼。」Dante脫口而出。

「他們不記得了，嗯……我不太懂原理，但是，維吉爾的說法是，過去的人如果到未來去，時間為了阻止自己被預言被預知，會將過去的人在未來這段時間的記憶消滅，所以他們大概只覺得自己做了夢，不是瞞著媽媽的。」但丁解釋。

「喔，那就好。」警告表情1號解除。「另一個問題……他說，改變我們的未來，並沒辦法改變你們的未來……是嗎？」  
「嗯……這是我們認識的科學家……呃，算科學家吧？她說的。她說的什麼量子的我也不懂，但意思就是這樣沒錯。」但丁很努力的回想妮可所說的話，不得不說他還記得“量子”就該偷笑了。

「跟電影演得不一樣呢……」Eva喃喃自語著。  
「呃？電影？」但丁傻了，怎麼又是電影？  
「回到未來系列、魔鬼終結者……都說改變了過去就能改變未來，原來不是這樣啊……」Eva嘆了口氣，然後對但丁笑了笑。「可是你們仍然為了救我們而來了呢。」  
「……因為即使不是我們的那個媽媽，依舊是媽媽啊。」但丁垂下了頭，這不是本來就知道的事情嗎？他們是明知不可能改變他們的未來而來的，為什麼事到如今維吉爾還這麼彆扭？從眼前到現在都這樣，明明他也很想跟媽媽撒嬌卻裝一副大人樣，這下好了，變成大人之後則只剩下討人厭的樣子了。

「才不是你們的媽媽。」Dante抓著母親的衣服。「是我們的媽媽。」  
「我知道我知道啦。」但丁彷彿趕蒼蠅似的揮著手。  
「我討厭你們。」Vergil嘟起了嘴。「尤其討厭他。」  
哇噢，這可是風水輪流轉了，在未來我才是這兩傢伙不喜歡的那個。

「是嗎？可是媽媽很喜歡他們喔，包含大的那個維吉爾。」Eva開朗的笑了。  
「媽媽！」  
「他罵你耶！」  
「他的語氣是有點糟糕沒錯，但是…像這樣為了對自己一點好處也沒有，但能拯救別人的事情的事情而努力的人……不會是壞人的。」

「他是不是個好人有點難說啦，不過我還挺肯定媽你要是這樣跟他講他一定會逃到連影子都看不到。」但丁一邊說著一邊講剛剛維吉爾臨走前塞進他手裡的麵包咬了一口下來，這傢伙明明嘴上說這麼難聽，還是沒有直接把麵包扔掉。  
「但我知道我老哥一直都是個不坦率的笨蛋。」但丁說著，視線卻投向Vergil，Dante因此吃吃的偷笑，然後被Vergil施以肘擊，兩人又開始你來我往的打起來，然後被媽媽各賞一拳。  
「好吧，我大概知道了，那我們回去好了，這幾天我們會待在家裡，直到你們把事情處理完。」  
「咦？沒有露營？」Dante臉上有大寫的失望。  
「不了。」Eva搖了搖頭。「我把東西留給你們，應該比睡樹上舒服，也會送東西給你們吃，但……我在這裡的話，他應該不會想回來。」

「媽……」  
「別那種表情。」Eva笑著，給了但丁臉頰一個親吻。「不管怎麼說，我都很高興你們長這麼大了，而且還這麼強壯，如果可以的話鬍子刮一刮，你看維吉爾看來比你還年輕。」  
這次換Vergil偷笑了起來，而且還搶先一步躲到另一邊讓Dante打不到他。  
於是一翻嬉鬧之後他們收拾掉了野餐場地，只剩下但丁一個人面對那個大裂縫，他看了看裂縫右看了看維吉爾離開的方向，決定…

「你知道嗎？說一些幹話意圖把老媽惹怒，然後又跑到這裡偷窺老媽的房間，有個流行名詞叫做“傲驕”，我敢說你是教科書等級的標準。附帶一提，老媽留給你的蘋果派，你的最愛。」但丁在庭院的一顆大樹上找到維吉爾，那顆樹的高度能夠盡收整個房子的全貌，以及－媽媽房間的窗戶，小時候他們會藉此查探媽媽是否在房間，再選擇從大門或廚房溜進去。  
現在他才發現這顆樹的安排其實是結界的一部分，才會如此剛好。

維吉爾沒有多說什麼，直接接過了但丁遞過來的，用紙盒裝起來的蘋果派，酸酸甜甜的蘋果，微焦酥脆的派皮，以及濃厚的肉桂香，幾乎是在聞到味道的一瞬間維吉爾就想起了那些那些讓人懷念的甜蜜午後，他還記得媽媽給蘋果派加這麼多肉桂的原因是－但丁不喜歡肉桂的味道－所以不會跟他搶。

「你不該放著裂縫不管。」維吉爾吃了一口之後如此說著，而但丁賞了他一個白眼。  
「給你的兒子和人性那面多點信心好嗎？他們都是大人了，即使其中一個才出生不到半年。媽媽說你不希望他待在那裡，她就乾脆給我們送三餐，我不准你說不喔。」但丁雙手叉在胸前說著。「嗯？老哥，你出門幹嘛？」  
說話間，只見Vergil一個人跑出家門，抱著閻魔刀往裂縫的方向跑了過去。  
「我只記得那幾天我很認真在練刀，其他的沒什麼特別的。」  
「你說，他是不是因為你欺負媽媽所以要找你練刀？」但丁挑起了眉，一臉看好戲的表情。  
「哼。」維吉爾冷笑一聲，把空盒塞進但丁手裡，飛身離開。

「我又不是垃圾桶。」但丁碎碎念著，正準備拆盒子扔掉，卻發現裡頭有個什麼堅硬的東西，拆開來一看，居然是一朵用紅魂石雕出的花……是康乃馨嗎？「……不只是教科書，根本是物理定律等級的傲驕了。」但丁一邊自言自語著，一邊掏出了珍藏的藍魂石，催動魔力同樣雕了一朵。  
「這次我吃點虧，也不求你感謝我了，維吉爾。」  
於是，那就是Eva在回房之後，在她窗台上發現的東西。  
寫著雖然不是母親節，但請收下，拒絕退貨，以及兩朵用紅藍魂石雕成的花朵。

end

破千了 所以本價end，祝天下的母親，以及永遠不會老的Eva母親節快樂…  
這個安價系列一口氣開到母親節我也是很意外

這種聖女媽媽千年難得一遇，翠絲的話應該已經朝維吉爾砍下去了(毆)


	11. Chapter 11

https://www.plurk.com/p/nbkpiz

前情提要：小V抱著刀獨自出門，但丁留下來送花，哥哥追著小V過去

Vergil抱著刀，踏著輕快的步伐到了他們落下去的洞旁邊，他依稀記得昨天爬上來的時候，在附近看到了相當可愛的花，他想要摘回去送給媽媽。  
長大的自己是個壞蛋，但是，Vergil不是壞蛋，他不會讓媽媽傷心，還會保護媽媽。

那就是維吉爾看到的景象，小時候的自己抱著刀蹲在路邊摘花，在他看來簡直堪稱不求上進了，要送花，就乾脆自己用魂石雕一朵─當然，他也清楚這時候的他們並不懂這麼細膩的魔力運用，正確來說，這時候的他們會的僅會運用魔力讓受傷的傷口加速痊癒而已，除此之外就是力氣比同齡的小孩大點，跑的快點，再來就沒有甚麼特別的了。  
他真正學會如何運用魔力是從死的經驗裡換來的，而這個孩子將不會有這樣的機會─他如此希望。

維吉爾的腦中一瞬間閃過是不是該教他刀法之類的想法，畢竟就算這次躲過了，未來應該還會有其他的襲擊，根據但丁所說，他在人間也染黑頭髮隱姓埋名過好一陣子來躲避魔帝爪牙的追殺......但思考了一下他還是放棄了，他不太想跟自己說話。

比起小時候的但丁，他更厭惡那個軟弱、無力、天真的自己。  
於是維吉爾默默地回到了次元裂縫旁去，而有點出乎預料的是，他自己找過來了。

維吉爾依舊坐在樹上，連眼神都不賞給小時候的自己，在他本來的時間線裡，他並沒有對小時候的自己如此嚴苛，但仍然下意識的把以前的自己丟給V照顧，這時面對過往的陰影又必須和當年天真又虛弱的自己面對面，讓他打心裡湧出一股殺意。

「我有事問你。」Vergil抱著刀，用著明顯的厭惡表情抬頭望著樹上的人，而對方毫無反應，他咬著下唇，逕自說了下去。「為什麼你這麼討人厭？」  
他不明白，Vergil雖然成天跟Dante打打鬧鬧，但是在鄰居之間卻是風評相當好，有禮貌的孩子，他有著斯巴達之子的驕傲，但不會把這種驕傲轉為輕蔑外露。

更別說他還對媽媽很壞。

「哼。」維吉爾諷刺的歪了下嘴角，這叫討人厭？真是家養的少爺啊，當年的自己怎麼會這麼的天真無知？真正的惡意根本不會在乎他的感情，甚至不在乎他是什麼東西。

「天真，而且愚蠢。」維吉爾冷笑著。「看到你這副樣子軟弱的樣子我就覺得噁心，甚至還要Dante幫你出頭？你這還算是哥哥？還算是斯巴達家的長子？」

「......」Vergil瞪著未來的自己，小小的腦袋裏頭除了羞憤之外還有滿滿的疑問，是的，他知道自己不夠強，他知道在真正的力量之前自己是無能為力的，他知道閻魔刀從來不回應他的呼喚，但是......「為什麼......你明明就是我，為什麼會對大家這麼壞，為什麼會對「我自己」這麼壞？」他稚嫩的聲音控訴著未來的自己，為什麼人會討厭過去的自己？Vergil不懂，他「還」不懂。

「因為只有踏過被輕賤、蔑視以及死亡的道路，你才能成為我。」Vergil眼前一花，維吉爾突然從樹上消失，冰冷的藍色眼珠赫然出現在他眼前，Vergil嚇得往後退了一步。「沒有力量，就乾脆去死吧。」

「不要碰Vergil！！」Dante這時不知道從哪裡跑了出來，手握叛逆劍朝著維吉爾砍去，維吉爾右手一伸就用手指捏住了刀鋒，幼小斯巴達之子的力量連一絲一毫都沒辦法往前推，Vergil立刻反應過來，抓著閻魔刀連刀帶鞘朝著維吉爾揮去，自然也是被簡單的抓住，維吉爾冷笑一聲，雙手一轉，兩個小孩全都被帶到摔倒在地。

兩個孩子摔成一團，咬著牙瞪視著眼前的男人，維吉爾冷哼著將刀劍扔回他們眼前，似乎在等著他們的下一次攻擊，他們抓住了刀和劍，沒受過傷的柔嫩小手用力的握緊武器，接著，他們同時張開了嘴，大喊著─「請收我為徒！」

「......啊？」維吉爾那冰冷的面具似乎出現了裂痕。

「既然你說我沒有力量那就幫我！」Vergil咬牙切齒的說著。「你是大人吧！那就教我怎麼變強！」。  
「我、我也是！」Dante也舉起叛逆劍大喊著。  
「你知道要怎樣才能夠保護媽媽，那就告訴我們！」小時候的自己居然加碼。  
「對啊！你們做到的，我們都要做到！！」Dante你這跟屁蟲！

維吉爾的臉有點扭曲崩潰了，心中的U跟V在兩邊耳語，以下五骰如果吉>兇就天使V獲勝(lots)

「......」維吉爾的嘴角不自覺的抽搐著，但丁也就算了，小時候的自己有這麼煩嗎？但他們說的也是在情在理，是的，他們能幫這一次，但此後的「未來」他們就完全無法預料了，幕圖斯不會放棄狙擊斯巴達的血脈，它們需要保護自己、保護媽媽的力量。只是這兩天又能教給它們甚麼？無論是他也好但丁也好，都不是在溫室裏頭得到這種力量的，不斷的殺戮、殺戮、殺戮才能成長，他也好但丁也好，都是用血和傷口堆起一次又一次的教訓，尤其是他......維吉爾很清楚，自己跟但丁最大的不同是......但丁才是真正的天才，而他不是。

「我可以教你們。」最終，維吉爾咬著牙說著，雙子對看一眼，眼中光彩煥發。「但是，我只能教你們基本，最終你們要不斷的努力，吐血般的努力，不能忘了你們的對手都是真正的惡魔，他們不會猶豫、不會同情、不會遲疑、甚至不會休息。而你們也要記得......你們的身體裡頭留著惡魔之血，你們也是惡魔，不用懼怕於運用惡魔的力量，不要逃避運用惡魔的力量，因為只有在你血液裏頭的，無論如何都不會背叛你。」

看大家這麼天真我好罪惡感(毆)

兩個年幼的半魔認真的點著頭，而維吉爾看著他們，又看了看老家房子的方向，微微的嘆了口氣。  
「先把你們的刀給我。」維吉爾伸出手，兩個孩子猶豫了一下，先一步把刀交出去的是Dante，然後才是Vergil。「你們知道這兩把刀各自的用途嗎？」

「閻魔刀能夠分斷次元，叛逆劍則有變形與融合的力量......沒錯吧？」Vergil如此回答。  
「很好，事實上可以藉由祕法和咒術做功能上的變化，我們能夠切割次元到這裡來也是運用類似的方法，但原則上就是......閻魔刀用以分離、叛逆劍用以融合，在性質上可以說是相反的存在。」  
Dante似懂非懂的點著頭，Vergil則似乎有點焦慮。  
「但我無法使用閻魔刀......我甚至無法將他拔出鞘。」

「因為你們都還不是惡魔，只是叛逆劍的個性比較善良一些就是了，要解決這個問題也很簡單。」維吉爾雙手一振，叛逆劍在魔力的催動下恢復了原本的大小，閻魔刀的刀鞘則跌落在地。  
幼小的雙子緊張的看著未來的魔人，如果他們是長大了的但丁，或是尼祿，應該會有所警戒才是，但他們不是─他們只是8歲的孩子。  
「死一次就可以了。」  
維吉爾淡淡的說著，兩把刀同時穿過幼小雙子的胸膛。

很難形容當但丁看到這一幕的時候他心裡的感覺是甚麼，他送完了渾實雕花，偷窺了一下老媽，頗為安慰的看著小時候的自己屁顛屁顛的跟在哥哥後頭跑出去，不久之後感受到老哥的魔力異常高漲，決定回去一趟。

然後他看到的就是維吉爾活像個殘殺幼童的變態殺手一樣站在兩個小孩的屍體(?)前面，用理所當然的眼神看著他。  
「你回來了。」

「要不是老媽信任我們，我看老媽這輩子都跟你沒完了。」但丁搖著頭，走上前查看那兩個孩子的狀況，叛逆劍劍刃較寬，幾乎切穿了Dante半個胸膛，肺跟心臟八成一起破了，嘴巴裏頭都是血沫，窒息跟大腦缺氧一起發生，瞳孔放大，可以說是確定死亡了。另一個，閻魔刀的刀鋒窄長，準確的刺穿心臟和肺臟，沒有多餘的缺口，正因為這樣反而更慘，臉上的表情堪稱死不瞑目，太過銳利的缺口反而讓他沒有立刻產生大量失血跟心跳停止，死掉的時間可能拖的比Dante長一點。  
「你永遠對自己比較狠。」

「少廢話了，拿去。」維吉爾倒是沒跟他囉嗦，直接把他自己的閻魔刀遞給但丁，他剛剛拉高魔氣完全是故意要叫但丁回來的。「現在回去，馬上。」  
「嗯？為什麼？」  
「這兩把刀在這邊，他們的刀沒有辦法覺醒，搞不好等下會真的死掉。」維吉爾皺著眉，而話語中的意思讓但丁嚇了一大跳。  
「哇靠你早說啊！我等下再回來！」  
「慢著。」  
「又怎樣！？」  
「晚上再回來，時間缺口的狀況不穩定，像你這樣等級的魔人穿越會讓缺口更加破碎，頂多再穿過來兩次就可能崩塌了。  
「......」但丁瞪大了眼，嘴巴也大張著呈現三個O，但狀況不容他拖延，他悻悻然扔下一句「總有一天我會被你嚇出心臟病。」之後就穿過時空門回去了。

「現在......就看你們撐不撐得過去了，小鬼。」維吉爾分別用指甲在左右手手腕上畫出一道口子，鮮紅的魔人之血澆灌在兩把父親所遺留下的刀上，沿著刀鋒流下，浸染上兩個孩子胸前的缺口。「要是你們就這麼死了，以後也活不了多久的。」

==

而次元裂縫的另一邊，人類與半魔基本上已經不是很清楚自己在做甚麼了，尤其是人類那個。

次元裂縫的惡魔並非源源不絕，當前面三個小時的密集攻勢過去之後，大概就只剩下零星小怪了，可憐的妮可得以去上廁所，還拿補給品回來給他們吃喝，尼祿和V也可以換班休息(當然，V休息的時間遠比尼祿多很多)。

但即使是這樣，才過了一個晚上，兩個惡魔獵人就已經進入了機械化的彌留狀態，只要有東西穿出次元裂縫就開一槍、賞個雷電、開一槍、賞個雷電、給一刀、叫個夢靨.....

於是這就是但丁碰到的狀況了，當那個有東西穿越次元門的類電流聲又出現的時候，尼祿打了個哈欠，藍玫瑰在手碰碰碰的就是三槍，V右手一揮就叫葛里芬上工。  
「哇靠你們謀殺親叔啊！」當但丁的怒吼響起時，V才抬起了頭，而尼祿也揉了揉眼睛。  
「但丁？」尼祿問道。  
「回來了？」V接著問，還看了一下他身後。  
「別看了，維吉爾還沒回來，他在幫那兩個小的趕進度，要我把刀先帶過來。」但丁一邊說著一邊揮了揮手上的閻魔刀，與隨興的叛逆不同，閻魔刀不變形、不接受招喚，你要用它就是得好好地拿在手上或別在腰間，但丁這種習慣拿著四五種武器換來換去的人實在不太習慣這個。

「他果然出手了嗎？」V微微苦笑著，尼祿疑惑的看著他們兩人。  
「甚麼啊？你們在說甚麼只有你們懂得事情？」  
「嗯......」V沉吟了一下，做在尼祿身邊把靠上他的肩膀。「總的來說，強制誘發魔人化，大概是這樣。」V揮了揮手指。  
「強、強制？聽起來很糟糕......」  
「是挺糟糕的，我懷疑老媽看到會要他的命。」但丁抓了抓頭。  
「基本上像你們這種人類的部分占比較多的高階魔人非常的少，但維吉爾有親身經驗，所以也不是在亂來，應該是不至於招惹媽媽的怒氣......」V喃喃自語著。  
「拜託說我聽得懂的好嗎？V。」尼祿覺得被排擠了。  
「抱歉，簡單來說，藉由生死交關的危機來引發被隱藏的力量，你當初也是吧？尼祿。」  
「啊......確實是，被捅了很多刀，慢著，你的意思是父、父親他捅那兩個孩子刀嗎？。」

「一人一刀，乾脆俐落。」但丁難得露出了苦笑。「魔具顯然對時空悖論很敏感，兩把刀在同一個時空的狀況下完全沒有反應，所以維吉爾讓我帶回來了，否則他才不讓閻魔刀離身呢。

「有、有必要這樣子做嗎？我從小由克雷多訓練，就算贏不了但丁也打倒了不少惡魔，為什麼要用這樣的方法啊！那個不是你們自己嗎？」尼祿難以置信，的望著但丁，對啦維吉爾看起來就是一臉會屠村的壞人臉(而他確實也幹了)，但那是他們自己啊！「V？」尼祿抓住了靠在自己肩上的戀人的手，而V只是苦笑。

「雖然只是猜測但是......問題在時間吧？」  
「時間？」  
「他們不可能像克雷多對你那樣，陪伴他們到大啊，尼祿。」  
「......」尼祿張了張嘴，卻沒有說出話來  
「所以別氣了，要是還氣的話，等他回來的時候你捅他兩刀吧。」  
「如果我想提早結束人生的話會考慮的。」尼祿翻了翻白眼。  
「不然我代替他讓你捅，怎樣，用你下面的劍？」V偏著頭，嘴唇靠在尼祿的耳邊低語，滿意的收穫了一個滿臉通紅的尼祿。

「孩子們，阿叔還在這裡呢！」但丁大聲說道。

對於但丁這顆超大電燈泡，V貼上了尼祿的臉龐，側過頭用著尼祿看不到的角度，以讓但丁想到維吉爾的冷冽眼神狠狠瞪一和眼 ，  
然後貼上Nero掠奪他嘴裡的空氣。  
小詩人這樣當眾曬恩愛的畫面讓但丁翻了個老大的白眼。  
「好，反正我現在也回不去，交給我，你們去開房間，可以吧！」

雖然腦內已經準備好要跟愛人結婚(事實上連求婚都失敗)，尼祿仍如同處男一樣動不動就臉紅，但他依舊伸手摟住了V的腰，專心投入這個吻，並用身後的翼手比出中指表示對叔叔的不屑。  
畢竟他可是有大義名分的，像這樣近乎不眠不休的戰鬥讓V的魔力大量消耗，用唾液傳遞魔力這種事情他們一個小時左右就得做一次。

一吻方休，兩個年輕人的舌頭牽出一條銀絲，V意猶未盡的舔去，像是沒了骨頭一樣的貼在尼祿身上。  
「我認為……但丁的建議非常好，我們應該接受叔叔的好意。好好的睡個覺休息一下。」

「大侄子記得把握分寸啊，不然魔補完了卻沒辦法好好走路了。」但丁露出淫穢的笑容，右手握拳，做了個大拇指放在食中指之間的不雅手勢，尼祿一邊抱起真的沒力的V一邊給予但丁一個大白眼，翼手變換著至少三種不雅手勢。「還是要試試看叔叔的魔力啊，我的應該比尼祿濃喔。」  
低級的笑話讓尼祿的臉從羞紅變成氣紅，但在他做出弒親之舉前，一個響指的聲音清脆的想起，隕石碰的一聲從天而降砸在但丁腳邊不過兩公分的地方。而頭髮全白的招喚師沒有說話，只是用著會讓人感覺到啊，這人確實是維吉爾的一部分的眼神冷冷的望著但丁。

「抱歉，是我不好。」但丁高舉雙手表示投降。

於是夢靨又回到了V的身上，而方才還殺氣騰騰的招喚師雙手攬著男孩的肩膀，甜蜜的對著愛人微笑，彷彿但丁就是個路邊的石頭剛剛嗑著了腳，而他只是隨手將他踢開了。

「我的侄子很乖的，一定是被他爹的那一半帶壞了。」但丁感嘆著，然後抽手用閻魔刀斬掉了從裂縫中鑽出來的一隻螞蟻。

而在過去的這一邊，兩個孩子胸前滿布著泛黑的鮮血，閻魔刀與叛逆劍發出微光，與主人的身體共鳴著，維吉爾靠著一棵樹坐著，默默的觀察眼前的兩個孩子，最終先完成「重組」的，是他自己。

「哈呃－！」Vergil大大的吸了口氣 ，而同時因為這個動作牽動了胸前還插著的閻魔刀，以至於他嗆咳出一口血沫，疼痛和「死了一次」的過程讓他不自覺唸著弟弟的名字和母親。  
看著這樣的自己，維吉爾沒來由的有些生氣，他上前將釘在Vergil胸口的閻魔刀拔出，年幼的半魔痛呼出聲，嗆咳著翻身趴在地上。  
維吉爾冷冷的看著過去的自己，將閻魔刀插在他眼前的地上，用力的嘆了氣之後隨手拍了他的背兩下意思意思，但力道大到好像打算再殺他一次。

Vergil拔出了刀慌張的揮向維吉爾，長大的半魔隨意的往後退一步後回到原位，年幼的雙子之長看到了一旁仍被釘在地上的弟弟，慌忙爬過去想要幫他把劍拔出來。  
「你要是拔的話他真的會馬上死。」維吉爾淡淡的說著。

「……Dante？」Vergil的手停在叛逆的劍柄上方，一雙灰藍色的眼睛泛著淚水，他看著依舊躺倒在地上沒有呼吸的弟弟，對，和自己一樣的淡青色眼珠早已混濁，瞳孔放大，原本就足夠白皙的膚色透出一股可怕的灰敗，叛逆劍幾乎切穿他半個胸膛，Vergail伸手去拉開Dante的衣服，卻發現他胸前的皮膚與叛逆劍彷彿融合在一起似的密著，衣服上的黑血顯然並非弟弟所流，而叛逆劍散發的微光讓斯巴達的長子感到……共鳴？

「我不懂……」Vergil急促的呼吸著，他完全不懂到底發生了什麼事情，他被年長的自己刺穿胸膛，在疼痛和血沫中呼喊著母親和弟弟停止呼吸，而這是怎麼回事？他知道自己有東西不一樣了。卻無法正確的闡述那個不同。

從叛逆劍和Dante的胸口看來，他也正在改變著。

「用死亡引發潛在的惡魔之力，如此罷了，從今天開始，你就不算是完全的人類了。」維吉爾淡淡的說著，比起自己當年的狀況，Vergil根本是被給予優待了，但對當事人而言可是一點都沒感覺的。「等他重組完就會醒了，不過……確實比我預料的慢了些。」

「Dante……」維吉爾聞言緊張的握住了弟弟的手，雖然他的弟弟又煩又討厭，但那是他的弟弟啊，他唯一的弟弟。「Dante快醒來……」

維吉爾登時有點後悔這麼說了，他一點都不想看到小時候的自己跟但丁演親情倫理劇，所幸他也不用看太久，叛逆似乎也完成了Dante的重組，維吉爾拒絕認為這是親情呼喚的力量。

「啊…啊…咯…」Dante吐出了一口血沫，喉嚨發出了令人牙酸的咯咯聲，Vergil伸手想去拔掉叛逆劍，又想到剛剛的話而回頭望向維吉爾，在看到對方點頭的時候才用力將刀拔起。

「噗…噁……」Dante在刀被拔起後把自己縮成一團，他痛苦的嗆咳著，被切開的肺跟心臟爭先恐後的癒合，讓Dante覺得胸口彷彿有一萬條蟲在爬。

「太慢了……你快嚇死我了。」Vergil急促的呼吸著，讓人有些擔心他是否會換氣過度，他試圖讓自己的語氣平靜，但過高的語調和滿溢而出的淚水都出賣了他。  
而Dante也好不到哪去，癒合的痛癢跟再死一次沒兩樣，幼小的他根本沒嘗過這個，一邊流著眼淚一邊嘔吐著。

維吉爾一眼不發的望著過去的自己，不，這已經不是過去的自己了，他們將會邁出跟他們不一樣的腳步，擁有不一樣的人生，他們完全不能企及的可能性，是好是壞沒人知道，但可以肯定的是，他們絕對不會在兩天後失去母親，失去兄弟，這讓維吉爾覺得有些欣慰。  
然而，維吉爾心中對他們未來的關切和欣慰似乎都沒傳達出去，幼小雙子好不容易緩過氣來看到的就是年長者那雙細長的灰藍眼眸冷冷的望著他們，彷彿要再殺他們一次的樣子，兩個孩子連忙抓住了手中的武器，撐起顫抖的腿擺出架勢。

面對擺出架式的雙子，維吉爾站了起來，實戰是熟悉力量的最好方式，既然他們剛完成重組就戰意堅強，是再好不過了。  
沒想到，小孩子在意的完全是另一件事情。  
「媽媽之前警告我說衣服再弄破要我自己看著辦，你要怎麼賠我!!!」Dante抓著自己胸前破了超大一個洞，而且染滿黑褐色血跡的上衣，眼淚還在撲簌簌的直往下掉，維吉爾因此而挑了挑眉，而Vergil則是一方面用難以置信的眼神看著弟弟，一方面慶幸閻魔刀的刀身細長所以......喔，但他一樣衣服上都是血，完了。

維吉爾揉了揉眉心，面對眼前血淚控訴的Dante還沒想到該怎麼處理，另一個氣息的接近就讓他提高了警覺─那是EVA的氣息，豎起耳朵的話還可以聽到他焦急地喊著Vergil和Dante的聲音。

而感官遠沒有維吉爾敏銳的兩個小孩還沒有發現，於是維吉爾瞬間下了一個決定─他一個瞬步繞到兩人後頭像拎著貓一樣的把人抓起，然後用極為快速的不乏穿過森林，無視於雙子在耳邊的叫喊，將人放在距離Eva大概30公尺左右的樹後頭，然後又瞬間消失無蹤。  
而聽著母親近在咫尺的焦急呼喊，本來想著要逃避現實的孩子終究還是硬著頭皮走了出來。

「媽.....我們在這裡......」

EVA聽到聲音連忙找過去，卻看到小雙胞胎兩人胸口都是鮮血，險些嚇了個魂飛魄散。  
「天啊！你們這是怎麼了！」EVA連忙上前查看他們的狀況，尤其是胸口衣服破了個大洞的但丁，EVA乾脆把衣服脫了下來檢查他身上的狀況，所幸完全沒有看到傷口，維吉爾當然也得到了同樣的待遇，只是在確定安危之後，EVA的臉色就變了。  
「這是怎麼回事？這麼多血……發生什麼事情了？」

「……」Vergil和Dante對望一眼，在眼神交流間決定了由Vergil負責發言的工作，他張了張嘴又閉上，Eva有耐性的望著他，終究Vergil決定說實話。  
「我們……請未來的我受收我們當徒弟，教我們劍術。」Vergil吞吞吐吐的說著。  
「劍術？所以這個是…」

「他、他……他用了很特別的方法引發我們的惡魔之力，只是我們還不太會用……」Vergil用了有那麼點避重就輕的說法。  
Eva根本無法判斷引發惡魔之力和他們身上的血和破洞的衣服有什麼關係，而她沒打算讓孩子逃避。

「說清楚，Vergil。」Eva蹲了下來，直視兒子的演技。

「簡單來說，我殺了他們一次。」而回答的並不是Vergil，而是躲在後頭觀察了一陣子的—未來的維吉爾。

「你為什麼要這麼做？」EVA不解的看著未來的維吉爾，她才在窗台發現了他們兄弟給的花，她知道她的兒子也許變了但依舊是她兒子，她溫柔又不擅長撒嬌的兒子。  
「因為我沒有時間訓練他們，直接讓他們死一次激發魔人的力量是最直接的方法。」  
「你知道我不是問這個。」EVA搖著頭。

「……為了未來，這不會是你們遇到的唯一一次襲擊。」維吉爾淡淡的說著。「如果讓一切發生，只會比死更慘……你沒辦法保護他們，他們沒辦法保護你，那麼地獄就是你們唯一能走的路。」

「如果你不高興我捅你兒子，那麼……」維吉爾手一伸，也不見他靠近，EVA就覺得腰間一涼，槍出現在維吉爾手裡，又反過來遞給她。「你可以開我兩槍。」

「……」EVA舉起了槍，指著比她高了快要兩個頭的維吉爾，她解開保險，一雙墨綠色的眼睛悲傷的望著維吉爾，她的手指伸進了護弓，見到這幕的Vergil和Dante連忙抓住母親的裙擺。  
「媽！」  
「是我們拜託他的！」

Eva並沒有因此放下槍，她的哀慟在眼眶中滿溢，顫抖的手最終跟著眼淚一起落下，吐出口中的是身為一個母親再自然不過的疑問。  
「你身上到底發生了什麼事情……為什麼你會變成這樣…」

「這不重要，你知道了也不能做什麼，你唯一要知道的是－那不會是你們的未來。」維吉爾低頭看著母親與過去的自己，當他與V融合之後，他曾經想過「如果當初自己跟但丁互換會如何」，但連想像都無法想像的是—如果那件事情沒有發生會如何。

自己在魔界的遭遇，那些無法啟齒的過往……沒必要讓EVA和他們知道。

「比起這個，你們更需要知道的是—你們會得到我沒有的未來，而這並不代表你們不會再次碰到這樣的事情，而到時候，是不會有我們在的，你們要靠自己。」他將視線投向過去的自己臉上。「沒有力量，你什麼都保護不了。這是唯一你們要明白的事情。」  
說到這裡，維吉爾抿緊了嘴巴，雖說雙胞胎裡負責長篇大論的一向是他，這次都覺得自己說得太多了。「我會待在那裡，還想學更多就過來，但是……你不准過來，媽。」

－這邊說一下我自己的想法，其實我覺得哥哥不說的原因除了彆扭之外，他也有覺得丟臉，難以啟齒的部份，同時也不想給媽媽更多的壓力。  
那些夢魘是他寧可切開自己拋棄的過去，即使收回了V也沒有收回夢魘，那不是他想要挖出來給別人知道的東西。  
然後其實我最近才想到，哥哥沒有回收夢魘，是不是代表他其實有一部分的記憶缺失？

－

背對著母親的啜泣離開之後，維吉爾再次回到裂縫旁假寐，過了一陣子之後再次有人來訪，而來訪的人其實有這麼點出乎維吉爾的預料。  
「我以為來的會是你哥哥。」  
「他覺得長大的自己很壞，不想幫你送飯。」  
如此回答的是抱著叛逆劍和野餐籃的Dante，他上前遞出野餐籃說道：「雖然你惹媽媽哭了，媽媽還是幫你做了三明治。」

「……」維吉爾望著年幼的但丁一眼，伸手接過了野餐籃，裡頭是四個夾滿了牛肉跟生菜的三明治，維吉爾默默的拿起一個咀嚼著。

Dante坐在他旁邊，從籃子裡拿出另一個三明治大口咬下，一邊噴著肉汁一邊說：「為什麼哥哥這麼大了還像小孩一樣鬧彆扭？那是我的專利耶！」  
維吉爾看著坐在他旁邊的幼弟，不自覺的彎起了嘴角。  
「你也知道你喜歡鬧彆扭。」  
「我年紀比較小，稍微鬧一下彆扭沒關係。」Dante的話有一半都在嘴裡吃掉了，但維吉爾多少還能聽懂他的話。  
「跟你哥哥比嗎？你也才小他兩個小時。」  
「但我就是比他小。」Dante挺起胸膛。「而且他喜歡裝大人。」Dante想到這邊，將嘴裡的食物吞了進去，恍然大悟似的眨著一雙大眼看著維吉爾。「因為以前裝了太多大人了，現在才學小孩子嗎？」

「誰是小孩子。」維吉爾皺眉，但也沒做出更多的反駁。  
沉默在兩人之間演奏了一陣子，只有咀嚼食物的聲音，Dante後發先至的吃完了手上的三明治，一邊舔著手指一邊拿出裝了飲料的保溫杯遞給維吉爾。  
「你的是咖啡，我不明白為什麼大人要喝這麼苦的東西。」  
「所以說你是小孩子。」維吉爾接過了沾著油膩指印的杯子，不自覺的露出微笑。

「可是我覺得長大後我也不會喜歡喝這麼苦的東西。」Dante打開自己的杯子喝著，光聞味道就知道是草莓牛奶，維吉爾完全無法接受的口味  
「你猜對了，你這點一直沒變。」

「……其他的部份變了嗎？」Dante望著維吉爾，顯然對「未來」的時空已經完全失去了記憶。

「變得更煩人了。」維吉爾說著，嘴角的弧度又上揚了一些。「但……你一直是你。」  
「……但是你不一樣了嗎？」Dante說著，似乎完全沒意識到，或有意識到但裝作不知道自己問了那個最關鍵的問題。  
「……我不能一樣，Dante。」

「......就算你變得不一樣了，你也還是我哥哥。」Dante眨著眼，露出了燦爛的笑容，沒有人比他更懂Vergil，總是彆扭、冷漠、喜歡裝大人又驕傲，老是擺出哥哥的樣子教訓他，說他笨，說他傻，可是又為了但丁弄亂鄰居的花圃而一起去道歉，在他爬樹掉下來之後一邊碎念一邊替他擦藥─他最喜歡哥哥了。

「這種話，你該去對你的哥哥說，不是我。」維吉爾伸出手，猶豫了一下之後還是把手放在Dante的頭上，他想起來為什麼他曾經誤以為尼祿是但丁的兒子了，因為他太像小時候的但丁了，坦蕩、率直、誠實到有點討人厭......還有一副讓人想摸他頭的笑臉。

「才不要，他會得意忘形的。」Dante吐了吐舌頭。  
「也許吧。」  
「......你應該像這樣跟媽媽好好說話的，媽媽會很開心。」

「我不知道，或許吧......」維吉爾苦笑著，真是的，這算是對小孩子沒辦法嗎？即使是對現在的但丁他都不一定有這麼的.......多話。「你就為了給我送飯？我以為你想學多些戰鬥的方法。」

「不行，我是天才所以不可以先偷學，不然哥哥跟不上！」Dante抬起下巴趾高氣昂的說著，維吉爾偏著頭望向他，有點無法分辨這單純只是小孩子的好勝心，還是Dante確實「察覺」了這個事實，但他馬上放棄去尋求這個問題的答案，這完全不是重點─他們的時間並不多。  
「那就去把他找來吧。」

「我們一起去！」Dante喜出望外的牽起維吉爾的手，稚嫩的手掌讓維吉爾稍微的恍神了下，但他仍是搖了搖頭，將手抽了回來。  
「我得在這邊看著這裡，去吧，我等你。」  
「......好嘛，知道了。」Dante嘟起了嘴，其實他才不是要帶維吉爾去找哥哥，而是希望他能跟媽媽說話，讓媽媽開心，不是明明就能好好聊天的嗎？但看來是沒望了，暫時。「要等我們喔，打勾勾。」

「嗯。」維吉爾自然的伸出小指跟Dante打勾勾，Dante用力勾著維吉爾的手指晃了幾下，然後迅雷不及掩耳的在維吉爾的臉頰上親了一下，維吉爾瞪大了眼睛望著Dante，只見他鬆開了手，往後退兩步比了個V字。  
「偷襲成功。」年幼的臉上露出有些害羞又開心的笑容，然後快速的轉身離開。  
是了，小時候但丁確實會這麼做......這麼說來，他長大之後那些亂動手性騷擾的習慣不過是個延伸嗎.......  
危及爾摸了摸臉頰，不自覺的笑了。

====

而對眼前的狀況一無所知的但丁在原本的時空百無聊賴的殺著少數穿過次元的惡魔，直到了晚上六點，覺得時間也差不多了才去喊了那兩個窩在車上就不下來的年輕人。

而對眼前的狀況一無所知的但丁在原本的時空百無聊賴的殺著少數穿過次元的惡魔，直到了晚上六點，覺得時間也差不多了才去喊了那兩個窩在車上就不下來的年輕人。  
但靠近妮可的廂型車時他就發現車子的主人正百無聊賴的在車外頭抽菸，一見到但丁就愉快的迎上前「啊！但、但丁！要、要、要休息嗎？」

妮可結結巴巴的說著，這麼可愛的女孩子卻遺傳到老爸口吃的毛病真是可憐......這麼想著的但丁完全不知道妮可只有面對但丁的時候才會結巴。  
「我得回去了，那兩個傢伙該上工了，在裡面嗎？」但丁說著，而妮可露出彷彿吃了苦瓜似的表情。  
「現在可能不是很方便進去打擾......如、如果要找他們的話，我、我等他們結束了才去喊你。」

「這個嘛......他們也爽太久了，叔叔我得去提醒他們縱慾過度有害健康。」但丁咧開了一個非常猥褻的笑容，毫不客氣地上前拉開廂型車的車門，大喊著：「呦！換班了年輕人！」

而此時V正趴在椅子上，任尼祿壓在身上從後頭甜蜜又強而有力的抽插他，當但丁滿懷惡意的闖進來時，兩人的反應是...

而此時V正趴在椅子上，任尼祿壓在身上從後頭甜蜜又強而有力的抽插他，當但丁滿懷惡意的闖進來，讓兩個人都嚇了一大跳。  
「FUCK U DANTE!!!!」尼祿連可以開槍都忘了，連忙抓起身邊的紅皇后直接扔了出去，但丁直接閃身避過，此時V則叫出了影貓補上漂亮的一刀，直接但丁胸口插了個洞把他轟了出去！  
而被打出車外的但丁笑的愉快到連妮可都覺得偶像這樣不太好了。  
大概又過了五分鐘，兩個人走出車來，尼祿滿臉通紅不知道是氣的還是羞的，V蒼白的臉上則滿是殺氣。

「抱歉打擾了，但我得趕回去看維吉爾了。」而面對殺氣騰騰的兩人，但丁笑著舉起了雙手，意外認真的說著。

看到平常輕浮的但丁居然難得如此專注在目標上，V嘆了口氣，用眼神示意尼祿出發。  
「啊......。」尼祿應了聲，多少也對自己疏忽了正事而有些羞愧，連忙攙扶著可能做太多腳步有些不穩的愛人往時空裂縫走去。  
旁邊的妮可盯著V褲管旁流出的液體吹了聲口哨，讓尼祿的耳朵燒紅了起來。「Shut up Nico！」

「年輕人真有活力啊，叔叔我也不會輸的。」認真沒幾分鐘的但丁搓著下巴如此說著，而V和尼祿都睿智的裝作沒聽到。

不管怎麼說，這個小小插曲並沒有耽誤太多時間，但丁帶著兩把刀穿越裂縫返回過去，即使是但丁都能感覺到裂縫確實開始不穩定，顯然維吉爾所說的沒錯，這個裂縫頂多能撐著他們回去而已了。

而千辛萬苦又回來的但丁叔叔又看到甚麼狀況呢

而穿過裂縫回來的但丁，有種這個月份的警喜都被用完了的感覺。  
因為他看到維吉爾閉著雙眼，靠在樹上，而左右邊各是一個顯然被揍的夠狠，衣服破破爛爛，臉上還有尚未痊癒的傷(顯然魔力的調用並未成熟)的幼小雙子。  
這樣還不算什麼，重點是Eva正在為他們蓋毯子，聽到聲響回頭看了但丁一眼，將食指豎在唇前，微笑著對未來的小兒子眨了眨眼睛。

但丁同樣眨了個眼比出噤聲的手勢，EVA對拿起野餐籃，用手勢和眼神提示但丁到旁邊去，但丁依言跟了過去，還不忘回頭看了下維吉爾，對他吐了吐舌頭。  
叫你裝睡，膽小鬼  
維吉爾的眼皮稍稍抬高一條縫，然後又緊緊的閉上。

「回去忙？」走了一段之後，似乎是覺得這樣的距離不會吵到休息中的三人，EVA坐下挑筷空地鋪好了野餐墊。

「嗯，因為妳的孫子很努力地在另一邊處理惡魔，得回去稍微表揚他們一下。」兩把同樣的刀存在於同一個時空的影響居然比同樣的人相遇還大這種事情但丁也懶的說明，反正看起來那兩隻小的都活得好好的，就別管了。  
但丁自動地從野餐籃拿出一份草莓果醬三明治，八成是本來給小的那隻的，管他的。

「孫子......？」Eva瞪大了眼睛，似乎聽到了無法理解的名字。  
「啊，忘了跟你說，你有孫子了(還快要有孫媳婦了呢，而那個孫媳婦還是你兒子捅出來的.....)。」

「孫子……討厭啦，突然覺得自己老了.....」Eva掩著嘴笑了起來，看起來非常開心。「是怎樣的孩子？多大了？可愛嗎？像你還是像媽媽？你太太是怎樣的人？哎呀，我是不是該準備個甚麼禮物給你帶回去......」她興奮的問了一堆問題，雖然無處傾訴也無人能理解，但Eva始終擔憂著兩個孩子的未來，而今不只知道孩子會平安長大，還有了後代......Eva開心得有點想要掉淚。

「是個好孩子，叫尼祿，23了，看起來就是個斯巴達家的孩子，銀髮藍眼睛，老爸的基因顯然有點強......」但丁尷尬的笑了笑，接著說道。「但不是我的，是老哥的，禮物的話大概不用了，我......我也不知道她是誰，他從來不提。」

「喔……可憐的維吉爾，一個大男人帶著孩子生活很辛苦吧？難怪個性又更彆扭了。」EVA顯得有些落寞，說出來的話卻讓但丁腦袋一時轉不過來，他老哥什麼時候帶著尼祿一個人過生活了，他老媽的腦袋是演了什麼奇特的小劇場嗎？「這樣好了，我等下多弄點東西，你幫我帶回去給尼祿吃，他這麼努力一定餓了。」EVA瞬間從慈母轉換成擔心孫子的奶奶，但丁乾笑了下，總之，至少沒被追問更多細節就好，他也說不出個鬼來。  
「當然，沒問題。」雖然但丁覺得尼祿吃很飽，另一個意義上。  
「那你呢？有對象了沒？」

「這個嘛……我有老哥跟尼祿就夠了。」但丁笑了笑，他知道這句話Eva會怎麼解讀，正常人都會認為是獨身主義者弟弟懶得被婚姻束縛，或是更慘的－找不到對象吧。他寧願老媽這麼解讀，畢竟兩個兒子搞在一起這件事情也未免太驚世駭俗了。  
「啊，而且，您的孫子要我轉達你，他要結婚了……雖然好像他忘了求婚。」但丁順勢的把問題從他身上引開。

「沒想到一天之間就收到當奶奶跟有了孫媳婦的好消息。」Eva笑的連嘴都要合不攏了，她搭著但丁的手問道：「天哪！對方是怎麼樣的人？我是不是應該寫個賀卡？」

「這個嘛......是個黑頭髮綠眼睛的美人，我覺得跟媽媽很像，看上去很柔弱但是完全不能小看，我常常覺得那傢伙一肚子壞水，尼祿以後肯定會被欺負的很慘......尼祿不像他老爸，是個個性很正直的老實人。」所以欺負起來特別過癮。但丁把這句話嚥了下去。  
「聽起來很棒，真想認識她。」但丁很明智的沒有去糾正性別上的誤會。「你哥的兒子都要結婚了，你也別老是黏著你哥了，給自己找的好對象，知道嗎？」Eva撥了撥兒子額頭前方的瀏海，這兩個孩子以前長得一模一樣，不得不用髮型分別他們，但到了這把年紀，不論是長相還是體型都有了差異，已經跟小時候不同了哪。

「好，我會試試看的。」但丁敷衍著。「我想來生個火吧，晚餐的部分在這邊吃？這個量看起來可不少。」  
Eva聞言露出了有點落寞的表情。  
「你哥哥不想看到我過來......我還是先回去吧，那兩個孩子吃完了再幫我送他們回家好嗎？」

「別擔心，如果他真的不想看到你，他有一百種方法能搞消失，但他都讓你幫他蓋毯子了，老哥只是在鬧彆扭而已。」但丁不客氣地戳破維吉爾的偽裝，而且他心知肚明這種距離他完全聽的到。「我們就順他的毛摸，當作是我帶你來的，他要是有意見我就跟他打一架。」

「你真的長大了呢，但丁。」Eva輕撫著兒子滿臉鬍渣的臉龐，小時候總是不省心的小兒子居然也這麼成熟了。「這樣的好孩子沒有老婆簡直太奇怪了，是不是眼光太挑了啊？」  
「誰叫我媽媽是這個世界上最完美的。」但丁笑著在Eva臉龐親了一下，Eva更是笑得花枝亂顫。

那麼，哥哥是還在裝睡還是放棄裝睡了，假如放棄裝睡了他在做甚麼

母子倆笑鬧了一會之後但丁請母親收拾野餐墊，他先回去跟哥哥「溝通溝通」，只見維吉爾早就不在原位，兩個被打得七葷八素的雙胞胎還在原地睡得流口水，一個冷冷的聲音出現在但丁身後。「那兩個小的警覺性太低了，還有，你也是。」

「我早就知道你醒了，哥哥，我把老媽逗得很開心，你別再惹她難過了。」但丁轉過身，看了眼Eva的所在，確定母親還沒有過來，飛快的在維吉爾的嘴唇上啄了一下。「我的老天，我根本回去被閃的，那兩個小混蛋當著我的面卿卿我我，我需要補償。」

「肯定有一半也是你的錯。」維吉爾露出帶了點嘲諷的笑容吻了回去，但丁本能地摟著哥哥的腰加深這個吻，舌頭伸入的時候維吉爾毫無反抗的任但丁為所欲為，但理性還終究還在但丁的腦袋裏頭，他吮了兩下維吉爾的舌頭，嘆著氣勉強拉開彼此的嘴唇。  
「媽媽說想要一起晚餐，不准拒絕，不准耍脾氣，不准鬧彆扭，回去你愛怎樣都可以，聽我一次。」

「......好吧，刀還我。」維吉爾隨口答應，將閻魔刀拿了回來，灰藍色的眼睛看著胞弟，淡淡的說著。「你確實一點都沒變。」居然跟小傢伙說出同樣的話......  
「啊？才六小時能變甚麼？」但丁不明就裡的摸著下巴，是鬍子長長了嗎？  
「......變胖。」維吉爾勾起了半邊嘴角笑著。

而一如他們所約定的，這是一個很溫暖，很普通，還有兩個一邊喊著痛一邊跟母親說維吉爾有多厲害的孩子的晚餐。

如果不去計較Eva非常關心但丁的女性交友情形這件事情的話。

END


	12. [DMC][DVD][NeroV]Dice to dawn安價12

[DMC][DVD][NeroV]Dice to dawn安價12

https://www.plurk.com/p/nbwjvl

斯巴達家庭劇第12價！(結束拯救母親篇)  
魔界襲來！  
請注意有對小雙子進行過度親密行為(??)請不要報警抓我

溫暖和平的野營結束後，維吉爾宣佈了今天的行程。

「我記得當年出事的時候是大約午餐之後的時間，我建議以家為中心設立防線，媽媽和小傢伙躲在房間的結界裡，由我跟但丁把外頭處理完，就這麼簡單。我可能先要在家的周圍設立一些結界和陷阱。」維吉爾說著。

「那麼我想，你們應該不會拒絕一起用早餐和午餐的建議吧。」Eva溫柔的微笑著。

「當然不會拒絕！」但丁搶在前面說道。

五人一邊散步一邊走回家，兩個孩子身上的傷痕睡了一晚就消失了，弄得他們有點過度興奮，Eva倒不怎麼在意，不管怎樣孩子能平安健康總是好事。

到家之後Eva說自己去弄個早餐，要小鬼們(包含大的)都去梳洗就進了廚房，但丁似乎是想把握與母親相處的時間，直接跟進去說要幫忙。  
聽到今天就會有惡魔來襲的Vergil顯然有些焦慮，到後院繼續練習維吉爾教他的刀法。  
維吉爾則在屋子的周遭漫步，一邊以魔力測量地脈的狀況一邊思考著該設下什麼陷阱，在看到廚房方向的窗子時停下了腳步。

他看到Eva正在忙著煮些什麼東西，高頭大馬的但丁跟Eva擠在廚房裡頭顯得格外礙眼，似乎在幫忙切菜之類的。  
明明是自己一個人的話甚至連荷包蛋都不煎，也從沒幫維吉爾幫廚過的傢伙。  
……算了，他能這麼開心，也不枉費來這一趟了。

而Dante一直偷偷跟在維吉爾後頭，學著他觀察地上、看螞蟻(?)，甚至摸了摸樹幹(Dante摸不到維吉爾摸的地方，只能疑惑的敲著樹幹)，接著維吉爾突然停下來，這使得小跟蹤狂不知道該怎麼辦，只好假裝在看著屋簷上是不是有什麼東西。

廚房內溫暖的景象讓維吉爾覺得心裡也跟著溫暖起來，決定繼續他的準備工作，不過也許該順便指導一下某個小鬼要跟蹤人至少學會把魔氣收斂起來。  
「跟著我想做什麼呢，Dante。」

裝模作樣地看著屋簷的Dante被維吉爾淡漠的聲音嚇了一跳，大叫一聲跌坐在地上，維吉爾挑眉望著滿臉通紅跌倒在地的年幼胞弟，嘴角不自覺的勾起溫和的弧度。  
「我可沒做甚麼會讓你嚇成這樣的事情吧。」維吉爾一邊說著一邊走向Dante，溫暖的情緒在胸口擴散。

哥哥在來內心掙扎一下，五骰內吉>兇就做比較親密的舉動，否則讓Dante自己站起來

「沒、沒事，我不小心跌倒而已！」Dante連忙站了起來，慌張地拍著屁股上的灰塵，維吉爾猶豫了一下，接著低下身，摟著Dante的腰將他抱了起來，讓他摟著自己的脖子坐在維吉爾的手臂上。  
「不用跟了，我帶你走吧。」

「嗯！」Datne愉快的應著，雙手摟著維吉爾的頸子，成年哥哥的身上有著跟哥哥不一樣的味道，Dante搞不懂那是甚麼，但是可以確定的是，絕對不是像隔壁的老頭子鄰居那樣的臭味，年幼的魔人看著維吉爾蒼白削瘦，近在咫尺的臉龐，不由自主地湊上嘴巴，就像偶爾哥哥心情好的時候會縱容他做的事情─在他嘴角用力的親了一下。

維吉爾愣了一下，而Dante一臉得意地對他笑著，這麼說來他的弟弟從以前就是這種喜歡順桿子上樹的個性，在他們還甚麼都不懂的時候，彼此就有著過度的親密行為，如果今天順利的過去，這兩個孩子還會發展出他們的關係嗎，像他們那樣彼此渴求又彼此傷害，繞了二十幾年的遠路之後再次回到同一條路上。  
維吉爾有些無奈的勾起嘴角，側過頭去回吻年幼的弟弟，但並非吻在嘴角，而是貼在嘴唇上，舌尖探入了Dante因為訝異而微啟的嘴唇，劃過整齊的牙齒，輕觸著他小巧的舌尖。  
Dante的小嘴裏頭是草莓味牙膏的味道，這讓維吉爾有了強烈的罪惡感，這個略帶惡作劇性質的吻就這麼淺嚐輒止，他退了回來，在Dante發楞微張的嘴唇再親了一下。  
「不能亂親人，知道嗎？」維吉爾義正嚴詞的說著，簡直堪稱做賊喊抓賊。

Dante先愣了一下感覺滿喜歡的，然後紅著臉說「你有草莓的味道耶。」，剛剛那個感覺跟哥哥親他的方法不一樣，大人的都是這樣親的嗎？Dante盤算著維吉爾一定會說沒有，他就可以要求再試一次。

「有草莓味道的是你吧。」維吉爾可沒上當，這拿來對付小時候的他就算了，對付他可沒用。「說真的，你跟著我幹什麼？你連魔氣都不會收斂，簡直就像是個活動的火把在走路。」

「我想跟你一起嘛。」Dante抱著維吉爾的頭撒嬌，跟總是和他打鬧哥哥不同，長大的哥哥果然雖然有時候很可怕(比如捅他們一刀都不講的)，但是經過幾次談話跟對練之後Dante總有種感覺，哥哥還是哥哥，而且比現在的哥哥還順著他，不像哥哥常常故意不理他。

「放你哥哥一個人？」維吉爾淺淺的彎著嘴角，抱著Dante跳上了前庭的大樹，找了個可以看到後院的角度。  
而那裡是正在練刀的Vergil。  
雖然Vergil已經遠比同齡的孩子要高，但還不到150的身高要揮舞閻魔刀仍是相當不容易的任務，他左手持刀鞘，以斜上45度的方式拔刀，勉強克服了手不夠長的問題，但這樣的拔刀法其實非常限制攻擊角度及攻擊方式，他得把手伸到極限才能將刀拔出來。

「看起來是不是很笨呢，重複做著同樣的事情，一次又一次的重複，枯燥、乏味、無聊，只求更快、更銳利、更有力。」維吉爾淡淡的說著。「但我只會這個。」

「只會這個就這麼強嗎？那學會很多不就會更強了！」Dante雙眼放光。  
「確實是你會說的話，但是在此之前……你得先學會我教你的，別偷懶。」維吉爾笑了笑，縱身一躍，輕巧的落在後院。

而專心致志於揮刀的Vergil似乎完全沒有注意到維吉爾和Dante在他背後，刀與刀鞘摩擦的聲音，閻魔刀揮出的破空之聲在維吉爾看來只能用貧弱來形容。

「你去偷襲他。」維吉爾低聲在Dante耳邊說著，不知從哪生來個樹枝塞到他手裡然後把他放下來。

Dante看了看未來的哥哥，又看了看眼前專心拔刀的哥哥，牙一咬心一橫握住了樹枝，大吼著朝Vergil的背後突襲！  
「啊——！」Dante發出完全無法稱之為偷襲的吶喊，Vergil聞聲往後一看，接著退開一步，Dante登時跌了個狗吃屎。  
「Dante？呃、未來的我？怎麼了？」

維吉爾壓住撫額嘆氣的衝動揉了揉眉心，他說的明明是「偷襲」，是有人這樣「偷襲」的嗎？  
而摔倒在地上的但丁捂著鼻子，眼睛裡頭泛著淚水，Vergil見狀走了過去。  
「怎麼了？流鼻血了嗎？我看看。」Vergil拉開Dante的手，確認弟弟的鼻子還好好的就要起身，此時Dante露出了狡詐的笑容，抱著哥哥的頭將嘴巴貼了上去，舌頭學著剛剛維吉爾的方法將舌頭伸過去，Vergil大吃一驚直接推開Dante，一邊呸呸呸的吐著口水一邊擦嘴。  
「你幹嘛舔我！」

「嘿嘿，偷襲成功！」Dante比了個YA，也不在意了開心地跑回維吉爾身邊，一臉得逞的樣子跟長大的哥哥討賞。  
而Vergil顯然完全不知道發生了什麼事情，還在用手擦著嘴巴。

「……」維吉爾更形無奈了，更覺得自己對不起母親，這個時間線的但丁性騷擾的習慣居然是自己的錯嗎……？  
維吉爾一邊這麼想這一邊摸了摸Dante的頭，畢竟也算是偷襲成功…了吧？

「你們到底在做什麼？」因為練劍而滿頭大汗的Vergil因為眼前的景象更形煩躁，為什麼明明就有嚴重的事情準備發生了Dante卻一臉輕鬆的樣子，而且為什麼未來的自己跟Dante這麼要好？還有偷襲自己又是怎麼回事啊！

「我剛剛學會了新的偷襲方法！」Dante完全沒發現哥哥的低氣壓，得意洋洋的挺著胸膛，而維吉爾倒是有種挖坑給自己挑的感覺。  
「Sorr....咳，你完全沒有發現我們過來，又對倒下的敵人過於輕敵，如果是像剛才那樣，你已經死一次了，Vergil。」維吉爾板起臉孔，拋掉Dante那種根本不是偷襲的偷襲，自己小時候的警戒心確實過低了。「惡魔可不會跟你一對一單挑，他們總是一湧而上，你們今天就會知道了。」

因為訓練和湧上的憤怒而紅著一張臉的Vergil血色褪了過去，他說得沒錯，是自己不好……他太弱了……  
年幼的魔人咬著下唇，抓著閻魔刀的手指泛白。  
如此不成熟的自己，要如何保護媽媽……

整個氣氛瞬間陷入了嚴重的低氣壓，Dante也笑不出來了，他有些慌張的輪流看著自己現在與未來的兄長，此時天降的救贖到來。

「呦，你們在這邊幹嘛啊，洗手吃飯啦。」但丁手插在口袋裡頭，輕快地從廚房後門走了出來，他愉快的搓亂Vergil汗濕的頭髮說道：「洗個手擦擦臉，媽媽今天特別弄了燉湯，我還告訴她我們一個朋友的獨門配方呢，快去試試吧！」

Vergil覺得自己很無用，弟弟很快就和未來的自己打成一片，自己警戒心不夠還被弟弟偷襲成功，含著淚咬著下唇，抬眼看了看好像摸自己頭摸上癮的但丁，踮起腳摟住但丁的頸子，學著剛剛弟弟的「偷襲」，舔上了但丁的嘴。

但丁瞪大了眼維持原本的姿勢無法動彈，彷彿完全不能理解剛剛發生了什麼事情，而且本來還委屈的要命，眼淚在眼睛裡頭滾來滾去的Vergil居然突然開心了起來。  
「呃，太餓了嗎？洗手就可以吃東西了喔，還是說我偷吃被發現了？真是抱歉啊！」但丁語無倫次的說著，維吉爾用手遮著自己的臉，實在想挖個地洞把自己埋進去，而「偷襲」成功的Vergil則得意的抬起頭說：  
「我也偷襲成功了！」

「……好，很好，你們都去洗手吃飯，別讓媽媽等。」維吉爾有點受不了了，他做出了常識人的要求，而各自主張著自己勝利的小雙子愉快的牽著手跑進屋子裡。

「我可以得到一些解釋嗎？關於你小時候突然舔了我的嘴巴這件事情……」但丁疑惑的比著自己的嘴唇。

「小時候的你說那叫偷襲。」維吉爾說著，但丁挑眉。「我剛剛讓他偷襲小時候的我，他採取了這種方式。」維吉爾補充解釋。

「所以這招偷襲是從哪裡學的？我可不記得自己小時候有做到這樣。」但丁對維吉爾明顯多餘的補充勾起了笑容，朝著他的哥哥走了過去，雙手搭上維吉爾的頸子。「你對小時候的我出手了？沒想到維吉爾你有這種性趣，我可要提醒你，這在人類的世界是犯法的喔。」

「那麼剛剛你親小時候的我這件事，我會當做沒看到。」維吉爾正氣凜然似的說著，而但丁對此則是歪頭笑著望向維吉爾，彷彿想看看他老哥還有什麼花樣可以變。  
「總之……這有點複雜，之後再解釋。我們大概……要阻止他們在媽媽面前偷襲對方。」維吉爾清了清喉嚨。

「保守祕密。」但丁賊賊的笑著，然後偷襲了維吉爾一下。「沒問題，但我有什麼獎賞？」  
「回去之後一個禮拜隨便你玩吧。」維吉爾嘆了口氣。

「喔，那我得去把我珍藏的性幻想清單翻出來。」但丁湊上去親吻維吉爾，兩人的舌尖輕觸然後交纏，彼此輪流吞嚥著對方的舌頭，這當然不是那兩個孩子「偷襲」的層級。「現在，我們先去吃飯，這次我可是有幫忙的。」  
良久，但丁終於捨得分開他跟老哥的距離，維吉爾淺淺一笑。  
「我會祈禱我們不鬧肚子。」

令人慶幸的是，小雙胞胎沒有試圖再次偷襲對方，首先Eva十分要求餐桌禮儀，再者Vergil覺得舔別人實在是一件噁心的事情—以及但丁確實偷吃了，他嘴唇上的味道跟早餐燉湯的味道類似。

吃完早餐之後正式上工，維吉爾要求Vergil跟在身邊，反而拒絕了Dante，要他去幫媽媽洗碗。但丁這才真正領會到他老哥在魔界學到的各種東西真的是五花八門，難怪被分出來的V會以召喚作為戰鬥手段。  
想想也對，封印魔界、封印幕圖斯跟絕望具象其實都不是直接殺害，他老爸從來就不是單純的武力派(雖然但丁真的希望他真的別搞什麼封印，好好的把那種東西宰了不就好嗎？雖然他也沒資格說老爸就是了)，而這份學識從未透過直接傳授的方式教導給兒子，維吉爾也是在追逐父親的腳步途中回收這些知識的。

一個又一個以血和符文描繪的陷阱密密麻麻的圍繞了整個屋子，維吉爾放的血多已經大於他本身的重量̿。

「血是靈魂的貨幣。」維吉爾對著他身邊的Vergil這麼說著。「大部分的秘法、魔術都與血有關，尤以人血最為有用，因為人類為了存活必須犧牲的生命數量遠大於其他生物，他們累積的貨幣能量遠大於任何生物。」

「老哥，教學是可以啦，可是你用的血是不是太多了？」但丁有點擔心的抓起維吉爾的手，他反覆用閻魔刀切開自己的手腕描繪法陣，拒絕但丁所說要換人放血的建議。

「這些法陣環環相扣，中途換人會減低力量，你晚點多用點蠻力砍惡魔就是了。」維吉爾把手抽回來。

「那……要換用我的血嗎？我們算同一個人？」Vergil依舊抱著他的刀，未來的自己不斷放血的行為讓他頭皮發麻，但自己的無力讓他想要多貢獻些什麼，同時也不敢怠慢於學習，雖然這些法陣複雜到不可能看一次就用腦子記下。  
「……你的魔力剛覺醒還不穩定。」維吉爾搖了搖頭。「描繪法陣不只是單純的放血，還要注入魔力，等你長大之後，我希望你去追尋父親的腳步，到時候你會學到更多，也許比我更多。」

「……」Vergil點了點頭，明顯地沮喪讓但丁又忍不住摸了摸幼小兄長的頭。「那……為什麼只教我？Dante不用學嗎？關鍵時刻的話他也用得上吧？」

「不，我不行，我寧可多殺一萬隻惡魔也不想記那些複雜的東西。」但丁舉雙手投降。  
「問題在精確的控制。」維吉爾補述。「但丁在這方面……有所缺乏。」年長的雙子勾起帶著點得意的笑。

「小鬼，記得了，你的強項在這裡。」但丁指了指自己的腦袋，但Vergil似乎對這個答案不怎麼滿意：  
「你的意思是我沒有力量嗎？」

「知識就是力量。」但丁挺胸說著正論，但從小就跟書本無緣的他顯然這句話一點都沒有讓Vergil安心。  
「你現在確實很弱。」維吉爾則毫不猶豫的打擊小時候的自己。「但是未來的你會與我走向不同的道路，擁有不同的力量……我希望你會讓我剮目相看。」即使我根本不可能知曉你的未來。

「我會努力超越你的。」Vergil眼神堅定的看著維吉爾，後者對著年幼的自己點點頭，蹲下身去念誦著詩句。  
地母抬起了頭，從可怕陰鬱的黑暗之上。  
一道黑色的影子隨著維吉爾的念誦透過法陣傳遞，鮮血滲入土壤隱遁，即使是魔力才剛覺醒的Vergil都可以感受到一股沉重的力量佈滿了大地。

「詩集別丟了。」維吉爾說著，剛剛那兩句詩句似乎比放血更損耗他的心力，才這麼一下他的臉上就滴落了汗水。「韻文有助累積魔力，音韻也是……」維吉爾的聲音越形低落，最後閉上眼睛，剛好倒在跟著蹲下來的但丁身上。

但丁看著懷內徹底放下戒心的兄長，滄桑的面孔露出溫暖的微笑，將即使昏倒還是死死抓著閻魔刀的兄長打橫抱起，把維吉爾的頭安放在自己厚實的胸膛上，維吉爾徹底放鬆的表情讓但丁忍不住在他唇上親了一下。

「啊，你趁他睡著偷襲他！」Vergil控訴但丁。

「晚安吻可不是偷襲。」但丁對小時候的哥哥眨了眨眼。「然後下次我再告訴你正確的偷襲方法，你上次對我做的不夠到位。」

「嗯。」Vergil完全不知道但丁根本是在說騷話占便宜，還認真的點頭，但緊接著耐不住好奇詢問：「先告訴我怎樣才算到位嘛！」

「嗯……」但丁蹲了下來與年幼的兄長平視，開始認真思考自己到底是什麼時候開始對自家兄長有著不明不明的感情的……應該是在他們高塔決裂的那個時候吧，分離而後相遇，然後再次分離……他們的愛與恨同在，血腥永遠在他們的關係裡頭插一腳。  
這裡的他們又會怎樣呢，沒有那種刻骨銘心的恨，還會跟他們走上同一條路嗎？「這樣吧，我示範給你看。」

但丁痞痞的笑著，吻上兄長略開的雙唇，即使是不懂情事的Vergil都知道那……不一樣。他們的雙唇交疊，Vergil能看到但丁拉開距離時從他口中探出的舌頭，年長的弟弟細密的舔過未來自己的雙唇，像是吃著美味甜點般的吸吮著那經常緊抿下垂的唇瓣，但丁看了眼專注但又疑惑，甚至不自覺滿臉通紅的Vergil，退開來伸出舌頭展示給小哥哥看，然後再次侵入維吉爾的嘴，他看不到但丁在維吉爾最裡頭的動作，但那完全是刻意弄出來的嘖嘖水聲，給Vergil一種詭異的……奇特的燥熱感。

也不知道過了多久，但丁才真的離開了維吉爾的嘴，還用舌頭舔去不小心溢出的唾液，他對愣在當場的Vergil說：  
「別告訴他，還有，這個不能在媽媽面前做喔。」

Vergil傻傻的點著頭，然後發著呆目送但丁抱著維吉爾離去。

但丁將維吉爾抱到母親在二樓為他們準備的客房，也就只有基本的床跟梳妝台而已，窗子開著，空氣中還有些許的霉味，但丁印象中沒看過有人來家裡過夜，只有他們小時候偶爾會跑進來玩捉迷藏。

低下身將維吉爾放到床上，扳著手指鬆開維吉爾死抓著閻魔刀的手，然後把刀放在他的身旁，接著脫下兄長的大衣，趁機在結實優雅的手臂線條上摸了一把，像這樣又親又抱又脫的維吉爾還是沒醒，其實比起睡著更接近昏倒了。  
但丁微微嘆了口氣，將大衣掛在一旁的椅背上，坐在床沿看著昏睡的兄長。

從穿越過來之後，已經是短時間內看到第二次維吉爾毫無防備的樣子了。  
但丁輕撫著維吉爾蒼白削瘦的臉頰，拇指不由自主的碰觸那剛剛被他親吻蹂躪紅潤豐厚的唇，低頭再次汲取著維吉爾口中的甜美，昏睡的兄長發出了輕微的哼聲，但從低落的魔力反應來說，他知道哥哥沒有醒過來。

慘了，他覺得自己真的完了，為什麼看到老哥毫無防備的樣子就想偷襲他？這實在是毫無道理......好吧也不是這麼沒有道理啦。  
但丁抹著自己的臉，又從掌心的縫隙偷看睡得安穩的維吉爾，失血過多讓他更加蒼白，更別說那個法陣看來簡單卻又再次抽光了他的魔力，低落的魔力會造成血液再生的緩慢，這樣他可能會沒辦法趕上下午的進攻。

身為弟弟，他顯然有必要替維吉爾補充點魔力才是，這絕對是正當的理由。

但丁舔了舔唇，把自己的大衣也脫下來扔上椅背，把維吉爾擺成趴姿趴在枕頭上，當然他是比較喜歡當面操哥哥，不過這樣他就得把維吉爾那件緊的要命的褲子整件脫掉了，這可是個大工程。

他脫下自己的靴子免的弄髒床單(這可是媽媽辛苦鋪的)，解開拉鍊扯下維吉爾的褲子，輕快地在那白皙豐滿的臀辦上親了一下。  
但丁想讓維吉爾好好休息，意味著足夠的潤滑是很重要的，而他可沒有潤滑劑。  
所幸他有很棒的舌頭，而且不在意替他哥哥舔。

但丁掰開維吉爾的臀辦，舌面毫不猶豫地舔了上去，鹹鹹的汗味及體臭刺激著但丁的嗅覺和味覺，但丁毫不在意地吐出更多口水去潤滑入口，接著探入內部，舌尖在入口的皺摺處舔弄，更多的唾液弄出濕潤的水聲，而被舌頭入侵的維吉爾只有輕輕哼了一聲，稍微調整手臂讓自己趴的更舒服點而已。

但丁將舌頭伸到極限去舔舐內壁，拇指在入口按摩軟化那緊繃的括約肌，半魔人的體質讓他老哥每次操都緊得像個處男，不是說他想抱怨，但這時候就得多花些功夫讓人有些心焦。

但丁口舌並用讓哥哥發出了更多甜蜜的呻吟，也許正做起了美妙的春夢呢。  
趁人不備睡姦兄長的但丁爬起身，手指一邊擴張著維吉爾柔軟濕潤的內壁，一邊解開了光是舔哥哥就硬了的下半身，粉色的巨大陰莖跳了出來，但丁掰開維吉爾被他舔濕的後穴，緩緩的操了進去。

「嗯......」被撐開的不適讓維吉爾皺起了眉頭，但丁謹慎的退出，再進入，二進一出的慢慢操開他的兄長，當他完全進去的時候維吉爾動了下身體似乎想要翻身，但丁輕撫著他兄長優雅的手臂，低下身在兄長的耳邊呢喃著。  
「別擔心，哥哥，我在這裡。」

毫無根據的詞句卻發生了作用，維吉爾的眉頭舒展了開來，緊繃的身體也為之放鬆，但丁覺得整個心被某種激烈火熱的感情灌得滿滿的，只因為他的哥哥幾次在他面前毫無防備，因為他的聲音就徹底的放鬆。  
而他居然利用這個來姦淫他哥哥，這樣的認知讓但丁感覺到一種充滿罪惡感的快意。  
「你會把我慣壞......」但丁撐著自己，不把過多的重量壓在維吉爾身上，他操的很緩、很慢，熾熱的氣息在維吉爾的臉龐、嘴唇和頸部逡巡，兄長的呼吸隨著他的動作而沉重，心跳也跟著加速，但仍沒有醒來，短時間內兩度抽空身上的魔力果然是太勉強了，他付出這麼多，卻無法老實的跟母親撒嬌。

但丁沒有刻意去壓抑自己的慾望，他很快的射精在哥哥身體裏頭，陰莖在發洩後仍好好的塞著不讓精液流出來，就著這樣的姿勢調整維吉爾的躺姿為側躺，把兄長整個人圈在懷裡，拉過一旁的薄被蓋在彼此身上。

醒來時得讓哥哥再喝一點他的血才行，但丁迷迷糊糊的這麼想，然後陷入了假寐之中。

不知過了多久，一個謹慎的敲門聲將但丁從淺眠中喚醒，而他的哥哥還在他的懷中，均勻的呼吸完全沒有改變，而他還在猶豫著到底該不該應門的時候，門就打了開來，但丁只好閉上眼睛裝睡。

「哎呀......還在睡啊。」但丁沒有睜開眼睛，而是憑著氣息和聲音知道進來的是母親和小時候的哥哥，也難怪，剛剛他親眼看了維吉爾放掉一堆血，大概也有點擔心吧。  
「媽媽，不叫他們起床嗎？」Vergil問著，踏著小小的腳步走到床邊看著雙目緊閉的維吉爾，還好但丁之前有拉上被子，他們下半身蓋得好好的，不然這下可尷尬了。  
「再讓他們休息一下好了。」Eva笑著，安慰的看著眼前兩個高大的兒子，自己的兩個孩子總是吵架，她總是多少擔心著這兩個孩子會不會哪天感情不好就分家、鬧翻，但看未來的他們感情還好到能睡同張床，她有點放心了。「走吧，Vergil，再讓他們休息一下，反正雞湯還沒好，再十分鐘大概差不多吧。」Eva用著似乎有點刻意的語氣這麼說著，然後拉著Vergil的手離去，而總覺得哪裡怪怪的Vergil不斷的回頭，但最後還是放棄了。

但丁睜開眼睛，尷尬的吐了吐舌頭，媽媽好像發現他在裝睡了，不過還好只是發現這個而已......應該啦。  
而自己的哥哥卻還在睡，看來真的得灌他一點血，感覺起來雖然魔力有恢復卻還是有點低落。  
但丁挪了下身體將自己抽出來，被撐開一陣子的後穴沒有馬上合攏，但也沒有精液流出來。  
他幫哥哥把褲子拉上，滿意於自己可以算是做了完全犯罪，接著咬破自己的舌頭將血餵給維吉爾。

飽含魔力、溫熱腥鹹的血液流入口中，維吉爾終於悠悠轉醒了過來，他眨了眨纖長的睫毛，主動吸吮著但丁的舌頭。  
發現兄長甦醒的但丁直接在舌根又咬了一口，從舌背動脈湧出的鮮血湧入維吉爾的喉嚨，魔力低落的他貪婪的吸吮引用這些鮮血，直到但丁的傷口自然癒合為止。  
「好些了嗎？」但丁用手臂撐著身體對兄長微笑，維吉爾用手指抹去弟弟嘴角滲出的血送進自己的口中舔食。  
「好多了。」維吉爾點了點頭，臉色確實好了一些。  
「那來吃飯吧，剛剛媽媽要來叫我們去吃飯，你還在睡。」  
「太弱了，真是沒資格說那個小鬼。」維吉爾勾起了一抹自嘲的笑，但丁當然可不接受這種說法。  
「你這是因為信任我才傾盡全力的，而且雖然我沒有很懂，但是你那個結界，是以還能繼續使用為目標劃的吧，不單純是針對這次的事情。」  
「難得你有用腦。」維吉爾挑眉，這算是承認了。

「我不是用腦，是用心懂你。」但丁低頭在維吉爾的唇上追加一個吻，而剛剛那句話的噁心程度讓雙胞胎中的兄長瞪大了眼，而但丁顯然不覺得自己說的話有甚麼問題。「好了，起床吃飯吧老哥，你的人類部分也需要能量，還有很多的水。

但丁說完就跳下床，將外套穿了起來，維吉爾緩慢的起身，一雙長腿踏在地上，眉頭微微的皺了起來，兄長的表情讓但丁的心臟猛的跳了一下，果然還是發現了嗎.....  
維吉爾抬眼望向眼神亂飄的但丁，右手將放在一邊的閻魔刀握在手中，最終他還是沒說甚麼，穩穩地站了起來。  
「下次再趁我睡著時操我，你就一輩子別想看到我睡覺的樣子。」

「那醒著的時候就可以對吧！」但丁刻意迴避了維吉爾話語中的警告意味，雖然說他沒說錯但依舊讓維吉爾覺得有些頭疼，但丁還加碼：「不過我不在乎你在我睡著時操我，我說真的。」  
「小心你許的願望，兄弟。」維吉爾挑了挑眉。「現在收起你的貧嘴，我們去吃飯」

下午兩點，警報響起。

所謂的警報只是一個概念，包含了結界崩潰的震動，以及空間切裂的哀號。

午餐後維吉爾就請Eva和幼小雙子進房，兩人在屋外等待，當氣壓開始改變時維吉爾就握緊了刀，而但丁則叫出了魔劍。不需言語，他們知道彼此的分工，由但丁作為攻擊主力，維吉爾輔助，因為他的魔力並未恢復到完整，二則他的閻魔刀因為時空悖論無法發揮完整的功能，僅是一把銳利的刀罷了。

當天空裂開，地面搖動的時候，屠殺正式開始了。

是的，屠殺－在過去，這會是惡魔單方面對人類的追捕屠殺，但是在現在，確是斯巴達之子們對惡魔的屠殺。

幕圖斯的爪牙們在幾個高等的惡魔帶領下抱著殺意和玩弄人類生命的期待穿過魔界與人界的交界，但等著他們的卻是人形的災禍，等著將幼年的仇恨及痛苦爆發在另一條時間線上的復仇之神。

「宴會開始啦！」完全在惡魔們預料之外的程咬金手持雙槍發出怒吼，無法發揮次元斬能力的維吉爾謹慎的藉由結界的輔助移動，揮出一道又一道致命的真空斬，偶有逃開雙子屠殺的漏網之魚在碰到維吉爾的結界那一瞬間就灰飛湮滅，維吉爾傾盡全身鮮血和魔力組成的結界在屋子的周圍形成血色的薄膜，低級的惡魔根本無法接近。

「怎麼可能……！為什麼有這種人在這裡！那明顯是斯巴達的力量！」看似帶頭的惡魔有著近兩公尺的女性外型，蜥蜴般的尾巴，看起來比起其他惡魔根本毫無殺傷力，但他們都很清楚，越接近人形的惡魔構造越高等，魔力越強大。

「你們沒想過斯巴達搞不好有別的兒子嗎？」但丁認準了帶頭的惡魔，把魔劍朝著自己身體捅了下去，對方還來不及訝異但丁的自殘行為，強橫的魔力如同火山爆發，將周圍的惡魔燒成灰燼，但丁召喚魔劍在手，熾熱的大劍朝敵人揮下！

「不可能！」蜥蜴女用尾巴擋下魔劍的攻擊，這可讓但丁有點謹慎了，雖然當初他們沒有抓到自己，但確實實力不可小看。

「隨你信不信，我們是剛好路過的斯巴達兄弟。」真魔人的口器部發出帶著嗡鳴的聲音，口氣上沒了平常的飛揚跳脫，但是諷刺度倒是倍增了。  
蜥蜴女似乎還想說些甚麼，但在魔劍的沉重壓力下根本說不出口，包裹著鱗片的尾巴被砍了兩下之後也開始出現裂痕，她在一隻盧卡契亞(一堆嘴念咒語的惡魔)的掩護下逃離但丁，雙手伸出銳利的長爪展開猛襲！

維吉爾分神看了一下但丁的所在，幻影劍在周身形成劍陣，判斷對方不至於對但丁造成威脅便專注在結界的鞏固以及其他敵人身上，不住飛出的幻影劍與真空刃有效的累積集殺數，毫無疑問的，維吉爾是機械化殺戮作業的專家。

而一隻從天而降的阿拉克尼噴出了大量的蜘蛛絲黏住了維吉爾，旁邊的死神們見狀立刻一湧而上，瞬間魔氣爆起，四翼的藍色魔人撕裂了蛛絲與周遭的惡魔，揮舞著雙臂上的刀刃朝著巨大的蜘蛛襲去！

但顯然惡魔們也是有備而來，幾個墮落天使藉著盧卡契亞以堆屍的方式強行擊破結界進入屋內，維吉爾一個猛襲砍斷了阿拉克尼的腳，巨大蜘蛛發出哀號倒地，半魔雙子的兄長頭也不回的飛追入屋。

「雖然我知道我很帥，但死纏爛打的女人可不受歡迎啊，蜥蜴女！」幾次過招後，雖然是高等惡魔也不敵真魔人的強悍，被但丁斬於劍下，魔力耗盡的但丁變回人類，順手再斬掉兩隻死神，他一邊應敵一邊觀察狀況，魔物們發現堆屍能夠消耗結界的力量開始紛紛的朝結界上面撞去，但丁握緊斯巴達發出狂吼，再次催動魔力化為魔人，將眼前的惡魔全部削成兩半！

另一方面，維吉爾追入屋內盡可能殲滅墮天使們，卻仍有一隻漏網之魚來到了EVA他們躲藏的房間前，維吉爾催動幻影劍擊落墮天使，同時一聲巨響，隕石從天而降擊毀墮天使！

「......顯然是天份，學得很快。」隕石逐漸成長為漆黑的獨眼巨人，但很快地就化為煙塵消去，而招喚它的並非不在現場的黑髮詩人，而是「本來應該會擁有這項技能的人」─Vergil。

小小的Vergil跪在地上喘著氣，左手抓著刀，右手將詩集攤開放在膝蓋上，而Dante在他一旁握著刀護衛，他們兩人作為母親最後的防壁擋在門前，而維吉爾在午餐後才把這個當成最後的殺手鐧教給年幼的自己。

「做的很好。」維吉爾解除了魔人化，從口袋裡頭掏出一個白魔石扔給Vergil，但顯然全身力氣都被抽乾的孩子連手都抬不起來，Dante上前接了下來。「吃下去，可以恢復魔力，我們還有仗要打。」

這場力量對上數量的殺戮一直持續到深夜。

期間有三次結界被突破，但至少沒有再闖到EVA的臥室前了，只是整個家也被砸得亂七八糟，尤其是有次維吉爾趕不及，但丁索性化成真魔人衝進來，把整個客廳的家具全都掀翻了。

而一直到天明，結界才徹底的關了起來，想來是魔界那方用以維持次元開啟的祕法能量也耗盡了。

「結束了嗎？」但丁看著本來搖晃著瘴氣的天空，身上的惡魔血早就不知道沾上又揮發了幾次，而今只剩下破破爛爛，胸口破了個大洞還懶得浪費魔力修補的骯髒衣服。  
「也許。」維吉爾也不遑多讓，身上沾滿了砂土，只是嚴謹的個性讓他還是抽調了魔力來維持衣服的完整，不然有隻NOBODY在他身上造成了實在有點可觀的損害，上半身衣服早就全毀了。

他們兩人坐在玄關不發一語的望著漸漸泛起魚肚白的天空，這時候頭傳來了腳步聲，以及一個剛剛才出現過的疑問。

「結束了嗎？」發問的是Eva，但兩個孩子都跟在他的後面，Vergil的腳步明顯有點虛浮，靠著Dante撐著他，然後三人都在門口挑了沒有被碎玻璃和爛木頭覆蓋的位置坐下。

但丁&維吉爾誰負責說話(coin)，說了甚麼(rock-paper-scissors)

「是啊，我肚子又餓了，有東西吃嗎？媽媽。」但丁笑著望向終於平安了的母親以及幼小的他們。

「當然，冰箱裏頭有草莓聖代，以及昨天烤好的蘋果派，不過......」EVA報以疲倦但溫柔的笑。「我們先在這邊，看一下日出吧。」

END

戰鬥超難寫超麻煩所以草率的收掉了，感謝大家不嫌棄(合掌)


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://www.plurk.com/p/nc1wtn

[DMC][DVD][NeroV]Dice to dawn安價13

飯廳總算沒有受到毀滅性的波及，冰箱也有電，維吉爾對於但丁在吃早餐前先吃聖代的行為大挑其眉，猶豫了一下之後決定到廚房幫母親準備早餐。

話是這麼說，走到廚房外維吉爾還是猶豫了一下，不知道該怎麼開啟話題，而這三天因為用餐人口暴增而把冰箱裡頭的存貨挖空的EVA煩惱於早餐的貧乏，準備去地下室拿存貨時正面撞上了維吉爾的視線。  
維吉爾眨了眨眼，猶豫的開口說道：「我來看你需不需要幫忙。」

EVA愣了下，畢竟這孩子幾天來都表現得跟刺蝟一樣，但她即隨笑了開來，沒有回答維吉爾的問題，而是展開雙臂擁抱著她另一個時間線的長子。

EVA才碰到了維吉爾的肩膀，後者就如同被火燙到似的往後退了一步，但那雙眼睛的深處馬上浮現了複雜的，像是內疚又像是哀傷的神情，傳說中的斯巴達挑選的伴侶露出了笑容，踮起腳摸了摸維吉爾的頭。  
「你真的好高。」可能是為了讓維吉爾不要為了摸頭這件事情有排斥反應，EVA假裝自己是在丈量維吉爾的身高。「我想去地下室拿些儲備的東西，可以來幫我忙嗎？」  
「……當然。」維吉爾低聲回答。

在飯廳吃著草莓聖代的但丁笑著對經過的母子兩揮手，維吉爾皺了下眉但是沒有說什麼，倒是Eva開了口：「但丁，幫我看一下那兩個孩子好嗎？別讓他們洗澡洗太久。」  
是的，在各自塞下兩片蘋果派之後幼小的半魔人就被塞進浴室裡頭，看看時間也過了十幾分鐘了，簡直是大姑娘的洗澡時間。

但丁依依不捨的把最後一口聖代塞進嘴裡，隨便在衣服上擦了擦手，到走到浴室去，一路上還對跨過一堆碎裂的傢俱跟水泥，恐怕要花上不少錢整修了。  
到浴室門前但丁敲了敲門，也不等回應就把門打開，只見兩個孩子已經披著浴巾，Dante正在幫明顯昏昏欲睡的Vergil擦頭髮。

「你好啊未來的我......Vergil不要睡著，這樣...不好擦...」Dante睡眼惺忪的看了闖進來的但丁一眼，點個頭權充打招呼。  
「…...嗯。」Vergil似乎甚至沒發現有人闖入，連眼神都沒飄一下，在聽到Dante抱怨後就試著硬撐起來挺直腰桿。  
但丁看著覺得好笑，畢竟小時候他老哥可不讓他碰頭髮，果然是累得很了吧，不只臨時抱佛腳學召喚術，還熬了整晚沒睡。  
正當但丁想說到外頭去等時，小時候的自己就頭一歪，整個人靠在Vergil的肩膀上打起瞌睡，而Vergil也沒有反應，但丁上前一看，眼睛已經完全閉起來了。

「真是辛苦你們了啊，以後要好好加油喔。」但丁蹲下來看著兩個睡成一團的孩子，打從心底祈禱著。「希望你們可以更安穩平順。」他拿著大浴巾一手一個把孩子抱出去(尼祿有四隻手真好，怎麼他的翅膀就沒這麼方便)，按著小時候的記憶把他們放在自己的床上蓋上被子，偷偷的在Vergil的臉頰上親了一下才出去。(雖然他們頭髮都放下來，但他就是知道哪個是維吉爾，理所當然不是嗎？)

回到飯廳只見維吉爾跟在Eva後頭扛了麵粉和糖之類的東西上來，但丁對母親說道：  
「他們累到睡著了，我把他們扛到床上去了。」  
「謝謝你，但丁。」Eva微笑著。「等下我們隨便吃點早餐，連著三天吃三明治真是我也真是太糟糕了，但這兩天沒上市場，冰箱都空了，吃飽了我們來揉派皮吧。」

「派皮？」但丁挑了挑眉。

「帶回去給我的孫子吃啊，他們會喜歡蘋果派的吧？」Eva笑了開來，她沒有忘記自己說要帶回去給尼祿的伴手禮。  
「……他們會喜歡的。」維吉爾輕聲的說了。

「我大侄子應該會喜歡像是巧克力蛋糕那種通俗口味來著，但是侄媳婦肯定喜歡蘋果派，很多肉桂那種。」但丁賊賊的笑了笑。

「哎呀，那跟維吉爾口味可真像呢。」

維吉爾默默地放下麵粉跟糖沒有答腔，而但丁忍笑到快要死掉。

意識到離別終究要到來，又怕自家社會化不足的老哥說出什麼不得體的話，但丁清了清喉嚨想要說些什麼，卻在接觸到母親墨綠眼瞳的時候語塞，尷尬的空氣蔓延著，最終但丁將頭靠向母親的肩膀，還是無法將道別說出口。

眼見但丁如同小孩一般的撒嬌，兩個小的用著有些不可思議的眼神看著昨天大殺四方的40歲中年男子，維吉爾意識到終究還是得由自己來扮演這個討人厭的角色，倒也沒有太大的抗拒。  
他站了起來，一雙灰藍色的眼睛望著母親，彷彿要將已經在記憶中淡去的形象記在腦海裡。  
「我們該走了，媽媽，你要保重。」說完，維吉爾拍了拍但丁的肩膀，也不管但丁有沒有跟上來，逕自走向玄關，EVA連忙說道。  
「等一下！來，除了蘋果派之外，我有東西要給你們！」EVA連忙站起來往自己的房間走去。「在門口等我！先別走！啊！蘋果派要拿喔！」  
難得母親有點慌張的樣子似乎讓雙子們有些感到新鮮，未來的兩人慢慢的走向玄關，而小時候的他們跟在後面。

他們在玄關停下等待母親，客廳那張超大的油畫在這次的襲擊中並未燒毀，斯巴達那高壯的身影透過油畫看著他們，總算在這裡，這個世界，會有一個平安無事的母親。  
而在他們沉默無語的期間一個啜泣聲低低的響起，雙子中年幼的那個紅著眼眶吸著鼻子，似乎想說什麼又全都被吸鼻涕的聲音給糊在一起，而年長的那個把手放在兄弟的背上，手指不自覺的打著圈，也是一臉欲言又止的神情。

但丁蹲下身子，捏了捏小時候的自己的鼻子，Dante嗚嗚的想揮開但丁的手，後者咧開嘴笑了起來。  
「嘿，我在你這個年紀就沒哭過了，你要當個大男孩了，多幫幫媽媽的忙，別老惹你哥生氣，雖然我知道挺難的，因為他總是在生氣。」  
Dante點了點頭，用手背抹去眼淚，而Vergil似乎有些不滿的嚅囁者「我才沒有總是在生氣」之類的話。

維吉爾看著過去的自己，很清楚自己自從到這邊來之後就沒給過他好臉色看，說什麼他也不一定能聽進去，但有些話總是要說：  
「那隻獨眼巨人並非真正的召喚惡魔，是我用血跟頭髮做出來的泥偶，大概只能再用三次。方法都教你了，但如果你想召喚惡魔的話還是自己去打敗個幾隻吧。」  
「說真的老哥有時候你還真是多才多藝到令人訝異。」但丁故作訝異的嘖嘖作聲，維吉爾理都不理他。  
「更重要的，絕對不能忘記的是—你為了什麼才要變強的，你絕對不可以忘記這個出發點。」

但丁有些訝異的望著維吉爾，想起了他曾經說過的，關於捨棄了不該捨棄的東西的告白，開心的在兩個孩子的頭上都抹了一把。  
「沒錯，絕對不能忘記你們到底是為了什麼而變強，不然會變得很討人厭喔！」

說話間，Eva急促的腳步聲砰砰砰的傳來，她手上拎著個漂亮的手提包交給但丁。  
「來，給你們的禮物，上頭都有名字，啊，回去才能拆喔！」

「謝謝你……媽媽。」維吉爾低下了頭，向不屬於自己的母親致意，終究她讓他能夠讓母親栩栩如生的面容在記憶中活久一點。「謝謝你活下來了。」  
「Adios~」但丁俏皮的眨了眨眼，行了個超級不慎重的禮。  
兩個成長後的斯巴達轉身走出大門。  
他們走進光之中。  
Eva抱著她兩個小小的兒子，在心中祈禱著—希望無論是哪裡的他們、哪一個時間線的他們，都能永遠的，在光裡頭行走。

在原本的時代，疲倦的年輕人們背靠背站在客廳中央，V召喚葛里芬發出大範圍的雷電陣，影貓的攻擊範圍完全不出̿他們周圍三公尺，V一步都無力移動，而是由尼祿負責收尾的動作。

「13......又出來了，18。」V低聲說著，用上全部的注意力計算惡魔的數量，就在「過去」惡魔大舉入侵的同時，這邊的次元裂縫也同時受到影響似的擴大，而對面結束了入侵之後這邊卻還沒結束，這當然是位於未來的他們不知道的事情。

「操，我真的要跟他們收錢。」青年低聲詛咒著，從腰際把水壺解下喝了一口遞給V，V喝完了最後一口扔給葛里芬讓牠去找妮可，從18小時前那就是他們唯一的補充方法。

「贊成。」V啞著聲音回答，失去葛里芬的雷電，惡魔們的包圍圈又縮小了一點，尼祿揮動紅皇后砍上一隻Nobody，油門催下去卻毫無反應，年輕的魔劍士啐了一聲，抽起藍玫瑰壓在劍鋒上往下壓，大吼一聲將那隻Nobody劈成兩半。  
「沒油了。」尼祿苦笑，而藍玫瑰所有的彈藥，包含妮可車上所有的儲備都用完了。

「他們再不回來，斯巴達家就要絕後了。」V說著應該是笑話的句子，但就眼前的狀況來說真的是一點也不樂觀。

尼祿 (dice)

「哈，搞不好到時候但丁會說一堆垃圾話，讓維吉爾怒到真的把他捅死，墓誌銘就刻著『此處曾經躺著偉大的惡魔獵人，死於嘴賤』好了。」尼祿嘴上說著笑，彈回一隻面具鐮刀惡魔的刀，一個突刺讓牠灰飛湮滅。「至於我的話，不管怎樣都已經打算讓斯巴達家絕後了。」

「？」V還來不及開口詢問，雷電聲就伴隨著葛里芬「營養飲料來啦！不過女人說連運動飲料粉都見底了，你們下一次就只剩水了！」

葛里芬的雷電再次紓解了包圍網，V也將注意力放回戰場，尼祿簡直要哭了，剛剛那句話有梗的，有梗的好不好！只要V問了「為什麼」，他就能回答「除非你有辦法幫我生一個」了！

尼祿心下懊惱，但眼前完全不是能夠分心的戰場，當他們注意到的時候，已經有三隻遠處的NOBODY切換成金色面具在凝聚魔力了。  
「葛里芬！」尼祿大喊著，而葛里芬的雷電不足以同時應付三隻NOBODY，尼祿只好離開V向前衝鋒，一個起落，先戳爛了一個NOBODY的腦袋。「V！叫大傢伙！」

「……早就沒那個魔力了。」V呢喃著連聲音都被淹沒的話語，無力的舉起手杖阻擋背後襲來的魔騎士之劍。

「V！」預想中的隕石墜落之聲沒有響起，尼祿回頭大喊著，只見詩人單薄的身影被惡魔們所籠罩，而就在尼祿驚聲大喊的當下，一股熟悉的魔氣帶著強風颳來，藍色的魔人如同獵鷹奔襲，將眼前的惡魔全部斬成碎片！

「別分心啊，孩子。」而但丁的聲音則一派悠閒的隨後出現，手上還拎了個女用包包，手上拿著斯巴達隨，手戳爛了一隻NOBODY。「你奶奶有禮物要給你們喔。」

「你們……也回來的太晚了吧！」尼祿怒吼著把剩下的那隻NOBODY給分屍，接著一個冷冷的聲音傳來，讓尼祿全身都起了雞皮疙瘩。

「趴下。」

眼前的但丁毫不猶豫的趴下，尼祿更是不敢怠慢。就在下一瞬間，冰冷的刀光在他們每個人的頭上織成無情的刀網，宛如現實與夢境，鏡內與鏡外交織碎裂，所有高於尼祿膝蓋的東西全部被斬裂殆盡！

清脆的收刀聲響起，尼祿這才敢爬起來，只見維吉爾長身而立，V則趴在他的腳邊，對尼祿揮了揮手表示自己很安全，召喚獸全都不知去向。

「好、好帥啊……」尼祿不自覺的喃喃自語著，說來雖然他們三個人的戰鬥風格都有所不同，但如果要模仿但丁，尼祿還自覺有點辦法，但是維吉爾的話……已經完全是另一個次元的事情了。

雖然尼祿的聲音近乎喃喃自語，但感官敏銳的維吉爾似乎還是聽到了，他面無表情的收刀，流光閃爍的尾巴似乎出賣了他，在空中和地板上下晃動著。  
但丁見狀別過頭去忍著笑，哎呀呀回到過去跟媽媽見一趟之後更坦率了，真的是有夠可愛的啊啊維吉爾~

「咳……尾巴。」V掩著嘴低聲提醒本尊，維吉爾這次發現自己的自控力居然降低了，連忙把尾巴收了回來。  
「咳……你們做得很好，先去休息吧，我將時空裂縫關起來這邊就不會有事了。」維吉爾裝模作樣的咳了一聲，示意但丁把人帶離開，但丁比了個OK，尼祿則連忙起身去將V扶了起來。  
而這代表著他跟維吉爾很近，非常近。

這時尼祿忍不住偷看了維吉爾一眼，而恰好維吉爾也低頭望向他，視線相交的當下維吉爾故作瀟灑的轉身，但耳尖泛起的紅光出賣了他的心情，尼祿也紅著臉不自覺的笑著，心頭泛起一絲暖意。  
而近距離看著他們的V一方面有些開心，一方面卻又覺得有點酸意，乾脆雙手摟住尼祿，整個人掛在他身上當無尾熊。  
「我累了。」

「啊，那我們先回去車上吧。」尼祿連忙攙扶著V往屋外走去，但丁隨之跟上拍了拍他們的肩膀。  
「幹的不錯啊小子。」

尼祿翻了翻白眼，氣簡直不打一處來，正想說幾句諷刺話就注意到但丁手上的女式包，剛剛但丁確實說了那是……  
「那個包包裡是什麼？」

「你奶奶給的禮物，你們兩個都有，等老哥完工再一起拆吧，不然他會鬧彆扭的。」但丁眨了眨眼說道。

尼祿跟V當然沒有異議，而且他們有很急、很急的事情要處理—自然的呼喚。

大概過了半小時，一群人擠在狹小的車子上，年輕人們吃著18小時來的第一餐，以及奶奶烤的蘋果派(V吃下第一口的時候似乎掉了眼淚，所有人都明智的假裝沒看到)，但丁將女式包裡的禮物拿了出來，分別是寫了「但丁」、「維吉爾」、「尼祿」以及「未來的孫媳婦」字樣的小盒子，有寫名字的當然沒問題，但最後那個……

所有人，甚至包含妮可都將視線投向看著詩集的V，特別是尼祿，就差沒直接把盒子拿起來往V懷裡塞了，最後V還是把詩集「啪」一聲的合起來，把屬於他的盒子拿走。

維吉爾拿到的並非盒子而是信封，他毫不猶豫的拆開來讀，但也就是這樣而已，信是私密的東西，你總不能指望維吉爾讀給大家聽，除非他想要這麼做或信裡頭有要求他這麼做。  
即使是但丁都壓住了自己偷看的衝動不往維吉爾那邊看。  
「嘿，大侄子，不看看奶奶給你什麼嗎？」

「為什麼你不先拆啊……」尼祿一邊碎碎唸著一邊還是拆開了盒子，畢竟那個大小大概只有兩三種可能，而在紙盒打開後露出的絨布盒就更明顯了。  
那是一個款式典雅的女戒，銀質的戒指上有著一顆漂亮的祖母綠，這顯然不是給尼祿戴的，而戒盒裡還有著一張小卡片，寫著「求婚加油」。

瞬間早就魔力枯竭的尼祿翼手完全不受控的顯露出來，連跟翅膀紅成一色，但丁笑著拍了拍侄子的肩膀，維吉爾卻毫無反應，似乎還沉浸在信帶給他的訊息之中。  
「老媽真是太貼心了，那我來看看我……的……」但丁拆了開來，只見裡頭是一本寫著「讀懂她的心一百法」這種不知道是哪個時代的把妹大全，尼祿笑的更大聲來回敬。

而最後的V，看著他手上寫著孫媳婦(granddaughter in law)的字樣似乎有些掙扎，既然都給尼祿求婚用的戒指了，給未來的孫媳婦的又怎麼跑的了類似的東西呢？

果不其然，是一條銀質的祖母綠項鍊，以及一張「我聽說你有著綠色眼睛」的字卡。

「謝謝你，媽媽。」V低語著，將原本的項鍊取下，換上了祖母綠項鍊，雖然是女式項鍊，戴在V纖細的頸子上卻毫無違和感。「我就先保管著了，哪天有人想要回去再跟我說。」

「我、我才不會要回去！」這話語的指向性強的明顯，尼祿脹紅了臉大聲道，心裡頭有個聲音告訴他求婚！趁現在求婚！可是他叔叔跟老爸都在這是要怎麼求啊！！

而在此時，一直沉默不語的維吉爾開口了。  
「妮可，可以麻煩你出去一下嗎？」在旁邊一邊弄機械手一邊看笑話的妮可完全沒想到自己會突然被cue到，指著自己的臉看著現場，只見除了維吉爾外所有人都跟她一樣一頭霧水。

「呃，好，家族事務對吧，我先出去。」妮可雙手舉起，乖乖的走出車去。

「維吉爾……？媽說了什麼嗎？」但丁看著維吉爾手中又被再次折好的信紙，疑惑的問道。

只見維吉爾點了點頭，一雙冰藍的眼睛望著他唯一的兒子，同時也是斯巴達家的末裔，淡淡的開了口：  
「你想知道你的母親是誰嗎？尼祿。」

「事到如今你才再說什麼啊……」尼祿笑了起來，嘴角卻不自然的顫抖著，這可不是什麼好預兆，他老爸看了母親的信之後想跟他談身世……

「……對我而言，這世界上最重要的東西，就只有家族而已。」維吉爾淡淡的說著。「我從來沒想過會多出除了但丁之外的人。」

「維吉爾……」但丁有些不安的看著他的兄長，他老媽到底寫了什麼驚天動地的內容啊？

「這是你最後一次知道這件事情的機會，這世界上只有我……以及V知道，如果你決定不問，那麼從此之後，你都不能再問，而我也不會再回答，這個承諾，對V也有效。」

「……」被牽扯進去的V不發一語的玩弄著拿在手上的狼牙項鍊，沒有答應也沒有否定維吉爾的話。

「……」尼祿慌張的看著V和但丁想得到一些支持，然而不管是哪個都在逃避他的視線，只有他老爸冷冷的盯著他，像一條盯上獵物的蛇。  
他不想知道嗎？不，他當然想知道，只是……他真的應該知道嗎？  
尼祿張了張嘴，拒絕的話語在口中滾動著，他想告訴維吉爾他不在乎，反正他沒爸沒媽這麼多年了，是誰很重要嗎？知道又能怎樣？接回來頤養天年嗎？他……他……

「我想知道……」最終，尼祿還是說出了這句話，而維吉爾的回答讓他想要抄起劍砍下去。

「事實上，我不知道她是誰。」維吉爾點點頭，淡淡的說著。

「你給我這種回答，不如騙我說但丁是我媽還比較好一點⋯⋯」尼祿懸在心上的一口氣鬆了下來。

「來！投入我的懷抱！我的孩子！ 」但丁似乎也鬆了口氣，跟著玩鬧起來，作勢要抱住尼祿，卻被V一拐杖擋開。  
「他還沒說完。」

所有人的視線再次投向維吉爾，掌握真相的人才再次開了口。  
「根據你的年齡推算，你誕生的時間應該是我18到19歲左右，但我18歲就再次落入魔界，我只有14到17歲那段時間在人界生活，而我非常確定那段時間裡頭我沒有與任何人類發生性關係。」

那句話裡的「人類」讓尼祿有些坐立不安。

「所以……我的母親不是人類？」

「我不確定。」維吉爾搖了頭，但似乎不是代表否定。「我在17歲時曾經到福圖那島，這應該是最有可能的時間點，地點也是你被發現的地方。我那時為了追查資料與當時還不成氣候的教團有幾場戰鬥，然後我就離開了，我沒有與任何人性行為，也沒有自慰，但我無法肯定我沒在戰鬥中流血。」

「嘿，維吉爾……你的意思是……？」但丁站了起來，難以置信的盯著尼祿與維吉爾，而更加震驚的顯然是尼祿。

「我對人類的科技不熟，所以連我自己都是前陣子才想到有這種可能性，既然我有辦法在魔界做出V，那人類能夠用我的血做出一個嬰兒應該也不是不可能的事情。」

「所以說...我...也是你？等等...」尼祿抱著頭，思考自己和維吉爾和V之間錯綜複雜的關係。當初在教團四處亂闖搜尋真相所看到的事物又回到他腦海裡，當時妮可的老爸做了各種實驗來打開魔界之門、固定惡魔的靈魂，那在此之前呢？教團做了什麼讓他們日趨強大？  
他……到底是什麼東西？

「我想用人類的語言來說，你應該是個試管嬰兒，因為你明顯的具有不屬於維吉爾的遺傳特徵。」V，作為有同樣的記憶，但卻有不同知識儲備量的人開了口。「我曾經到教團書庫去找有沒有相關資料，但可見的部份沒有關於這方面的記錄，我猜測可能教團剛設立的時候沒有將這些記錄完善保存，所以……我們無法知道你基因上的生母是誰。」

「你私底下調查？」尼祿抬起頭望著V，雙眼一片迷茫。「你到底還有多少祕密？」

「對不起，我們……我……本來想要查出你母親的身分，希望給你一個驚喜，但我一無所獲。」明明挑起這個話題的是維吉爾，道歉的卻是V，兩雙不同顏色，不同感情的眼睛望著他，等待他的宣判。

「不用跟我道歉啦，這又不是你們的錯……」尼祿乾笑著，卻不想面對這兩人的視線，他不想讓自己看起來像是個被拋棄的小鬼(雖然他說真的被拋棄了啦)，只好低著頭玩弄手上的戒指盒。

但丁 (dice)  
維吉爾 (bzzz)  
V (bobei)  
先有人骰中就是先反應的那個

「我不喜歡人類。」維吉爾淡淡的說著，所有人一頭霧水的看著他，不明白他為何忽出此言。「但我慶幸你誕生在這個世界上，不管你的母親是誰，或什麼種族，那都不重要。」說完，維吉爾不等尼祿反應就站了起來，向車外走去。「你是斯巴達之子，別忘了這個就好。」  
的擁抱。「爸，你知道愛也是力量的一種吧。我覺得你現在充滿了那種力量。」  
尼祿紅著耳根子亂說了一通，自己都想吐槽自己到在說什麼莫名其妙家庭倫理劇台詞了，而被兒子抱緊的老爸則回過頭，挑了挑眉，彷彿尼祿這孩子不懂事，說了什麼侮辱他的話似的。  
「我一直都充滿力量。」

這句顯然搞錯重點的回答讓現場的另外兩個人爆出大笑，即使是比較收斂的V都笑到差點被口水嗆到，一邊說著類似「這個不行了，直接電死。」之類的話；而另一個笑的更誇張，直接倒在沙發上笑到抽搐。  
尼祿為此而臉都漲紅成豬肝色了，連忙放開他的父親，而維吉爾則用著「但丁很愚蠢我早就知道了，但為什麼連我的人性衍生物都變蠢了」的眼神望著他們。

而被斯巴達家排擠的妮可，則坐在車外一邊抽菸一邊聽著裡頭的笑聲，一邊望著天邊。

「男人啊。」

end

然後好吧，我覺得，我們應該湊點同婚的熱鬧才行，下一價我們來，結婚我跟尼祿仔一樣忘了要求婚。


	14. Chapter 14

[DMC][DVD][NeroV]Dice to dawn安價14

https://www.plurk.com/p/nc5p43  
尼祿仔求婚記

婚姻是一種人際間取得親屬關係的社會結合或法律約束。  
甚少人會去思考為什麼人類一定要結婚，反正時間到了全天下都會問你「有沒有對象，什麼時候要結婚」。全人類爭先恐後的踏入愛情的墳墓，沒有對象的還會長吁短嘆，以魯蛇、敗犬等來稱呼自己，證明了維吉爾的一句話—愚蠢的人類。

而維吉爾(從來沒想過要，但就是有了)的兒子，正為了要怎麼求婚這件事情傷透腦筋。

他，尼祿，24歲大好青年，拿到了奶奶給的婚姻信物(雖然是另一個時間線的)，也跟他親愛的V每天蜜裡調油、如膠似漆，妮可成天大喊他們霸凌單身狗，雖然沒有白日宣淫但至少也做到夜夜笙歌，卻還沒有求婚。

不，跟宗教或法律沒有關係，英國早就在好幾年前通過同性戀婚姻，而佛圖那雖然保守，卻因為信仰的關係對同性交往十分寬容。  
是的，斯巴達在上，魔劍士信仰中並不包含著多生多養、把女人當成男人所有物跟生殖工具的暗示，魔劍士信仰只以「人類」和「惡魔」做區分種族，以武力值區分高低，甚至還有專門的篇章讚頌戰士或女戰士之間的崇高之愛。  
尼祿想要求婚前還真的去翻了教典，就怕自己跟V的結合會給孤兒院帶來麻煩。  
事實證明他老爸成天拋瓦其來有自，教典中對於無力者只要他們祈禱就能得救，有力量的人想要搞同性戀雙性戀甚至多角戀都沒問題。

強調母性特質和溫和包容的篇章是近五十年才加入的新典，其原因就不用多說了。

總之，尼祿需要一點求婚的建議，於是他找了三個人，分別給了他三種建議。  
第一個是(dice)，建議他(bobei)

結果反而是那個給人家求婚百科的不承認了…看樣子…我知道了

總之，尼祿需要一點求婚的建議，而當他覺得迷惘的時候一定，總會到克雷多以前的房間晃晃，彷彿在尋求逝去的兄長的指引。  
當然死人無法給他任何指引，不過他卻在書架上發現了一本求婚百科……當年克雷多到底是要跟誰求婚啊？

煩惱了老半天依舊沒有頭緒，尼祿索性跑去酒吧買醉，說是要買醉但說真的，尼祿也知道自己根本不怎麼能真的喝醉，家裡一堆孩子，V又不喜歡酒味，連買醉都只能隨便小酌幾杯，簡直人生無趣。  
而這位知名惡魔獵人，佛圖那島的英雄，居然一個人出現在酒吧裡頭，這讓酒保有些好奇，於是他乾脆調了一杯長島冰茶遞到尼祿面前。

喝著第五杯啤酒，一臉茫然的翻閱這求婚大百科的尼祿抬頭看了下把一杯調酒塞到自己面前的人，基本上完全沒有任何醉意的尼祿疑惑的望著對方。

「招待的，您是福圖那島的英雄，首次光臨敝店，一杯薄酒不成敬意。」看起來約50歲的老酒保溫和的微笑著。「您看起來似乎有所煩惱？」

「我......我想對我的戀人求婚，但是最近實在出師不利......」尼祿有些害臊的搔了搔臉頰。「至於英雄什麼的……我只是在做我應該做得事情而已，有事情委託的話我要收錢的。」

「這樣啊，這裡這麼多人不太好聊，讓我們換個地方吧」酒保看著只喝了一口調酒，意識逐漸模糊，最後醉倒的尼祿，笑容有些曖昧。「哎呀呀……這種程度也來買醉，真的是大少爺……」紳士模樣的酒保挑起尼祿的下巴，青年醉的跟昏倒了一樣趴在那本求婚一百法上流著口水，看來蒼老的男性走出吧檯，輕易的將尼祿攙扶起來，在眾目睽睽之下將尼祿帶往後門出去，而在那裡等待著的，是被尼祿稱為老不修的傳奇惡魔獵人—但丁。

「依舊手藝精湛啊，翠絲！」但丁拍著手，而老酒保為此翻了個白眼，幻象褪去，變成金髮的人造魔美女。  
「我瘋了才陪你搞這齣，拿去。」翠絲一邊說著一邊把尼祿「扔」給但丁，但丁連忙接了下來，只見尼祿這樣講還是沒半點反應，但丁可有些擔心了。  
「我大侄子這是醉了還是死了啊？」  
「只是我特調的對惡魔用麻藥而已，沒下很重，別擔心。」翠絲擺了擺手，轉身準備離去。「那你接下來有何計畫？」

「這個嘛，我是有點打算了啦，首先，先打電話。」但丁惡作劇似的笑著，拿出一枚硬幣。

沒多久，隨叫隨到的妮可發揮了如同魔法一般的車技將車開到巷子口，平常都不下車等人上車的妮可跳了下來，結結巴巴的說道：  
「我、我安排好了！人在車上！保證穩當！絕對可以把尼祿打扮的人模人樣的！」  
「真是太可靠了，那就拜託你啦。」但丁拍了拍妮可的肩膀，武器製作大師看起來都快興奮到窒息了。「再來就是老哥的人性了……畢竟一個巴掌拍不響。」

但丁搓了搓手，化為魔人沖天飛回自家事務所，因為讓他大侄子為情傷風為愛感冒的男人，在從「過去」回來之後，就常常出現在他們事務所。

倒不是說他討厭V，某種程度來說他應該算是喜歡V的，畢竟那是他老哥的一部份不是嗎？但他多少覺得V……難以應付。

可能從第一次見面的時候沒認出他就是維吉爾這件事情就註定了他跟這個「純粹人性」的老哥是完全不對盤的，他是維吉爾某個特質放大到極限的成果，外露的傷口、赤裸的弱點，他這輩子沒有看過維吉爾這麼毫無防備的樣子，也沒有像尼祿那樣，被V徹底的依賴過，那不是他們兄弟相處的方式。

即使在哥哥統合了他的人性，變得無比柔軟的現在，他們依舊習慣朝著對方丟去各種傷害，跟尼祿和V那種相處方式天差地遠。  
但丁覺得……那樣很好，下一代的尼祿，完全不需要跟他們一樣。  
雖然V嚴格說來是上一代……

總之，這輩子沒做過幾次正經叔叔的但丁，決定這次要來當個稱職的叔叔，幫大侄子完成求婚，更重要的是－別讓V老是跑來事務所－因為只要他一來，維吉爾就拒絕跟他上床。

果不其然，當但丁推開事物所大門後，兩個本屬同源的男人一人拿著一本詩集在討論什麼「愛的拋瓦」之類的，他馬的他老哥是只要有拋瓦就會上當嗎？哪天跑個拋瓦詐騙的話維吉爾一定會上當。

「要說愛的拋瓦我最懂了！」但丁大喊著，而兩個V都連頭都不肯抬一下，這下斯巴達的次子可不開心了，他大步流星的走向維吉爾，在對方準備扔諷刺或幻影劍給他之前就貼在哥哥背後一手一個抓上了維吉爾的胸部。「我需要你的愛澆灌啊，哥哥。」  
瞬間森冷的魔力襲來，幻影劍和黑色的召喚獸朝但丁砍去！

明知道同時有兩道殺氣逼來，但丁卻根本沒有躲避的打算，反而把頭靠在維吉爾肩膀上，整個人都貼了上去。  
這下投鼠忌器，影貓大吼了一聲往後跳開收起鞭刀，但維吉爾的幻影劍倒是毫不猶豫的連弟弟帶他自己都捅了個對穿—反正他自己的魔力傷不到自己。  
「你鬧什麼東西。」維吉爾把手上的書闔起來敲了下但丁的頭，這下堪稱嬌俏可人，連V都翻了個大白眼。

「我剛剛去救大侄子，他去酒吧買醉結果被人下藥了。」但丁陳述著事實，只是沒說這是他自己安排的。

「被下藥……？」V皺起了眉頭，如果是單純的喝醉也就算了，尼祿好歹有四分之一的斯巴達血統(還不知道其他混了什麼，那雙翅膀的形態一直讓維吉爾他們很在意)，一般的藥根本沒辦法奏效。  
而維吉爾顯然更了解弟弟一點：  
「你又幹了什麼？」

「你們居然完全不信任我嗎？我太傷心了！」但丁一邊擺出痛心疾首的態度一邊把手往下摸，維吉爾一邊歎著氣一邊右手抓住了但丁的右手，左手拎著他的領子，一個過肩摔將但丁摔到地上，本來戳在他背上突出的幻影劍這下全都像敲釘子一樣穿了過去，還有一些血濺到了維吉爾和V的臉上。  
「說吧，到底有什麼事情。」

「你們有在關心尼祿嗎？」但丁嘆了一口氣，收起了戲謔的語氣，而在受傷的肺和嘴邊的血沫襯托下顯得格外認真。  
「他怎麼了？」維吉爾皺起眉，他仍然不認為尼祿會簡單被藥倒，但仔細想想那孩子好像有點過度天真，該不是中了什麼奇怪的陷阱吧？不，不對，但丁有時候比他還關心尼祿，如果尼祿真的出了什麼大事，他不可能還回來耍無賴。

「……」而V沒有說話，只是用眼神催促著但丁。

「他去買醉是真的，倒了也是真的，我剛好在那邊所以打電話妮可帶他回去了。」但丁一邊拔掉身上的幻影劍一邊說著。「至於買醉的原因，V應該很清楚。」但丁再次舌粲蓮花的完全隱瞞了自己動手腳的部份，把鍋甩到V身上。

「......因為我昨晚做的時候不小心喊了但丁嗎？」V極為小聲的說著，但聽在維吉爾跟但丁的耳中根本宛若雷鳴。  
維吉爾瞪大了眼睛，數量多到令人頭皮發麻的幻影劍在身邊形成全部指向躺在地上的但丁，這批下去別說刺蝟，大概是直接被戳成肉泥。  
但丁連忙揮著手用腳蹬著地板往後退用全身否定他曾經做過什麼對不起大侄子的事情。  
「我沒有跟V做過任何事情！我發誓！我是無辜的！我雖然有想過要跟你們兩個一起3p但也只是想像而已我絕對什麼都沒做過！」

「開玩笑的。」V勾起了嘴角，再次吸引了半魔兄弟的注意力。「我們好一陣子沒做了，我有一點……怕。」

「我他馬哪天一定會被你害死……」但丁翻了白眼無力的躺了下來，維吉爾收起了幻影劍，指著V頸子上的項鍊。  
「因為這個？」

「我……怕他跟我求婚。」V垂下睫毛，撫摸著蹭到腳邊的影貓毛皮，但丁爬到沙發上問道：  
「為什麼？我看你們兩個甜蜜噁心到算是會走路的傷風敗俗了，幹嘛怕尼祿求婚？」

「放棄他可能有的大好未來，將下半輩子交予我，這樣真的好嗎？」V的笑容看來有些苦澀。「你們比誰都清楚我是什麼，我只是看起來像人類的人偶，陪他玩戀愛遊戲，當他慾望的出口是一回事。但把尼祿用人類世界的契約跟我綁在一起真的好嗎？」

但丁眨了眨眼，似乎有點意外這個跟尼祿成天甜膩膩黏在一起的詩人居然想這麼多，但仔細想想這傢伙本來就是老哥的一部分，而老哥要彆扭起來可是毀滅世界的等級，他這樣還算普通的了。  
「這個嘛，我覺得尼祿不會在意的，他要是真的下定決心是不會管這麼多的，這孩子可是曾經為了姬莉葉把整個教團給掀了的。慢著，我這不是在暗示他們有可能，你們住在一起，他們有沒有可能你應該比我還清楚。」

「可是……」眼見V似乎動搖了一些，但丁連忙狂使眼色要本尊說話，也不知道維吉爾到底有沒有領悟到但丁的暗示，總之他開了口：

「我將你做出來並不是為了當他的伴侶，所以確實，你並不具備有當良好伴侶的條件。」維吉爾若有所思的說著。「我的血肉、魔力、人類的殘骸，從魔界的血海中誕生，即使不斷補充魔力，我也不知道你的身體能撐多久。」

「哥，你是哪來的惡婆婆啊啊啊啊……」但丁都快脫力了，雖然他多少有覺得老哥對這兩人談戀愛這件事情有些不這麼贊同，但在V煩惱的時候直接火上加油也太過分了吧，要是尼祿這孩子又失去V的話恐怕斯巴達家要親子相殘了。

「惡婆婆？」維吉爾似乎不是很能理解這個比喻。而V的臉已經蒼白到不能再蒼白了。「我想確定一件事情，在我離開人間這些日子，人類的婚姻契約有所改變嗎？」

「啊？你在說什麼？」但丁完全不明白了。  
「契約有規定其中一方死去，另一方要陪葬嗎？契約是絕對無法解除的嗎？」維吉爾問道，但丁想要看出任何開玩笑的跡象，但他的兄長似乎非常認真。  
「呃，雖然說有這種山盟海誓但沒有硬性規定。」但丁回答。  
「那不就好了。」

「我真的認為你應該要更新一下現代資訊，維吉爾，不要每天就殺惡魔。」V皺起了眉頭，突然有些擔心起自己的本尊了，當然多少也想把話題從自己身上扯開。

「你既然知道不用陪葬為什麼還要擔心。」維吉爾挑眉。「你能活多久，能不能履行人類的婚姻契約既然不會對尼祿造成死亡或不可逆的影響，那就去做吧，反正如果他真的不要，就會解除契約了。如果一個契約能讓他開心，我看不出來不答應的道理。」

「老天啊，你不能就把這個當成只是單純的儀式啊，老哥！就我在人界的觀察，結婚的確意義重大！」但丁不由自主在腦內模擬了下維吉爾手牽著V走紅毯的奇妙畫面，不知為何起了一身雞皮疙瘩。  
而V似乎已經放棄跟自己的本尊討論這個問題，直接回以微笑。  
「婚約解除固然輕鬆，但另一個層面並不是說解除就解除的，親愛的本我。」V攤開詩集擺出拒絕溝通的態度。「不過我了解了，謝謝你們聽我說，先這樣吧。」

對於眼前這兩人似乎不滿意自己的答案這件事情維吉爾感到有些不滿，他有說錯什麼嗎？他覺得尼祿應該會贊成自己的答案才是。

懷抱著不知道哪裡來的自信，維吉爾起身，毫不猶豫的用閻魔刀劃了兩刀，但丁和V還傻著，維吉爾就跨過傳送門消失了。  
「……他去哪裡？」V傻了。  
「你不就是他，你覺得他會去哪裡？」但丁苦笑。  
「……！」

維吉爾踏出傳送門，只見自己的兒子似乎真的醉的要命，蓋著一堆布料裡頭呻吟，似乎是做了惡夢，而那個叫妮可的女人和一個不認識的男人正試圖脫尼祿的褲子。

「解釋。」看在妮可是尼祿朋友的份上，維吉爾將刀搭在妮可脖子上給他機會，妮可連忙舉起雙手，結巴比平常更厲害了。  
「但但但但但丁找找我來幫幫幫忙的！他他他他灌醉尼祿說說要幫他整整整一套好好好看的衣服！讓讓讓他求婚！這這這是設設設計師！」

「……所以果然是他搞的。」維吉爾揉了揉眉心，果然如他所料是但丁搞的鬼ͅ，這更加深他的信心，他挑了張遠一點的沙發坐下說道：「繼續。」

「……妮可，那是你朋友嗎？他身材比這個男孩還好耶，能不能說服他來當我的服裝模特兒啊！」設計師彷彿沒看到剛剛搭在妮可脖子上的刀似的，雙眼閃閃發光。  
「你他馬剛剛是是是是沒看到我我我差點點被殺嗎？閉閉閉嘴幹活啦！」

當妮可在面臨活生生的惡夢的同時，尼祿正在面臨虛幻的夢魘，而某種程度上來說，妮可絕對很願意跟尼祿交換處境。  
因為尼祿夢到但丁正在跳脫衣舞。  
他站在紅毯的底端，忐忑不安的等待他的伴侶，但隨著結婚進行曲的響起，整個教堂沒有依照傳統保持靜肅，而是全都起立鼓掌，只見本來光明燦爛的教堂瞬間暗了下去，聚光燈打在紅毯的另一端，而站在那邊的不是他的愛人V，而是他死不要臉的便宜叔叔—穿著肚皮舞孃的衣服，而那應該是因為攝取過多食物而囤積過量脂肪的胸部上還貼著水鑽胸貼。

「WTF.......」尼祿忍不住爆了髒話，但現場的觀眾居然瘋狂似的大聲叫好，而但丁就著結婚進行曲的韻律跳著肚皮舞，一邊跳一邊靠近還一邊把頭巾、飾花、手帕往旁邊扔，居然他馬是在跳脫衣舞！  
尼祿大吼著「不要過來！」卻發現自己動也不能動，他的老爸不知何時現身把他按倒在椅子上，還把他用鐵鏈捆得牢牢的。  
「放開我！V！救我！」尼祿大喊著，卻只看到葛里芬從天空中飛過，唱著「烤小鳥！烤小鳥！不看舞就烤小鳥！」  
而眼前但丁那連肚皮舞飾裙都消失，只剩下紅色丁字褲的下半身仍在步步進逼！

「救命啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！」

尼祿慘叫著醒了過來，一時間無法領悟自己到底在哪裡又今夕是何夕，但很快的他領略過來自己枕著的東西不是床不是枕頭，而是某種會呼吸的人體，而他的頭上好像還有隻手掌擱著，而且這衣服花紋感覺上有點眼熟.......  
「哇啊！」尼祿嚇得跳了起來往後退，維吉爾伸出手拉住了他的手免得他滾下床。「父父父父親！請放開我！」  
「冷靜下來我就放開你。」維吉爾拉著尼祿的手說著，尼祿只覺得心跳越來越快根本冷靜不下來，但他還是至少做到了保持個不會立刻滾下床的坐姿，維吉爾就放開他了。  
「那、那個......為什麼我在這裡？」尼祿看了一下就發現這是他的房間，而事實上在整修好之後尼祿已經很久沒有回到這個房間睡了。  
「妮可說已經幫你打扮好了，我就帶你回來了。」維吉爾說著。「你做了個相當......別出心裁的惡夢，我試著將它趕走，不過有點困難。」

「打扮.....？」尼祿看了一下自己的身上，只見原本自己平時穿的衣服早就不翼而飛，只剩下一件白色的西裝馬甲(裏頭甚至沒有襯衫！這是甚麼跟甚麼！)以及黑色的西裝褲，這是什麼脫衣舞男裝扮？「WTF......」  
「人類的審美我不甚明白。」維吉爾做了簡單的評論。「但我覺得你很好看。」

https://images.plurk.com/3qA36SP9MUTvlGpb2z5rnS.jpg 神人P圖

哥哥自從被尼祿稱讚充滿力量之後整個信心有點爆棚

「嗯.....謝、謝謝父親。」尼祿搔了搔臉頰，有些臉紅，既然維吉爾覺得好看，那V也會覺得好看吧......不過慢著，為什麼自己會穿上這套衣服？剛剛不是在酒吧喝酒？他是醉倒了嗎？妮可為什麼要幫他打扮？為什麼老爸會帶他回來？「呃....為什麼你在這裡？父親？我的意思是.....為什麼妮可要幫我打扮而你為什麼會......呃，在那個地方？」

「你所有疑問的解答都是但丁，你可以問他。」維吉爾一句話將罪魁禍首招認了出來，然後問了他想問的問題：「你是認真的？和V...訂立契約？」  
「啊？」尼祿傻了，他才剛從莫名其妙的狀況下醒來，腦袋還突突的痛，身上穿的跟脫衣舞男似的，老爸丟這甚麼奇怪的問題給他，他完全反應不過來。  
「婚姻契約，你不是想跟V結婚嗎？」維吉爾這才意識到自己應該用人類一點的詞句。

「嗯。」尼祿臉紅了起來，但仍堅定的點著頭。「但是為什麼你會知道......操，應該全天下都知道了......我想跟他求婚，可是他好像有那麼一點在躲我......那個，父、父親，有甚麼建議可以給我嗎？畢竟他、他是你的一部份？」尼祿結結巴巴的開口求助，而且說了之後才發現這時在是錯綜複雜的亂倫關係......算了，別想了。

「他好像不想跟你結婚。」維吉爾看著自己的兒子，淡淡的對他丟下重磅炸彈等級的消息。「但我不認為他的意願很重要，因為他本來就是為你而生的。」

「什……」尼祿傻傻的望著他的父親，一瞬間無法消化他所說的話，V……不想跟自己結婚？難道是暫時不想被綁住嗎？可、可是，他們不是一直在一起嗎？從V重生之後就一直……啊……原來如此嗎？  
尼祿像是洩了氣的皮球似的坐在床沿，低著頭沒辦法說出任何一句話，原來是自己自作多情嗎？V……是維吉爾為了他而特地再次把他切割出來的，他是不是一直忽略V的意願，理所當然的認為V就是他的？可是……可是……

眼見尼祿突然間消沉下去，維吉爾雖然多少知道自己可能說了什麼才讓兒子這麼難過，但他仔細想了想又不覺得自己有說錯什麼。如果說跟過去的母親對話時他多少有自己在刺傷Eva的自覺，此時就真的完全不明白問題所在了，他只是單純的陳述事實而已啊。

就在這尷尬的一刻，維吉爾聽到了敲窗子的聲音，只見但丁居然魔人化跑來了，不，應該說他居然知道自己把尼祿帶回來了？判斷力有增長呢。  
維吉爾一邊想著一邊開了窗讓但丁鑽進來。

但丁一進窗就看他的大侄子可憐兮兮的抬頭望著他，而那身裸穿西裝馬甲跟領帶的裝扮……嗯，妮可的朋友品味不錯啊。  
「哇噢，尼祿，辣喔。」但丁一邊說著一邊雙手比讚，尼祿真的要哭了。  
「辣有什麼用……V他又不想要我……」

「你在說什麼啊？拜託，維吉爾亂哈啦的你別信啊，走，我們直接去找V」但丁拉住尼祿的手就想鑽窗飛回去。  
「⋯⋯我只是陳述事實而已，還有，你想做什麼」維吉爾用用閻魔刀刀柄擋住了但丁。  
「當然是帶他們自己說開，拜託老哥，我雖然不知道你講了啥，但你看尼祿這副德性看起來快樂嗎？」但丁把尼祿攬進懷裡讓他面對維吉爾，年輕人與他們同色的眼眶濕潤，卻仍倔犟的把但丁揮開。  
「煩死了但丁！」尼祿連忙別過頭去吸了吸鼻子。「我有過敏啦！」  
「……我認為你過得好才是重要的。」維吉爾將刀柄收了回來。「還有……用閻魔刀比用飛的快。」維吉爾一邊說著一邊踏下床，在空中切了一個十字。

「……」尼祿望著傳送門，完全沒想到居然這麼快就要定生死了，還連個緩衝時間都沒有！尼祿有些慌張的望向但丁，但丁拍了拍他的肩膀，跟他說：

「……」尼祿望著傳送門，完全沒想到居然這麼快就要定生死了，還連個緩衝時間都沒有！尼祿有些慌張的望向但丁，但丁拍了拍他的肩膀，跟他說：「當你不知道怎麼講時，哭就對了！」  
這建議實在是讓人哭笑不得，而他老爸……尼祿看了老爸一眼，然後決定在他開口說出任何打擊自己信心的話之前踏入傳送門。

「哎呀哎呀年輕真好，我們可沒有過這麼可愛的時光呢。」但丁發出了感慨，而根本不願意回想自己20多歲時所經歷的一切的維吉爾並不答腔，只是揮刀將傳送門關了起來。  
「怎麼，老哥你生氣了？」但丁看著緊皺著眉頭的維吉爾問道。  
「……我只是在想，給予V一個身體是否是錯誤的。」  
「哇靠為什麼會出現這個結論啊！」  
「如果當初沒造出V，就沒有這麼多麻煩了。」維吉爾的視線在尼祿的房間裡頭掃視著，他這個年齡的大男孩房間本該亂七八糟，卻沒有居住他跡象，因為他早就與V住在同一個房間裡頭了。

「我的老天，你忘記尼祿跟V在一起有多快樂嗎。」但丁從後頭抱住維吉爾，是的，他知道維吉爾在想甚麼，他想補償尼祿，想讓尼祿快樂，他甚至願意為了讓尼祿快樂而讓他可憐的老弟不快樂。  
「但他現在不快樂，如果V拒絕他的話……」  
「這個嘛，我覺得他不會拒絕，因為我剛剛教給他絕招了。」但丁笑了笑，把維吉爾沒說完的話給截了。  
「哭？」維吉爾皺眉。  
「嗯，相信我，大絕招，絕對有用。」但丁一邊說著一邊親吻著維吉爾的頸子，雙手則不規矩的解他的衣服和褲拉鍊。  
「這是尼祿的房間。」維吉爾抓住但丁的手，他這點基本常識還有。  
「相信我，他不會用到了，除非他打算跟V一起過來睡。」但丁吻住了維吉爾的唇，直到他鬆開但丁的手。  
「別擔心，如果尼祿真的求婚失敗了，這次我會陪你一起當壞人。」

V坐在事務所的樓梯上，影貓在他腳邊休息著，事實上每次呼喚召喚獸都是一種魔力的消耗，但有影貓的陪伴總是會讓人感到療癒。  
在但丁說要去追維吉爾就魔人化離開之後，他一度想要去維吉爾的房間休息，但終究還是停下來坐在這裡，不上不下，就跟他一樣。

這一切是他的錯，也是維吉爾的錯，維吉爾不該就為了尼祿喜歡他而硬是讓他從血海中誕生；他也不該就這樣去滋長男孩的愛意，但是他想要啊……他想要，卻又害怕，害怕哪一天他會再次丟下他的男孩，而這次他將永遠回不來了。

但這全都是他的錯，是他扯住那個男孩，甚至引誘他享受慾望，卻在他要用實質的契約拴柱自己時退縮。  
人類的婚姻契約，約定的廝守，是的，那終究是一個可以解除的契約罷了，但那是對他們而言，他知道尼祿不會把這個當成一個可以隨時解除的契約，他會無論貧窮病苦都陪在他身邊，即使他耗盡了身體的能量消逝，尼祿也必將為他守候，說來維吉爾等於親手弄了個人偶給他兒子，讓斯巴達家絕後。  
還能更諷刺些嗎？

他就這麼坐在那裡，等著夜深，等著溫度下降到他單薄的身體無法承受，他想懲罰自己，他……  
然後他聽到了熟悉的，傳送門打開的嗡鳴聲，直覺告訴他，來的不會是維吉爾。

「尼祿……」V開口喊了對方的名字，因為傳送門在一樓，尼祿必得要上樓跟他說話才方便，但尼祿看著他，似乎有些遲疑。

還在猶豫間，尼祿突然覺得腳邊一陣暖意，影貓不知何時來到他身邊，用頭摩蹭著他的腳，彷彿在催促他上樓。  
「……」尼祿走上前，而V抱著膝蓋動也不動的望著他，男孩深吸一口氣，直接在V的前兩階跪下。

尼祿突如其來的動作讓V嚇了一跳，他愣在當場不知如何是好，呆呆的看著尼祿的動作。

而年青人看著發愣的V，張嘴想要說出求婚的話語，卻又在想到維吉爾的話時語塞，自己這樣是不是在逼迫V？是不是在扭曲他的意志？他是不是根本就不想跟自己在一起？幾種心思在腦袋裡頭撞成一團，剛剛還能忍著的眼淚就滾了出來，尼祿連忙擦掉落下的眼淚，卻完全不控制的越掉越多，鼻子也塞了起來，越哭越嚴重，根本連話都說不出口。  
而V看著這樣的尼祿也慌了，怎麼突然就哭了呢？是受了什麼委屈嗎？維吉爾那個人際關係零分的白癡對尼祿說了什麼啊？他連忙踏下階梯把尼祿抱在懷裡，男孩溫熱的軀體立刻全心的依賴著他，雙手也自然到擁抱他，彷彿他們天生就該這樣，但這是不行的啊，他不能這樣沉浸在尼祿的懷抱的，他應該離他遠一點，讓他跟別人、別、別人……  
「別哭啊……尼祿……」V抱著尼祿撫摸著他的頭髮，卻連自己都忍不住哭了起來。

影貓這下可傻了，怎麼好好的連話都還沒說就哭起來了呢？牠焦急的在兩個年青人的身邊晃著，拱拱V又蹭蹭尼祿，可是誰也不理牠，而剛剛V嫌葛里芬吵就把他收了，牠只好一個魔在這邊繞著圈。

V哭了一陣子，捧著尼祿的臉將嘴唇印了上去，問題是兩個都哭到鼻塞了，才親了一下就得退開呼吸，V一直重複著這個動作直到尼祿漸漸的停下眼淚，兩人的吻也逐漸變的綿長，只是混了一堆眼淚跟鼻涕。

「就、就算你不願意我也想和你一起……」尼祿一邊打著嗝一邊說著。「我們結婚好不好？」尼祿說完再次吻上V的嘴唇，貼著他的嘴巴說著毫無花樣的愚蠢愛語。「我真的好、好愛、好愛你，不要離開我……」

「可是……我不知道我的身體可以維持多久……」V在尼祿的吻下擠出空間說話，他的男孩把他摟在懷中，彷彿怕他消失似的抱緊他。「就算這樣你也願意嗎？」

「你不會消失的，我們一起想辦法，不要再瞞著我什麼了，不要一個人承擔，我們一起！我們，一起......」尼祿捧著V的臉，彼此額頭靠在一起，他才不管為什麼或V什麼時候會消失呢，他就是要跟V在一起，只要V愛他就夠了，只要V也想要他就可以了，這樣他就會擁有千人之力！「我、我只怕你不要我，除非、除非你不要我、不然我絕對不會放開你，一定、一直在一起……你願意跟我在一起嗎？不要去想什麼你是為我而生的，你是真的想跟我在一起嗎？」

「我怎麼可能不想要你，我的男孩。」V用上了他所有的力氣來擁抱他的太陽。「我生來為你，我生來就是為了愛你，你的愛賦予我生命，給我行走在無情世間的理由。」  
詩人用他的嗓音吟誦著愛語，所有的哽咽都被他化作節拍妝點他的詩句。  
「我愛你，尼祿。」

我覺得如果知道一定會覺得這兩傢伙有夠愚蠢的

影貓在一旁見兩人哭成一團之後又親成一團，然後現在又笑成一團親成一團，覺得自己的眼睛實在有點痛，顯然別說狗眼了，貓眼也會被閃瞎。

而當尼祿索性把V打橫抱起，走上樓往本尊的房裡去時，影貓明智的選擇了下樓睡覺。

end

兒子在老爸房間裡幹了，老爸在兒子房間裡幹了，回頭都無法怪罪對方，只好默默洗床單


	15. Chapter 15

[DMC][DVD][NeroV]Dice to dawn安價 15(END) 

https://www.plurk.com/p/nc8nfm  
結婚吧!內有DV跟NeroV車

今天天氣不好，綿綿陰雨從天空落下織成一片薄暮，本來尼祿還抱著「也許事務所那裡天氣不錯」的期望，也在平流層上空看到下面綿延不絕的雲層時感到絕望。

但是該做的事情還是得做，他跟維吉爾和但丁約好了，今天他會去一趟。

要知道這兩個長輩跟無業遊民沒兩樣，在事務所無所事事的時間大概跟尼祿忙於照顧孤兒的時間一樣多，尼祿還特地確定他們兩個都在家的時間，並且再三警告他們不準出門、但丁不準賴床(他甚至挑了下午三點，再會賴床也該醒了吧)

而尼祿如此大張旗鼓也只是為了一件事情—跟他老爸說，他要結婚了，和V。

其實這個動作就實質意義上而言是很稀薄的，因為維吉爾從魔界把V帶回來之後，就非常明確的對尼祿說「以後他就是你的」這種某種程度上讓人心驚肉跳的話。

更別說他們現在住在福圖那，還睡同一張床上，特地來跟維吉爾說這事情與其說是宣告他要結婚，不如更接近，以維吉爾的方式來說—舉辦婚姻契約的儀式，要請他作為父親(不管是他還是V的)出席。

鼓起勇氣！尼祿！你是個男人！斯巴達的末裔！沒什麼好怕的！

尼祿為自己打氣著，推開了Devil may cry的大門。

－

只見但丁毫不莊重的把腳蹺在他的辦公桌上，看尼祿來還打了個大大的哈欠，顯然是剛睡醒；而他的父親坐在單人座沙發上，正在擦拭他的愛刀，見尼祿進來也只點頭示意，這實在讓尼祿有點不知道該怎麼開口了雖然說如果他們兩人一臉知道他來幹嘛的樣子認真準備也很煩，但是……唉，好吧，總好過看到不該看的之類的。

尼祿深吸一口氣開了口：  
「我有話要說， 父親、叔叔，可以請你們一起坐在沙發上嗎」尼祿極其鄭重而有禮的說著，讓但丁抖了一下。

「既然你開口了。」但丁聳了聳肩，坐到了三人座沙發上，而維吉爾依舊坐在他的單人座上雷打不動，但還是將刀收起以示尊重，甚至恐怕有點太尊重了的直視尼祿。  
尼祿坐在另一張單人座上，被他老爸看得有點起雞皮疙瘩，而但丁則一臉看戲的樣子等著尼祿開口。

他緊張地先清了清嗓，然後用相當宏亮的音量，以及不換氣的速度唸完以下這段話:「父親叔叔我和V要結婚了請問您們願意前來參加典禮嗎還有父親您願意在婚禮上致詞嗎如果您可以致詞我和V都會很高興的關於時間地點的部分———」這時但丁突然開口了「Kid！記得呼吸！」  
尼祿被打了岔反而一口氣嗆著咳了起來，只見維吉爾皺著眉望向尼祿，也不知道在想甚麼似的沉默著。  
「好啦好啦，其實我們有猜到你要講這個，真是的幹嘛這麼緊張啊，你老爸不會因為你要跟V結婚就殺了V的。」但丁笑著拍了拍尼祿的肩膀。

而維吉爾沉默了好一會之後從茶几底下翻出了幾疊厚重的資料夾，包含婚禮目錄、禮儀大全、外匯、百大蜜月旅行推薦等等的資料，尼祿和但丁看著上頭的字樣完全傻了眼，甚至一度懷疑眼前的維吉爾是冒牌貨。  
「契約儀式必須慎重，雖然你們魔劍士教團本身已經不存在實體，但我查過了，信仰並沒有消失，以福圖那島的狀況而言，還是習慣請教團牧師或姬莉葉證婚，外匯的話島上沒幾個能挑，我另外調查了倫敦幾個不錯的大廚，你們可以挑中意的邀請。至於禮服……」

「慢著慢著慢著！」尼祿連忙喊停。「你……你全都準備好了？」  
「不，只是備選，禮服的部份我認為請女士幫忙比較好，翠絲似乎很有興致。」

「什麼時候連翠絲也扯進來了啊老哥！」但丁咋舌。

「你跟我說尼祿有事要跟我們兩個談那天。」維吉爾認真的回答。

「......真是的，也太認真了吧，我們只打算辦個小婚禮啦......而且也沒這麼多錢....」尼祿一邊說著一邊覺得眼眶一酸，連忙假裝眼睛疲勞甚麼的抹抹眼睛。

「你需要多少錢？」維吉爾淡淡的說著，左手無意識的在閻魔刀刀柄上敲著。

「不不不！我、我有！」怕他這個在魔界過生活貨幣觀念稀缺的父親做什麼不法手段(V曾經說過，他給的委託費是搶的，笑著說的)，連忙拒絕。但丁似乎反倒是有那麼一點點信心。  
「老哥你應該不會跑去街頭表演拔刀術、次元斬當街頭藝人賺錢吧。」

「你腦袋有洞嗎要不要我幫忙補起來？」維吉爾挑眉，接著說道：「我有請莫里森幫我把每次委託金的一部分都存起來做投資，收益的部份我不清楚，但至少本金都拿出來應該可以給點補貼。」

「為什麼掉進魔界那麼久的人比我們這些人還懂理財...」比起感動，尼祿更震驚的是他父親的人間生活才沒幾年居然連理財都懂了！而他要養一個孤兒院基本都是月光！  
反倒是但丁似乎一點都不為自己身為真正在人界成長的人卻對未來毫無計畫而感到愧疚。  
「包含我們倆的結婚基金嗎?婚宴上我要放滿滿的草莓聖代喔。」

維吉爾對他弟弟翻了個毫不客氣的大白眼。  
「蕾蒂建議我要扣下一部分的委託費投資，避免被你浪費掉，我認為頗有道理。」  
「蕾蒂出賣我？！」  
「因為你還欠他錢。」  
「……呃，好吧。」  
「總之。」維吉爾把話題繞回尼祿身上。「你高興才是最重要的。」對於當父親這件事基本完全沒有任何研究的男人這麼說。

「我必須說，不管是那裡的神還是惡魔保佑，我得感謝祂讓我的老爸不是但丁。」尼祿自己父親和叔叔的對話給逗笑了。  
「嘿！這太過分了！」但丁發出不平之鳴，而維吉爾望著自己的兒子，嘴角似乎帶著微笑。

—總之，這是一場沒有人會反對的婚姻，而V在聽說了他回去提親(?)的過程以及把維吉爾準備的各種資料攤在他眼前時，V語重心長，若有所思的說道：  
「我早就知道他不可能反對……即使他覺得有點彆扭，但現在看起來恐怕已經不是不反對的問題了。」

「什麼意思？」尼祿不解。

「怎麼說呢……」V勾起了嘴角。「如果我真的拒絕你的求婚，不管是為了什麼理由，他一定會用盡所有手段，把我變成完全不可能拒絕你的人偶吧。」  
「什麼……」尼祿瞪大了眼睛。  
「喔，別擔心，我的男孩，他完全沒有這麼做的必要，因為我根本就不可能拒絕你。」V勾著尼祿的肩膀貼上他的唇。  
「……包含穿婚紗？」

「喔，我明白了……」V沒有點頭也沒有搖頭，而是有些難過似的低下頭。  
「呃，V，不、不勉強的，只是我……」  
「噓、噓、沒關係的，尼祿，我明白，雖然你愛我，但跟男人結婚畢竟太丟臉了，我想我穿起婚紗應該還挺像女人的，再化點妝就能打扮起來就沒有人會識破了。」

詩人眉目低垂，纖長的手指壓在尼祿的嘴唇上，比男孩略高一些的身高讓尼祿能看清楚他顫抖的睫毛和戴著水氣的眼，尼祿慌張了起來，抓著V的手辯解著：  
「沒這回事啊！我只是覺得你穿會很好看而已！不穿！不穿好不好！你愛穿甚麼都可以就是不穿婚紗！」

「……噗滋。」V笑了起來，在慌張的尼祿唇上一吻，看著他忙亂的愛人。「全天下只有你會被我騙了。」  
「……」尼祿張大了嘴漲紅臉說不出話來，V又湊上去親吻他的下唇。  
「別生氣，你要我穿什麼都成，只是……我想在新床上穿給你一個人看。」

詩人溫熱的吐息和柔美的手指挑逗著年青人蓬勃的慾望，雖然平常他們就已經被妮可稱為「沒羞沒躁二人組」，但基本上可以說是在保守環境長大的男孩其性幻想也是頗為……保守的。  
「那……我想看你全裸戴貓耳，還有尾巴，黑色的。」

「當然沒問題，這可以算是相當保守呢，尼祿。」V一邊說著一邊親吻著尼祿的下巴，細長的手指透過單薄的汗衫在他的胸膛上撫摸，揉捏著硬起的乳尖。「那……我是不是也能提出一些要求呢。」  
「當、當然可以。」愛人在懷裡各種作亂讓尼祿的腦袋裡情慾蒸騰，他一邊想像著V戴上貓耳，在屁股裡頭塞著貓尾巴肛塞的樣子，一邊撫摸著V皮褲下的大腿。  
「我想要你戴上狗狗耳朵，白色的，跟你頭髮顏色一樣。」V往上親吻，在尼祿的耳邊落下濕熱的吻，右手則挪到了他頸子上。「然後這裡……要一個頸鏈，真皮製的，加上不鏽鋼鏈條。」V一邊說著一邊翻身騎到了尼祿身上，清純的男孩胯下早就被撩撥的硬不可當，V搖晃著臀部在那撐起的帳篷上有一下沒一下的摩擦。「我要一邊騎你一邊扯著你的鏈條，訓練你當我可愛的小狗，你說這樣好嗎？尼祿。」

「……」尼祿臉紅的說不出話，倒是他的翅膀又比他早一步反應了，他的翼手直接反應他的慾望扯下V的褲子，抓起床頭的潤滑劑就是一陣亂擠，弄得V的屁股濕淋淋的。  
「哇！哇！慢著！慢著！」尼祿緊張的用他的手去抓自己的羽翼，這讓V更不客氣的笑了出來。

「噢，我的男孩.……你總是不對心中的慾望誠實。」詩人笑得有些邪魅，觸碰著尼祿自虐式的抓著羽翼的地方要他鬆開，接著舔吻上那由純粹魔力構成的羽管，甚至過份的吸吮著食指的部份，那半透明的柱體被V含進口中，尼祿完全可以看到透過那藍光，V的舌頭是怎樣挑逗、吸吮、舔吻著那個部位的，而翼手在這樣的刺激性變得跟他的臉一樣紅。  
而他微涼的手指一邊解開男孩的褲頭拉鍊，一邊把自己被潤滑劑弄濕的臀部湊上去。

「我怕我太誠實會弄壞你。」尼祿用右手和左翼掐著V的腰，左手探入了V緊窄濕熱的穴，詩人張開嘴發出了呻吟，尼祿的右翼手指多伸了一根進去，狎弄著V柔軟靈巧的舌頭。「我甚至想過在你下面也套個項圈的。」

V被玩弄著舌頭的嘴笑了起來，他輕咬著那頑皮的手指，尼祿能夠看到他那兩排整齊可愛的牙齒是怎樣落下的。「你知道我不介意你粗暴點的。」V有點口齒不清的說著，然後用舌頭推出了那兩隻手指。「C'mon.」

「真的嗎？那麼多一個配件，有沒有想要多一個要求？」尼祿把佔據了情人嘴巴的翼手抽了出來，用自己的唇舌遞補上去，他吸吮著V甜軟的舌頭，壓抑著自己把他咬斷吃下去的慾望，兩隻翼手捏著他渾圓的臀部將之掰開，有些失控的留下了指印，硬到流水的陰莖蹭著那還插著他手指和潤滑劑咕啾作響的穴，卻硬是忍著不進去。

「嗯……要你進來……」V摟著尼祿的肩膀，扭著腰臀沉下腰用穴口含著頂端又抬起，在更硬更大的東西進來之前只能把尼祿的手指含的更緊更深，他執起男孩在他胸前玩弄乳尖的手，將中指和無名指含入口中，舌頭在兩指的指縫間滑動、吞吐，模仿著口交的動作，發出誘人的鼻音。

「哈啊……」V過份挑逗的行為讓尼祿理智完全斷線，他抽出潤滑的手指，卻在準備插入之前就因為V在無名指上一個用力的咬噬而射了出來，在V白嫩的穴口弄出一片白濁，尼祿本來已經紅著的臉又更紅了，索性趁著自己還沒徹底軟掉之前插了進去。  
在V緊窄濕熱的穴道擠壓下尼祿射的更多了，他一邊射精一邊插入到最深處，將V按在他的陰莖上。  
被這樣對待的V似乎有點恍惚，他一邊抽著氣一邊吐出了尼祿的手指，一邊收縮著臀穴按摩著尼祿的老二。  
「還沒……戴項圈，怎麼就……跟狗一樣了。」V趴在尼祿的肩膀上，輕輕的搖晃的臀部讓他的男孩雖然射精了也能享受他的服務，也好方便讓他更快開啟第二輪。  
「什、什麼？」因為太早失控而感到羞愧的年輕男孩抱著愛人不敢看他，而詩人將唇靠在男孩耳邊呢喃著：「你不知道嗎？犬科動物能一邊射精一邊抽插喔。」

「呼……V……」詩人主動收緊臀部的努力很快就得到了回報，尼祿還沒徹底軟下去的陰莖又硬了起來，一爽翼手捏著他的臀部讓V單薄的身體在自己的身上起落，才沒插個幾下V就軟軟的耍不出任何花樣任尼祿幹他，而尼祿的右手在V的乳頭上打著圈，把那唯一紋身沒有覆蓋的粉色捏得泛紅，而屁股沒辦法耍花樣的V吮弄著尼祿空下來的左手，呈載不住的津液沿著臉頰的往下流，但V仍用上所有的努力來玩弄他靈巧的手指。  
尼祿只覺得體內的火越來越越盛越來越多，像這樣抱著插雖然深入卻不夠快，他想要更快、更強，把他的小詩人弄到只能哭叫，把他的全身都烙上他的氣味、變成他的形狀！

尼祿低吼一聲，將V壓倒在床上拉過枕頭墊在他臀部底下，將他那雙細瘦的雙腿往上壓，這樣的姿勢讓他能近乎直上直下的操幹他，召喚師無力的雙手扭著床單，一邊呻吟著一邊舔弄他的手指，尼祿抽出手指用舌頭代替，好甜、好甜、好想吃下去、全部都變成我的、我的、我的……  
「尼、尼祿……」詩人喊著他的聲音近乎哀鳴，但青年卻沒有注意到，他沒注意到他的魔人化越來越完整，從他的翼翅開始，外骨骼覆蓋了他的身軀，藍色的眼睛化為金色的貓瞳，而對V來說最令人驚恐的，是在他身體裡漲大、從物理性質開始變化的魔人陰莖。

V被漲大成誇張尺寸的陰莖再次推上高潮，被抬高的臀部使他的陰莖晃動著對著自己的胸口射精，那張豔麗的厚唇失去了組織語言的能力，只能張大了嘴汲取房間內充滿尼祿氣味的氧氣，甚至無意識地吐出了剛剛還在玩弄男孩欲火的舌頭，像是野獸交媾時被壓在底下的雌性掙扎著不要失去意識－但他還遠遠不夠，他想要他的男孩。  
詩人的身體乍看到了極限，但他對男孩的愛意與欲望隨著無情折磨身體的快感增長。他想被弄壞，V是個不懂節制的壞小孩。  
「尼祿……」當男孩徹底的魔人化時，陰莖每一次的進出都將他的腹部頂到凸出，被擠壓的內臟讓他想要嘔吐，但疼痛與快感又凌駕其上，他被操射的老二又在男孩不知饜足的抽插下抬頭，不知何時V的眼前一片模糊，生理性的淚水湧出他的眼眶。

「V……」尼祿控制著自己的力量卻無法壓抑魔人化，他知道自己正在讓V痛苦，連他自己都第一次看到的魔人老二是驚人的紫紅色，甚至有著倒鉤的肉刺，唯一值得慶幸的是至少不是像他的手臂一樣角質化，不然V肯定會被弄傷，但即使如此、即使如此……  
「呼呵……」尼祿咬著牙，整個人覆蓋在V的身上，像隻狗一樣的挺著腰，他的慾望跟理智在拉鋸，他不想傷害V、他想要V、他不想傷害V、他想要V……

而所有的感情在V的眼淚墜落眼眶那一瞬間炸裂。

在看到淚水的那一瞬間尼祿難以自抑的將自己完全插入，引來V近乎慘叫的呻吟，他清醒過來壓抑住自己的衝動，不敢再繼續抽插，也不知道是因為心疼、委屈還是壓抑慾望，魔人俯身舔去了V的淚水，自己卻可憐的兮兮的掉著淚，那彎曲的魔人角像是垂下的犬耳，讓他看起來像隻可憐兮兮的奶狗。

眼前掉眼淚的魔人讓V微笑了起來，他支起無力的手捧著男孩的臉頰，舔去他落下的眼淚。  
「我第一次看到魔人哭。」詩人沙啞的聲音低語著。「別擔心……我很好……我不會讓你傷害我的。」  
「V……」  
「托住我的臀部……高一些……好了，開始吧，慢一點就好……」  
「像、像這樣嗎？」尼祿將V的臀部托的更高，重新開始抽插，他動的很慢，就怕讓V受傷，但這樣緩慢的動作更讓承受著的腸道能徹底感受那形狀特異的陰莖。  
「老天……哈啊……不不不別停，我喜歡……這樣很好……再來……」  
尼祿鼓起勇氣在V的催促下抽插，過大的陰莖在每次抽出插入時彷彿都在重整V的內臟 ，他薄薄皮膚下的肚子隨著他的抽插而突出，他完全可以看到他的陰莖是怎樣在V的肚子進出。  
「好、好、就是這樣……可以再快、再來……」

詩人的聲音虛弱如同幼貓，但飽含的情慾卻不容忽視，尼祿不由自主的用手撫上他的肚腹，感受著每一下抽插所帶起的弧度，他的愛人看著他，泛紅的眼角落下更多眼淚，但嘴上卻是不斷的「更多、更多、舒服、再來……」  
尼祿在不停地鼓勵下盡情的抽插，他不敢插到底，但那長度已經足以把V操上天堂，V的越喊越大聲直至聲音沙啞，尼祿才把濃厚黏稠的精液灌進V的肚子，像要在他的身體裡頭播種一樣的完全射入、灌滿，甚至滿溢而出。

尼祿在射精的途中解除了變身，而被魔人陰莖撐大的穴道卻一時闔不起來，吃不下的精液把他們兩人的交合處弄得又黏又濕，尼祿連忙退出來觀察那個被過份擴張的穴口，紅腫的括約肌還在吐著精液，但似乎沒有出血傷，這讓尼祿了至少鬆了口氣。連忙把枕頭抽出來換給V枕著，讓他舒舒服服的躺在自己懷裡。  
「還好嗎？V。」相比起彷彿耗盡了體力的人類，解除魔人化的青年連汗都沒流。  
「嗯……讓我休息一下就好……」V親吻著尼祿的唇，靠在他的強壯的手臂上歇息著，而尼祿抱著愛人，有些吞吞吐吐的說：  
「那、那個，等下可以第二輪嗎？當然是人類的樣子……剛剛……感覺好怪，我不知道怎麼說，很舒服但是也很怪……」尼祿的臉整張脹紅了起來。「我還是比較喜歡用人類的樣子跟你做。」

「你想要多少，我都給你。」V微笑著，泛紅的眼眶依舊濕潤著，也不知道是因為慾望還是剛剛被欺負的太了，沙啞的聲音昭示著他方才在尼祿身下呻吟的有多激烈，而他那纖細的手指描繪著男孩精幹的面貌，在他挺立的鼻尖烙下一吻。「你也給我，好嗎？」  
他一邊說著，一邊將大腿卡進了尼祿又硬起的胯間。

—當然，結婚禮服的事情，沒有貓耳也沒有狗耳，對操辦婚禮興致勃勃的姬莉葉和翠絲主掌了一切。  
身為前教團聖女的姬莉葉是主婚人，一切全部按照規矩來，兩個人都得穿白色西裝，妮可的設計師朋友連續提了三套前衛大膽的服裝都被打了回票，最後定調尼祿是雙排扣劍領白西裝，而V是單排扣新月領白色西裝。  
為了不讓尼祿整身連頭髮都是白的，採用了比較活潑的黑邊設計以及湖水藍襯衫和駝色領帶。  
而V則是因為黑髮和紋身的關係採用了純白色的剪裁以及紫丁香色的西裝和墨綠領帶，而Eva給的項鍊跟西裝領帶是不可能同時存在的，只好將之稍微改造一下變成手環。  
說真的我完全沒有設計美感，拜託誰來幫他們設計一套

維吉爾在女士們的積極介入下也就不多做表示了，只負責請莫里森把自己所有股票債券投資全部變現塞給女士們，還多接了一堆莫名其妙的工作補足不足額的部份。

所有事情都很順利，花童沒缺，伴郎人選卻碰了壁，尼祿本人是邀請了一起在孤兒院長大的朋友，但V卻沒有這種人選—說來有趣，除了斯巴達家的人之外，V周圍只有動物跟女人和小孩。

最後選了伴娘－妮可。她興奮到嚴重口吃。

而最後最大的問題是雙方家長，因為嚴格來說，維吉爾就是雙方唯一的直系血親，當然由於他還有個雙胞胎弟弟，所以能夠稍微做點微調，因此產生了一個小小的攻防戰。

「我覺得應該由我擔任尼祿的家長，你當V的家長，這樣比較合理。」在Devil may cry事務所中，雙胞胎兄弟正在進行一場辯論，而維吉爾的眉毛因為但丁這傢伙挑的老高。

「解釋。」維吉爾連一個字都不想多說。  
「呃，我的意思是我們是雙胞胎嘛，誰不都一樣嗎？而且說我是V的家長有誰會信啊？？頂多我把頭髮梳的跟你一樣不就好了？」但丁強辯著。  
「自相矛盾。」維吉爾的手在閻魔刀上敲著，而且從他森冷的語氣聽來顯然越來越沒有耐心了。

「雖然他們倆個都是源自於你，但是V可確確實實是你生的啊！」但丁不放棄的再次強調。  
「他是我的一部分，但不是我生的，正確來說，他是你一半的哥哥。」維吉爾冷冷的給予反論。

「由你將V交給尼祿，讓那小子知道你是真心成全他們不是很好嗎? 」但丁使出渾身解數，堪稱舌燦蓮花，但維吉爾不為所動。  
「我早就說過V是他的了，他的意願根本不重要。」維吉爾說著非常危險的句子。「在契約儀式中既然有父親要站在兒子旁邊的規定，我就不會讓步。」

「……好好，我明白了。」但丁舉雙手投降，其實他也不怎麼堅持自己一定要站尼祿旁邊，只是覺得由他帶V很尷尬而已，老哥這樣有自己是尼祿父親的自覺是好事，他可不該阻撓。「所以我這樣算是把我自己半個哥哥交給兒子了？」

「有什麼問題嗎？」維吉爾皺眉。  
「沒有沒有問題，反正我有一整個的。 」但丁一邊說著一邊蹭到維吉爾的單人沙發把手上，硬是擠過去摟著維吉爾。「而且我超想看你穿西裝的。」

「你敢弄壞我就跟你沒完。」維吉爾刀鞘頂上但丁的肚子。「還有，訂做西裝的錢你出。」  
「知道了知道了，叔叔我也是會認真的啦。」  
而當兩個新人看到長輩的樣子時，瞬間覺得這兩個人根本是來搶鏡的。

維吉爾穿著全套標準的早禮服，刻意選擇了比較低調的深灰色，背心則是帶有一點光澤的深藍，外套不扣扣子，而是用懷錶和錶鏈連墜，但看上去有點年代了，不知道是不是從老家找出來的舊物，帶點古風的打扮讓他像是從畫裡頭走出來的人一樣，尼祿突然想起斯巴達老宅上的掛畫，如果看得到斯巴達的臉，是否會很像維吉爾呢？  
「你看起來很棒。」維吉爾對著穿好禮服的尼祿這麼說。  
「哈……我覺得老爸你看起來才棒呢，要不是教團傳統規定新人要穿白的，搞不好人家會誤以為我是伴郎。」尼祿有些不好意思的低著頭，卻馬上被維吉爾抬起了下巴。

「抬頭挺胸，你才是主角，沒人敢有意見的。」維吉爾不容拒絕的手指讓尼祿更加緊張了，而這個動作也讓他還沒繫上領帶的領子下方的東西顯現出來。「……你把媽媽給的戒指帶身上？」  
「媽媽……？啊，你說奶奶啊，我本來把戒指給V了，可是他送回給我，說希望我保留來自奶奶的禮物。」尼祿用手指勾著脖子上的皮繩，上頭懸掛著Eva送的祖母綠戒指。「而且新人身上說要有新的、舊的跟借來的，這個剛好算舊的……而我想跟你借樣小飾品，隨便什麼都沒關係。」

維吉爾看著自己的兒子，臉上的表情溫暖到足以讓但丁喊一萬次不公平，他拿出自己口袋裏頭的藍色緞面手帕，交換了尼祿胸口的紅色手帕，方方整整的將它放進去。  
「走吧。」

而另一邊完全是一個風景，在妮可和設計師協助打扮下的V，在黑與白的對比下襯出脫俗飄渺的氣質，而但丁則放下一年到晚的紅色裝扮，一件鐵鏽灰長西裝把但丁刻意養出來的肚子遮掩起來，展現出修長的體態，只有胸襟上一朵盛放的紅玫瑰保留了但丁平日的風格，而被維吉爾稱為"狗毛"的半長頭髮還是沒有剪去，而是用了深紅的髮帶束起，鬍渣當然也修得乾乾淨淨(聽說由維吉爾親自操刀，這樣看起來他們終於又像極了雙胞胎，而不是年紀有點差距的兄弟(而且，但丁還是兄)。  
只是顯然但丁沒興趣跟他的半個哥哥營造任何溫情戲碼，而是相當懶散的在一旁的沙發上坐著打盹。

「呦，大小姐，你這樣看起來還不錯嘛。」葛里芬在V的肩膀上停著，與V依同看著鏡子，但鏡子上顯然映照不出葛里芬的樣子，V的西裝也沒有任何鳥爪造成的皺褶。  
「呼......總覺得很緊......」V用力的呼了口氣，鬆了鬆領結。  
「你跟那個小魔人都搞成這樣了還很緊？」葛里芬刻意扭曲V的語意，笑得無比猥褻，V微笑著掐住魔鳥的脖子，葛里芬嘎嘎怪叫著喊饒命。  
「對不起啦大小姐！我不是故意的！你要知道我只是對魔力很敏感嘛！唉呦放開我啦！」

「笨小雞你還是別說話了，你忘記大小姐有多兇了嗎。」 講完後，但丁淡藍色的眼睛凝視著V，那眼神讓詩人覺得他並非在看自己 ，而是看著某個可能存在卻不可能再次實現的－維吉爾的可能性，讓他莫名的有些不快。  
V放開葛里芬，轉動手腕讓牠回到身體裡頭。  
「再看你也看不出個維吉爾的。」

「沒錯，是看不出他。」但丁起身走近V，伸手幫忙調整領結。「越來越不像他，越來越有自己的模樣，這樣很好，別緊張了我的姪媳婦。」笑著，輕輕地拍了拍V的頭，溫暖的手有安撫人心的作用，V則輕輕的甩開了但丁的手，無聲的唇形是一句謝謝。  
「唉，怎麼還真的有嫁女兒的感覺呢，明明根本就沒真的和你相處過呢。」但丁搔了搔頭，原本綁好的頭髮又被弄亂，紅色絲帶落到了地上，但丁彎腰撿了起來，V攤手示意對方把絲帶交給自己，但丁猶豫了一下之後把絲帶放到了V的手上。

V抬著頭，纖細的手指梳過但丁有些粗糲的頭髮將之收攏，將絲帶纏繞在他的頭髮上打了個蝴蝶結。  
「別老是惹維吉爾，你知道他多彆扭的，學你侄子多撒點嬌，我們最受不了人撒嬌。」

「你是指像他一樣動不動就哭嗎？」但丁微笑，詩人柔軟的手指像極了小時候哥哥替他擦頭髮時的觸感。

「最少能肯定就是他哭得比你好看，愚蠢的弟弟。」V的嘴角勾起一抹諷刺的笑，拍了拍但丁的後腦勺。「該走了，家長，不然維吉爾要進來砍人了。」  
「悉聽尊便，侄媳婦。」但丁笑了笑，屈起左手，V輕輕的挽了上去，踏出新人房。

典禮簡單而隆重，就在但丁曾經給主教一個血濺五步的教堂裡。而現在站在講臺中央的是穿著儀式袍的姬莉葉，而兩旁的賓客幾乎都是尼祿這邊的親友，其他的就是莫里森、翠絲跟帕蒂了。  
不管是V還是維吉爾，人際關係都狹窄的可憐。

雖然是同一個地方但經過了毀滅式的打擊(各方面的)，內部裝潢樸實了很多，但後頭的大型斯巴達雕像還在，所以某方面而言，尼祿這可以算是在阿公的見證下結婚了。  
但丁挽著V的手，跟在伴郎伴娘的後方在紅毯上前進著，而他的眼神一下子就被尼祿—旁邊的維吉爾吸引住，V重重的在他手上捏了一下，才沒有讓他幹出斜斜的走到維吉爾那邊的蠢事。

總算但丁打起了十二萬分精神，認真的領著身邊的半個哥哥往前走，他看著那個在這個教堂初次見面，一下子就把鞋底送到他臉上的男孩，當時他沒想到這孩子將成為拯救他跟維吉爾，將他們變成一個「家」的存在。

而這個男孩已經長成大人，成了超越他們兩兄弟的成熟男人，還要結婚了(雖然對象居然是他老爸的人性面，仔細想想真可怕)，但丁偶爾，真的只是偶爾，在夜深人靜突然醒來，發現身邊躺著的維吉爾不是幻覺，還會用幻影劍威脅他早點躺回去睡覺別吵人的時候，他會無比感謝神(以魔劍教團的信仰來說，就是他老爸，笑死人)，讓尼祿誕生在這個世界上。

而現在他大侄子滿臉通紅的望著他侄媳婦，當年那個還會用崇拜的眼神看著自己的男孩現在眼神連飄也沒往好歹經過一番打扮的自己身上飄一下，還真是有了妻子忘了老子啊……啊不對我不是他老子。

但丁一邊胡思亂想著一邊把V的手交到了尼祿手上，按照原本的計畫他該跟尼祿他們說句祝他們幸福快樂就好，但突然他想多說一句，就這麼一句—他拍了拍尼祿的肩膀，而整個人都被V吸走魂的尼祿總算看向了他叔叔。

「你為自己贏來的，你們都是。」

但丁走向維吉爾的方向，與他的兄長一同退到他們的座位上坐著，但丁將手放到了維吉爾的手上牢牢握著，而維吉爾沒有甩開他。

「尼祿，你是否願意承認V是你今後的伴侶，你將愛護他、疼惜他、永遠對他忠誠、無論疾病困苦都永遠相伴？」姬莉葉輕柔的聲音開始了儀式，而新人早就把視線牢牢的黏在對方身上了。  
「我願意。」尼祿的聲音過於宏亮，響徹了整個教堂，觀眾裡頭有有兩個人低聲笑了起來，但仍不影響尼祿高亢的情緒。  
「V，你是否願意承認尼祿是你今後的伴侶，你將愛護他、疼惜他、永遠對他忠誠、無論疾病困苦都永遠相伴？」  
「我願意。」詩人的聲音溫婉低迴，但已足夠讓尼祿明白。

「你們的婚姻在斯巴達的見證下完成，為著人類的延續，為著光明與善的延續，從今以後互信互愛，永不分離。」姬莉葉說完了禱詞，溫暖的看著他照看長大的男孩以及他所愛的黑髮詩人。「現在新人們可以接吻了。」

歡呼聲在尼祿和V雙唇相觸的一瞬間爆開，綵帶、拉炮起起落落，尼祿和V在街坊們的歡呼下一起走出教堂，稍後就是在中庭進行婚宴，他們從倫敦請來了外燴廚師，蕾蒂主導菜單，花掉了大概是整個婚禮預算最驚人的部份，味覺有點故障的維吉爾始終不是很能明白魚子醬跟魚蛋之間為何有如此驚人的價差。

看著尼祿和V的背影，兩位家長並沒有跟出去而是留在原地。

維吉爾看大家都出去了也準備晃出去，卻被但丁抱個滿懷。  
「做什麼呢？蠢蛋。」  
「老哥我愛你。」

「別在父親的雕像前肉麻 。」維吉爾用手掌推開但丁的下巴，難得光滑的下顎給維吉爾帶來奇怪的手感，好的那種。  
「那不在父親雕像面前就可以？」但丁稍微退開一些，伸出舌頭輕舔維吉爾的手掌。

「速戰速決。」維吉爾皺了下眉，居然是答應了但丁的提案，怕老哥改變主義，但丁一把抱住維吉爾就往主禮堂後方的主教辦公室衝，當初為了計畫暗殺他也是有下足功夫的，他殺進去用腳踢門然後一把將維吉爾放倒在積了一堆灰塵的桌上。

這個辦公室顯然已經很久沒人使用了，書櫃上空無一物(有一定機率是妮可搬走的)，到處都是一層厚厚的灰塵。

「白癡，回去衣服你洗。」維吉爾皺著眉，抬起頸子任但丁像狗一樣的舔他脖子，右手直接拉下他褲襠拉鍊，將但丁半勃的，熱騰騰的老二握在手中。「我說了速戰速決，坐下。」

但丁乖巧的坐在那蒙塵的雕花扶手椅上，用期盼的眼神望著哥哥。  
而維吉爾嫌棄的用手揮去眼前揚起的灰塵，看著難得穿著正裝，把自己收拾的整整齊齊的但丁，以及從褲襠裡頭穿出來，巨大的粉色老二。  
回去也許可以玩點特別的，維吉爾這麼想，就讓他穿著這套衣服，用腳玩到他高潮。  
壓抑著會讓他們缺席整個婚宴餐會的慾望，維吉爾跪了下來，雙手把但丁的手固定在扶手上。  
「不准弄亂我衣服跟頭髮，乖乖坐著。」說完，維吉爾側著頭，沿著銀色恥毛掩埋的根部往上舔，用舌頭在頂端戳刺著，但丁看著他哥哥的舌頭，壓抑著想往上頂的衝動，耐心的等待維吉爾舔濕了他的老二頂端，然後張嘴含了進去。

「維吉爾……」但丁喃喃唸著兄長的名字，臀部才想抬起就感覺到維吉爾抬起頭吐出了他的老二，冰冷的眼神仰望著他，卻彷彿在鄙視一條不聽話的狗。  
「再動一下，直接結束。」  
但丁忙不迭的點頭，維吉爾才又把他的嘴巴放回但丁的老二上。

在他哥哥的口活下忍著不動，簡直是另一種層面的地獄，維吉爾的口活相當精準，他完全明白但丁哪邊最爽，哪邊容易高潮，在什麼時候應該給他一個深喉，深喉要多久才會直接讓他射出來。  
他的老二在維吉爾漂亮的嘴巴裡頭進出著，但丁低頭看著他哥哥下垂的眉眼，忍著扭胯的慾望忍到抓裂了扶手，維吉爾不用手就能照顧他整根陰莖，他能把老二吞到喉管裡頭，用食道按摩老二的頂部，輕微的嘔吐反射無法阻礙他的動作，他雷厲風行，用三個深喉就讓但丁低吼著交代出來，他一邊把但丁的老二吐出來一邊吞著他的精液，確保他弟弟不會因為沒射完而像青少年一樣頂著褲子走路，或更慘的，像小孩一樣弄濕褲子。

「你是真的想錯過尼祿的婚宴是吧，虧他還特定保留了了蕾蒂本來要刪掉的草莓聖代。」維吉爾起身拍了拍膝蓋上的灰塵坐在桌上，脫去了右腳的鞋襪後掏出胸口的手帕，想到這是尼祿的手帕讓他遲疑了一下，但終究還是把手帕蓋上了但丁的老二，然後赤腳踩了上去。

「草、草莓聖代？」但丁明顯的表現出驚喜及期待，然後聲音在維吉爾的腳踩上去的同時拔高，維吉爾用腳趾透過手帕磨蹭著頂端，用腳掌在但丁的小腹上碾壓柱身。  
「想吃就快點射出來。」似乎是覺得只有一隻腳太慢了，維吉爾除去左腳的鞋襪一起加入碾壓的行列，那雙長的逆天的腳在但丁的面前彎成菱形，腳趾和腳掌透過手帕搓弄著他才剛射過的老二，甚至往下按壓著睪丸，而在但丁眼前的就是維吉爾鼓脹的胯下，隔著他舔不到的距離散發出慾望的味道。

很快的，加上但丁根本不打算壓抑射精的慾望，總算是發洩了出來，把尼祿的手帕弄的又濕又黏，但丁也總算能好好說句話了。  
「那我們去吃完在繼續。」但丁抓著維吉爾的腳，為他穿上鞋襪，維吉爾穿好鞋之後落到地板上，命令但丁：  
「張嘴。」  
但丁乖乖的服從了命令，維吉爾拉下自己的拉鍊，將硬著的老二塞進但丁的喉嚨裡，但丁自然的將手放到了維吉爾的臀部上，晃著腦袋開始吸吮著，與維吉爾的精細不同，但丁一向簡單粗暴，維吉爾在弟弟惡意的吸吮下很快的釋放在他嘴裡，雙手弄亂了他本來綁好的頭髮—而這綁法跟他本來為但丁綁的不一樣。

維吉爾手指纏著那紅色的絲帶，搓揉著但丁專心為他服務、吞嚥著精液的頸子，低頭在弟弟的耳邊低語著：

「嗯哼…...這綁法…...回家後你自己跟草莓聖代親熱吧。」說完，維吉爾推開但丁，將褲子拉鍊拉上，而但丁直到看到維吉爾手上的絲帶才隱約搞懂剛剛維吉爾在說什麼—或自以為搞懂維吉爾在說什麼。

「呃……哥，你吃醋？」但丁有些訝異的看著維吉爾，要知道雖然他老哥是個控制狂，但是，吃醋？這可新鮮了，還是吃他自己人性的醋耶！但丁不由得感到一股莫名的得意。

「吃醋？」維吉爾疑惑的回問。「你把我綁好的頭髮弄重綁，為什麼需要吃醋？」問完維吉爾自己從但丁的表情領悟了問題所在。  
「所以……誰幫你重綁的？怎麼弄亂的？」

「呃，就V綁的，因為我不小心抓亂了。」但丁決定誠實為上，又抓了抓頭，維吉爾挑下眉，做了個手勢示意但丁背對他。  
「再抓亂一次，就砍斷你的手。」維吉爾淡淡地說著，快速俐落地綁了個活結。「走了，別讓人家發現雙方家長都不在。」

回到婚宴上，賓客們都已經開始吃喝了，但丁第一時間奔向他心心念念的草莓聖代。

回到婚宴上，賓客們都已經開始吃喝了，但丁第一時間奔向他心心念念的草莓聖代。  
維吉爾則尋找著兒子的身影，發現尼祿不知為何一個人在場在內亂竄，視線相交的一瞬間尼祿慌忙的走道維吉爾面前：「父、父親，你有看到V嗎？」  
「V？沒有，怎麼了？」  
「不知道，剛剛我被幾個老朋友抓去灌酒，V就不見了.....」

「嗯......」維吉爾沉吟著，他想起來確實在婚禮前V有來找自己說過他們有一些計畫，要給尼祿一點驚喜，而且V用生命保證絕對是尼祿喜歡的驚喜(但不保證別人喜不喜歡)，而且維吉爾要擔任這個計畫的關鍵，就是如果尼祿發現了自己的新娘不見了，那他就得要使出渾身解數拖住尼祿，好讓V換好衣服.....  
維吉爾眉頭一皺，開始盯著尼祿，有些僵硬的背誦著事前想好的理由：  
「我的兒子，尼祿啊，你已經有讓你這輩子的伴侶能夠安穩幸福的能力了嗎？」維吉爾一段台詞背得有點坑坑巴巴，但總算還是背出來了。  
這段莎劇台詞也似的語句出自他老爸口中也就算了，那個表情就跟活吞了安格納斯蠅的的卵一樣難看，尼祿下意識地尋找但丁是否也在場，是不是但丁跟他爸換了衣服玩他，但一見到在那邊無視於他一身漂亮西裝大啖草莓聖代的叔叔，他就很確定眼前的人是他老爸了。

「呃.....父親，你還好嗎？」尼祿有些疑惑地問著他老爸，一直以來，直到現在，他們父子之間的關係都稱不上融洽，即使經過了很多的努力也進展緩慢，他在想這是不是父親「新的」努力方式，如果是的話，顯然有點用力過猛了。

「......」雖然兒子的關心讓自己有點開心，但說出這種莫名其妙的台詞時在是比要他吟首詩(至少，其實，他很擅長)還來的痛苦，不過還好他的任務結束了，遠方小小的騷動以及那個與他有那麼點接近的氣昭示了某個人的返回，他望著那個方向仔細的思考自己的兒子到底被但丁帶壞了多少，怎麼會想要V穿這個，一邊用硬梆梆的語氣說道：「你的願望實現了，不用太感謝我。」然後瞬間消失無蹤。

被老爸一個縮地弄得莫名其妙的尼祿看向了剛剛維吉爾視線的方向，瞬間呆在當場，只見他的新婚伴侶穿著他曾經指著婚紗目錄，對V說著他好想看的歌德系黑色禮服，在翠絲和蕾蒂的護送下緩步入場。

https://images.plurk.com/rZLwAT9Be5uxlgQamCySC.jpg 及地的裙襬在V的移動下搖晃，V的魔紋在黑色薄紗的掩映下更顯神秘，而那個在穿西裝時必須屈就在手腕上的祖母綠項鍊又回到了他的脖子上，他走到新婚伴侶身邊，對他露出了笑容。

「……」尼祿一瞬間忘了要呼吸，傻傻的看著比他高一些的V，當初說想看他穿婚紗其實真有一半是玩笑，畢竟在大庭廣眾下讓一個男人穿女裝什麼的根本是懲罰遊戲，即使是V要他穿他大概也會猶豫，但……V居然真的穿了，而且是在所有人面前穿了。  
「呼吸，我的男孩。」V笑著在瞠目結舌的男孩額頭上親了一下，沒想到這一問，尼祿居然又掉了眼淚。  
「老天……雖然說Devil May Cry，但你的眼睛是水龍頭做的嗎？」V把吻落在臉頰上抹去眼淚，雙手捧著他伴侶的臉。「你再不說點什麼，我可要以為你不滿意了。」

「我……你太好看了，我、我真的沒想到……你願意……」尼祿覺得腦袋亂哄哄的，而且周圍好像也是亂哄哄的，妮可穿著伴娘禮服卻一直老沒規矩的比出各種糟糕暗示的手勢，幾個孤兒院一起長大的竹馬在旁邊又是拍照又是起鬨的鬧他，而V……V看他的眼神，好像全世界只剩下他一個人，只有他一個人是重要的。  
這麼美麗而強悍，曾經頂著破碎的身體跨過屍山血海只為除去他爸造的孽的男人，願意為他犧牲、扮女裝，晚上還約好了會有貓耳跟貓尾巴……  
「喔……尼祿，你在想甚麼？」V笑著抽出的尼祿胸前的手帕蓋住他的鼻子，那是維吉爾的藍色手帕，因此很快的血跡就迅速而醒目的渲染開來。  
周圍的笑聲更多了，尼祿結接過手帕壓著鼻子，簡直想挖個地洞鑽下去。

「喔我的男孩，難不成你......想、在、這、上、了、我？」V傾身在尼祿耳鬢低語著，年輕魔劍士散發的熱能連V都能感受到，尼祿已經羞到連自己都受不了的捂著鼻子靠在V的肩膀上。

「好了好了！大家別鬧他們了，再鬧下去我大侄子晚上該流到下面的血都從鼻子流掉了！哈哈哈哈哈哈！」但丁一邊笑著一邊推開人群到尼祿身邊，手臂一伸搭在尼祿肩膀上，另一隻手居然拍了拍尼祿的胯下，引來一陣哄堂大笑，而V臉上的黑氣則瞬間濃到快要喊出夢魘的衝動。  
「幫尼祿解危是很好，但性騷擾是要剁手的，叔叔。」  
「別這麼，小氣嘛V醬，如果我不來救他的話你的婚宴可能會血濺五步喔。」但丁眨了眨眼，望向旁邊雙手叉在胸前，食指不斷點著手臂的斯巴達家長男。「他完全不理解鬧新人的習俗，還以為大家都欺負尼祿呢。」

「其他人的確只是鬧鬧，你？難說。」V微笑著。  
似乎是看周圍的人類散去，維吉爾上前緊緊抓住了但丁的肩膀把人拖走，V隱約可以聽到大概是骨頭碎裂的聲音。  
見兩人離開，V再度望向尼祿，  
「尼祿，還好嗎？」V低頭查看尼祿的狀況，只見他臉雖然紅到快燒起來，但區區鼻血很快就止住了，拿著手上沾了鮮血的，借來的，維吉爾的手帕不知如何是好(總不能塞回口袋)。  
V接過手帕，往空中隨手一扔，葛里芬現身一臉噁心的抓著手帕飛到維吉爾面前物歸原主。  
V對著遠方在教訓弟弟的本尊笑了下，將左手搭在尼祿的肩膀上。  
「我想，我們可以跳支慢舞緩緩氣？」

「嗯，嗯。」尼祿傻傻的點頭，被V拉著走到中庭的空位，而擔任伴娘的妮可則早就在音響旁邊待命到快睡著，看到尼祿傻傻的被帶到舞池中央才把音樂切下去。

經典的藍色多瑙河替代了原本播放到一半的鋼琴演奏曲，對交際舞一竅不通的尼祿不知道自己該怎麼辦才好，V索性反客為主，把尼祿的手放到了自己的肩膀上，自己則搭著尼祿的腰，形成了穿裙子的跳男步的奇特畫面，但他們並沒有任何特殊的舞步，只不過是隨著旋律在場上輕鬆的擺動著，緩慢的轉著圈，他們額頭彼此相觸，黑色的髮絲與短短的銀髮交雜，兩雙不同顏色的眼睛就這麼旁若無人的望著對方，好像對方就是全世界。甜蜜的微笑在他們的唇齒間盪開，在踩到彼此的腳的時候吃吃傻笑。  
甜蜜的氣氛似乎也就這麼傳染蔓延，開始有賓客加入舞蹈，熱愛搖滾樂的妮可打了個大哈欠，被正中央那兩個晉升為「傻夫夫」的傻情侶閃到眼瞎。

維吉爾簡單的捏碎了但丁肩膀的骨頭權充教訓(因為不想濺血弄髒西裝)，兩人站到一旁看前方的傻情侶跳舞，但丁看著看著脫口說了一聲：  
「真想看看維吉爾穿上婚紗的樣子……」

「你就這麼想要血染婚禮是不是？ 」維吉爾略瞇起眼睛看著但丁，突然有點後悔沒讓他今天穿紅色或黑色的來，至少血跡比較不那麼明顯。

「我只是睹物思情。」但丁從一旁的飾花中抽出一朵咬在嘴邊對老哥拋媚眼。  
其他情況下自己完全不會介意的，只要噴流點血就能看到老哥穿婚紗的話怎麼想都整個血賺。但今天可是尼祿跟V的婚禮，就算了吧。反正之後有得是機會凹老哥穿不是嗎。  
一邊在心底想著該弄個什麼來給老哥穿的但丁，今天也是非常的開心。

有哥哥，有侄子外加侄媳婦aka半個老哥，但丁覺得他的人生迎來最光明的時光。  
只盼這一刻能長長久久。

end


End file.
